Ruby's Regression
by DiaperVids
Summary: Ruby finds herself alone one morning, finally giving her a chance to revel in her deep, dark fantasy: Diapers. This story contains Diaper Fetishism, both of the messing and peeing variety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first smut-Fic, after years and years of reading them! I hope you enjoy! Note: I do not own RWBY, and do not claim any of the properties related to it.

 **Chapter One**

When Ruby woke up one cold Saturday morning, the last thing she expected to be was alone. Weiss always made sure to wake her up at 8:30 on Saturdays so she could eat breakfast with the rest of the team. But today, it would seem she let her youngest teammate sleep in. Groggily, Ruby turned over to the small side table below her, where the alarm clock read 9:30.

Next to the clock was a small plate, with three still steaming cookies on it, a mug of warm tea, and a note. Ruby jumped off her bed, her feet landing on the cold ground. Her budding breasts hardened in the cold, pointing out like ice cream cones against her body. She looked up and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around herself as she grabbed a cookie. As she took a seat on Weiss's bed, Ruby's available hand grasped the note left for her. On it, in the crude hand-writing she was oh so used to, read:

 **Dear Ruby,**

 **Blake and I have to head to downtown Vale to restock our dust supply, so you and Weiss will have the day to yourselves. Good luck, you'll need it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Yang**

Ruby scratched her head, for surely if Weiss wasn't going with them, she would have woken Ruby up for sure! But then Ruby noticed on the ground lay a second letter, written a much fancier font. On it was the note:

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _Yang and Blake left about half an hour ago. I have a fencing lesson today at 7, so I decided to let you sleep in. Enjoy your day, and don't you dare touch any of my stuff._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company_

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. "Could it be?", she pondered out loud, "Could I really be on my own for the day?!" She couldn't hide her excitement and let out a little squeal. Finally she could indulge in her deep dark secret. From underneath Weiss's bed, Ruby grabbed one of the loose floorboards, where a large box lay. It had been so long since she was able to access her box, let alone use it! Ruby pulled the box out from underneath the bed, bringing the dusty container into the sunlight. She blew the dust off of the lid, filling the room's air with allergenic dust, causing Ruby to sneeze. With her sneeze, Ruby felt a single drop of pee eject from her slick folds, landing firmly in her panties.

"Not yet!" She said, scolding herself and giggling. She then took the lid and removed it, revealing her deepest hidden secret: Diapers. Lots and lots of diapers. Every since Ruby could remember, she had a fascination with diapers. Maybe it was because she wet her bed until she was 9, or maybe it was because she loved to be babied by her father, who always seemed to treat her more like a child than he ever did for Yang. She could feel her slit dripping, but not with pee, as she rubbed herself a single time, releasing a moan as she tried to hold herself back.

She grabbed one of her diapers and her bottle of baby powder, her grin not even dissipating a little as she did. She then removed her panties, revealing her well-shaven pussy. She then took the baby powder in her hand, puffing out some powder onto the opposite hand, and applying it to her wet sex. With her pussy powdered, Ruby took her diaper and began to put it on herself, the soft plastic crinkling with each minute movement she made. As the diaper touched her slit, Ruby felt herself spill, her juices releasing into the diaper, leaving an almost invisible stain upon it. Ruby let out another squeal as she pulled the diaper up on her rear, the soft material pulling her butt into a tight position. Next, Ruby grabbed the tapes on each side, pulling them towards her front, sealing her in the diaper.

Ruby's mind turned to mush, as her sexual pleasure reached a new maximum. After weeks and weeks of waiting, Ruby was able to return to her infantile fantasy once more, and her body was in pleasure overdrive!

Ruby began to moan as an orgasm passed over her body, engulfing her mind in a tidal wave of dopamine. She had to quiet herself before Team JNPR heard her and came in, so Ruby grabbed her little red pacifier from inside the box and plopped it in her mouth. With her voice now quieted, Ruby screamed into the plastic, her pussy burning with desire!

When her orgasm calmed, Ruby was left sitting on the floor with a slightly damp diaper. Popping her pacifier out, Ruby looked down at her diaper,

"Well this just won't do!" She huffed, "It would be a complete waste to just throw you out now! No, I need to get as much use out of you as I can!" With a cute little grin, Ruby spread her legs, and let her entire body relax. She sighed as she felt her lips slowly separate, with a small stream of pee beginning to flow out of her into the absorbing material of her diaper. This is the life, she thought, just being able to sit here, wet my diaper, and no one can stop me! She laughed as she went, her freedom granting her power over the world around her. She could feel her stream become stronger as she continued, her body expelling itself into her garment. The warmth of her pee spread through the diaper, the bright yellow staining the diaper until the entire diaper was the color of Yang's flowing hair.

As Ruby's stream started to dissipate, she began to shake her ass back and forth, rubbing the warm diaper against her skin. As if on command, Ruby began to cum again, but unlike last time, her pacifier was out of reach, and her legs failed to follow her commands. Her mind racing, Ruby gave up on her holding back, and let out a loud moan as she came, her body buckling under the weight of her arousal. She rode her wave for a good minute or two, her body thrusting forward and back against the soaking diaper as she squirted hard, her diaper being forced to absorb even more liquid! In the throws of passion, Ruby collapsed to the floor, laying her ass even further onto her soaking wet diaper.

When Ruby's mind calmed from her orgasm, she sat up, hoping no one was there. Fortunately, no one had caught her, and she could continue her day. Looking down at the damp diaper and slowly rubbing her sex with her hand, Ruby decided it would be much better if she didn't change just yet. Allowing her wet diaper to sit against skin, Ruby sat down on her desk chair, loading up her computer as she wiggled back and forth on her wet rear.

As the day went on, Ruby wet herself another time, and by noon her diaper was sopping wet, engulfing her bottom with warm piss. That was when Ruby felt a cramp in her stomach. The second she felt it, her face curled into a devious smile, as she knew exactly what was to come next. Before anything, Ruby ran to the bathroom, grabbing the air freshener, and deploying it around the room in preparation for her "accident".

Slowly, Ruby got into a squatting position, her diaper sagging down below her with her hot piss weighing it down. It only gets worse from here, my pretty, Ruby thought. Squinting her eyes and tensing her upper body, Ruby began to push. Down below, Ruby's puckered hole slowly contracted back and forth as she pushed, winking at the diaper as if to taunt it. On command, Ruby felt her mess start to escape from her behind, the warm mush entering her diaper. The diaper quickly began to sag again as she pushed farther, the large mess slowly filling the already soaked diaper to its very limits. She moaned and strained as she pushed, the mess finally reaching its maximum distance from her ass, pushing back and beginning to pad itself upon her butt cheeks. She smiled as it coated her ass, knowing she was gonna have to spend a lot of time cleaning her mess. Her hormones took over again as she started to rub her clit as she messed.

"Oh fuck, I'm having an accident!" She screamed, "I'm such a naughty little baby! I can't even hold my own mess! Oh, I need to be spanked and punished like a bad baby should!"

"Okay" came another voice. Ruby's eyes turned as large as dinner plates, her shaking body suddenly frozen in fear. Slowly, Ruby turned her head to the door, where she saw two pairs of black boots. She looked up slowly, fearing the inevitable, as she saw the faces of Yang and Blake. Blake's reaction was exactly what she expected: Eyes wide, ears poking as high up as possible, with her arms frozen at her side. Yang's reaction however, was not at all what Ruby expected. On Yang's face instead of fear or surprise, was a shit-eating grin, like she was happy she caught Ruby and she was reveling in the awkwardness of the situation.

...

And this, my readers, is where I will end this. Thank you everyone for reading! This will be continued, and I hope I did an okay job for my first smut-Fic! Please leave a review if you wish me to continue, because I know how obscure this fetish is, and I don't know if enough people will want to read it, so please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Previously on Ruby's Regression: Ruby's day off turns into one of bliss as she is finally able to indulge in her diaper fetish! All seems perfect until, gasp!, Yang and Blake arrive home! How will the two react? Find out in this chapter!

 **Chapter Two**

"Yang! Yang, this isn't what it looks like! I'm so sorry! Please, don't look! Don't look!" She sobbed loudly, quickly running around the room trying to get off the wet and messy diaper as quick as possible. In a flash, Ruby had fitted her shirt back on and was working on getting her panties, but was pulled from her rose-fueled speed by the large hand of Yang.

"Hey, hey hey! Calm down! Everything is fine!" Exclaimed Yang, her smile strangely non-chalantly for the situation she was in.

"All right?! All right?! You just caught me like this and it's all right?!" Ruby yelled, her shirt hanging from Yang's fist, leaving Ruby's small body lifted off the ground as she tried to run away.

"Yeah! Do you think I didn't already know about this side of you? Ruby, I've known you almost all eighteen years of your life, so don't act like you can keep secrets from me! I know about the diapers, I know about the pacifier, I know about the bottle, I know it all! And honestly, it's fine! Your business is your business!"

Ruby's face froze as she processed, before breaking out into a smile. When Yang let her go, instead of running to change, Ruby ran to Yang and hugged her, the messy diaper still sagging below her body. Ruby continued to sob on Yang's shoulder, but this time, it was out of happiness and not sadness.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! You've made me so happy!" She cried as Yang tried to pull away from the messy girl.

"Yea, I love you too, Rubes, but please, go change the stinky diaper first! The smell is starting to kill me!"

Ruby's cheek turned a deep red as she heard this, and with the speed of her semblance, raced to the bathroom and disposed of the messy diaper. She then quickly put on her panties and pajama pants, heading back out into the room where she comes upon a surprise: Blake and Yang going through her diaper box. Hearing Ruby approaching, Yang turns around and smiles, with the bottle of baby powder in one hand and a fresh new diaper in another.

"Come on over! Let's get you changed!" she exclaimed, holding up the crinkling plastic and releasing a puff of powder from the bottle. Ruby's reaction, in Yang's eyes at least, was one for the record books. The color completely drained from her face, her eyes suddenly wide once more, as she realized the situation she was in.

"Excuse me?" Ruby stammered.

"You heard me, if you're gonna stink up the dorm with messy diapers, the least you can do is let us be able to change you!" Explained Yang. "And besides, little babies can't change themselves! They need their mommies to do that! That's where Blake and I come in! From now on, no more changing yourself! It's the price you have to pay!"

Ruby assessed the situation slowly: Her attractive sister was offering her the opportunity to wear diapers in the dorm room, WHILE other people were present, as well as not having to change herself, and this was meant to be a bad deal?! Ruby decided to play this off, fearing that if Yang caught on to her enjoyment, this heaven on Remnant deal would end.

"Yang! That's so embarrassing though! And I bet Blake wouldn't want to deal with all the messy diapers around the dorm!" spoke Ruby in her best Weiss-impersonation, hoping the whininess would come across well enough to hide her excitement.

"Actually" interjected Blake, "You would be surprised….you are quite….cute in those diapers…..I wouldn't mind having you walk around in those…" Ruby was caught completely off-guard; she expected Yang to be serious about this proposition, but to have Blake siding with her?! Ruby slowly nodded, hiding her joy once more, and tried to walk as slowly as possible over to Yang, who was now preparing the fresh diaper.

Yang, tiring of the waiting, ran over to Ruby and picked her up, carrying her like a sack of dust crystals. Laying her on the floor, Yang ripped off Ruby's panties, throwing them into the trash can.

"You won't be needing those anymore!" She grinned proudly, affixing the diaper to Ruby's rear. With the seals tight against her once more, Ruby was now in diapers again. "You look so adorable!" Shouted Yang as she grabbed Ruby once more and brought her in for a hug. Ruby held her breath as her sister's voluptuous chest suffocated her, leaving the younger sister in a state of panic, yet security. Ruby just lay there, letting Yang take the lead, as Yang grabbed Ruby and laid her across her and Blake's laps. The diapered girl looked up, seeing the smiling faces of Blake and Yang as she snuggled close. As she fell asleep for a nap, she knew that the days to come would be the best of her life.

...

And that folks, is all for Chapter Two! Hope everyone enjoyed, and I hope that I can provide you all with more content in the future! Chapter Three will be a Weiss chapter, so we finally get to see the Heiress react to her newly diapered roommate! Stay tune, and remember to leave a review if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back, everyone, to Ruby's Regression! We've seen Ruby go from a closeted adult baby to a babied little sister by Yang, but there is still one teammate we haven't seen react to our little diaper girl: Weiss. And with that, I present: Chapter Three!

 **Chapter Three**

When Ruby woke up later that afternoon, she awoke with a strong push from her bladder. As she started to get up to use the bathroom, she remembered everything that transpired yesterday, and smiled. With pleasure, Ruby slowly released her stream into her diaper, the hissing sound it made as it struck the diaper arousing her incredibly. Eyes closed and blushing furiously, Ruby sat there for over a minute, pee streaming into her diaper. When the stream began to subside, Ruby opened her eyes to the face of Weiss, who was sitting ather computer desk, cheeks redder than Ruby had ever seen.

"Oh! Weiss! Um…..hi?" She stammered. This isn't exactly the best way to introduce my new lifestyle thought Ruby as she tried to sink back into her blankets.

"Hi…..don't worry, Yang told me everything already." She spoke, causing Ruby to sigh. "Do you, um…..need to be changed?" She asked. Suddenly, Weiss's blush had become the more subtle of the two, as Ruby's blush quickly multiplied itself.

"Um…..I can change myself….you really don't have to if you don't want to…." She muttered, her face now pointing towards the ground.

"No you can't! Don't think Yang didn't tell me about your punishment! Now you can either assume the position on the ground in front of me or you can spend the rest of the day in a damp diaper!" She said firmly. Ruby's submissive nature took over and in seconds she was laying on the ground waiting for Weiss. Weiss, meanwhile, grabbed a fresh diaper, baby powder, and a wet wipe, moving her armful of supplies next to Ruby. Suddenly, now that the situation was in front of her, the shy Weiss came back out.

"Feel free to tell me if I'm doing something wrong…..I never really changed a diaper…we Schnees are potty-trained incredibly early to support independence. Winter was potty-trained by 6 months and I was potty-trained by a year...the only diaper changing I ever did was on a doll I had as a little girl…." She fumbled as she removed Ruby's diaper. With Ruby's pussy now on full display for the heiress, both of their cheeks deepened in their hue as Weiss took a long look over, eyeing the intricate features, something that didn't go unnoticed to Ruby. Slowly, Weiss ran a wet wipe across Ruby's pussy, the cold paper arousing her as it dashed along her nether regions. Making sure to take extra care, Weiss meticulously wiped the area, inserting the wipe into every fold and even wrapping it around Ruby's incredibly erect clit, eliciting a moan from the younger girl. Weiss giggled with this, slowly relaxing to the idea. She then applied the baby powder to her leader's lower lips before wrapping the diaper snuggly around Ruby's posterior, firmly securing it.

"Thanks, Weiss…..you're really good at that!" said the little diapered girl, sitting up to hug the Heiress.

"Your welcome, and thank you. Um...so...may I ask a question?" Weiss spoke modestly.

"Of course!" Replied Ruby, now standing up to walk around, the crinkling noise following her with each step.

"Are they uh..um….comfy?" said Weiss, clearly embarrassed by her need to ask.

"Yea! It's kinda like a pillow is wrapped all around you!" Piped up Ruby.

"Could I um….maybe...if it wouldn't be too much trouble…..try one on?" She stammered, quickly rotating her gaze away from Ruby. Ruby grinned, she knew there was a reason Weiss was so easily accepting of the situation!

"Yeah, sure! Just come lay in front of me." She said. Weiss slowly walked over to Ruby, descending to her knees and then her back as she laid in front of Ruby. Ruby ever so gently pushed up her skirt, revealing the pale white panties underneath.

"Thanks…." mumbled Weiss, "I never really got the opportunity to wear them as a baby, and can't even remember when I did." As Weiss babbled on, Ruby focused on her task at hand, removing the Heiress's panties, revealing a pair of well-shaven, white lips. Along with Weiss's bareness, Ruby noticed the sufficient amount of pussy juice exuding from Weiss's cunt. Ruby snickered quietly, it was clear that the prim and proper Weiss was just as much of a diaper fetishist as Ruby was! Hoping to tease Weiss, she grabbed a new wet wipe, applying it to the ice queen's pussy, causing a loud moan to release from Weiss. With only a single wipe, Weiss's juices squirted out, landing on Ruby's arm.

"Oh my dust, I'm so sorry! I'm really sensitive and…." stuttered Weiss, only to be interrupted by a kiss from Ruby. Their lips, like two lovers reuniting after years of a long-distance relationship, locked lovingly together, brushing away the inhibitions of the world in exchange for hormones. As Weiss got over the shock, she began to embrace Ruby, the kiss becoming more intense and erotic as it went on, with Weiss even throwing in some tongue, licking against those soft, pillowy lips.

As the two kissed, Ruby's hand naturally dropped the wet wipe, touching Weiss's pussy without the constraint of the cloth. Weiss moaned into Ruby's mouth, the younger girl now rubbing the snow angel's dangerously sensitive clit as a puddle formed underneath the two of them. With more and more pleasure being centered around her, Weiss's mind began to blank, and her hips began to buck her lower lips to Ruby's hand. This sent Ruby into a sexual frenzy as she entered the Heiress's core with a single finger, the damp cavern contorting itself around the digit. Weiss's moans got louder as Ruby thrusted in and out, vibrating Ruby's lips and tongue as they wrestled with the ice queen's. Soon, Weiss was visibly panting into Ruby's mouth, about to cum, and quickly pulled herself from Ruby's lips.

"Ruby! Ruby, oh fuck! Ruby I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna….kyaaahhhh!" she screamed as she squirted once more, coating Ruby's hand and lower arm in pussy juices. As the wave of pleasure slowly lessened, Weiss's breath slowed down. Overcome with her after-orgasm glow, the Heiress looked up to her lover, their eyes locking to one another, as though they were trying to work out what just had happened.

Ruby, hoping to avoid the awkwardness of the after-sex talk, went back to her earlier task, powdering Weiss and placing the diaper snuggly around her.

"Well….um….thank you…." Weiss stammered, her breath still a little out of sync. She stood up, her legs attempting to buckle, but her diaper holding them firmly in place. She then walked back to her computer, crinkling all the way, until she sat down, a large squishing noise following.

Ruby just sat there, unable to comprehend what just happened. I just had sex with Weiss, she thought, I don't know how to continue from here! What if she wants to talk about it? What if she thinks I'm weird? What if she accuses me of rape?! Ruby calmed herself, more than willing to push all these questions out of her mind. Ruby then grabbed her scroll from the desk, smiling at Weiss, who fortunately smiled back, and sat down next to her on the floor. Propping herself up on the desk's side, Ruby and Weiss silently began to do their homeworks, neither willing to talk about what just happened. But Ruby could tell that this quiet was not an awkward quiet, but more of a content quiet. They were both relaxed, and Ruby wouldn't have had it any other way.

…

And that's it for this chapter! I hope everyone liked this one! Please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed! And thank you Awesome_Est for the positive words of encouragement! See everyone next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back! Weiss and Ruby are now both in diapers, so I thought I'd make a chapter of Weiss's POV. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Four**

As Weiss sat at her desk, working on her scroll, she began to rethink what had just happened. Okay, so I just got diapered and fingered by Ruby, she thought disconcertingly, and I liked it! Could this be a new side of me that I just never got to experience? She then decided to look back even further, to when Yang first told her about Ruby's new arrangement. She had been walking back to the dorm, when she was stopped at the front door by Yang.

"Weiss! Hey! We need to talk! Now!" she yelled.

"Can I at least get out of this outfit? This skirt is starting to ride my…..derriere…" Weiss said in a lady-like manner.

"You can fix your panties right here, or you can deal with it, because you are not leaving without hearing what I have to say!" said Yang firmly.

"Fine, say what you have to say" replied Weiss, grabbing the back of her skirt and hiking it up to keep it out of her ass for just a few more minutes. Yang took a deep breath and began to explain everything to Weiss:

"Listen, when you go in there, Ruby is gonna be wearing something you wouldn't expect. Now, don't freak out, because it will really discourage her and so help me Dust if you upset her I will ensure your life will be such a living hell that returning home will seem like a vacation! Understand?" Her words were clear in Weiss's mind, and since her time at Beacon, she had been forced to adapt to situations constantly, so another one wouldn't be that much of a big deal.

"Okay. What is she wearing? Some ugly wig? A Faunus costume? What is it?"

"Well…." Yang began, "It's…..a diaper…." Now, Weiss's face has always been the whitest of the group, but what little color that was there was completely drained from her face. That is not an answer she expected! But okay, she thought, maybe this is for a class? Or even an experiment for chemistry?

"Why?"

"She likes them….I think it gives her a sense of security…..look, don't judge her too harshly okay? It's like her security blanket. She's been doing this for years now….just….be nice…..okay? That's all I ask?" Well, thought Weiss, that wasn't the answer I was expecting, but it could be worse. The thing that worried Weiss the most was the fact that she was okay with this. Why am I accepting this, she pondered. As she thought of this, the image of Ruby wearing a diaper came to her head, and her body revealed why she had no problem accepting this: Lust. She blushed at this revelation. Could this really be a fetish I've had this whole time, she thought, could I really be into this? Maybe I could use this to my advantage, to test if this really is my fetish? Weiss grinned at this thought, her nether regions getting more and more wet as her thoughts progressed.

"Oh and one final thing!" Yang exclaimed, bringing Weiss out of her meditative state, "Don't let her change herself! She's being punished, and is not allowed to change herself! You don't have to do it, even I wouldn't make you do that, just don't let her do it. Tell her to wait for Blake or I, alright?" This is perfect, thought Weiss, I can use her lack of changing abilities to test my diaper fetish!

"Okay. I understand." Weiss nodded, a grin plastered across her face. Yang gave her a weird look, not expecting the Ice Queen to be so accepting of such a strange situation, but shrugged and let her enter the room. Inside the room, on the topmost bunk, lay little Ruby, her thumb placed firmly in her mouth, and a diaper placed firmly on her bottom. As soon as Weiss saw this, her pussy quivered in pleasure.

"Weiss, Blake and I have to go out for a little, so please watch Ruby. She should remain sleeping, but if she doesn't, just try and be nice to her. Thanks" whispered Yang as she left the room. Weiss, sighed, being left alone in the room with a diapered eighteen year old girl who she found extremely attractive? This was her dream, as of two minutes ago, at least.

Weiss was pulled from her reflection by a strong feeling in her bladder, begging her to complete her transformation into a diaper girl. Weiss contemplated quietly, debating the pros and cons to doing it, and decided that she had come this far, why not go all the way? With that, Weiss attempted to release, only to discover just how hard forgetting nineteen years of potty-training really was. To alleviate this, Weiss walked to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, and attempted to go then. This seemed to work, as she quickly felt the pressure within alleviate as her stream began.

Her first reaction was to the sheer warmth: She knew piss was warm, but not this warm, and it granted a very calming effect as it sloshed against her skin. As she continued to fill the diaper, she felt her pussy start to burn with lust, so, naturally, she began to rub herself. This escalated everything, and suddenly this was not some simply one-time thing for her. Weiss now wanted this to be the only way she ever peed.

"Fuck!" She whimpered as she rubbed her clit through the soft material, "if this is what it feels like to wet a diaper, this needs to be a permanent change". As her rubbing progressed, she felt her stream grow stronger, something that only turned her on even more, and she felt herself squirt, not pee, but her pussy juices, into the diaper. She stopped trying to hide her moans and yelled out, her body overtaken with pleasure as she got on her knees as she came. What would daddy think if he saw me like this, she wondered, and the thought of that only made her cum harder. Soon, her moans had escalated, as she imagined herself being caught by her father, something she had in the past gotten off to.

By the time her pee was done, her diaper had been soaked a deep yellow color, leaving her with the memory of her first wetting. Exiting the bathroom, the first thing she saw was Ruby, a massive grin taking up the majority of her face.

"So…...did you…..you know?" She asked, her eyebrows jumping up and down as she did.

Weiss merely nodded and pointed at her diaper, giving Ruby a full view of her soaked teammate. Ruby's grin only grew, and Weiss, still quite proud of herself, seemed to exude a glow of joy, which Ruby picked up on and responded by pointing down to herself, revealing her own damp diaper. Weiss giggled at this, they were both so childish, but maybe that was exactly what they needed in this crazy world. Soon the two of them were talking about their experiences, laughing, and enjoying each other's company: two girls brought together through their mutual love of diapers.

…

And that's it for this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed! If people want, I will continue this, I have a few other ideas, but I see no reason to continue if people don't want to read it. So please, let me know. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! Ruby and Weiss are now enjoying the fruits of their diapered labors, but what happens when Yang and Blake return home to another teammate in diapers? Find out here, and yes, this chapter will be changing POV to a third person type sentiment, given that there are so many characters now in play. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Five**

When Yang and Blake returned home, they expected to find Weiss at her computer and Ruby fast asleep. What they didn't expect was to find the Heiress and Ruby, both diapered, laying on the floor with their arms and legs intertwined. Yang's grin was impossible to hide, as it lit up her face like a lamp in the night. Even Blake's sly smile couldn't escape her face, the comical sight of the prissy Snow Queen sleeping in a damp diaper was too perfect to not smile at. Yang looked over to Blake, her knowing face revealing that they were both thinking the same thing. The two then crept closer to the intertwined girls, Blake pulling Weiss into her lap and Yang pulling Ruby into hers. Weiss quickly awoke, her eyes opening to Blake's bosom above her, and she let out a scream. In response, Blake grabbed the nearby pacifier and popped it into the Heiress's mouth.

"So….how was your day, snow princess? It seems like it was good. But look at you….you're so wet, but don't worry sweetie, Yang and I will change you soon" cooed Blake. Weiss, her emotions in completely chaos, began to sob quietly, the pacifier muffling most of it.

"Ssh…..ssh….it's okay my little ice queen. You're okay….you're okay…..Yang and I aren't mad for what you did….we just want to make sure you learn your lesson…so from now on….you have to wear diapers with Ruby. No changing yourself, no more using the potty, you wear it now, and Yang and I will care for you from now on, okay?" Explained Blake. Weiss, her emotions still in disarray, continued to sob, but her eyes told a different story as the submissive little snow princess nodded her head in acceptance. Blake smiled and brought Weiss closer to her chest, embracing the petite girl in a warm snuggle.

Meanwhile, Yang was pulling Ruby into her soft pillow-like breasts, allowing the girl a warm place to continue her little nap. Soon, the two girls were being snuggled by their caretakers, but after Weiss had been calmed, Yang pulled her from Blake's embrace.

"Okay, princess, you followed your end of the bargain, but it seems that you were a very naughty baby while we were gone! We can't just let you not be punished for that" said the eccentric blonde as she pulled the white-haired girl over her knee. Weiss gulped, and soon, felt an incredibly firm hand slap against her bottom, eliciting a cry from the prissy girl. She felt her bottom sting from the impact, but also felt her bowels loosen, eliciting yet another cry from the Heiress. Yang smiled, spanking the girl once more, feeling the swift tightening and loosening of her ass as the shockwave of Yang's punishment swept through the girl. Yang continued her assault on Weiss's bottom: *smack* three, *smack* four, *smack* five, and so on until she felt Weiss give in and loosen completely. For just a second, Yang was confused as to why Weiss gave up so quickly, but her question was quickly answered as she felt the diaper begin to swell along the back end. Weiss is shitting, her mind screamed! Her hand recoiled in horror as Weiss's diaper doubled in size from her mess. Weiss's reaction however, was even worse. She was messing herself right in front of her team, and that is what killed her on the inside. She wanted to just crawl into a hole and die, away from any judging eyes. However, her body refused to give up its efforts, continuing to fill the diaper to the brim.

As Weiss's bottom slowed her mess to a complete stop, she looked back to see what she did. The diaper had swelled to almost triple its normal size, with the mess now coating Weiss's ass, something Yang used as a way to punish Weiss as she pulled the little diaper girl up, forcing her to sit on her mess, squishing it closer to her. Weiss cringed as her diaper squelched and the mess traveled around the diaper, while Yang smiled. Soon, Weiss's indignant attitude reached a boiling point.

"Stop looking at me" she screamed, her cheeks flaming.

"How can I not? You just shit yourself while I was spanking you! You're adorable" cackled Yang.

"It's not my fault! You were the one who spanked me so hard! I couldn't control it" squealed Weiss. Yang just sat there laughing as Weiss grew redder and redder, especially now that Blake and Ruby were looking her way. Blake was recoiled in horror, and Ruby had a look of sympathy on her face. In the flash of an eye, Ruby had ran over to Weiss, taking hold of the petite girl, and pulled her into the bathroom.

Once inside, Weiss began to sob quietly, her words hardly getting out of her mouth,

"Ruby….I *sob*...and your sister….. *sob* and then I…." she cried. Ruby took a hold of Weiss, bringing her onto her shoulder,

"Weiss, you're okay! It happens! Just be glad you were wearing a diaper! We'll get you changed, okay? No one is mad, and no one is gonna judge you negatively. Team RWBY is like a family, so don't worry, okay?" she spoke clearly. Weiss gave a single sniffle as she nodded, and Ruby ran out of the bathroom, coming back with a fresh diaper, multiple wet wipes, and a bottle of baby powder. With work now underway, Ruby changed the messy girl out of her filled diaper, making sure to spray air freshener every minute or so, until Weiss was back in a fresh diaper.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom, hand-in-hand, and approached Yang, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Weiss, are you okay?" She asked lovingly. Weiss nodded and Yang continued, "I'm sorry for laughing. It was just….well it was an awkward situation, and I found that funny. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the situation. As your new caretaker, I can promise you I will not be laughing at you for being Blake and I's little baby princess, but laughing at the situation, okay?" She said, grabbing Weiss's chin and bringing her in for a hug.

"Okay….." said Weiss calmly. When Yang let go of her hug, Blake brought her in for a second hug, as Yang brought herself over to Ruby, who was still in need of changing. Weiss sighed, as it seemed that tomorrow was going to be a big day.

…

And that's it for this chapter! Leave a review if you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the brief hiatus, and just so everyone is aware, as time progresses, the releases may spread further and further apart as the idea well starts to require more and more time to dig into. So please, bare with me, and considering this is the first chapter to come out after a hiatus, I will be making it extra long! So everyone, here it is: Chapter Six! Enjoy!

 **Chapter Six**

Ruby and Weiss awoke Sunday morning groggily, having fallen asleep after a long day of babying, yet each one brimming with more excitement than could be believed as they imagined what was in store for them today. The day started off just as Ruby hoped, as she let out her morning pee into her diaper, the soft whiteness of the diaper cascading into a stained yellow. As Ruby's childish expression spread across her face, the warm piss spread throughout her diaper.

As the girl above her bunk released herself, Weiss's nether regions tingled at the sound of the stream splashing against the soft plastic. Despite her want to wet herself, Weiss found her bladder empty, with only her juices from her arousal leaking from her pussy. The two laid in bed for another minute or so, simply wallowing in their situation, until Blake and Yang arrived to check on their little babies. First, Yang grabbed Ruby from her top bunk, pulling the small girl into her arms, trapping her between Yang's breasts. Blake giggled lightly at this, before reaching her hand under Weiss's covers, causing Weiss to jump as she felt Blake's cold hand reach into her diaper.

"Shh...you're okay...I'm checking to see if my little Weiss-y needs her diap-y changed" cooed Blake, her hand grabbing one of Weiss's ass-cheeks before retreating from the diaper. This loving side of Blake was one Weiss had never seen before, but she couldn't help but love all the attention Blake was providing. Meanwhile, Yang was at work changing Ruby's diaper, the wet wipe traveling across the wet folds of Ruby's pussy. With each rub, Ruby elicited a small giggle, trying to hide the moans they were really causing. With Ruby's diaper changed, Yang looked into the girl's silver eyes and whispered,

"Listen, Blake and I have to go to training okay? We called you and Weiss in sick, so you two can spend the day to...you know…" she said with a wink. Ruby blushed, did Yang know that Weiss and I had sex, she thought.

"Heh heh…..what do you mean by that Yang?" Ruby said awkwardly.

"Oh, I mean sex. I mean you two are probably gonna spend the day having sex. Blake and I aren't stupid, you should have seen yourselves when we first caught you and Weiss. I've known you for almost your entire life, and I've never seen you that flushed once. It was super obvious something happened between you two. It's fine, I'm not mad, just don't let it get out of hand okay?" She said sternly. Ruby nodded, realizing that this wasn't caretaker Yang talking, this was sister Yang. This was the same sister who caught Ruby playing with herself to an issue of Playfaunus, and not only didn't tell their father, but helped Ruby find a good hiding space for her magazines. This was the same sister that helped Ruby come out to her father before she left for Beacon Academy. Hell, this was the same sister who caught her cumming in a messy diaper and then CHANGED her! As Ruby sat up, fresh diaper now tightly wrapped around her, she pulled Yang in for a hug, smiling as she realized just the amount of love her sister really had for her.

"Thank you, Yang...it...it means a lot to me...you've done so much for me, with the diapers and now this….I wish there was a way to repay you…" she babbled on. Yang stuck her finger out, pressing it to Ruby's succulent lips and whispered,

"Just promise if Blake and I ever need this room for some….you know….you'll let us...deal?" Said Yang, completely nonchalant about the fact that she just admitted she was dating Blake. Ruby's eyes grew wide as she realized why the two of them had been spending so much time together, and with acceptance, nodded. They are quite cute together, she thought, eyes glazed over as her mind imagined the hot images of her sister getting it on with her faunus teammate, but Ruby was pulled from this fantasy as Yang's shrill voice alerted Weiss of her and Blake's departure, leaving the two diaper girls alone in the room together.

Finally alone and still reeling from their morning, Ruby and Weiss embraced one another lovingly, their arms intertwining. Ruby sighed relief, knowing her and her lover were free to be together for the day, with nothing stopping their fetishistic love. Weiss, feeling the same way, was the first one to make a move, removing her shirt, revealing her braless tits, rock hard from the lust that caused her heart to skip a beat. Soon, she had grabbed Ruby and pulled her onto the bed, bringing her in for a passionate kiss, tongues wrestling one another for dominance. Weiss had never really felt this dominate in the past, but it just felt right for her as she kissed down Ruby's neck, grabbing at her t-shirt and tossing it aside, revealing the throbbing nipples of her lover. Taking one into her mouth, Weiss began to suck gently, teasing Ruby into a state of total submission. Her moans echoing throughout the room, Ruby felt herself trembling as Weiss's tongue danced upon her chest, each lick bringing about another moan from the silver-eyed girl.

Soon, Weiss grew tired of the girl's breasts, wishing to move on with her breakfast, she scurried down little red's body, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva as she went farther and farther down on the girl. Reaching her diaper, Weiss inhaled deeply, her mind in a state of hormonal bliss as her brain recognized the plastic-y scent that emanated from the girl. Moaning, Weiss took ahold of Ruby's diaper, pulling it down far enough so that Ruby's pussy was in view of Weiss, who smiled as she saw how soaked it was.

"Someone is excited, isn't she?!" Weiss purred as she smelled the aroma of arousal that wafted off the smaller girl. Before even being able to answer, Ruby's mind was drawn into a state of pleasure as Weiss's tongue took a long lick down Ruby's pussy, her folds maneuvered in a way to give Weiss full access to her lover's core. Diving her tongue deep inside, Weiss began to eat out the younger girl, bringing howls from Ruby's mouth as she flicked her tongue back and forth against her g-spot. As pussy juice rained down onto her tongue, Weiss eagerly lapped at Ruby, more than willing to drink every little drop that she could get. Soon, Ruby's cries were reaching a boiling point, and Ruby could feel her body convulsing as she began to cum, a stream of juice pulsing out of her core, shooting directly down Weiss's throat, with the remainder coating her face. As Ruby's orgasm began to wash over her, she felt an object enter her, and looked down to see Weiss had put her finger into Ruby. Suddenly, the zeal that Ruby showed for Weiss grew as she begged the Heiress to fuck her.

"Weiss! Oh fuck, Weiss, please! I need it! Oh yeah, deeper! Yes! Oh fuck! Weiss!" She cried as the snow princess's finger darted in and out, curving just enough to grind against Ruby's g-spot. This brought about a scream from Ruby as she shot another barrage of pussy juice, coating Weiss's arm. Weiss was unyielding however, and instead decided to up the ante. As she finger-fucked the silver-eyed girl, the ice queen pulled Ruby's posterior up, revealing her puckered asshole, just begging for Weiss to come and enjoy. Weiss took pleasure in this, her tongue doing circles around the wrinkled hole as Ruby continued to cry out in pleasure, feeling both holes manipulated in all the right ways. As Weiss added a second finger to Ruby's pussy, she placed her tongue at the center of Ruby's asshole, thrusting it into the tight girl, bringing about another scream from the girl as her body was penetrated in both holes. Overwhelmed, Ruby began to cum wildly, her pussy contracting and bucking against Weiss's hand as her ass tightened around the Heiress's slick tongue. Within seconds, Ruby was squirting again, her cunt spraying across the room as her ass rode Weiss's tongue.

When Ruby finally started to calm, Weiss removed her tongue from the girl's rear, her face still coated in Ruby's cum, and brought her fingers out of her pussy. She looked up to Ruby, the girl's eyes glazed and head in the clouds as she attempted to cope with her orgasm. Weiss brought her a pillow, laying her down on it, before cuddling up next to her and planting a kiss on her cheek. Ruby looked over to her lover, sad that she wasn't able to make her cum, and said,

"Weiss….thank you….is there anything….I can...do for you?" Weiss smiled, even after a massive orgasm, Ruby cared more about others than herself.

"Well...yes, there is...but for now I want you to rest...in an hour or two, then I'll have you pay me back. Okay?" She smiled, to which Ruby nodded and laid back on the pillow, falling asleep. As she did, Weiss went and grabbed Ruby's diaper, placing it on her. Good as new, she thought proudly, as she laid back down with her diapered lover, the two laying down for a slight nap.

…

Well, that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be about Ruby repaying Weiss, but be warned, we will be getting into the messing territory once more. After that….well...who knows! Anything can happen! Please leave a review if you have enjoyed, and I'd like to say thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back everyone and welcome to the new schedule! One to two chapters per week will be the new usual! Sorry, but as my personal life draws on me more and more, my time for the Fic goes down. I hope you understand. And without further ado: here's chapter seven!

 **Chapter Seven**

It was around noon on Sunday when Weiss awoke from her post-coital nap, with Ruby's arms wrapped around her icy lover, their diapers crinkling against each other. Weiss smiled, pulling Ruby closer to her, the tiny girl's body like an adorably soft furnace. As Weiss pulled her in, Ruby awoke, her sweet yawns echoing off the walls as Weiss continued to pull Ruby in. Ruby, grinning at Weiss's need for affection, allowed herself to be pulled into the ice queen, wanting the snuggling to never end. Then, as Ruby and Weiss laid there together, Weiss heard a low growl emit from her lover's stomach.

"Quiet, tummy, your voice is not welcome here!" Cried the petite girl, eliciting a giggle from Weiss, who moved her hand up and rubbed Ruby's stomach. Weiss knew what Ruby's stomach was trying to tell her, and it made her body tingly and hot just thinking about it. Looking over at Ruby, Weiss gave her the most maniacal grin she had ever witnessed, and Ruby knew exactly what she was planning. Ruby felt Weiss's hand move down to her stomach and lightly push, hinting at what she wanted.

"Weiss, stop it…" she said half-heartedly, "if you keep doing that I'm going to…" But before Ruby could finish her sentence, Weiss silenced her with a passionate kiss. Their lips again interlocked, Ruby's mind drew a blank as she felt Weiss's tongue begin to press against her lips. Just as Weiss's tongue began to penetrate Ruby's lips, the snow princess pulled away, leaving Ruby gasping and her body begging for more.

"I know…" cooed the Heiress, "and that's exactly what I want you to do!" Ruby jolted up slightly, she knew that Weiss loved diapers and piss, but could she love messing them as well?

"Um...are you sure?" she questioned, wondering if asking the question would get the ice queen to rethink her answer.

"Absolutely! That would be so hot!" cried Weiss, her face a bright red as she exclaimed her true feelings. Even she was stunned with her answer, should she really be being this truthful with Ruby? Should she be giving away all of her secrets to this girl over only two days? But after a slight pause, Weiss made up her mind and continued, "Ruby, I love you, and I want you to be able to be yourself around me! That includes this, and also, I may or not be turned on by it. So yes, Ruby, I want you to mess your diaper for me."

Ruby wasn't even paying attention to the second part of Weiss's speech, as there was one phrase that took up her entire mental capacity: I love you. An I love you from Weiss, her mind squealed, oh I have to be dreaming! Ruby threw herself down onto Weiss, kissing her passionately before throwing herself off again to respond.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed, again kissing the ice queen. Weiss's blush reached its maximum level at this point, turning a red that put Ruby's own cape to shame. Her love finally confessed, Weiss looked up to Ruby with a smirk on her face,

"Then let's get that diaper sagging, baby!" she said sexily, sending tingles down Ruby's spine and throughout her entire body. The little red girl nodded, and began to exit the bed, when she was pulled back in by Weiss. Weiss, still wearing the same shit-eating grin from earlier, smiled up at Ruby once more and said, "No, you're staying right here next to me. I want to feel you do it." The thought of Weiss wanting her to mess while laying next to her in bed aroused Ruby to no end, to the point where her pussy was dripping into her diaper, preparing it for what was to come. Again, Ruby nodded to her domineering girlfriend, laying herself next to Weiss, ass facing the girl. Before Ruby even began, Weiss couldn't help but grope her adorable butt one more time, feeling the soft material around it contort to her hand as she grabbed it. Pulling back, she alerted Ruby that everything was clear, and Ruby was free to begin.

Scrunching up her face, Ruby began to grunt quietly as she pushed, her body begging for release, but her potty-training trying to hold her back. As her wrinkled hole began to pucker and pulse, Ruby knew the barrier was down. In seconds, she began to release herself, her diaper staining brown and sagging as it contorted around Weiss's leg. As Weiss felt the plastic material softly push on her leg, Weiss's hormones kicked into overdrive. Never before had Weiss thought that having her teammate shit herself would turn her on, but here she was, pussy soaking as Ruby's diaper expanded. With the diaper still on growing as Ruby grunted and pushed, Weiss began to rub herself between her legs ever so vigorously. Oh fuck, she thought, I'm about to cum!

"Ruby! Ruby! Oh fuck! Ruby I'm gonna…..kyaaahhhh!" she squealed as she came, flooding her diaper with pussy juices. Watching Weiss cum as she messed herself was too much for Ruby, and soon, she too, was cumming vigorously. Her juices began flowing, soaking the already filled diaper, releasing the scent of sex into the room. As Ruby finished her mess, she sighed, coming down from her orgasm, and pressed her diaper ever so slightly. God, she thought, that was a big one! She brimmed with joy as she turned to see Weiss's eyes were now closed, mouth agape, as she sat in the throes of her orgasm. Ruby deviously moved her legs over Weiss, getting the diaper even closer to Weiss's thigh, as she pulled Weiss in for a kiss. Weiss, grabbed from her orgasm, returned the kiss to Ruby, their tongues wrestling for dominance in the Heiress's mouth. Soon, the two were locked in a complex dance, their bodies trying to get as close to one another as possible. When Weiss finally exited their embrace, the situation finally dawned on her, and Weiss raced to change Ruby's diaper, wiping her down coldly with her semblance, glyphs flying as she sped up time to get it over with faster. Throwing the messy diaper away, Weiss fastened a new diaper to Ruby, kissing her as she secured it. Clean and calm, the two embraced again, holding one another lovingly.

"Wow…..that was a thing.." said Ruby as she tried to get her breath back, giggling along the way. Weiss looked over at Ruby, the situation now clear in her head, and after turning a dark shade of red, also began to laugh. Semblance and hormones now calmed, Weiss kissed Ruby once more, but this time, not as passionately, but more romantically.

Meanwhile, in the library, Blake was quietly reading her textbook while Yang flipped back and forth through the chapter, bored beyond belief.

"Hey, you know what? We should do something fun! Forget this homework, let's go have fun!" prodded Yang. Blake creased her page's corner, closing her textbook. She knew there was no point in trying to convince Yang otherwise. It's not like she'll change her mind and go back to being quiet, she thought. Besides, she could always do the homework afterwards.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" replied the quiet girl, her slight smile reaffirming Yang's love for her spontaneous side.

"You know…..fun….the kind of "fun" that Weiss and Ruby are having right now" said Yang, her elbow nudging gently into Blake's side. Blake wasn't the biggest fan of thinking about her two roommates having sex in their shared room, but she hoped it would at least dissipate the sexual tension that dripped from the air around Ruby and Weiss. They were quite cute when we caught them snuggling, thought Blake, and now that they're together, we can be more open about our relationship.

Diverging back to Yang's initial request, Blake reminded herself of the risks that have come with dating such a bombastic partner.

"You mean here?!" she interjected awkwardly, tipping Yang off to what Blake was really thinking.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! exclaimed the fiery blonde. The thought of being caught brought a tingle to Blake's pussy, as the voyeuristic side of Blake took the reins.

"But what if we get caught?" said Blake in a sarcastically naive voice, bringing Yang's blood to a boil. She loved when Blake's naughty side came out.

"Then they'll be getting a good show!" she cried out, pulling Blake behind a nearby bookshelf. The second they were behind said bookshelf, Blake's shy persona faded away. Suddenly, Blake pounced onto Yang, embracing her in a passionate kiss, her cat-like tongue dancing across Yang's lips before entering her mouth, wrestling her tongue. As the two pushed against the shelf, Blake pulled sharply downward on Yang's shirt, revealing her bright yellow bra for anyone walking by to see. Yang, hoping to settle the score, grabbed at Blake's thin clothing, revealing a lacy purple bra below. With their bras revealed, the two pulled their arms apart long enough to unlatch their own bras, throwing them to the ground. As Yang's ample bust and Blake's suitable chest were revealed to the world, Blake began to seductively kiss down Yang's neck, rubbing their tits against one another. As Blake reached Yang's chest, she used her cat tongue to slide across one of Yang's nipples, bringing a loud moan from Yang. Though she tried to quiet herself, Yang's arousal was no secret, and Blake knew she would need a way to keep her quiet in the near future. Slowly and lustfully, Blake pulled Yang's nipple to her mouth, inhaling it within an instant. Yang cried out, but Blake was ready with her other hand and placed it over Yang's mouth, muffling the moaning blonde. Sucking in deeply, Blake pulled and licked Yang's nipple passionately, enjoying the squirming she was causing for Yang. As she did this, Blake's other hand began to pull down Yang's booty shorts, getting them around her ankles in seconds. With Yang's yellow thong dangling sexily along her waist, Blake's own panties began to absorb her juices as her pussy dripped steadily. Reaching her hand under Yang, she rubbed her pussy through her panties, causing Yang to almost scream in pleasure. Yang had a short fuse, and Blake knew how to use this to her advantage. She began to rub harder, her hand beginning to accumulate pussy juice from Yang's sopping thong. She could feel Yang's breath quickening, her short fuse drawing to a close. But instead of finishing her passionate girlfriend, Blake pulled away, removing her dripping hand from Yang's pussy and pulling her mouth off of her nipple. Removing her other hand from Yang's mouth, the busty girl had no shame in revealing her disappointment.

"No! Please! Don't stop!" she spoke between heavy breaths, begging for completion. Blake's face scrunched into a sly grin as she stood there, refusing to finish the explosive girl.

"You want to cum? Is that it? Then you better get licking, slut!" spoke Blake dominantly, pointing her hands down to her own still unzipped pants. In an instant, Yang jumped from her reclined position on the bookshelf and was on her knees, removing Blake's pants. Dropping them to Blake's knees, she tore into Blake's panties, breaking them and tossing them aside. Normally, Blake would have cared more that Blake just broke another pair of her panties, but her arousal was too high to care. With her panties away, Blake's newly shaved pussy quivered in the cold air, her juices dripping to the floor. Before Blake could get used to the feeling of being without panties in the library, she felt Yang's warm face attach to her lips, her wet tongue diving deep into Blake's soaking core. Blake moaned loudly, her body flushing in response to Yang's advances. With Yang on her knees, there was no one to keep her quiet, and fortunately for them both, Blake was conscious enough to notice.

"Yang…..panties….now…." she hissed, forcing Yang to unlatch herself from the delicious lips of her lover. In a second, Yang had grabbed Blake's panties and shoved them in her lover's mouth, returning to her pussy once more. Blake's moans, now muffled into her panties, still grew as Yang's tongue lapped against her wet cunt, pushing against her G-spot. In retaliation, Blake grabbed Yang's long, blonde hair, something only she could ever do, and pulled the girl's face ever closer to Blake's nethers, causing Yang's nose to press hard against Blake's clit. The normally quiet and shy girl screamed into her panties as her lover inhaled her sex deeply, tongue thrusting as deep as possible into the hole in front of her. Blake could feel herself unwinding, knowing she was reaching her climax increasingly soon, and gripped Yang's locks even harder. Exuding a deep grunt, Blake came hard, her juices flowing into Yang's mouth, flowing down her throat and splashing onto her face. Thrusting herself into Yang, Blake madly pushed and pulled her hair, forcing her tongue in and out of the waterfall that was pouring out of Blake.

When Blake's orgasm calmed itself, the girl was far from done with her sex-capade, pushing her pussy juice coated girlfriend back against the shelf, Blake threw herself back to Yang, more than ready to let her cum after such an amazing performance. Pulling down Yang's panties, Blake revealed her lover's dripping cunt, which she immediately latched herself to. Hoping to one up Yang, Blake's tongue began to thrust deeply into Yang's core, her nose pressing against Yang's clit. Yang let out a low grunt, reminding Blake of their location. Using her panties she had been holding since her orgasm, Blake shoved them into Yang's mouth, ensuring her loud girlfriend would remain relatively quiet. Before Blake continued to lick Yang's cunt, she removed her tongue, taking her own finger into her mouth and ensuring it was lubed up. Looking down, Yang wondered why Blake had stopped, but only saw as she returned to Yang's pussy. Maybe she was just taking a breath, thought Yang as her mind returned to the sex at hand. But this had nothing to do with taking a breather, because as Blake lapped at Yang's cunt, her newly lubed finger reached its target, pressing against Yang's ass. Over a year ago, Blake had learned Yang was an anal slut when she caught her with a butt plug up her ass during class. Since then, Blake had been doing everything she could to ensure her girlfriend's pleasure center was thoroughly used: Rimjobs, fingering, strap-ons, even getting Yang another Faunus to fuck her in the ass while Blake ate her out as a birthday present.

Back at the task in front of her, Blake pushed her finger into Yang's ass, wiggling in and out as she went. This set Yang off, who began to squirt violently, her juices shooting into Blake's throat. Grabbing onto Blake's ears, still concealed within her bow, Yang pulled Blake closer, splashing her liquid across Blake's face. Finally calming down, Blake slowly removed her finger from Yang's ass and her tongue from her pussy, she stood up and grabbed her panties out of her lover's mouth. Placing their clothing back on one another, the two quietly giggled at the situation, but once she was dressed, Blake stopped Yang's redressing process to kiss her passionately, thankful for her spontaneity.

"I love you Yang!" she squealed, now more energetic than the blonde who was still recovering from her heavy orgasm.

"I love you too, Kitten" replied Yang, smiling meekly, "Now let's get back to the room, I bet Ruby and Weiss are done by now. I guess Ruby wasn't the only one who got some...pussy….get it? Cause….cause you're a kitty…" she giggled. Blake, feeling her ears drop, but too calm to care, gave Yang a disappointed grin, the lameness of her joke killing the moment.

Walking out of the library, the two post-coital girls held hands lovingly, passing by Velvet, who winked at Blake as she passed.

"Hey Blake…." said the bunny-girl suavely. Why would she have winked at me, thought Blake until the revelation occurred to her. Oh fuck my pheromones, she screamed internally, Velvet knows we had sex because she can smell it on me! Blake turned back to Velvet, eyes wide as milk saucers, to which Velvet responded by mouthing a response to Blake: Good job. Blake's body relaxed and she nodded, smiling back to the girl.

When Yang and Blake walked out, Velvet turned to Coco, who was smiling smugly.

"Yes, Velvet, I know what they did. You may be the Faunus, but even I could tell they just had sex. But that's nothing compared to what I'll be doing to you tonight" she purred seductively. Velvet shook at this, knowing just the kind of dominant sex they were to have. Readjusting meekly, Velvet adjusted her bottoms, rearranging the butt plug that lay dormant in her ass.

…

And that's it for chapter seven! Hope everyone enjoyed! Once again, I'm sorry the schedule has been changed, but I hope everyone understands. Tune in next week for the exciting next chapter of Ruby's Regression!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back everyone, to Ruby's Regression! It's a new day, and now Ruby and Weiss must learn how to handle their diapers in school! Enjoy everyone!

 **Chapter Eight**

When Weiss awoke early Monday morning, she could feel the color drain from her entire body. Oh dust, we have class today! Jumping from her bed, the diapered snow princess lunged up to Ruby's bed, where the young girl was fast asleep.

"Ruby! Ruby!" she whispered desperately, prodding Ruby's face gently. Pushing away the gently thrusting finger, Ruby opened her silver eyes, smiling at the sight of her lover.

"Ahhhhh…" She yawned, "good morning to you too. Why'd you make me up?" Weiss was unnerved by her calmness, surely she had to be unaware of the situation they were in!

"Today is Monday!" quietly hissed Weiss, resulting in little more than a light nod from Ruby.

"Uh huh….." she said groggily, "and?" Now Weiss was getting frustrated.

"That means we have class today!" she snarled, with Ruby's glassy eyed stare continuing to frustrated the ice queen.

"Yes, that is how it works." spoke the small girl, now squirming slightly in her clearly damp diaper.

"Ruby, let me put it this way: We are wearing diapers. Diapers! As in things that you cannot wear to class!" she yelled as quietly as possible, shaking Ruby back and forth.

"Oh! I guess this is an understandable reaction. You are new to this. You just wear them" she shrugged, only enraging Weiss even more.

"Just wear them?! JUST. WEAR. THEM?! You can't just wear them!" she yelled, not even caring that Yang and Blake began to stir from their sleep. Ruby's reaction to Weiss's screaming was little more than a light giggle as Blake and Weiss groaned and turned over in their sleep.

"Yeah, just wear them. I've done it before" said Ruby nonchalantly, "and you never caught me". Sticking her tongue out in a joking matter, Ruby poked Weiss in the nose, her little white finger contrasting the burning red that radiated from the Heiress.

"What?! When?!" whispered Weiss, hoping not to awaken Blake and Yang with more yelling.

"Um…..eight months ago? Something like that? I didn't use it or anything, but wearing it in public just gives me this rush and…." babbled Ruby, her voice muffling in the pillow as she turned her head in remembrance. Weiss was dumbstruck, could Ruby really expect me to wear diapers to class?! Under my dress?!

Thanking Ruby for her time and laying back into her own bed, Weiss lay there staring at the bed's ceiling, weighing the pros and cons of wearing a diaper to class:

Pros:

\- That rush of adrenaline sure sounds nice…..

\- Yang won't punish me for not wearing a diaper

\- I could pay attention to the lecture the whole time, not having to get up for the bathroom!

\- I bet Ruby would find it sexy…..could score some booty-call points with that…

Cons:

\- What if I get caught?! What would my family think when they see me in diaper?! What would the school think?!

\- The crinkle could give me away. I'd have to limit my movement.

\- Getting caught, again. It's a big issue….but it's also kind of a turn on….

After weighing her options, Weiss decided it would be best to just wear her diaper and hope no one sees. Turning over, Weiss looked at the clock: 6:30. Sitting up in her bed, Weiss felt the slight tingle to release her bladder, and smiled as she did so. Her diaper slowly turned a stained yellow as the muffled hissing grew with time, while Weiss's face continuously turned a bright pink, the sexual pleasure she received from her wetting waking her up in a way that her coffee never could. Despite the small amount of piss, the warm liquid made Weiss smile. Weiss walked to the bathroom, but stopped when she remembered the rules. Would Yang get mad if I just threw out my diaper to take a shower? Seeing as it was the morning, and Yang, despite her name, was anything but sunshine in the morning, Weiss thought waking her to ask for a diaper change would be a terrible idea. She would much rather deal with a spanking from a well-slept Yang than the fiery rage of a tired Yang.

Removing the wet diaper, Weiss threw it into the trash, stepping into the warm embrace of the shower. Once inside the hot mist, Weiss felt her body relax and unwind as her mind untangled the events of the previous days. Reaching her hand below, Weiss began to slowly rub her clit back and forth as she watched her play-by-play of the last couple days. As she rubbed, her quiet moans were drowned out by the loud rush of water that flowed from the shower, leaving only the quietest of whimpers visible to the ear. As Weiss picked up the pace of her rubbing, she began to envision today, imagining herself getting caught by Glynda and getting punished. She could imagine the feeling against her buttocks as Glynda's crop slapped them, sending a chill through Weiss's spine. Her moans began to grow louder and longer as she approached her climax, her face flushed into a lightish-red color. Moving her hand down once more, Weiss plunged a single finger into her soaking core, a deep grunt emanating from her lips as she did so. Pumping in and out, Weiss fucked her pussy harder and harder with each passing second until she felt her orgasm reach its peak, bringing about a loud squeal from the girl as she squirted her juices across the shower.

After washing herself thoroughly, Weiss left the shower and put a towel around herself. Opening the bathroom door, Weiss walked into the main room where the steam poured in, giving the Heiress a smoke machine-style entrance. In the main room, Blake had awoken and had begun to make herself a small bowl of cereal, with a small saucer of milk nearby for the cat-girl to lick up.

"Good morning" she said cheerily to Weiss, taking a lap at her milk saucer. Blake was always happiest in the mornings, when no one was awake enough to bother her. Weiss waved back, watching as the girl's cat eyes looked up and down the ice queen.

"Did you change yourself?" she smiled wickedly. Dammit, thought Weiss, I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but I guess that was too optimistic to begin with.

"Yes, I assumed that you and Yang would rather I not wake you up requesting a change. I'm sorry" she apologized meekly, head pointed down like a guilty puppy who just pissed in the corner.

Waving her hand at Weiss, Blake gave the snow princess the all clear symbol as she took another lap at her milk.

"It's fine. I won't tell if you don't" she smiled, "but you still need me to change you now". Weiss nodded and laid down, removing her towel and exposing herself completely to Blake. Giggling, Blake applied baby powder to Weiss thoroughly, her still wet skin pulling it to her. Wrapping the diaper snuggly around her, Blake stood up, gave a thumbs-up, and returned to her milk saucer. Weiss smiled, the soft material crinkling as she stood up and made herself a bowl of cereal. However, before she was able to take a bite, Blake pulled her spoon away, bringing Weiss's eyes over to the Faunus.

"Babies can't feed themselves breakfast" she grinned, offering Weiss the spoon. Giggling slightly, Weiss took the spoon into her mouth, hoping to avert any chance of making a mess.

"Here comes the plane…" Blake said lovingly as she pushed the spoon into Weiss's mouth. Weiss hadn't seen Blake in this good of a mood in a long time, and she couldn't think of a reason why. After the spoon was removed from her mouth, Weiss paused Blake to ask,

"You're a lot more…..open today, Blake. What's up?" she prodded, not even phasing Blake for a second.

"I don't know...maybe it's the mothering aspect to you wearing diapers. Me being a Faunus means I have deep motherly instincts, so it's probably that you and Ruby wearing diapers is bringing that out of me" she laughed, presenting Weiss another mouthful of cereal. Weiss nodded as she took the bite, and smiled as she allowed herself to be brought into Blake's grasp for a hug.

"Awwww, you guys are so cute" came the high pitched voice of their leader, jumping down from her bunk, revealing a yellow-stained diaper. Ruby, now on the carpeted floor, raced over to the pantry, grabbing herself the cereal box as she began to eat out of it, munching loudly.

"There goes the quiet" Weiss whispered to Blake, who rolled her eyes in response and went over to Ruby.

"Hey, you need a diaper change, come on, sweetie, let's get that done" she winked. Munching nonchalantly, the wet Ruby nodded and followed momma Blake over to the ground, where she began to change her diaper. As Ruby had her diaper changed, the sound of the crinkling and the giggling from Ruby as the baby powder tickled her nethers became too much for Yang, who groggily awoke and rolled out of bed, hair sticking out in every which way. Heading to the fridge, Yang grabbed herself a blue cow energy drink, chugging it and throwing the can against the wall, landing it in the garbage.

"I may be the diapered one here, but even I know you shouldn't be drinking those" she scowled at the energy drink addict, "they're really bad for you". Yang, not even responding to the girl, reached into the fridge again, removing a second drink and began to lightly sip it.

"When you can find an easier way to wake me up in the morning, let me know" she sarcastically taunted, taking another sip from her drink.

"Coffee?" Weiss suggested, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Not strong enough" spoke Yang between sips, "I need enough caffeine to wake a Beowulf, and no coffee has that much". Weiss couldn't argue with her, she had seen Yang without her energy drink, and it was the scariest thing she had ever witnessed. They spent over a week trying to clean up the broken walls that her rampage caused.

"I guess so" Weiss said, giving up the fight. Yang smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her drink.

Another 30 minutes passed by, the team getting their uniforms on and prepping themselves for the day. Walking out the door, Weiss walked slowly, hoping to silence the crinkle her diaper emitted. Ruby giggled, lightly spanking Weiss.

"Hey, you don't need to walk like you have six sticks up your butt" Ruby explained, "that'll only draw more attention. Just walk normally, but with your legs slightly more spread apart, that typically quiets the crinkle". Weiss smiled and spread her legs ever so slightly, walking at her normal speed. She could still hear the crinkle, but she assumed that if someone didn't know what she was wearing, they wouldn't immediately assume it was a diaper.

Walking into Glynda's classroom, the four sat down in the second row of seats, with Yang and Blake taking the edge seats to keep Ruby and Weiss protected. Weiss appreciated this, and it reminded her just how many people really cared about her. Shuffling in her seat, Weiss tested the loudness of the shifting diaper, and noticed that it was excruciatingly loud. Ruby, pulling Weiss closer to her, shook her head and placed a finger to her lips, reminding Weiss what a terrible idea testing the acoustics would be in this situation.

Even when sitting in her seat almost completely still, Weiss felt self-conscious. She felt as though every eye was on her, and every set of those eyes knew exactly what she was wearing. However, as she looked around, she saw that no eyes were on her, not even Jaune's. Instead, the blonde-dunce was staring goo-goo eyed at Pyrrha, imagining yet another girl he didn't deserve. Weiss sighed, she felt bad for Pyrrha for having to put up with Jaune, but reminded herself that she had her own awkward, nerdy lover sitting right next to her. Looking towards each teammate, she saw Blake vigorously taking notes, Yang checking her scroll under the table and taking sips of her Blue Cow, and Ruby drawing pictures of weapons. Realizing she herself wasn't paying attention, Weiss returned her focus to the lecture.

Below Team RWBY, the motley crew of Team JNPR sat in various positions. Jaune ogled Pyrrha, who was busy taking notes alongside Ren, while Nora playfully drew sloths and violent drawings of Grimm decapitations. Giggling to herself, Nora showed her drawing to Ren, who gave her a scolding look as he reminded her to return to her notes.

Team CFVY sat in the back of class, each one spending their time differently. Fox sat there listening with his eyes closed, something Glynda allowed due to his blindness. Yatsuhashi sat unmoving, absorbing all the information thrown at him mentally. Velvet seemed more jumpy than normal, with every few seconds bringing about a shake from her. Meanwhile, Coco played with a small remote, giggling at each shake from Velvet, knowing she was the cause. With another press, the butt plug in Velvet's ass vibrating her thoroughly.

Returning to Team RWBY, Weiss was beginning to crack. She felt a strong pressure on her bladder, and knew she had mere minutes before her body caved. Oh dust, she thought, I just have to hold on for another eight minutes! Just eight minutes! I can do this, she internally yelled at herself. Pulsing her legs left and right, the crinkle began to grow louder, but was fortunately muffled by her skirt. As her bladder begged for release, Weiss could feel tears start to accumulate in her eyes. Wiping her eyes, her movement brought Ruby's eyes over, who saw the Heiress squirming. Oh dust, thought the little leader, she can't wet here, she'll be found out for sure! Moving an arm over to Weiss, Ruby grabbed the ice queen's shoulder, raising her own hand as she did so.

"Yes, Ms. Rose?" spoke Ms. Goodwitch.

"May Weiss and I go to the restroom?" replied Ruby, hoping to save her lover from embarrassment.

"No, Ms. Rose. We have mere minutes until class is dismissed. You can wait until then" replied Glynda coldly.

"But…." Ruby began before she felt Weiss's hand grip her arm. Turning to her partner, she saw Weiss shake her head, to which Ruby responded by keeping her voice down. Weiss wasn't willing to let Ruby get in trouble for her own problems. She would have to deal with this on herself. Hoping to relieve herself a little, Weiss let out a small drip of piss out, giving her a sense of calm for a mere second. Fortunately, Weiss had not released enough piss to waft the pungent smell around the room, and this release was enough to get Weiss through the class. As the bell rang, Weiss jumped at the loud noise, starting her stream. The Heiress, while relieved, was terrified, and quickly ran off to the nearest bathroom. Following Weiss, Ruby raced through the classroom, hoping to comfort Weiss at her destination.

As she ran, Weiss could feel her diaper absorbing the hot piss, more and more with each passing second. She tried to stop it as she ran, but nothing could stop the waterfall that exploded out of her pussy. Reaching the bathroom, Weiss darted into the nearest stall, slamming it behind her. Pushing on her bladder, Weiss's piss stream grew ten fold, the sound filling the entire bathroom. For the next minute and a half, Weiss's pee seemed to refuse to end, not even slowing for a second.

"How do I have to pee this much?!" she spoke harshly under her breath, "I went this morning! Damn coffee!" She knew it went right through her, but this was ridiculous! After letting her body release itself, she sat down on the toilet, her piss-soaked diaper now a yellow that would make Yang's hair look white in comparison. Sobbing lightly, Weiss began to think of how pathetic she was. She couldn't even hold herself for ten minutes!

"Weiss? You in there?" called Ruby from outside the stall, but before Weiss could answer between her sobs, Ruby stuck her head under the stall, seeing the crying ice queen sitting in her absolutely soaking diaper. Pulling herself into the stall, Ruby took a hold of Weiss, snuggling her lovingly. Sniffles still interrupting her speech, Weiss tried to thank Ruby.

"Thank….*sniff*...you…" she said through her sobs. Ruby didn't even respond, just pulling Weiss closer and laying the ice queen's head upon her shoulder. Pulling out her scroll, Ruby sent a quick message to Blake, giving her the snow princess's location.

"I love you, Ruby" sang Weiss as she wiped her eyes, kissing Ruby's cheek. Ruby's cheek turned a bright red, mirroring her cape's color, as Weiss kissed her.

Minutes later, Weiss heard the click of Blake's heels as she walked into the tiled bathroom, glad to know that she would soon be out of her soping diaper. Opening the stall door, Blake walked in holding a small bag.

"Oh dust, my poor Weiss-y! Come here, sweetie" cooed Blake, her motherly side coming out once more to the diapered white-haired girl. Laying Weiss on the cold tile, Blake removed her soaking diaper and handed it to Ruby, who went over and threw it in the trash. Wiping down Weiss's pussy with a wet wipe, Blake smiled and rubbed hardest against her clit, eliciting a moan from Weiss. Blake laughed, Weiss's arousal temporarily calming the girl, allowing Blake to quickly powder and re-diaper her without much issue.

"There we go, my icy baby. Maybe lay off the coffee next time?" she giggled. Weiss nodded, making a mental note to herself.

Thus, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss walked out of the bathroom, with Ruby and Weiss holding hands and Blake carrying her bag. As they left, Velvet and Coco walked into the bathroom. Checking her butt plug, Velvet pulled down her skirt, revealing her wrinkled anus, with a little lime green plug poking out. Smiling, Velvet began to push it back and forth inside her ass, twitching with every little movement and letting out soft coos and moans as she did so. Meanwhile, Coco was investigating what Ruby, Weiss, and Blake had ran in there for: That's when she saw the pee-stained diaper in the trash can. In an instant, Coco realized what no one else could tell: Weiss must wear diapers! Smiling smugly, she beamed at her own knowledge, while listening to her little bunny slut fuck her own ass quietly.

"Velvet, cum. And also come here" she said, listening in as Velvet screamed into her hand, cumming hard as she violated her ass. When her orgasm ended, Velvet walked over to her mistress, who was now leaning against the wall.

"Yes, mistress Coco?" asked Velvet subserviently, the sexual submission almost dripping from each word she spoke.

"Come with me, my house bunny. We're leaving" she said, the smug smile growing across her face.

…

And that everyone, is Chapter Eight! Thanks to Awesome_Est for the suggestion! If you have a suggestion you would like to send to me, either PM me here on or PM on Reddit, thanks so much for reading! Just so you know, I am temporarily out of ideas on where to go with the story, so message me if you have ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back everyone, to Ruby's Regression! Sorry for the increasing wait times, I'm getting some writer's block, so the chapters are taking a little longer, though I'm trying to make up for it with increasingly longer chapters. Hope everyone has enjoyed so far and remember, you are always free to PM me here on Fanfiction or on Reddit (same username) if you have suggestions! And with all of the formalities out of the way, we return to Ruby's Regression! Enjoy!

 **Chapter Nine**

Unlocking the dorm room, Blake walked into the Team RWBY dorm with her diaper bag, placing it next to her bed. While Ruby and Weiss were in class, Yang and Blake had a good three hours of off-blocks they could use to relax from the craziness of being caretakers. Laying on her bed, Blake pulled out her scroll and began to read through articles about ABDLs online: Lists of hobbies, supplies that were needed, how best to care for them, and stuff of that sort. In about half an hour, Blake had created a list of things to buy for Ruby and Weiss, to ensure them the best experience possible. Opening up her instant messaging app, Blake sent a text to Yang, who arrived in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, I'm here, take your clothes off and let's do this!" Squealed the blonde, already slipping out of her uniform.

"I knew you'd get here faster if I said we were gonna have sex" Blake giggled, "No, we're going shopping." Yang's arms retreated to her sides, and her jaw collapsed in defeat. When you get a text from your girlfriend that says:

 _Weiss and Ruby are in class. We have some time alone. Get in the dorm NOW ;)_

Then you are obviously going to race down there! With a sigh of disappointment, Yang grabbed her fallen blouse from the floor and placed it back on her shoulders.

"Okay, first: dick move" she began, "Second, what do we need at the store? We stocked up on dust on Saturday. We have more than enough food. What else is there?"

"I wanted to do something nice for Weiss and Ruby. I'll tell you on the way" replied the shy girl, a wide grin spread across her face. Yang smiled, she enjoyed seeing this side of Blake, and grabbed her keys from the wall, the two of them walking to the parking garage. While walking, Blake explained how she wanted to treat Weiss and Ruby more like babies, hoping to pull out all the stops.

"So I was thinking" she began, "That we stock the dorm. Diapers, powder, wet wipes, pacifiers, onesies, anything a baby would need! They are our babies, right?" Yang nodded, knowing just how much Ruby would love this made her heart tingle for Blake. Doing something nice for her was one thing, but Blake doing something nice for her sister was something that blew Blake out of the girlfriend park and into the marriage material parking lot. Taking out her scroll, Blake transferred her list to Yang, the two of them agreeing to split up once in the store to get things for their teammates. When the two reached Bumblebee, they had their plan for the next few hours set, and they drove off towards the store.

Meanwhile, Nora of Team JNPR was heading back to her dorm while the rest of the team was off training. Now is the best time for some fun, she thought to herself as she opened their door. Once inside, Nora eagerly looked around the room, her mind racing, looking for her secret box. Running over to the closet, Nora pulled back Ren's countless outfits, revealing a small wooden box labeled: Property of Ren, DO NOT OPEN. Nora always thought Ren was the sweetest, putting his name on her secret box to help hide it, even willing to take the rap for its contents were anyone to find out. Grinning from ear to ear, Nora removed the lid of the box, where a bright pink pacifier and diaper were waiting. Electrically charged, Nora jumped from the closet, outfit in hand, and raced to the bathroom, changing into her new look. With a pink shirt that barely stretched down to her belly, a diaper placed firmly around her waist, pacifier in mouth, and a twinkle in her eyes, Nora covered herself in her blankets and laid in her bed. She had been doing this for years now, dressing up as a baby in a way to calm herself whenever she was too high-strung. Whenever a situation was giving the electric girl enough stress to crack her carefree facade, she would go off to the room and put on her diaper. She didn't really like using the diaper, though she had indulged before, and more just wore it as a comforting tool, like a security blanket, but far more scandalous. As she laid down calmly in bed, she took a few sucks on her pacifier, the soft noises it emitted lulling her into a sense of calm, her high energy personality finally allowed to relax.

As baby Nora laid in her bed, she heard a click from the door, bringing her back to reality. Plopping the pacifier out of her mouth, Nora threw it across the room, landing it back in Ren's closet within the box. Hoping to fake sleep, Nora threw the blanket even further over herself, draping it upon her face, and began to pretend to snore.

"Zzzzzz….pancakes…zzzzz….zzzzzz….sloths….." She mumbled, hoping it would fool whichever member of the team were entering. When the door swung open, she was pleasantly surprised to see Ren returning early from training. Throwing the extra blankets off herself, the diapered girl waved at her silent friend, who waved back fondly and pointed at the closet.

"Is it in there?" He mumbled knowingly, getting a nod from Nora. Walking over to his closet, Ren pulled out the box hidden behind his clothes, grabbed the pacifier, and threw it back to Nora, who caught it in her teeth. Smiling, Ren placed the box back behind the closet, then walked silently over to Nora, sitting by her side and stroking her hair.

"Thanks, Ren…" she said past the pacifier, her smile poking out from behind the plastic. Closing her eyes once more, Nora laid her head back down upon her pillow and resumed her de-stressing session.

"You know" came Ren, "you could just tell the rest of the team your secret. I'm sure that no one would judge you for it". Nora shook her head, she had kept this side of herself secret ever since it emerged from everyone except Ren, and she didn't feel ready to expose it to others.

"Trust me when I say this, compared to Jaune and Pyrrha, you are the least kinky. Pyrrha is kinky as hell. You've seen what she's into. The handcuffs, the whip, the collar..." he said, knowing very well that everyone on Team JNPR knew about what Pyrrha was into.

"Yeah, I guess so…" spoke the red-haired girl behind her pacifier, "And Jaune?"

"Who do you think is the one using the handcuffs, whip, and collar on Pyrrha?" Ren asked rhetorically. Nora nodded, mentally taking all the positives and negatives down in her head before coming to her decision.

"Okay, I'll do it tonight" she said proudly to Ren, pacifier keeping her smile relatively hidden. Ren nodded, gave the red-haired a small peck on the forehead, and left the room to return to training. Once again alone, Nora closed her eyes, her mouth wrapped around the pacifier, and laid down for her nap.

Back with Yang and Blake, the two had just arrived at a small baby store in downtown Vale, where they were perusing the aisles, grabbing anything they needed and throwing it into their shopping cart. Diapers, powder, wet wipes, pacifiers, washcloths, anything was fair game for the two. Pulling up to the onesie section, the two girls requested one of the tailors to meet with them.

"Can I help you two fine young ladies?" spoke the old man, his wrinkles curved into a cheeky smile.

"We need two onesies, but we need you to make some...modifications on them…" began Blake, hoping that this man could help them get what they needed.

"Okay, what is it you need to be modified? Waist size? Rear pockets?" He questioned, pulling out a clipboard to take down their specifications.

"Well, you see...we need you to make onesies that would fit people of….adult proportions…." Said Blake. The man gave her a puzzled look, confused as to what they were asking.

"Look" started Yang, "We have these friends who get off on being treated like babies and wearing diapers. We need to get onesies that would fit them. Can you help us or not?" She stated bluntly. Handing the old man specifications, Yang began to converse with him while Blake sat back, face now a dark red with embarrassment. She wished Yang wouldn't be so upfront about it, as she wanted to keep some level of secrecy for the sake of the two girls. Watching as Yang took the lead, Blake smiled, seeing how much Yang really wanted to support Blake's idea. At least someone cares about what I have to say, she thought to herself happily.

"Okay, come back in an hour, and I'll have them ready" said the old man, to which Yang smiled and began to walk away, pushing the cart with one hand, and pulling Blake with the other.

As the two meandered around the store, Blake began to notice how fondly she was enjoying looking through the different diapers. Could she be into that as well, she questioned. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, the two continued to pick out items for their little babies, until an hour passed, and they returned to the tailor, who was waiting with two massive onesies, one red and one white. Blake was thrilled at the results, and knew these would just absolutely melt Weiss and Ruby into tears of joy! Thanking the tailor, Blake and Yang checked out their supplies, placing them into multiple bags, and began to walk out of the store.

"Hey Yang?" said Blake uncomfortably.

"Yes, Blake?" answered Yang, who was busy looking for her vehicle.

"I just realized….we bought all this stuff…how are we gonna get it home on Bumblebee?" replied the black-haired girl. Suddenly, Yang's face collapsed from one of beaming pride to one of awkward realization.

"Shit" she exclaimed.

Back at the JNPR dorm, Nora was just waking up from her nap, when she received a call on her scroll from Pyrrha. Plopping the pacifier out of her mouth, she answered the call.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" exclaimed the bubbly girl, "What's up?"

"Hey, Nora, you aren't in the dorm right?" asked Pyrrha in a hushed tone.

"Yeah….why?" replied Nora in a questionative manner.

"Well you see….look Nora, you and I are both girls so I'm just going to say it: Jaune and I need that room for...activities...if you catch what I mean…" she whispered.

"Oh, okay, I'll leave" she nodded, knowing exactly what Pyrrha was asking for.

"Thanks, we'll be there in five. I really appreciate it!" said Pyrrha as she signed off. Nora, now off the call, smirked knowingly, that she was going to have very happy roommates tonight, making her diapered reveal all the easier. That's when she thought of an incredibly sneaky idea: to listen in on their love-making. Giggling to herself, Nora placed her homework scroll under her bed, turned it on to transmit, and left. Once in the library, Nora placed her headphones on and listened in on the two.

"Nora?" she heard Pyrrha call, "You in there?" When there was no reply, the two walked in, the door creaking as they entered.

"Sounds like the coast is clear" whispered Jaune, the lust in his voice coming through loud and clear to Nora's ears, "I'm gonna go get the supplies, I want you on the bed on your hands and knees when I return. Is that clear, pet?" He spoke with such authority, an authority that Nora had never heard him use before.

"Yes, master" purred Pyrrha, her arousal dripping from her tone. For the next few minutes, she heard Pyrrha hum and remove her clothes as Jaune prepared in the bathroom. While waiting, Nora started to doze off again, the lack of interesting stimuli literally lulling her to sleep. But within a few minutes, moans were being made into the microphone.

"Oh mister, please no! Don't do this! I'm just a young virgin, too busy with school to focus on her sex life!" she heard Pyrrha call. Roleplaying, thought Nora, check.

"Quiet slut!" came Jaune's voice proudly, "You know you're just a little whore who loves to have cock shoved down her throat! Now take it!" Nora could feel her panties begin to accumulate moisture as this play continued, listening in as she could hear the gagging sounds of Pyrrha choking on Jaune's dick. With each thrust, Nora could hear the sound of Jaune's cock hitting the back of Pyrrha's throat, the guttural cry from Pyrrha being a dead giveaway. When Jaune tired of Pyrrha's throat, Nora listened as he began to lick her pussy, the loud slurps bringing a tingle to her own nether regions.

"For an innocent little virgin, you sure are soaking" spoke Jaune, power oozing from each word "You love this don't you?!" There was a moment of silence, but Nora could guess that Pyrrha was probably nodding vigorously.

"Don't you?!" cried Jaune louder than before, the sound of a whip cracking following shortly after.

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes! It feels so good! I want you to make me your little slut! Make me your whore!" she howled in lust, "Fuck me hard! Fill my tight cunt like the cum dumpster I am!" Nora was getting flushed listening to this, she knew Pyrrha was kinky, but not this kinky! A loud wail cried out into Nora's ears, and she knew at that exact moment, Jaune had hilted himself into Pyrrha's quivering pussy. Listening, Nora could make out the slap of skin as the two lovers thrusted against one another, bringing their orgasms closer and closer. Within minutes, Pyrrha was at her edge, and Jaune was right behind her.

"Jaune! Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck, cum inside your whore! Make me yours!" she cried as Jaune pounded into her harder and harder, until Nora heard their speed start to slow, indicating Jaune came inside her. As Nora began to take her headphones off, she suddenly heard more rustling coming from them.

"We aren't done yet, baby, I think you know what that means…" came Jaune's voice once more.

"No! Not that! Oh please, mister, anything but that! You've already had your way with me, don't humiliate me anymore!" cried Pyrrha, her acting now up to Shakespeare level corniness. As Nora listened in, she heard a crinkle that was unmistakable to her: A diaper.

"Now you listen here slut" spoke Jaune again, a whip crack following for emphasis, "You are going to put on this diaper and you are going to play with yourself in it until it is wet with your piss and cum!" Nora was shocked, could they really be into diapers like she was?! Listening closely, she heard no response from Pyrrha beyond a moan, but continuously heard the crinkle of the diaper, probably the noises of Pyrrha putting it on. Soon, Nora heard the soft sounds of Pyrrha rubbing herself in the diaper, and the quiet moans that the star athlete emitted.

"Oh….oh god….oh it feels so good" she whispered quietly, a small trickle now caught on the microphone. She was really peeing! Nora couldn't believe this, the goodie two-shoes Pyrrha Nikos was a submissive, diaper-loving, rape fantasy having slut! Hearing Pyrrha's moans get louder, Nora's grin only grew as Pyrrha brought herself to orgasm, clearly filling the diaper with her piss and cum as Jaune ordered.

"Now...who owns you?" asked Jaune in his authoritative tone, "And what are you?" Nora's eyebrows raised, anticipating the answer Pyrrha was going to give.

"I am yours" said Pyrrha between breaths, "I am your diaper slut. Your little cum dumpster who should be kept in a diaper to show who owns her." Listening closer, Nora heard small russells as Jaune removed her diaper and threw it out.

"Enjoy that?" asked Jaune proudly.

"Oh yeah" came Pyrrha "Are you sure that Ren won't notice we used those diapers again? That's the sixth time!" Nora's eyes grew massive, could it really be? Could they be using her unused diapers for themselves?! Nora's panties were soaked at this point, and now that the couple was done, she could go back to the room and change. Pulling off her headphones, Nora began to walk back to the room, passing by Velvet and Coco, who were speaking with one another at a nearby table.

"And then she said: Are you sure that Ren won't notice we used those diapers again? That's the sixth time!" spoke Velvet, relaying the information to Coco, who was listening intently.

"Interesting…" replied Coco, "Sometimes those ears of yours really come in handy, Velv. Let's get going, our plans just got much more interesting". Smirking, Coco walked away towards her dorm with Velvet following closely behind.

As Nora walked into her room, she walked past Blake and Yang, who were carrying massive plastic bags full of all the baby supplies they needed.

"I told you it'd work" said Yang snarkily. Blake huffed, but she had to admit, calling in an RPL (rocket propelled locker) to store all their stuff until they returned to Beacon was a clever idea. Kissing Yang on the cheek, Blake walked into the room, bags in hand, and began to look around the room, the interior designer within coming out.

"Yeah, I admit it, you were right, sweetheart. Okay, so let's get to work! Bonzai!" she exclaimed, throwing one arm into the air, her hand clenched into a fist. Yang sighed, smiling. This was going to be a long day.

…

And that's it for this chapter, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to Awesome_Est again for suggesting the Blake and Yang go shopping for baby supplies subplot! Next chapter will be almost entirely ABDL as we see what Blake and Yang have in store for the girls, and we see Nora reveal her secret to Jaune and Pyrrha! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! Nora is about to reveal her diaper fetishism to the rest of Team JNPR and Ruby and Weiss are about to return to their dorm to find a big change! Get ready for the tenth chapter of Ruby's Regression! Enjoy!

 **Chapter Ten**

It was about 1:30 PM when Ruby and Weiss returned to their dorm, three hours after Blake and Yang first set out on their journey to transform the room into an adult baby's paradise. As Blake and Yang were placing their final touches on the room, they heard a knock at the door, and both giggled to one another, knowing what was about to happen. Opening the door, Blake and Yang welcomed Weiss and Ruby into the room, watching as their eyes grew wider each second.

"What are you guys so smiley abou….oh my dust!" cried Weiss, her body freezing in the entrance to the room alongside her lover. Taking a look inside, the two girls were left breathless. On each of their beds lay care packages of baby supplies: A package of diapers each, a bottle of powder, a set of three pacifiers, a container of wet wipes, anti-rash cream bottles, actual baby bottles, and below all those were what appeared to be large blankets, color coded for each girl. Running over to them, Ruby and Weiss grabbed at the blankets, only to be surprised by the sleeves and leggings that appeared as they unfolded them. These weren't blankets, these were onesies, custom made for each girl. Below each onesie was an arrow pointing to the kitchen area, which the girls leapt to, entering a scavenger hunt of epic proportions. As the two girls raced to their gifts, Blake and Yang held hands, eyes wet with tears as they watched their two teammates devolve into little kids on Christmas morning.

In the kitchen, two bibs hung from the pantry door knobs, emblazoned with each girl's name and color-coded to match their onesies. Hanging from those were two sets of keychains where matching baby spoons hung. Turning to their caretakers, Ruby and Weiss ran over to them, bringing them into a massive hug. Blake expected Ruby to start crying, but not Weiss. Yet despite all that, the Heiress was balling even more than Ruby, trying to make words out through the tears.

"I've...*sniff*...never…*sniff*..." she cried, bringing Blake into an even deeper hug.

"What was that?" Blake responded, temporarily bringing Weiss's head away from her.

"*Sniff*...I've never felt so loved and accepted…." answered Weiss before returning to her balling state. Blake's smile was impossible to hide as she embraced the little snow princess.

Meanwhile, Ruby was babbling into Yang's chest, her words snuffed out by the massive cleavage.

"I wouw ou, ang! Er teh gwatst sstr vver" she cried into Yang's tits, soaking her tropical melons with tears of happiness.

"I love you too" cooed Yang, getting a quizzical look from Blake who still didn't understand what Ruby said.

"When you have a sister like this one, you learn to read through the sobs" Yang giggled, her chesticles pushing against Ruby's face. For the next few minutes, all the two girls could do was wipe their eyes and snuggle up to their caretakers, who had readied bottles of milk for each one in case of this situation. Placing the nipple into Ruby's mouth, Yang smiled as she heard her sister suck down the milk inside, bringing herself closer to her big sister. Meanwhile, Weiss had a little more difficulty, having never really been fed from a bottle, instead nursed by multiple nannies. Grasping the bottle, Weiss attempted to hold it with her own hands and suck from it, but Blake pulled it away, shaking her head and showing Weiss she was the one to hold it. Trying again, Weiss took the nipple into her mouth, sucking slowly but methodically, eliciting a smile from Blake. Holding her baby in her hands, Blake watched as Weiss closed her eyes as she sucked on the bottle, now calm and under control.

At the same time, Ruby was already falling into a deep sleep from Yang's coddling, the milk long gone from the bottle. In an attempt to see what it felt like, Yang quietly hissed over to Blake, who looked over and saw Yang pointing at her breasts. Is she asking if she should….I mean...is it really that weird given the situation, pondered Blake, who shrugged back to Yang. Giving Blake a thumbs-up, Yang removed her bra ever so carefully as to not awake Ruby with all the movement, and pulled one of her breasts out of her shirt. When Ruby opened her eyes, all she saw was tit. Any normal girl would have been confused as to why they had tits thrown in their face, but Ruby understood what Yang was asking to do, and decided it wasn't that weird. Taking Yang's nipple into her mouth, Ruby nonchalantly sucked on her sister's breast, bringing a sigh of pleasure from Yang. It didn't feel terrible and as much as Yang didn't want to admit it, it felt arousing. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, Yang sat there, content at her little sister sucking on her tit as she relaxed, before removing it from her mouth and going over to hug Weiss, who had also calmed down enough to return to reality. As the two girls embraced one another, they spoke no words, because their body language was enough to show their excitement about their situation.

"Why don't you two try on your onesies?" suggested Yang, grinning from ear-to-ear. Weiss looked over at Ruby, and in seconds, the two were racing into the bathroom to change. As their two adult babies changed, Blake and Yang exchanged glances with one another knowingly.

"We did a good thing here" stated Blake, a calm smile creeping across her face. Yang nodded gingerly, happy to see her little sister so comfortable and at ease.

"Hey, Yang?" asked Blake, "Do you think this has gone too far? Like...that we're making their lives harder by doing this for them?" Shaking her head, Yang looked back at Blake.

"I think of it this way: It isn't hurting anyone, and the two of them are able to be themselves when they're around us" she replied, "Also, I remember when Ruby first came here. She was constantly stressing about how she wanted to prove herself to the others, especially to Weiss, so it's good to see her relaxed, even if she is relaxing in an unnatural way."

"And I guess it brought Weiss and Ruby together, not just as teammates, but as lovers…" Blake followed up with.

"Yeah, but the idea of my sister having sex with Weiss is not something that gives me the warm fuzzies" said Yang coily. Blake shrugged her shoulders, and the two quickly turned around as they heard the bathroom door open. Walking out of the bathroom, Weiss appeared, clad in her white onesie and matching white pacifier. As Blake and Yang applauded their babyish model, she began thinking about how her life had turned out. One second, she was the prudish Heiress to one of the richest companies in Remnant, and the next, she was wearing and using diapers in a onesie and sucking on a pacifier. While the overview of it looked negative, Weiss couldn't help but smile. She was able to be herself around her team, and the love and affection that they showed for her, even in her diapered state, was something that her family could never do for her. She cherished their affection, and honestly, the idea of being regressed to a baby felt comforting for her. Suddenly, she wasn't some girl who had to live up to the Schnee name or prove herself as a huntress, she was just baby Weiss, with no care in the world. Sitting down on her padded butt, Weiss rocked back and forth as she felt the cozy fabric of the onesie rub gently against her. Fuck the Schnee Dust Company, she thought, this was her home.

Next out of the bathroom was Ruby, sporting her red onesie and matching red and black pacifier. Walking up and down the imaginary catwalk in front of her, Ruby too began to think about her life up to this point. From the shy, awkward girl who related more to weapons than to people, to the open, yet still awkward girl who still related to weapons, but could somewhat understand people. Not as big a change as she expected, but honestly, she didn't feel the need to change. Why change when her friends already accepted her? Prancing about in the onesie, Ruby could feel her bladder tingle, and thus, Ruby began to pee in her diaper, something unknown to the three who stood before her. But while Weiss was more into the adult baby aspect, Ruby was the pure diaper lover, and the feeling of the warm piss against her body made her pussy drip in ecstasy. But while the onesie and the bib didn't exactly get Ruby going in the same way a simply diaper did, the gesture of it and the love that Yang and Blake showed by getting them is what had brought Ruby to tears minutes before. Looking over at Weiss, she began to remember just how far they had come. From two hateful teammates who couldn't stand to be in each other's presence, to two star-crossed lovers whose mutual love in diapers united them in a bond so unique and powerful that no words exist to describe it. Sitting down in Weiss's lap, Ruby shared a kiss with the Heiress, the lovers now reunited in each other's arms. Leaning over to the White Rose couple, Yang and Blake tapped Ruby on the shoulder,

"Hope you enjoy it, baby sis" said Yang as she stroked Ruby's black hair, "It's all to make you and Weiss-y happy!" Ruby smiled back and nodded, pulling Weiss in for an even closer hug, something Weiss relished proudly.

"I think I speak for Weiss in saying that we love it" exclaimed Ruby, getting a thumbs-up from Weiss, whose head was now laying in Ruby's lap. To Weiss, life was finally perfect.

A couple hours later, in Team JNPR's dorm, Nora was preparing a way to tell the team her diapered secret. With Pyrrha now an obvious ABDL and Jaune aware of his girlfriend's fetish, Nora knew this could be done very easily if she presented it correctly. However, she knew that she couldn't reference Pyrrha's diaper fetish, lest she be forced to reveal she listened in on their passionate sex. As Ren prepared dinner, Nora sat quietly in her bed, pretending to do homework as she wrote down ways to break the news. Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha laid on her bed, textbooks open as they did homework together. Every so often, Nora would look over to Pyrrha, trying to see if she was wearing a diaper at this exact moment, but the billowy skirt she wore covered her rear from any unwanted attention. Sighing, Nora returned to her headphones, writing down her ideas on a little notepad.

"Dinner time!" called Ren, pulling the three from their work. By instinct, Jaune and Pyrrha stood still for a few seconds, expecting Nora to race past them for the first chance at food, but when they saw her meekly stand up, and even offer for them to go first, they knew something was up, but didn't want to make any final judgements on her behavior. Sitting at the table, Nora's sky high stacked plate covered the majority of her face from Jaune and Pyrrha, hiding her incredibly red cheeks. Ren, nodding towards Nora, urged her to get it over with.

"So…..I'm just gonna say it, you guys love me right?" began Nora.

"Of course!" cried Pyrrha, her reassuring tone helping Nora along.

"Great, great…..well, what if I told you that there was another side of me? One you didn't know about?" she continued, hoping to lead Pyrrha down the road before revealing anything herself.

"Nora, we would love you the same amount we do now. What is this about?" asked Pyrrha caringly. Nora smiled, pretty sure that it was time she revealed herself.

"Well…..there is another side of me….and well….let me just show you…." she said meekly. Running to the closet, Nora grabbed her diaper and pacifier, throwing them on herself, and walked back to the table, sitting down at her seat unceremoniously, then after sitting there for a second, threw her arms up into the air, jazz hands flying.

"Tada!" she cried out, presenting herself fully. The silence that followed her tada brought Nora's fears to prominence, as she feared their silence was disgust. However, what it really was was fear, as Pyrrha and Jaune's eyes met. Those were the ones they had been using! They weren't Ren's after all, they were Nora's! Despite their fear, they believed Nora didn't know they'd used them, and Pyrrha came back to reality, and seeing Nora's discouraged face as she prepared to be shunned, brought out a more caring side of Pyrrha. Standing up from the table, Pyrrha walked over to the other side where Nora sat.

"I told you, we'd still love you!" she exclaimed to Nora, bringing her in for a hug. Nora's smile was larger than Ren had ever witnessed her with, and given who she is, that said a lot. Meanwhile, Pyrrha gave "those eyes" to Jaune, ordering him to come over and hug Nora alongside her. Reluctantly, he came over and embraced Nora, spreading her smile even further across her face. Nora sighed happily, and relaxed back in her seat as Pyrrha and Jaune sat down.

"I'm SOOO glad you guys have accepted me! Like, I was SOOO scared that you would just shun me, and then I would have to leave Beacon, but I'm an orphan so I'd have nowhere to live, so I'd have to become a full-time prostitute, whoring out this body to anyone willing to pay me enough for dinner that night and…." she rambled quickly.

"Well, like we said, we love you, and are willing to accept anything if it makes you happy" interrupted Pyrrha, her cheeks a beating red.

"But um….I'm not trying to offend you or anything….but I gotta ask…..do you use them?" Jaune pondered to Nora.

"I mean…" she began, "I have used them at certain points in the past. But I don't really use them now, no". Her bubbly personality was once again at the surface as her mind calmed as she sucked the pacifier.

After dinner, Pyrrha pulled Nora aside into the bathroom, where she decided it would be best to come clean.

"Hey, Nora…..about the diapers…." she spoke quietly, "I can't keep this secret from you after you've been so truthful to me! Jaune and I…..have been….using….your diapers….". Shame plastered across her face, Pyrrha angled her head to the ground, ready for the shock to bring out the fierceness of Nora.

"I know" responded Nora, whose face was now even redder than Pyrrha's, "I may or may not have listened in on you and Jaune yesterday….". Now it was Pyrrha's turn to experience shock, as she felt her mind explode into trillions upon trillions of emotions. How dare she! That's such an invasion of privacy! But I mean….maybe she was just curious? We weren't exactly subtle about our intentions, but that doesn't give her the right to spy on us! But as quickly as Pyrrha's anger rose, she felt another emotion rise: arousal. Something about Nora listening in on their sex session got Pyrrha wet, and she felt her anger melt away as her pussy began to quiver.

"Oh" she said seductively, "you naughty girl! How dare you listen to us do that! Sounds like a certain red-haired girl needs to be punished, and it sure as hell isn't me!" Nora looked up, lower lips pulsating at this revelation. Grabbing Nora by the waist, Pyrrha pulled her in for a kiss, the two locking lips passionately.

"That was….well that was something…" sighed Pyrrha before returning to her lustful side, "You know….Jaune never really enjoyed indulging me in my diaper fetish….maybe you and I could…..indulge….sometime?". Winking at Nora, Pyrrha placed her hand against Nora's diapered crotch, giving it a single rub.

"But wait, wouldn't Jaune be mad if you were….doing that….with me?" questioned Nora, as she never pegged Pyrrha as someone to be unfaithful.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure if you and I….worked together on convincing him...we could change his mind…" said Pyrrha, winking once more. Nora was loving this kinky side of Pyrrha more and more with each passing second. Nora nodded slowly, taking in everything Pyrrha said. Exiting the bathroom, the two girls went back to their respective beds, lying down and opening their scrolls to quietly communicate with one another.

"So…" texted Pyrrha, "do you agree to the terms I've set before you?"

"Yes, absolutely!" replied Nora on her scroll, a smile plastered across her face. Laying down in her diaper and pacifier, Nora closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, over in Team RWBY's dorm, Yang and Blake had their hands full, literally, as they changed Ruby and Weiss's wet diapers. Winking over at Blake, Yang pulled out a small white pill from her pocket, holding it tightly in her right hand. When Blake gave her the nod, she placed the pill into Ruby's rear, causing a slight squeal from their little leader

"What was that?" exclaimed Ruby, confused as to what was just shoved inside her.

"It's something to help you….go...I know that's your favorite part of all this" winked Yang, hinting at Ruby's sexual arousal she obtained from filling her diaper. Moaning at the thought, Ruby looked up to her sister's lilac eyes, cooing in a loving fashion.

"Awwwww! Thank you, Yang! Hope you don't mind changing a really full diaper" she giggled.

"Oh no! I can't handle that!" replied Yang jokingly, "seriously though, if it makes you happy, I'll do anything". This brought a tear to Ruby's eye, which Yang cleared and kissed her baby sister on the forehead, wrapping the rest of the diaper tightly around her.

On the other side of room, Blake and Weiss were intensely enjoying their own bonding time.

"Does my little Weiss-y like being in a clean diap-y? Does she? Yes she does, yes she does" cooed Blake, her baby talk bringing cheer to Weiss's ears. It had only been two full days in diapers, yet Blake had already figured out how she had to treat the girls differently: Be more motherly and snuggly to Weiss, be more naughty to Ruby. Placing a pacifier in Weiss's mouth, she kissed Weiss's stomach, bringing out a muffled laugh from behind the paci. Blake giggled as Weiss did, happy to see her enjoying herself. Tucking Weiss into bed, Blake kissed the girl on the forehead, ruffled her hair, and jumped up to her top bunk. Now calmed completely, Weiss closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

…

And that is chapter ten! Wow! Ten chapters! I'm surprised I've gotten so many fans from this series, and I'd like to thank every single one of them, especially those who left constructive criticism and compliments! Also, shout out to Awesome_Est, I know you wanted a more ABDL focused chapter, and I hope I delivered! I know I said "this is the new schedule", but I quickly realized that my schedule is very flexible when it comes to chapter writing, as the last three chapters have shown! Expect there to be a slight break in between this chapter and the next, but when it comes, just know you'll be getting the same level of quality as before! Thanks so much for reading, and here's to another ten chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! I apologize for the wait, as I said, the hiatus would be longer than usual, but it got even worse when I got sick. I got a terrible sickness, I'm actually still getting over it, so everything on my schedule was thrown into disarray. However, now I'm back and hope to get to work on Ruby's Regression as soon as possible! We've seen Ruby and Weiss enter the world of ABDL full-time, while Nora and Pyrrha are still in a hidden state. We've got Coco and Velvet planning something, and there's only more characters to be brought into the fold! This chapter will be two things: An adventure of messy proportions for Ruby and Weiss, as well as Pyrrha x Nora smut! Something for everyone! So, I present to you, Chapter Eleven!

 **Chapter Eleven**

Weiss and Ruby awoke the next morning in a haze from the night before, their minds running through previous events quickly. Looking down, Weiss smiled as she sucked on her pacifier, seeing her onesie still on her body, keeping her warm, while the diaper below lay wet. Grinning, she slowly began to rock back and forth, the hot absorbent material pushing ever so gently against her skin. She didn't even remember wetting herself, but she must have, and sighed it off. Ruby meanwhile, was doing something a little more naughty.

Laying in her bed, Ruby pulled her hands into her onesie, the sleeves lying empty on the bed, and moved them slowly down to her diaper. Groping against the wet plastic, Ruby pushed her hands closer and closer to her dripping pussy, begging for release after everything that she went through recently. Sighing lightly, Ruby's hands reached her clit, lightly pushing the soft material of the diaper up against it, throwing blush across her face. Holding in her moans, Ruby rocked her hands back and forth against the diaper, the plastic rubbing her pussy up and down, taking in her juices as she dripped into it. Moving herself to the next level, Ruby moved one of her hands inside her diaper, the warmness of the piss against her hand making her pussy tingle once more. Her fingers lightly dancing upon her clit, Ruby began to quietly moan as her body heated up in arousal. Pushing her fingers down farther, Ruby placed a single finger at the entrance to her sopping core, circling it lightly as the young girl moaned and her heart raced. Pushing her finger in, Ruby felt her wet pussy contract around it, the sopping walls pulling her even deeper inside. A louder moan escaped her lips, but fortunately no one heard her, allowing her to continue her passionate self-love. Thrusting in and out, the silver-eyed girl fingered herself teasingly, almost as if she were trying to hold back in hopes Weiss would come and take over. But, alas, the Heiress was too caught up in her own fantasies, and Ruby was left with her fingers. Placing another one inside of herself, Ruby began to pick up her pace, vigorously filling her cunt faster and faster with each passing second. She could feel her body begging for release, and as she pushed a third finger inside of her already thoroughly stretched hole, she began to climax. Launched into a wave of orgasmic wonder, Ruby hurriedly fucked herself harder and harder, droplets of piss and pussy juices coating her fingers like condensation on a cold glass. Coming down from her high, Ruby removed her fingers from herself, igniting a stream of piss that began to flow into her diaper. Smiling as she naughtily soaked her diaper, Ruby laid back in her bed, recovering from her intense orgasm.

As Ruby lay in a post-orgasm state, Weiss rolled about in her bed, basking in her new lifestyle. In her mind, Weiss imagined a world where everyone accepted she was an adult baby. Whenever she returned home in the summer, a crib was in her room in place of her luxurious bed. Instead of a closet full of expensive dresses and skirts, onesies and diapers took their place. In place of a pantry of food, baby bottles were at the ready for the little Heiress to drink up as much as she wanted. Weiss grinned ear-to-ear at this thought, but knew there was one feature missing. Turning her head, dream Weiss saw Ruby, completely naked sans her diaper, which was thoroughly filled and soaking. Embracing her in a hug, the two girls call up to the maid, who Weiss is happy to see is her overachieving sister, Winter. Oh how she would love nothing more than to have Winter subserviently change her and Ruby's diapers, the reaction would be nothing less than perfect! Even better, she thought, hormones beginning to run into her fantasy, perhaps Winter could breastfeed them! Her supply tits, each one presented before Weiss and Ruby, who each take a nipple in their respective mouths, sucking down the warm liquid from the eldest Schnee. I shouldn't think about Winter like this, thought Weiss, family is off-limits. But after seeing Yang and Ruby interact like that, is it really that bad? Perhaps when Winter comes to Beacon for Christmas to visit her little sister, maybe Weiss could test the waters.

Meanwhile, Nora has just awoken, her body still tingly from last night's revelations, and she could feel herself shake in excitement at the thought of what was to come (or cum, in this case). Pulling down her sheets, Nora remembered she never changed out of her diaper, and smiled as she crinkled to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, Nora felt the urge to pee twang in her sex, reminding Nora of her situation. Smiling once more, she began to pee in her diaper, turning it a nice yellow in color. Placing a hand over her mouth in an "Oops!" face, Nora took a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to Pyrrha, hoping to maybe start their arrangement earlier than was initially thought. Changing out of her diaper, Nora ran quickly, ass completely visible, to Ren's closet, picked out another diaper, and placed it snuggly on her body. Reaching over to her scroll, Nora saw a response from Pyrrha.

"I spoke with Jaune last night. In exchange for some backdoor entry, he has agreed to let us "play" together. Maybe we can start today? I'm at the gym, meet me in the locker room showers in 30 minutes. Hope you like the taste of piss ;)". Reading that, Nora almost came right there. Running throughout the apartment, Nora fixed herself a quick snack from last night's leftovers, carefully tip-toeing around Jaune and Ren's beds as to not wake them, got herself dressed, and psyched herself up for her and Pyrrha's first sex session.

Back at the RWBY Dorm, Blake and Yang have changed the two diapered girls, readying them for the day. As Blake and Yang leave the dorm, Weiss stepped into the bathroom to ready herself before heading out. Getting her makeup on, Weiss placed her pacifier down on the sink top. Meanwhile, Ruby sat on her bed, watching the clock as her lover placed on the makeup she personally thought the Heiress didn't actually need. As she sat there in silence, she felt a big mass push itself against her ass. Eyes doubling in size in seconds, Ruby grabbed at her stomach, apparently upset with her recent food choices. Shit, her mind squealed, I'm gonna have to poop, but I can't do that in class! Moving her hand down to her ass, Ruby pulled her diaper up, pushing it closer to her ass in hope of holding it in. Disturbed by the movement, she felt herself release gas, and knew it was only a matter of time. Taking an extra diaper and placing it in her backpack, Ruby knew she would need it. Walking out of the bathroom, Weiss looked over to Ruby, who looked to still be packing her backpack.

"Are you still getting ready?! We're gonna be late" she whined.

"Oh, no I'm ready to go" cried Ruby, closing her pack. Grabbing her lover's hand, Ruby walked out the door, crinkling along the way as the diaper rubbed up against her ass. Sitting down in class, Ruby felt her stomach rumble violently, preparing her for the release she was going to experience. Looking over to Weiss, the desperation in her eyes were all she needed to say to explain her terror at the situation. Holding up one finger, then two, Weiss questioned her girlfriend silently on the nature of her emergency. Nodding at two, Ruby's face emblazoned with red blush, clearing what little color was on the Heiress's face. Oh dust, she thought, this was what Weiss feared would happen to them at some point.

"Can you hold it?" she whispered to Ruby.

"For now…..but it won't be long now before I can't" said the silver-eyed girl solemnly. Weiss nodded, fearing for the future they will both have to endure.

Meanwhile, Nora has made it to the locker room, turned on the shower, and has prepared herself for Pyrrha. Cleaning her body of impurities, Nora felt the warm water wash over her succulent body, her curves made slippery to the touch. As she rubbed her hands along her body, Pyrrha arrived, still sweaty from her work out, and placed her towel on the nearby rack, revealing her own voluptuous chest. Nora was pleased at this sight, Nora herself was incredibly busty, but Pyrrha's tits were a sight to behold. Pulling herself into the shower, the hot water poured over Pyrrha's godly body. Grabbing the electric girl, Pyrrha pulled her in for a kiss, her supple lips pressing gently against her own. Breasts pushing against one another's, Nora let out a moan into Pyrrha's mouth, their two tongues passionately wrestling. Pulling Pyrrha into a deeper embrace, Nora's fingers wrapped around Pyrrha's ass, squeezing it gently and spreading them, revealing her tight asshole to the world. Circling her puckered hole, Nora swirled her finger gently, pushing lightly into her lover's ass. Letting out a slight squeak, Pyrrha pulled herself back from Nora, exposing her breasts long enough for the Valkyrie girl to attach her mouth to the revealed nipple, biting down gently. The nip from Nora jolted Pyrrha's body, her hormones entering a state of overdrive. With a single swift motion, Nora's finger jutted deeply into Pyrrha's asshole. Pyrrha could feel her legs quiver in pleasure as she was penetrated, her submissive side rearing its head once more. She wanted to get on her knees, her mouth now merely a receptacle for Nora's wet cunt, and lap and lick at it until she was covered head to toe in Nora's sweet nectar. Lost in her fantasy, Pyrrha was brought back to reality as Nora's finger began to push in and out of her ass. She only ever let Jaune do anal once, and it felt like a Beowulf was raping her from behind like a cheap toy, but now, the finger brought her pleasure. Perhaps it was the size or perhaps it was Nora herself, but it quickly caused Pyrrha to buck against Nora's hand, begging for her ass to be violated harder.

"Pyrrha, you dirty girl! I didn't know you liked it in the ass!" cried Nora bombastically. Placing her other hand near Pyrrha's pussy, she began to toy with the champion's clit, bringing a coo of lust from Pyrrha's lips. Pyrrha couldn't get enough of the attention, she felt like she was being used for her body, and that was what set her off: to be nothing more than a sex toy for her new mistress. Squirting across the floor, Pyrrha screamed out in orgasm as Nora's finger plunged back and forth into her anus.

As she came down from her orgasmic high, Pyrrha was more than happy to repay the favor, dropping to the ground and sticking her tongue deep into Nora. The electric girl squealed in joy as she watched THE Pyrrha Nikos eat her out like a common whore. She could feel the electricity in her body building up as Pyrrha lapped to and fro against and in her lower lips, juices freely flowing. Pulling herself up by grabbing onto Nora's ass, Pyrrha pushed her tongue deeper, wanting to please her mistress to the full extent she was capable of. Darting in and out, Pyrrha's tongue fucked Nora's soaking pussy, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. However, when it felt like Nora was finally about to cum, Pyrrha pulled off.

"Nora, please, pee on me! Now! Make me yours! Claim your slut and cover her in your warm piss!" cried the champion fighter, hands clasped in a begging motion. Nora smiled from above, more than excited to indulge in Pyrrha's kink, and pushed hard against her bladder, forcing her body into convulsions, releasing her piss. Looking down as her stream rained down, Nora watched as the studious Pyrrha Nikos opened her mouth and began to drink her piss. She watched insatiably as Pyrrha gulped down mouthfuls of the warm liquid, guzzling it like it was her first drink in weeks. Closing her mouth, Pyrrha sat there for a few seconds, just letting Nora's piss spray all over her face, dripping down onto her incredibly hard nipples below. The sight of Pyrrha drinking and bathing in piss set Nora off, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to cum. Pulling Pyrrha by her ponytail, Nora pushed the champion fighter's head into her pussy, forcing her to start lapping at the stream's source. Licking the piss soaked lips in front of her, Pyrrha began to play with herself, the smell and taste of Nora's pee getting her close to another orgasm. As Pyrrha vigorously flicked her clit back and forth and Nora's cunt was hungrily eaten out, the two girls exploded into orgasms, Nora squirting piss and pussy juice all over Pyrrha's face, and Pyrrha covering her own hand in her sweet nectar. Crying out into Nora's pussy, Pyrrha's voice vibrated Nora's insides, igniting a louder orgasm as Nora screamed to her climax.

Recovering from her orgasm, Pyrrha opened her eyes to see a very wet vagina in front of her, with Nora leaning against the wall to catch her breath. But while Pyrrha sat on her knees on the shower floor, Nora was once more in action, her electric semblance keeping her awake.

"Wow that was so great" she exclaimed, "totally better than sex with Ren or myself!" Pyrrha just sat there nodding, because it really was the best sex she'd ever had, but her body was just too tired to respond. Looking down at the used up champion, Nora jumped up, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her onto her legs. Wobbling as she stood, Pyrrha leaned against the wall to regain her balance. Giggling to herself, Nora grabbed the soap and jumped at the opportunity to lather up Pyrrha.

Back in class, Ruby wiggled back and forth on her seat, doing her best to hold back the inevitable. Only five minutes remained, yet Ruby knew she wouldn't make it that long. She felt her asshole start to wink, and knew she had just lost the battle. Doubling over, Ruby felt her mess start to fill her diaper, to her and Weiss's horror. Quietly summoning a glyph, Weiss tried to speed up Ruby's messing to end it quicker. This seemed to work, as Ruby felt her bottom explode in a relieving sensation as her diaper was filled to the brim with hot mess. Tears began to form in the girl's eyes, her body having betrayed her. She could feel the semi-solid mass squish against her ass cheeks as it spread throughout her bottom half. In less than a minute, Ruby's entire diaper was filled with her own mess, right in the middle of class.

Feeling incredibly bad for the girl, Weiss began to notice the smell emanate from Ruby's diaper, and knew she had to do something to save her girlfriend's humiliation. Casting another glyph, Weiss created a small gust of wind around Ruby's diaper, redirecting all of the odor directly to Weiss.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" quietly exclaimed Ruby.

"I can endure the smell for five minutes, but this way it's only going to me, not to anyone else" Weiss smiled shyly, gagging slightly as the pungent smell penetrated her nostrils, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Holding her breath, Weiss sat there for three minutes, knowing if she breathed out she would almost certainly pass out, but was still not willing to allow her girlfriend's reputation to be ruined. Just as she felt herself going light-headed, she heard the bell ring, and felt her arm being grabbed by Ruby, who raced the two to the bathroom, where Weiss disabled her glyph. Taking in a deep breath of clean air, Weiss smiled, finally free of her torture.

"Weiss, I um...just wanted to say…" began Ruby, only to be interrupted by Weiss pulling her in for a kiss. As their two lips locked together, Ruby felt her mind slip out of reality, placing the two lovers in their own little realm of passion. Pulling away from the kiss, Weiss looked to her short lover.

"I love you. And you're welcome" Weiss said lovingly, holding Ruby close to her.

"I love you too" squealed Ruby, hugging Weiss even harder.

"Okay, let's get you changed" spoke Weiss proudly, pulling a spare diaper she had packed in case either of them had an accident, only to see that Ruby had also packed a spare. Smiling and giggling, Weiss changed Ruby's diaper. Meanwhile, Velvet sat across the bathroom on a bench, ears twitching as she listened in carefully. She sat there for some minutes, pretending to look at her scroll until Ruby and Weiss walked out of the bathroom, hands interlocked and smiles wide.

"Hey guys!" spoke Velvet happily, waving at the duo.

"Hi Velvet!" called out Ruby, hand waving wildly. The two continued walking, eventually turning to the next hallway. As Velvet continued to sit on the bench, Coco walked up to her and sat on the other side of the bench, her face pointed the opposite direction of the bunny girl.

"What did we learn?" whispered Coco, her husky voice sending tingles into the rabbit's spine.

"It would appear we miscalculated, Miss Coco. Ruby is the one in diapers, not Weiss" she said shyly to her mistress.

"No no, our calculations for Weiss were spot on. The way she squirmed in that one class? It was obvious. It would appear they both wear them. This makes our job even easier, my little bunny" she grinned maniacally. Her plan was one step closer to fruition, it would only be a matter of time.

…

And that's it for Chapter Eleven! I hope everyone enjoyed! Again, sorry for the long wait! My sickness is over, so chapters should come out more regularly! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression and welcome to the first time jump! That's right, this chapter will feature the first time jump in the series! Why? Well personally, because I have set up the main four ABDL characters for this series well enough to get into the more meaty sections, upon which new characters will be revealed, Coco's plans will get some payoff, and we'll see these characters establish themselves more as ABDLs as time goes on! So without further ado: Chapter Twelve!

 **Chapter Twelve**

It has been a month since Ruby first introduced Weiss to diapers, and the two have adjusted quickly to their new lifestyles. What was once a fetish that had to be hidden from the rest of the world was just a daily part of their lives now, and because of this, the two have become far more careless. No more are the two of them holding back wetting themselves in public, nor do they hold back messing herself in public, knowing Weiss can just redirect the smell far away from any nearby people. While the babies have grown more complacent, Blake and Yang have grown more motherly. Never does Yang leave the dorm without ensuring Ruby has a bottle with her, a fresh diaper, and some wet wipes, nor does Blake journey off for a quickie with Yang before ensuring her little Weiss-y is dry. Meanwhile, Nora and Pyrrha have grown closer than ever, now indulging in their fetishes on a daily basis, with Pyrrha becoming her team's new submissive slut and Nora becoming the team's baby. It would seem that everything is perfect for Teams RWBY and JNPR...almost too perfect…

Weiss awoke early Saturday morning to a cold wet feeling around her bottom, immediately realizing she had wet herself during the night once more.

"Dammit" she swore under her breath, "That's the fourth time this week!" She had no idea why this kept happening, she always made sure to hold her pee for a good few seconds before releasing to ensure her bladder didn't weaken too far, but it would appear that a few seconds wasn't enough. Sighing, Weiss lay in her bed, sucking on her pacifier, waiting for Blake to awaken and change her. As if on cue, Blake mewed loudly as she awoke, ears swiveling around as she raised from her bed to check on Weiss.

"Good morning, Weiss-y!" she spoke in her motherly tone, "How is my little baby doing this morning?" Reaching her hand over Weiss, she unbuttoned the back of the girl's onesie, revealing her diapered butt, and reached a finger inside to test. Smiling knowingly, her finger came out of the diaper wet, and she gave a small smirk towards the Heiress, who just laid there sucking on her pacifier. Blake giggled quietly and pulled up a new diaper from below Weiss's bed, placing it under the girl's bottom. Removing the wet diaper, Blake threw it in the air, allowing Weiss to cast a glyph that propelled the sodden nappy into their diaper pail they purchased a few weeks ago. Blake always loved changing Weiss, it gave them time to bond with one another while everyone else slept.

"So, was that from after you woke up or before?" asked Blake in her regular tone, hoping to converse with the Heiress like they usually did in the mornings.

"Before. It's the fourth time this has happened this week, Blake! I'm starting to get worried I may be losing control" she said nervously, looking up at her faunus caretaker hoping for some sort of confirmation that she should be worried.

"Oh no, you won't be able to hold your pee or poo! It's almost like you need to wear some kind of object around your waist. I wonder if they have something like that" she replied mockingly, getting a tongue pointed at her from Weiss.

"I'm serious, Blake. I do this stuff because I want to feel security, but I don't want to have to rely on these things forever" she exclaimed passionately. Blake looked down at the distraught girl and kissed her forehead, wrapping the diaper snuggly around her waist.

"Hey, we could always re-potty train you if we needed to. But for now, quit worrying! Babies don't have worries, remember? Act your age" she said lovingly, patting Weiss on the stomach and standing up, walking over to the table where she began to prepare oatmeal for Weiss. Weiss sighed lightly and accepted that perhaps she could be retrained, and she shouldn't be worrying so much. Standing up in her new diaper, Weiss re-buttoned up her onesie and sat down at the table. Grabbing her little bib from the center of the table, Weiss placed it around her neck. As Blake sat down, oatmeal in hand, Weiss felt that warm comforting feeling that Blake always seemed to provide her with.

"Here, sweetie, dust-infused cinnamon. I know it's your favorite" she said cooing at the little snow princess, grabbing a spoon and dipping it into the oatmeal. Weiss smiled as Blake drew the spoon from the oatmeal, placing it in the girl's mouth, who lovingly swallowed it down.

While Weiss and Blake fed one another breakfast, Ruby awoke to the very same feeling Weiss did: a wet diaper. However, for Ruby, the feeling she got from it was anything but dread. She had long ago gotten over the fear of losing control, and relished in the idea of having to wear diapers. She never really wet the bed as a child, that was more of Yang's department, so she never got the experience, and she always envied Yang for it. While Yang loathed the plastic pants and morning bed checks, Ruby knew she would have done anything to have been in that position. But now, Ruby had the opportunity to become the bedwetting sister, and she wouldn't give that up for the world. Laying there patiently, Ruby waited for Yang to wake up, playing on her scroll in the meantime. When she heard a loud yawn from across the room, she knew she was getting to her favorite part of the day. As previously mentioned to her sister, Ruby didn't really request the babying that Weiss did, mainly because it just wasn't part of her kink. Weiss was a clear AB (Adult Baby), while Ruby considered herself more of a DL (Diaper Lover). So while she enjoyed the feeding or two, as well as the amazingly soft onesies, she didn't expect Yang to rock her to sleep or wake her up to baby talk. Thus, when Yang woke up, the first thing she did grab the Blue Cow on her side table and jump up to Ruby's bed, diaper in hand.

"Morning!" she exclaimed, the energy drink perking up the busty blonde, "You wet?" Ruby nodded, to which Yang pulled off the girl's wet diaper. Yang smiled smugly at Ruby's night wetting and launched Ruby's used diaper across the room, Yang watched as it smashed into the diaper pail. Pumping a fist into the air, she yelled her happiness, and then returned to Ruby, securing the new diaper around her waist. Running over to the pantry, Ruby grabbed a few cookies and returned to Yang, who was preparing another part of their morning tradition: Milk and cookies. Grabbing a white dust crystal from under Weiss's bed, Yang pulled off her bra, crushed the crystal in her hand, and sprinkled the dust on her bust. Laying Ruby out below her, Yang watched as her breasts grew a size and began to leak milk. Grabbing onto a nipple, Ruby began to suckle her sister's teat, drinking the milk that flowed from it. Every thirty seconds, Ruby would pull herself from Yang's breast, take a bite of her cookies, and return to Yang's tit. Pulling her baby sister in, Yang stroked Ruby's hair as she drank, enjoying the connection this ritual gave them.

Meanwhile, over in the JNPR Dorm, Nora awoke to her comfortable situation. Nora laid in her bed, the fluffy diaper wrapped around her waist and a pacifier stored within her mouth. Throughout the previous month, Nora was able to act more and more like a baby, but chose not to use her diaper unless necessary, as this was not what her kink centered around. She wore her diaper for comfort, not for sexual pleasure, and that was how she intended to keep it. Pyrrha, meanwhile, became quite the opposite. As Nora always woke up far earlier than Ren or Jaune, she was typically the first one to encounter Pyrrha, who had taken her submissive position to heart. As per Jaune and Nora's orders, Pyrrha was to wear two specific items at all times: A collar and a diaper. So when Nora woke up each morning, she would go and change Pyrrha, as she had lost her nighttime bladder control to electrical shocks from Nora, at Pyrrha's request. At first, Nora thought this was a drastic step, but Pyrrha explained she wanted to be dependent upon the diapers, that way she could be even more submissive to Nora and Jaune. Thus, when Nora awakens the champion fighter, she is normally awoken to a wet diaper. Pulling the fair-skinned girl into the bathroom, Nora would change Pyrrha daily, as well as relieve herself of her bladder pressure.

"Good morning, slave" cooed Nora jokingly, releasing her stream of hot piss into Pyrrha's mouth. Gulping down mouthful after mouthful of Nora's salty liquid, Pyrrha could feel her pussy dripping.

"Good morning, mistress" replied Pyrrha, licking Nora's pussy to clean her of any stray piss. As her face and tongue darted around the electric girl's nether regions, she heard her collar jingle at the movement, another sign towards her complete and utter submission to her mistress and master.

Back at the RWBY Dorm, the four members of the team have eaten and are ready to go about their day.

"Blake, do you have plans today?" pondered Yang to her girlfriend.

"Not really, maybe go by the library? I don't know. Why?" replied Blake.

"Okay so Ruby and Weiss are your responsibility for the next few hours. I have to go out and get some fresh air. K? K. Thanks bye!" she exclaimed enthusiastically as she ran out the door.

"Why am I even surprised?" sighed Blake with a knowing smile. Looking towards Weiss, she saw the Heiress give a slight shrug.

"Ruby and I don't really have much planned today" she shrugged again, "we have some weapons training at 1:00 and I have to tutor Ruby in history at 2:00. You can go to the library. We can change one another, remember?" Blake sighed happily, because while she loved to care for the two girls, she did need some breathing room. Nodding at Weiss, the bright-eyes girl began packing up her bag to head to the library. With only the two diaper girls left in the room, Weiss looked up to Ruby who was lying in her bed on her Scroll.

"So….what do you wanna do?" asked Weiss, causing Ruby to release her gaze from her scroll.

"Well….we have a few hours before we go to class…." smiled Ruby.

Meanwhile, Yang arrived at her destination: a small skatepark outside of Beacon where all the skaters and boarders went. Pulling out her yellow and black striped skateboard, Yang began to skate back and forth along the half-pipe, her adrenaline spiking. For the past few weeks, all of Yang's time was focused on one of two things: Homework or diapers. Yang, as much as she loved making her little sister happy, had to admit how exhausting it was to be changing diapers three to four times a day. Sure, it had become a normal part of their lives and Yang didn't really mind the diaper changes, it was getting stuck into a routine that she couldn't bear. She wanted things to be more spontaneous, and out on her own was when that could happen. Skating up and down the park, Yang felt the wind blow her hair back behind her. Not paying attention, Yang skated a little too far forward and crashed into another skater.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Yang said apologetically, holding her hand out to the tanned girl in front of her. Grabbing Yang's arm, the green-haired girl pulled herself up, not even scathed by her collapse. As Yang pulled the girl up, she took a look over the girl: Green hair, a dark purple jacket, and black booty-shorts that seemed a bit too tight. For what seemed like less than a second, Yang could have sworn she heard a distinct crinkle come from the girl's bottom.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's cool" replied the girl.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" questioned Yang, hoping to pry more into the girl's history.

"I don't think so, I'm not really from here. Just came here to scope out the competition. I'm Reese, by the way" she smiled, the masculine girl grabbing her board from the ground.

"I'm Yang" returned the busty blonde. As Reese thanked her for the help and turned around to return to her skateboarding, Yang saw a flash of white appearing on top of the girl's shorts.

"Hey" whispered Yang, hoping to not draw attention, "You may wanna pull up your uh shorts….your um…..diaper is showing….". Hearing that word seemed to spark something in Reese, who grabbed Yang and pushed her into one of the nearby tunnels.

"If you tell anyone I swear to dust you'll never be able to skate or even walk ever again" she lashed out at Yang.

"Whoa, whoa, chillax, skater girl. Everything is fine, my eighteen year-old sister wears them too, so don't worry about it. Just thought I'd warn you so someone not as sympathetic as me doesn't see it" Yang shot back, bringing a tinge of shame to Reese's face.

"Oh….oh….I'm sorry..it's an issue I'm kind of...sensitive about" spoke Reese shyly.

"It's fine, I understand you'd be kind of scared to admit to it" responded Yang calmly. As the two girls continued talking, another girl slowly approached them, listening to them talk on about diapers. She let out a smile as she approached, the quiet sound of her skating not revealing her presence until she was right next to them.

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a beat" she spoke under her breath, skating faster and faster towards the two until she skated right past them.

"Hey, green hair girl, you like diapers too?" spoke the girl, her tail swinging back and forth behind her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about" responded Reese coldly, while Yang gave this new girl the death stare.

"Whoa, someone's hostile, relax. My name's Neon, I saw your diaper when you were skating and you jumped over a railing. I wanted to ask about it, then I saw you talking with big, blonde, and beautiful over here. So I guess I found two other diaper lovers!" exclaimed the peppy girl, lifting her skirt to reveal a very wet diaper.

"Oh, um...yea I guess…" Reese said, annoyed at herself that she revealed herself to two people in one day.

"Once again, it's fine. I started wearing mine for raves, but they're like totally comfortable! So I just wear 'em now, cause it's convenient, you know?" the raver chick said, skating in circles around the two.

"Okay, hi Neon, I'm Yang, and I don't actually enjoy them. I just happened to have seen Reese's, and my little sister wears them as well, so we were talking about them" replied Yang.

"Oh, you should totally try them! I bet you could make HUGE messes given how much you probably have to eat to keep up your...top half…" replied Neon, giggling loudly.

"Excuse me?!" flared Yang, annoyed to have random people immediately focus on her tits.

"Oh, don't be so harsh, blondy, it's a compliment! Wish I had jugs like yours! I mean, mine are alright, but I couldn't break a concrete block with mine like you probably could" she responded, tail waving in the breeze. The three girls continued talking for some time, getting closer and revealing more and more about one another.

"So...Reese...how did you start wearing?" questioned Yang.

"I was in an accident. I crashed my board and couldn't walk for two weeks. During that time, I had to wear a diaper, and when those two weeks were over, I wanted to keep wearing them. So I did" she replied, "speaking of that, why did your sister get into them?"

"I'm not really sure. I wet my bed when I was a kid, so I had to wear them until I was 9, and my little sister must have been jealous. I used to catch her wearing them or trying them on sometimes, but I'd never say anything to her or our dad about it. Then when we she was about 14, I came into her room and saw her rubbing herself in a diaper. I didn't intervene, but from that point on I made sure to knock before I came in" responded the blonde. Nodding, Neon stood up and began to get her skates on.

"That's cool, you sound like a chill sister. Hey, I gtg, gotta get to a training sess, so I guess I'll see you guys later. Text me sometime! Here's my number!" she said, throwing a card to the ground as she skated off.

"Oh, yeah, I've got one too. I'll see you around, Yang!" cried Reese, quickly writing out her number on a card and handing it to Yang. Taking both cards, Yang got back on her board and continued on with her skating time.

Back at Beacon, Blake has reached the library, where Velvet and Coco watch from afar. Checking her scroll, Blake sent a text to Weiss, asking her if she needed a change. Snapping a picture of the scroll, Velvet quickly raced around the other side of the bookcase, her face glowing red in embarrassment.

"Got it" she smiled, handing the camera to Coco.

"Perfect" replied Coco, "Good girl. You'll receive your prize when I receive mine". Nodding, Velvet could feel her pussy drip at the thought of their plan. For the last month, they had schemed, hoping to pull all of this off by the end of this weekend. With a tingle in her pussy, Velvet took back her camera and began looking through her pictures: Weiss's used diaper, Ruby's used diaper, Blake's text, a blurry image of Weiss bending over to pick something up, revealing her diaper, and a few others. With this final evidence, their plan was ready. Placing these images into a manilla envelope, Coco and Velvet placed them under Team RWBY's dorm door, where Ruby and Weiss picked it up. Opening the door to see who delivered it, only to see an empty hallway.

Back inside, Ruby and Weiss opened the package, finding a note written in crudely cut out letters:

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _This letter has been written to provide you a solution to a problem? What is the problem? Well, over the last month, you've gotten sloppy, you've revealed yourselves, and only I have figured out your secret. However, that may not last forever, as I intend to release the photos included to the public if you deny my request. I know about Weiss and Ruby's diaper usage, and I know that Blake takes care of them. So here's the deal: you agree to do whatever I say for a week, and I won't release the photos. To prove your admittance to the contract, here's what I want you to do: Visibly play with yourself in your class on Monday. You can hide it under your desks, but if I look under the desks, I expect to see your fingers visibly pumping into each and everyone of your cunts. If you complete that task, I'll send you your next assignment._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your new mistress_

Horrified, Weiss pulled the pictures out of the folder, revealing her biggest fear: There was a picture of her visibly wearing her diaper! Though it was blurry, it was visible, and her face was visible enough to tell that it was her. Alongside that was a picture of her soaked diaper from a month ago, Ruby's messy diaper from a month ago, recent texts from Blake, and a few others. Weiss and Ruby looked at one another, terrified of whether they should listen to this person's threats.

Back in the library, Blake received a picture of some writing on her scroll. Reading the writing, Blake immediately responded back with one phrase: We have to do as they say. While she was scared of what dirt this person had on them, she could only guess who they were, but by doing this for them on Monday, she could find out who it was who would be looking under their desks.

Meanwhile, in the Team CFVY Dorm, Velvet was regretting her involvement in this plan.

"Mistress Coco, are you sure we should do this to them? It seems awfully mean" she said shyly, her body shaking as the butt plug inside her pulsed.

"Velvet, I've told you before, but let me explain this again: This is a temporary arrangement. We need to see what their boundaries are. If they continue to perform our tasks as requested, then we know they could be perfect for domination. However, if they decide it isn't worth it and stop, we end this operation and everything goes back to normal, and we go on to the next team" replied Coco. Velvet nodded, looking down at the ground embarrassed for even questioning her mistress. She would love to see Yang in a dog collar being walked around like a slut on a leash by Mistress Coco while Ruby or Blake lapped at her cunt. After all this time as Coco's submissive, it would be nice to have someone to dominate. But she couldn't help but feel that Coco was being a little too evil in this situation.

As Velvet walked away to the other room, Coco pulled out her scroll, revealing a text from an unknown number: A picture of Coco covered with cum as five recently-ejaculated dicks surrounded her face. Underneath, the words, "Any word on our newest recruits?" were typed out. Coco responded with, "Yes, I just need a little more time". After not getting a response for some minutes, Coco assumed her blackmailer was satisfied with her response and continued about their business. Coco was up against the wall on this one, and whether Velvet agreed to her way of doing things or not, the entire plan had been going too slow and needed to be completed faster. Swearing under her breath, Coco put her scroll down and walked into the other room with Velvet.

…

And that's Chapter Twelve, everyone! So, now that Coco's plan has been revealed, next chapter will be completely focused upon it. Don't worry, more diaper content will be featured! Thanks for reading everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! Coco and Velvet's plan is in full swing, with the RWBY girls now on order to publicly play with themselves! Where will this plan lead? Will the RWBY Girls be exposed by the Chocolate Bunny duo?! Or will they be pushed further to the brink of disaster by this ominous threat?! Find out this time on Ruby's Regression!

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Waking up early Monday morning, Weiss was in shambles. Having learned of the blackmail the team received two days ago, Weiss was the first one to begin preparations. Hiding all of the baby stuff was the first priority, in case any more dirt was dug up by this mysterious blackmailer. The bibs, the onesies, the pacifiers, the custom spoons, all of these things were hidden from sight until further notice. As Weiss ran frantically throughout the dorm, she felt her mind unraveling from the lack of sleep. She couldn't allow this person to besmirch her family name, and only through hiding her true self could she achieve that. Looking down at herself, she saw the disheveled state she was in and sighed. Her hair hung messily down, not in her usual side-pony like she prefered, while her dress was horribly wrinkled and unclean. She hadn't exactly had time to wash it during her panic, so the combat skirt would probably have to be changed before class began. Her makeup dripped down her face like rain droplets on a car window, creating long black stripes from her eyes to her chin. Farther down, her socks were unevenly put on, one completely up with the other half down. Her body shaking, Weiss ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and jumped in. Once inside, the hot water cascading down her body, Weiss began to calm herself. It was only a simple request: Play with yourself in class. Surely she could do something that simple given everything she'd done over the past month! Yet those things didn't have people constantly watching her, threatening to reveal her secret if she didn't do exactly as she was told. She sighed, looking down, she saw that she was peeing, but not because she chose to. This was probably the worst time for her bladder to be this weak! Fuck, she thought, do I have to wear a diaper to class?! She would probably have to given her incredibly weakened bladder!

Meanwhile, the sound of running water awoke a very cloistered Ruby. Since she had news of the blackmail, she had returned to the way she was on her first day in Beacon; isolated and quiet. She refused to talk to others, in fear she would just make their lives worse. If only she had never revealed her fetish, she thought, she wouldn't have gotten anyone else in trouble! She felt like she wanted to crawl under a Grimm and just let it have its way with her, hoping it would kill her quickly. She was no stranger to playing with herself, especially to other people, well, to Weiss at least, but to people she didn't even know?! The thought terrified her beyond any rational thought.

As Ruby shuffled about in her bed, Blake awoke and went over to the girl, jumped up into her bed, and held her still, arms wrapped lovingly around her.

"It isn't your fault…" she began, "You couldn't have known someone would do this. Don't be so hard on yourself".

"You don't understand Blake" she retorted, the first words she'd spoken in over a day, "If I didn't reveal my fetish, then Weiss, Yang, and you wouldn't be involved! It would be just me!"

"I don't think so" replied Blake calmly, "They had no evidence on Yang, yet they said they want the entire team to follow their commands. Including Yang, so they would have dragged us all in any way. And besides, it's just a week". It made Ruby smile that Blake was trying to cheer her up, so much so that she turned around and hugged the faunus tightly.

"Oof" cried Blake as she felt her body crushed by the embrace, "Okay let's get you changed".

As Blake changed Ruby, Yang woke up and completed her normal routine of grabbing Blue Cow. However, when she got to the fridge, she remembered what she would have to do today, and decided that taking an energy drink, despite how much it could help her personality, would not be the best plan. So instead, Yang opened the bathroom door while Weiss showered, opened the shower, again to Weiss's horror, and walked in.

"Yang, I'm in here! Get out!" screamed the Heiress, assuming the blonde was just too tired to know better.

"No energy drink today…need to be woken up...using hot water…" Yang replied, getting a sigh from Weiss as she moved over to give the blonde some of the water. As the two showered alongside one another, Weiss couldn't help but look at Yang's tits, their gravity pulling her eyes to them. Yang didn't really care, she just needed to wake up. Using her semblance, Yang heated the water even further, using the incredible stinging pain to wake her up. Weiss, also using her semblance, held the hot water back from herself, not wanting to get burnt. As Yang's eyes turned back to their normal lilac, Weiss used her ice glyphs to cool the water, returning it to normal temperatures.

"Better?" asked Weiss, to which Yang nodded and walked out of the shower, tits and ass swaying as she walked into their bedroom. Looking over at Ruby, Yang watched as Blake jumped down from Ruby's bed, a soaked and messy diaper in hand. Yang was kind of surprised, having dealt with Ruby's diapers for a month now, she never expected Ruby to mess THAT much. Probably from stress, she thought, and continued walking over to her closet, where she got her clothes out.

When the clock struck 8:50, the girls were all ready, with Weiss and Ruby wearing their diapers, while Blake and Yang wore no panties, knowing there was no need for them. Walking into their classroom, they made sure to sit in the very back of the class. As Port began to speak at the front of the class, the four girls prepared for their assignment. Blake, looking around to see if anyone was watching, noticed nothing suspicious, and returned to the other three, who had their legs spread. Looking down, she saw her own unshaven pussy, her bush somewhat covering her clit, as well as Yang's shaved pussy, revealed and dripping for the entire world to see. Nearby, Weiss parted her diaper, revealing her tight and well-shaven pussy to everyone, right next to Ruby's hairless cunt. Hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible, the girls began to rub their clits slowly, each in matching circles as they aroused themselves. Already, Weiss was having trouble keeping in her moans, while Yang was quietly groaning herself, as Blake bit her lips to keep herself silent, and Ruby's small squeaks escaped every few seconds. Looking back and forth to one another, the girls each moved their fingers down to their holes, inserting a single finger into their cunts. Pumping in and out, the girls fingered themselves under their desks, hoping this would please whoever was blackmailing them. Putting on a show for whoever was watching, Blake pulled her finger out, gave the sky a middle finger, and inserted two into herself. Thrusting deeper and deeper, the faunus girl was starting to get into the voyeuristic aspect, even going as far as bringing her fingers to her mouth and visibly sucking them clean. Meanwhile, Yang could feel her fuse about to complete, and decided that if she was to play with herself for others, then she may as well go all the way, and sat back in her chair, revealing her puckered asshole. Visibly licking her thumb, Yang inserted her thumb into her ass, pushing it in and out. This sent Yang over the edge, who began to shake as she came, soaking the chair she sat on. Looking over at her lover cumming, and the thought of someone watching her also sent Blake over the edge, who began to squirt onto her fingers. Meanwhile, Weiss had created a small pool in her seat, her cunt just dripping as she fingered herself. Reaching climax, Weiss let out a somewhat loud moan, but was fortunate enough to only draw the eyes of Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora. Finally, Ruby, the girl with the longest fuse of them all, felt herself cum, her juices squirting onto her arm. With the four girls now thoroughly pleasured, they sat back in their seats, hoping whoever was blackmailing them was happy.

When the girls got back to their dorm after class, they saw another manilla envelope, which again had crude cut out letters:

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _I thoroughly enjoyed your show today, and Yang, seeing you put that thumb in your ass really got my juices flowing. However, this is only step one, and there is much more to come. For your second assignment today, I want to see a little bit of role-reversal with your team. Next class, I expect to see Yang and Blake in diapers. Not only will you two pee in them, but you will shit in them. If you fail to meet the demands, the pictures are going to be released._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mistress_

"You bitch!" screamed Yang, furious that she was being asked to do this. Blake, meanwhile, was surprisingly quiet, which made Ruby wonder just how much Blake enjoyed diapers.

"Blake, what do you think of this?" asked Weiss, wondering the very same thing Ruby was.

"I think that I need to go change out of my clothes and into diapers" she said calmly, "I'm not going to let my team down by not doing what these people say". Walking into the bathroom, Blake noticed just how red her face was. She was actually quite excited! After this last month of changing diapers, being able to use them intrigued Blake to no end, and she couldn't help but enjoy the idea of herself wearing them. Slipping off her skirt, Blake grabbed a diaper and placed it snuggly around her bottom, pulling the straps on each side to their positions. Walking out into the group, Blake tried her best to be positive about the situation.

"So…" she said seductively, "How do I look?" Weiss and Ruby couldn't help laughing, despite the situation, seeing Blake try to pose like a model in a diaper was amazing.

"You look adorable!" cried Ruby, pulling Blake into a hug. Meanwhile, Yang had secured her own diaper, snuggly putting it on herself. It wasn't uncomfortable, she thought, and she had to use it anyway, so she may as well try and look at the positives. Leaving the room, both Yang and Blake quickly noticed the problems with wearing diapers, as their large proportions caused a waddle in their steps, along with a loud crinkle.

"Slow your steps, the crinkle gets quieter that way" said Weiss to the two new diaper girls, "Just follow our lead, okay?" Yang nodded with Blake, they both really appreciated getting all the help they could.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" cried Blake, sprinting back to their room and running in just as the door closed, returning in a few seconds with a single pill.

"What is this?" asked Yang as Blake handed her the white pill.

"Suppository. Shove it in your ass. I already did mine" retorted Blake, "If we have to mess ourselves, these things will help". Yang nodded and pulled back her diaper slightly, placing the white pill against her puckered asshole, thrusting it in. A light gasp emanated from her as she inserted it, but was quieted as she felt it push itself in deeper and start to dissolve into her system. Well, she thought, it's only a matter of time.

Now sitting in the back of their next class, Yang and Blake felt little comfort in the padding they sat on, knowing it would soon be messy and wet. About halfway through the class, Blake felt her stomach gurgle and quickly placed her hand on it and almost doubled over in the suddenness of the pushing against her anus. Knowing she would have to eventually, she grunted and pushed, a light gasp coming from the girl as she felt her mess prairie-dog at her asshole. Pushing it farther out, Blake released her hot mess into the diaper, the semi-solid mass filling her diaper to the brim. She felt disgusted with herself, but to keep the rest of her team safe from these blackmailers, she would deal with it. Yang, meanwhile, was having trouble accepting the inevitability of her situation, attempting to hold back the mush that prepared to explode into her diaper. She wanted to prevent this incident for as long as possible, but thinking of Ruby being exposed reminded her of why she was doing this, and made her eliminate her inhibitions. Grunting lightly, the busty blonde opened the floodgates, releasing a torrent of brown mess into the plastic padding, quickly accumulating around her cheeks below. She could feel the hot mush against her bottom, and cringed at the thought of having to sit in it for any longer than a second. Looking over to her lover, Yang saw that Blake too had completed her end of the agreement, and the two girls were almost in the clear. All that was left was to wet their diapers, and compared to their previous incident, it was literal child's play. Pushing hard against their bladders, the two girls started a rush of yellow liquid into their diapers, turning the brown-stained material a yellowish-brown, a disgusting sight for the two to say the least. Seeing her comrades in relaxation, Weiss assumed the two were finished, and caste her normal wind semblance, whisking the smell far away from them. With a sigh of relief, Yang and Blake laid back in their chairs, glad that after this they could change themselves. While Yang felt disgusting sitting in her own filth, Blake felt somewhat liberated, as though this breaking of social taboos was a monumental achievement. Sure, the messy diaper didn't make Blake hot and bothered, but she was glad she had at least experienced what Ruby and Weiss experienced on a now daily basis.

As class ended, Yang and Blake sprinted out the doors, waddling in their mess to the bathrooms, where they began the laborious task of changing themselves. Realizing it would be easier to change one another, Blake laid down on the tile flooring as Yang pulled off the faunus's filled diaper, throwing it towards the wall-mounted garbage. Grabbing Blake's panties from her backpack, Yang placed the purple lace garments upon her lover, their contract now completed. Blake smiled and stood up, moments before pushing Yang to the ground and doing the same to her, freeing the blonde from her dirty prison. Sighing, Yang hoped she would never have to do this again.

Back at the dorm, Ruby and Weiss found a third manilla envelope, within which another letter sat:

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _Good show, Blake and Yang! The sight of your filled diapers brought warmth to my heart, and I hope it brought warmth to your bottoms. This was only step two, though, and I intend to ensure that your team is thoroughly under my control. Your next task: prove your loyalty. The way to do this? During your lunch break, I expect each one of you to eat out some girl. Doesn't matter who, just not a member of Team RWBY. After you finish these girls, I expect pictures of each one for proof. Place it back in this envelope and put it outside the door by lunch's end. Good luck, my little sluts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mistress_

"I mean, it could be worse" began Blake, "the one before this was definitely much more painful than this one".

"I already have just the person. I'll try and make this quick. Love you" spoke Yang, kissing Blake on the cheek before leaving the room. Following Yang's departure, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby sat in their room, the awkwardness in the room now thick enough to cut with Gambol Shroud.

"So….." started Ruby, "How was it?" Blake was a little taken back by the question, but wasn't all that surprised that Ruby would ask such a question.

"It was…different...it wasn't a turn on, I can say that. But it was…unique…" replied Blake, blush pushing itself upon her cheeks. Weiss could see the look in Blake's eyes, and knew that what she was saying was only a piece of the puzzle, but chose not to comment on it.

"That's nice, I guess. Thanks for going through all that for us!" responded Ruby, her face lit up with a naive smile.

"What are friends for?" Blake retorted, returning Ruby's smile, "now, let's get you two changed. I bet you need it". Giggling, Ruby pulled up her skirt, revealing a very wet diaper. Placing Ruby on the ground, Blake removed her diaper, revealing a pussy dripping with juices, almost to the point of making Blake question whether it was piss or pussy juice. I guess Ruby was turned on by watching Yang and I mess ourselves, she thought. Oh well, I'm glad someone enjoyed it who wasn't a creepy blackmailer. Changing Ruby and Weiss's diapers, Blake felt her motherly side return, even tickling Weiss in an attempt to cheer her up from the stress she was in since the blackmail. Weiss giggled, allowing herself to relax after these last few days of torture.

Meanwhile, Yang was furiously typing on her scroll, "Hey Neon, I'm in a game of Truth or Dare, and my dare is to eat out a girl and take their picture, that cool with you?" She sat with baited breath, praying that Neon could fulfill this deal as quickly as possible. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Neon responded back, "Lol, that's so funny. Yeah, sure, wouldn't be the first time someone has eaten me out on a date! xD meet me at the skatepark in 10". Yang sighed in relief, glad that she could get this over with quickly. Snapping on her helmet, Yang got on Bumblebee and drove off

As this happened, Blake considered her options, and she too took out her scroll and sent a text to Velvet, "Hey, Velvet, I need your help". Almost immediately, she received a response, "Absolutely, Blake, what do you need?" Blake was hesitant to reveal the blackmail in fear that their mistress would find out and punish them, so she attempted to find a loophole. Madly typing out a response, Blake wrote, "Listen, don't tell anyone, but I just entered heat. I know another Faunus like you would understand, so could I come over and...relieve myself?" She could feel the blush bloom on her cheeks as she typed, but got a positive response of, "Yea, sure. I totally understand". Blake smiled, even if this was a lie, she appreciated that Velvet was willing to do that for her. Leaving the room, she waved goodbye to Ruby and Weiss, who were both furiously typing on their scrolls. Weiss sent a more subtle text, "Hey Pyrrha, want to go do some training during the lunch break?", to which she received a response of, "Yes, that would be great! See you there". Ruby, meanwhile, sent her text to a close friend, saying "Penny, I need your assistance. Please come to my dorm in ten minutes". Despite not getting a response, Ruby knew Penny was on her way, and merely was too focused to text back. Heading to the lockers, Weiss gave Ruby a light kiss on the cheek, and departed.

While the other three members of her team headed to their destinations, Yang reached the skatepark, which was surprisingly empty, and saw Neon skating around in circles.

"Hey Yang!" cried out Neon, quickly racing to the blonde, "Ready to complete your dare!" Yang nodded, and the two went to a dark tunnel, where Neon pulled down her skirt to reveal no panties, but instead a cleanly shaven cunt. Before Yang began, she took a picture of their two faces together, then bent down in front of Neon. Taking a gulp of her pride, Yang stuck her tongue out and wrapped her arms around Neon's thighs, pulling her pussy onto Yang's tongue. Quickly, the girl started to lap at the folds in front of her, juices dripping down her chin as she messily licked. She could feel the skater girl's pussy quiver and tremor to her tongue's intrusion. In response, Yang began to thrust her tongue in and out of the shaking hole, her upper lip mashing against the girl's clit. As she tongue-fucked Neon's cunt, she felt the walls start to enclose around her, and she knew the girl was going to cum any second. Taking a large breath, Yang thrusted her tongue as deep inside as she could, bringing about a scream from Neon, who came violently, squirting all over Yang's face. As she tried her best to swallow down the juices, she felt them overflowing from her mouth and cascade down her chin, while her upper lips were coated by Neon's squirting. When the girl finally stopped cumming, Yang took out her scroll and took a picture of her face next to Neon's cunt, the skater girl's juices still streaming down Yang's face.

"Hey Neon, thanks for this. I really appreciate your willingness to let me do this" spoke Yang modestly, wiping the juices off her face.

"No probs, Yang, happy I could help! Let me know if you need something like this again" replied Neon, who pulled up her skirt and skated away, leaving Yang alone in the tunnel with pussy juices strewn across herself.

Meanwhile, Ruby heard a knocking at their door, opening it to reveal the face of the red-headed robot Penny.

"Salutations, friend Ruby! What is it you need assistance with?" asked Penny in her upbeat tone she almost always possessed.

"Well, it's complicated. I want to be able to please Weiss better in the bedroom, but my um…my tongue…is a little unskilled in that department. I was wondering if I could train myself on you" she said shyly, afraid of how the robot girl would respond.

"Ah, I see, okay, you may commence" replied Penny, lifting her plaid skirt to reveal a baby-smooth Pussy, completely devoid of any hair. Ruby smiled and thanked Penny, taking a picture of their faces together before lowering herself and sticking her tongue into Penny's cunt. As soon as she felt Penny's juices on her tongue, she noticed the taste of copper, but decided it would be best to just ignore it and get this over with. Lapping at her folds, Ruby tongued her friend back and forth, even attaching her lips around Penny's clit, taking a small nibble of it to send the girl's mind into convulsions. In response, Penny's hand grabbed ahold of Ruby, pulling the girl's tongue deeper into her pussy, causing Ruby to gasp slightly as the robot girl took control. Pushing and pulling Ruby's head back and forth, Penny used her friend as a sex toy, eventually reaching orgasm upon her tongue. With her orgasm, Ruby was thoroughly drenched by Penny's copper tasting juices. Pulling out her scroll, Ruby casually took a picture of herself next to Penny's pussy, her face coated in pussy juices. Thanking Penny again, she ushered the girl out of the dorm, telling her Weiss would return soon and she intended to please her. Laying on her bed, Ruby took deep breaths to gain the massive amount of air she was deprived of while in Penny's sex.

While Penny left the Team RWBY Dorm, Weiss and Pyrrha dueled in the training room.

"Hey Pyrrha" began Weiss, "can I ask you something?" Pyrrha, repelling Weiss's jab with her shield, looked concerned at Weiss, her face contorting into a worried frown.

"Of course, Weiss, always" she replied.

"Okay, so basically, I have this friend, who has this…fetish that she doesn't want other people to know about it. However, it would seem that someone already knows and, well, they are blackmailing her to do degrading things. What should she do?" asked Weiss, knowing she would inevitably have to give away that it was herself.

"I think it depends upon what these people are asking of her and whether her fetish is really that strange" replied Pyrrha, her spear taking a jab at Weiss, who parried the maneuver.

"Well, they want her to eat out a girl, and take a picture of her doing so. Also, the fetish is so bad for her, she can't allow it to get out at any cost" responded Weiss, the blush on her face growing as she thrust her blade at Pyrrha.

"Oh, well, she could always choose to eat out a friend who would be willing to allow that if it helped you, er, your friend, out" returned Pyrrha, throwing another slash in Weiss's direction.

"What if I told you that the friend is…me…" said Weiss, pulling herself back with her glyphs. Pyrrha stopped in her tracks, she had expected that to be said, but remained somewhat surprised.

"So that's why you are here" began the champion fighter, "I understand, mainly because Jaune had issues like this in his freshman year, if you recall. So here's what we're going to do, you're going to come into the locker room with me, I'm going to masturbate, and then squirt on your face. We get a picture of that and you're free". Weiss nodded, hugging Pyrrha tightly for being so understanding.

Running into the locker room, Pyrrha and Weiss entered the bathroom, where Pyrrha removed her clothing to reveal her pussy. Vigorously playing with herself, Pyrrha began to moan loudly right in front of Weiss, who stood there paralyzed. Within minutes, she saw that Pyrrha was reaching her edge, and moved her head down to Pyrrha's cunt, waiting until she felt a blast of liquid shoot her in the face. With Pyrrha's juices coating her face, Weiss angled her scroll to a take a picture of the pussy juice coated Heiress, the champion fighter's pussy, and Pyrrha's face.

"Thank you so much Pyrrha! You're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Weiss, to which Pyrrha told her it was no problem, and left to go get dressed, allowing Weiss to clean her face off.

While Weiss toweled off, Blake reached Velvet's room, knocking at the door. The bunny girl responded, inviting Blake in. As Blake sat down on the team's couch, she could see Velvet's awkwardness rear its head again.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Velvet. I really needed this time away from the team" said Blake, hoping to break the silence.

"Yeah, yeah, it's um...it's no problem…so um…should I just...um…leave the room?" asked Velvet, her face now flushed into a lightish-red tint.

"No, it's okay. Actually um…..I was wondering...could you…um…help?" replied Blake, turning her head to wink at the bunny girl.

"I don't know" replied the shy rabbit, "I don't think Mistre…er…Coco...would appreciate me using the couch for such a perverse act…"

"Oh come on, Velvet" retorted Blake smugly, "you can't tell me you and Coco never did anything on this couch. We've all heard the rumors about the chocolate rabbit sessions…".

"What...um...what have you heard about?" returned Velvet, inching ever closer to Blake.

"Why would I tell you?" she said sneakily, a smile creeping across her face, "when I can show you". Before Velvet could respond, Blake pulled the rabbit girl in for a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling within Velvet's mouth. As Blake pulled Velvet onto the couch, she began to work off her school clothing, revealing the bunny's breasts. Taking one into her mouth, Blake's tongue lashed back and forth against Velvet's nipple, a moan stifling from the rabbit's mouth. As Blake sucked on Velvet, she felt the bunny slowly make her way down to Blake's skirt, pulling it down to reveal Blake's bushy cunt. Feeling a finger rub up and down her pussy, Blake's ears began to violently twitch, reminding her that her objective wasn't to get off. Reaffirming her dominance, Blake pushed Velvet onto the couch, ripping her panties and skirt off to reveal the girl's shaven sex. Moving her head down to the girl's core, Blake began to rapidly tongue Velvet's folds, encircling her clit with lashes. As Blake tongue-fucked the bunny girl, Velvet bit down on her finger to prevent any moans from escaping. Seeing her methods working, Blake poked her tongue into the girl's gaping hole, thrusting her tongue in and out of the soaking cunt that quivered before her. Unable to hold back, Velvet let out a passionate moan, her instincts now kicked into overdrive. Blake took this as a challenge, and removed her tongue, providing Velvet with a moment of loss before placing her finger deep in the girl's core. Thrusting her finger in and out, Blake passionately fucked the bunny, their motions in perfect sync. However, Blake momentarily stopped, knowing about a certain kink Velvet possessed from the many stories about the chocolate bunny fuck sessions. Turning the girl around and bringing her to her hands and knees, Blake spread the bunny's ass cheeks, revealing her wrinkled anus. Using her cat-like tongue, Blake slithered into Velvet's ass, licking deep inside her asshole. Velvet began to moan louder and louder, with Blake's tongue reaching places that no one had ever reached with their tongue before. She could feel herself tightening around Blake's tongue, and knew it would be only a matter of time before she would explode.

Removing her tongue from Velvet's asshole, Blake seductively sucked her finger, ensuring the slurping remained as loud as possible for Velvet, before thrusting it into the girl's ass, filling her wrinkled hole. Velvet let out a cry that slowly evolved into a series of moans as Blake ass-fucked the bunny. Lowering her tongue once more, Blake began to tongue Velvet's cunt, something that combined with Blake's fingering of Velvet's ass, sent the bunny over the edge. Screaming and throwing her head into the air, Velvet violently came, squirting all over Blake's face, as well as pulling the girl's finger farther into her ass. Refusing to stop, Blake tongued the girl even harder, slurping up her juices as they pooled on the cat girl's tongue.

"Wait, weren't you the one in heat?" Velvet asked, now calmed down from her orgasm, "I thought I was here to get you off".

"I am the one in heat" laughed Blake, "but getting other people off gets me off. Thank you so much for the help, Velvet! I should really get going! Thanks again!" Walking out of the dorm, Blake grabbed her scroll, which had sneakily been recording the whole time, and got a screen-cap of Blake's tongue deep in Velvet's cunt.

Within the next hour, the girl's had again assembled in their dorm, each one having just spent the last half an hour to an hour eating out a different girl. Handing all their pictures to Blake, she placed them within the manilla envelope and moved it to under their doormat at the entrance to their dorm, as requested by their mistress. The four then went to lunch, ate, and then went to a nearby bathroom so that Weiss and Ruby could be changed. When they returned, a new manilla envelope was waiting for them. Opening it up, Weiss read it aloud:

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _I'm pleased to know I chose such slutty girls to be my new sex slaves. That will be all for today. But tomorrow, I hope you know our little arrangement will continue, with a few twists and turns added in for effect. Enjoy the rest of your day, and make sure to check your front door tomorrow morning for your next assignment._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mistress_

Sighing, Weiss laid down in her bed, thoroughly exhausted from all the stress, only to remember they still had class that day and begrudgingly stand back up. It seems like tomorrow is only going to get worse, she thought sadly.

…

And that's Chapter Thirteen! I know this one wasn't as ABDL as previous chapters, but for the next few chapters, sex is the focus. The ABDL is going to slowly get more and more focus once more, starting next chapter, so don't worry. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! It is day two of Team RWBY's blackmail, and it will only be getting worse! For those who were worried this story was getting away from the diapers a little too much, this chapter should reassure you! As to when Nora and Pyrrha's misadventures will continue, we are temporarily taking a break from them to focus on Team RWBY. But they will return! So, without further ado, enjoy!

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Waking up early Tuesday morning, Blake opened the dorms front door, where another manilla envelope was waiting for the team, opening it, Blake read it to herself:

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _Welcome to day two! Hope you enjoyed yesterday, because today is only going to be worse for you! Instead of sending you multiple letters today, you get this one, with instructions for today. Here's your schedule:_

 _In your first class, I expect Blake to fill another diaper, but after it is full, masturbate with it to the point of orgasm._

 _While Blake cums in her messy diaper, Ruby will pretend to lose something under the desk, go under, and lick Weiss's pussy until she orgasms. Then she may return to her work._

 _Meanwhile, Yang will have a vibrating butt plug (provided in this envelope) inserted in her ass that I will control remotely._

Blake couldn't read anymore, despite the long list that followed, and woke up the rest of the team, explaining what they were to do that day. After changing Weiss and Ruby, Blake put a diaper on herself, as well as inserted a suppository, while Yang slowly inserted the butt plug into her anus. When the group was ready, they headed to class, Yang clenching and waddling as she went, while the other three walked normally, as Blake had finally adjusted to wearing a diaper. Sitting down in their usual seats, Blake could feel her stomach start to clench, her body prepping for the inevitable. Meanwhile, Weiss was scared half to death of having her pussy licked in class, and hoped that no one would notice how long Ruby would be down there for. However, while the rest of the team seemed nervous of their situations, Yang was enjoying herself, her anal slut tendencies coming to light, as being forced to endure a massive plug up there that would randomly vibrate was a massive . As she tried readjusting herself in her seat, she felt the plug start to buzz in her ass, churning her stomach and vibrating her pussy through her anal walls. Doubling over, Yang cried out in pleasure as her ass was violated. As her lover felt her body vibrate like a Vacuo Jumping Bean, Blake's own insides were begging for release, her mess pushing against her asshole. She tried her best to hold it back, but knew that there was no point in fighting, and began grunting and pushing. In seconds, the hot mush was escaping her asshole at a cascading pace, filling the diaper with semi-solid waste that plastered itself along her ass cheeks. The Faunus, still overcome by the explosion of feces, was unable to move, completely paralyzed by the strength of the flow that didn't even seem close to stopping. As the waste flowed into her diaper, Blake felt tears well up in her eyes as the scent began to infiltrate her nose, something Weiss quickly blew away with her air glyph. Finally calming down from her accident, Blake looked over to Yang, who was still doubled over, with her ass visibly vibrating. Looking over at Weiss, Blake saw Ruby pretend to drop a pen and head under the table. In seconds, Blake witnessed Weiss's eyes bulge out of her head as Ruby's tongue touched her lover's wet pussy. Listening closely with her cat ears, Blake could hear Ruby's quiet licking and the quick and shallow breaths Weiss was exuding. Down below, Ruby was going to town on Weiss's pussy, thrusting her tongue in and out of the ice queen's cunt. Feeling Weiss closing around her tongue, Ruby felt the snow princess orgasm on her face, her juices squirting into Ruby's mouth. Moving herself up back into her seat, Ruby turned to her girlfriend, pussy juices still in her mouth, and opened it, revealing a pool of Weiss's nectar. Weiss gagged slightly, to which Ruby giggled and swallowed the cocktail of Heiress liquid. Meanwhile, Blake sat in her filth, quietly rubbing the front of her diaper, the soft plastic pushing against her clit. With each rub, the mess within her diaper sloshed around, pushing itself ever closer to her body. This made Blake cringe, but it also gave her a rush of adrenaline. She was being so naughty right now, and that excited her. Sure, when she looked into what she was doing too much, it disgusted her, but the fact that she was doing something incredibly taboo excited her pussy to no end, and she was able to use that to get off. Rubbing faster and faster, Blake began to reach the peak of her masturbatory session within her messy diaper, her orgasm quickly approaching. In seconds, Blake felt a rush of endorphins go through her body as she came, causing her to slide back and forth on her shit-filled diaper, grinding her cunt against the mess. Coming down from her orgasm, Blake looked down to see the damage she had done, and sighed disappointingly. With her, Ruby, and Weiss's tasks now complete, and Yang's occurring at that very second, Blake pulled out the letter and went to the next part of the checklist that their mistress had provided.

 _For your second class of the day, there are a few things you should do:_

 _Weiss, you seem to be used to having a stick up your ass, so let's test that shall we? Yang's butt plug is yours now, and I expect you to be a good girl and remove it from your teammate's ass with nothing but your teeth_

 _Ruby and Yang, I'm gonna spice it up here, and truly test your limits. If you're going to be my little sluts, you have to be capable of breaking ALL boundaries. Yang, you have to finger your sister. To completion._

 _Blake, you are to go to the bathroom, and whoever appears first, you have to beg them to piss all over you and let you drink their piss, just like a good little Faunus slut should._

As the bell rang, Blake told each of the girls what they had been ordered to do. Yang was the first one to complain.

"Wait, hold on, she wants me to what?! No way, I'm out! That's too far!" cried out the blonde, eyes transitioning to a bright red.

"Yang, calm down, it's okay. We're sisters, I get it, but this is to protect me. You're doing this for me, and that's what a sister does. Even if it means making your sister cum" retorted Ruby, returning Yang's eyes to their usual lilac. Nodding somberly, Yang accepted that this was for her sister, and despite the gross factor being cranked up to eleven, she would do anything to help Ruby. Then she remembered what Weiss had to do.

"That reminds me, Weiss, what was it you had to do?" smirked Yang, Weiss's face now a deep red, "was it, remove this butt plug with only your teeth?" The scowl on Weiss's face showed her discontent, but even she knew she couldn't refuse this task, even if there was no proof required to prove she did it.

"Yes, Yang, that is what I was told to do. Let's get this over with" she said glumly, pulling the blonde into the bathroom.

"Oh, speaking of bathrooms, Blake you should probably change that diaper, it smells shitty" Yang cackled as Weiss pulled her into a stall. While Blake could normally tolerate Yang's puns with little to no response, the pink on her face said otherwise.

"Come on Blake" said Ruby calmly, taking the Faunus by the hand, "Let's get you changed". Meanwhile, back in the stall, Yang was standing straight up, ass in Weiss's face, with the butt plug barely extending beyond the blonde's puckered anus.

"How's the view?" asked Yang, giggling at herself. Weiss would have responded, but was too preoccupied with her precarious position. Pushing her head forward, Weiss attached her teeth to the plug, her lips mashed up against Yang's asshole. She could feel the silicone in her teeth, and began to pull it out of Yang's ass, watching as the girl's gaping anus slowly released the plug. Just as Weiss finally pulled the plug out the entire way, she heard a small squeak of gas escape Yang's rectum.

"Excuse me" said Yang apologetically before returning to her smile, "I guess the weather called for clouds, huh?"

"Real mature" retorted Weiss, "Now please, help me fit this thing in me".

"Question, did you clean out back there today?" asked Yang, to which Weiss nodded in response. Thus, Yang darted over to Weiss, pulled down her skirt and diaper, revealing a very tight anus that she immediately darted at with her tongue, inserting it into Weiss's ass. The ice queen gasped at the intrusion, having not yet gotten used to taking things in her backdoor. Tongue-fucking the Heiress's tight hole, Yang could feel the girl's ass loosen, allowing Yang to slowly inch the butt plug in until it was pushed in as far as it could go.

"You're all good" spoke Yang, standing up. As Weiss turned around, Yang pulled the girl in for a kiss, her tongue entering Weiss's mouth, who then proceeded to jump away and gag into the toilet.

"Why?!" she cried out, hoping for a legitimate explanation.

"Because if I have to eat out your ass, the least you can do is endure the taste second-hand" replied Yang, sticking her tongue out to the girl.

With Weiss ready for her new position and Blake changed out of her diaper, the four girls went to their next class. Sitting down next to Yang, Ruby could feel her pussy dampening at the thought of her sister fingering her. She was slightly surprised at herself, she didn't think she had an incest fetish, but made a slight note to herself. Weiss meanwhile, was rocking back and forth on her seat, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, but the butt plug seemed to make every position uncomfortable. However, just when she finds the least uncomfortable position, the plug began to vibrate inside of her, causing her to double over. As the plug wrecked her insides, Weiss felt a small glow of pleasure from the vibrations, making her wonder whether she did enjoy anal play. Trying to ignore the pulsating object inside her rectum, Weiss looked over to Yang, who was slowly moving her hand down to her sister's mound. Reaching the plastic diaper, Yang pulled the waistband out and reached inside, her hand brushing against Ruby's clit, bringing a soft moan from her lips. Yang felt disgusted with herself, she hated having to get her own sister off, but seeing Ruby in pleasure brought a slight amount of warmth to her heart, allowing her to continue her sexual onslaught. Rubbing up and down on the girl's sodden folds, Yang's fingers danced upon her pussy before one digit plunged into Ruby's sex. Ruby gasped at this intrusion, moaning out as her sister plundered her damp cavern. Thrusting in and out, Yang began to fuck her sister, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the fucking she was receiving.

"Mr. Oobleck, may I go to the restroom?" asked Blake, to which she got a nod. Walking out of the classroom, Blake entered the restroom, only to find it empty. Thus, the Faunus girl sat down on one of the toilets and waited for someone to arrive.

Meanwhile, back in class, Ruby was at her pinnacle. A second finger had entered her tight pussy, and she could feel herself slowly preparing to climax. Looking over to Yang, Ruby showed eyes of desperation, eyes that Yang knew well, and told her everything she needed to know. Pushing a third finger in, Yang pumped herself harder and faster into her sister until she felt a squirt of liquid, knowing that Ruby hit orgasm. Looking up, she saw Ruby covering her mouth, while her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Yang smiled, glad she could bring that much pleasure to Ruby. Pulling herself out of Ruby, the two returned their minds to class.

"Ms. Belladonna has been gone for some time" spoke Oobleck firmly, "Ms. Nikos, would you please go check on her?"

"Yes sir" replied Pyrrha, leaving the room to head for the restroom. Yang and Ruby looked at one another, eyes wide, knowing what their teammate was about to do.

Reaching the restroom, Pyrrha walked in to see a shut stall, to which she moved towards and knocked on.

"Blake? Are you okay?" asked Pyrrha, to which Blake responded by opening the door, revealing the Faunus on her knees in front of Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, I need your help!" yelled Blake desperately, "I am being blackmailed and to keep this person happy I must allow the first girl to appear in the bathroom to piss in my mouth and on my face! That person is you! Please, Pyrrha!" Pyrrha was surprised to see this, to say the least, but given what Weiss did the day before, she somewhat expected another member of the team to approach her.

"Blake, I…I don't know…I mean…" she spoke shakily before returning to a disciplined grimace, "If that is what you need". Blake nodded, opening her mouth as Pyrrha lowered her skirt and panties, took her hands to her pussy, and angled herself so that her stream may get into Blake's mouth. Pushing hard against her bladder, Pyrrha started her fountain of piss, the cascade pouring into Blake's mouth. Feeling the salty liquid pooling on her tongue, Blake began to gulp down as much as possible, hoping to swallow it all fast enough to prevent the pungent aftertaste from sitting on her taste buds for too long. As Pyrrha's stream started to weaken, the hot piss moved from hitting directly in Blake's mouth to splashing on her chin, causing Blake to close the gap between her and Pyrrha. Attaching her lips to Pyrrha's pussy, Blake drank the last of the girl's pee directly from the source. As the last dribbles dropped into Blake's open mouth, she pulled herself from the dripping cunt in front of her, her tongue extending to lick what was left off of Pyrrha.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. I appreciate you being such an amazing friend about this" smiled Blake.

"Absolutely. If there is any other way I can help you deal with this blackmailer, please let me know" replied Pyrrha.

Back in the classroom, Weiss's head laid on her desk in agony as the vibrating butt plug whirred inside her angrily. She couldn't endure it anymore, and was ready to pull it out of herself and just surrender her dignity to this mistress. However, before she could think too hard, the bell rang, allowing Weiss to sprint to the bathroom, past Pyrrha and Blake, into a nearby stall where she removed the plug from her anus with a loud pop. Stepping outside, Weiss met up with Yang, Ruby, and Blake, who had already opened the letter and were looking at their next assignment.

 _Assuming you have completed all your previous tasks, I feel I should be generous and say you have lunch as a break period. Well, all of you except one, Weiss that is. For your lunch, I expect you to feast upon the asshole of your Faunus teammate for exactly three minutes. Whether she cleans it or not is entirely up to her. The rest of you may take a break for lunch. But after lunch, your sentence continues._

Sighing, Weiss began walking back to the room with the rest of the team, reaching their room. While Ruby and Yang happily chowed down, Blake looked over to the saddened Weiss.

"You know Weiss, you don't have to do this one. We can just say that you did. How would Mistress know?" questioned Blake.

"No, I am a girl of my word, and will see this through. Besides, it's not like I haven't eaten ass before. But…um, Blake, after I um…do this, can you please baby me again? Just for the lunch period" asked Weiss shyly, facing the ground. Blake nodded, grabbed a timer, and set it to three minutes. But before Blake started her timer, she went to their shower, fingered her ass to thoroughly clean it, and returned to Weiss's delight. The Heiress really appreciated the thorough cleaning Blake performed. Pulling off her bottoms, Blake revealed her ass, with her asshole puckering from its recent invasion. Standing in a sitting position, Blake waited upon Weiss, who went under and reluctantly licked around the girl's hole. Starting the timer, Blake told Weiss to begin, who stuck her tongue deep into Blake's hole. If this were Ruby, Weiss would have probably enjoyed this more, but as it was Blake, she felt awkward doing this, and that kept her from truly doing her best. Letting out a low groan, Blake relished in feeling the Heiress's wet tongue penetrate her asshole. At only one minute, Blake could feel herself convulsing around Weiss's tongue, the wet muscle writhing violently in her backdoor. Screaming into the air, Blake squirted on the ground in front of her, narrowly avoiding Weiss's dress. Finally as the clock struck three minutes, Weiss removed her tongue from Blake's ass, the Faunus's body convulsing and quivering above her.

With her "punishment" over, Weiss was placed in her onesie by Blake, who brought Weiss over to the table, making the girl some scrambled eggs to feed to her.

"Here's your lunch-y, my little snow princess" cooed Blake, "open wide sweetie". Giggling like a baby, Weiss opened her mouth, allowing Blake to place the bite of eggs into the baby's mouth. Removing the eggs from the fork, Weiss took them down her throat, eating them lovingly. Smiling at Blake, she felt happiness for the first time in days, as she returned to her place of tranquility. Eating her lunch with Blake, the girl felt her bladder release into her diaper, reminding her she was at the point of almost completely losing control.

"Blake, I went pee-pee" said Weiss shyly.

"It's okay, Weiss-y, little babies can't hold it, that's why you have your diap-y on. Mama Blake will clean you up, okay?" replied Blake in her baby talk voice. Taking her napkin, Blake wiped Weiss's mouth, ensuring her little baby was nice and clean, and kissed each cheek, bringing about another giggle from Weiss. Taking Weiss by the hand, she led her little princess to her bed, laying her down and placing her pacifier within her mouth. As Weiss lay in bed with her wet diaper, she felt warm and loved, and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Yang was nursing Ruby, her mouth firmly placed around one of the blonde's nipples. Sucking constantly, Ruby felt the milk overflow in her mouth, pouring out all over her.

"Awwwww, poor Ruby" spoke Yang, giggling to herself, "Hey….hey Ruby? Got milk?" As Yang cackled above her, Ruby bit down upon the nipple she was sucking, which quickly shut Yang up. Taking off Ruby's shirt to dry, Yang placed the now topless girl into her own bed to dry off, small breasts exposed to the world. Kissing the girl's forehead, Yang left Ruby to sleep, allowing Blake and Yang some alone time.

"These last two days have been crazy" sighed Yang, looking over at Blake for confirmation.

"I don't know, it could have been worse" replied Blake, cheeks beet red.

"What do you mean?! We had to wear and shit in diapers?!" cried out Yang, confused as to how Blake wasn't appalled by those events.

"I mean, the diapers were kind of comfortable. And it didn't feel terrible to wear or use them…" returned Blake, shocked even herself by saying that.

"Oh no…..am I going to have to care for three babies now?" asked Yang sarcastically.

"No, no, I'm just saying I have no problem using them…they felt kind of nice…" reiterated Blake. However, before Yang could continue on with her questioning, Blake took out their instructions to check what they had to do next.

 _Hope you enjoyed your lunch break, because now you're back under my control. Here is your assignment for your combat training class:_

 _Yang, I expect you to wear a diaper the entire class. Whether you use it or not is up to you._

 _Blake, I want to see my kitty use her claws. I want you to go all out on fighting Yang this class._

 _Weiss and Ruby, you two are so adorable together, let's see some diaper combos. Freeze Weiss's piss, speed up Ruby's stream, etc. Really get creative, girls!_

Sighing, Yang walked to the bathroom, slamming it behind her and placing the diaper on. Walking out, the blonde girl woke up Ruby and Weiss, told them what they have to do today, and started walking to the training room alone while the other three got ready.

Once the four entered the training room, they saw Yang uncomfortably pivoting back and forth on her heels, trying to ignore what she was wearing. While Weiss and Ruby went off into their section to do their group training, Blake and Yang began to fight, Blake slashing at the tank-like blonde violently, narrowly avoiding slicing her right open. She wished she could go a little easier on Yang, but with the Mistress supposedly watching, she had little to no choice. Throwing her pistol hook over to Yang, she wrapped the rope around the blonde before pulling it out from under her, bringing the fiery girl crashing to the ground, revealing her diaper under her skirt.

Quickly pushing her skirt back down, Yang propelled herself towards Blake, throwing punches in sheer anger. Blake carefully dodged each one, the carelessness of Yang's punches showing her aggression. On Yang's final punch in her first barrage, Blake used her semblance, leaving behind an icy shadow that Yang's arm was left stuck in. Yang, now caught off guard, was unable to fight back as Blake appeared behind her, kicking her squarely in the stomach, smashing the ice, and throwing the girl across the room. Her skirt once again lifted, Yang entered a fiery rage, her eyes turning incredibly red, as she lunged towards Blake, punching the Faunus and firing off multiple shots that barely whizzed past Blake's body. Grabbing Blake by the waist, Yang threw her across the room, smashing Blake into the cushioned wall.

Running over to Blake in fear of hurting her, she was surprised when she tried to grab the Faunus girl, only to realize it was a shadow form. Surprised, Yang turned her head just as Blake jumped from the ceiling, pouncing onto the blonde's head, grabbing her by her hair and controlling her like a marionette. However, Blake would soon regret her decision to touch Yang's hair, as the fire that radiated off of the blonde grew, singing her fingertips. As she let go, Yang took this advantage to again grab the girl, throwing her again against the wall. As Blake lay there, Yang ran over, worried about the girl, who threw her hand up in the air in a thumbs up, which brought a smile to Yang's face.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby were trying out their new diaper combos, with Weiss speeding up Ruby so that she would pee faster, followed by her using her glyphs to freeze her piss. Ruby, now wearing a massive frozen ice cube around her waist, collapsed to the ground, with Weiss melting the ice shortly after. Coming up with an idea, Weiss used her glyphs to remove the piss from Ruby's diaper, creating a blob of yellow water that she could use. Creating icicles of piss, Weiss shot them out at Ruby's face, melting them just before they touched the silver-eyed girl, splashing the girl with her own piss. Giggling like a schoolgirl, Weiss watched as Ruby ran to get a towel, wiping the pee off her face. Now with a clean face and a slightly damp diaper, Ruby told Weiss that they should take a little break. Agreeing, the two of them went back to the locker room, waiting for Blake and Yang to return. In minutes, they were back, and with the bell ringing in three minutes, they opened up their envelope again.

 _Hope you didn't waste that diaper, Yang, because your next assignment will need it._

 _Inside the envelope provided, there is a dust crystal. You are to use it at the beginning of your next class, Yang. What does it do? I guess you'll have to use it to find out_

 _Weiss, you have gone through a lot today, so I'll be kind and show some mercy, next class is your last assignment: Reveal your fetish to someone. You heard me right. You need to learn to trust others if you are to be my sex slave, so this is how we'll start._

 _Blake, I wanna see your pussy some more, so I expect to see you fingering yourself this class._

 _Ruby, you're so young and innocent, so let's change that. I want you to dirty talk Blake to orgasm._

Before Blake even got to finish reading out loud, she heard a loud thud as Weiss collapsed. Rushing to her lover's aid, Ruby held the Heiress in her arms, fanning her with the envelope, hoping to wake her up. When Weiss's eyes finally opened, she wished they never had. Messing in public, eating Blake's ass, even seducing Pyrrha felt like child's play in comparison to this task. Telling someone her deep, dark secret was the ultimate test for her, but she knew someone she thought she could trust. Meanwhile, Yang grabbed the crystal from the envelope, breaking it over her head, allowing the dust to sprinkle down onto her. As Ruby watched her sister take a dust shower, she began thinking up good dirty phrases to get Blake off with. Let me see that pussy, kitty, naw, that's too punny to turn on Blake. Maybe Yang would know, she wondered. Pulling Yang aside, Ruby questioned her sister on what her lover enjoys.

"She loves being degraded. She just gushes when I look her right in the eyes and tell her what a filthy Faunus slut she is! So just insult her as much as possible, and she'll be cumming in seconds" replied Yang nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay, thanks" responded Ruby, walking back over to Blake and Weiss.

Before their next class began, Weiss sent a text to Pyrrha, requesting the two meet privately in the JNPR dorm. In minutes, Weiss was told Pyrrha arrived, and the girl knocked on JNPR's door, where the champion fighter waited on the other side.

"Weiss, what is it?" pondered Pyrrha caringly.

"Listen, Pyrrha, about that blackmail thing...they're telling me I have to tell someone my fetish…and after some thinking, I believe you're the one I would trust most to tell" spoke Weiss calmly, body shaking.

"Oh, okay" responded the champion, "Would you rather I told you mine first? To break the ice?" Weiss sighed with relief, appreciative of Pyrrha's offer, and nodded.

"Okay, so there's a long list" began Pyrrha, "but to sum it up, i'm a submissive. I love being used and abused, degraded and humiliated, those kind of things".

"Well considering you were so honest with me…" started Weiss, confidence high, "I have this...thing...where I...um…like to...dress up as...a baby...diapers and all…" It felt kind of good to get it off her chest, but the fear of rejection stuck to her mind like a fly on tree sap.

"Oh!" replied Pyrrha, laughing slightly, "oh, that isn't so bad! I actually know someone else who has the very same thing! Yeah, that isn't that big of a deal!" Weiss was a little taken aback, could Ruby have spilled her secret to Pyrrha long ago and not told Weiss about it? But considering there was no chance of Pyrrha revealing this mystery person, Weiss decided to move on to her reaction that Pyrrha accepted her. Pulling the champion fighter in for a massive hug, Weiss felt all the stress from this week fall off of her shoulders. Thanking Pyrrha once more, Weiss headed to class.

Heading into the classroom, Weiss saw the other members of her team already sat down.

"Sorry I'm late" came Weiss, scaring Yang, who immediately released her bladder in shock.

"Oh shit" Yang swore, "I just figured out what that damn crystal does". Looking down, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake noticed the wet patch on Yang's diaper, indicating that the blonde had lost her bladder control. Sighing, Yang sloshed around in her soggy diaper, readjusting in her seat. Meanwhile, Blake spread her legs, revealing her bushy pussy, dripping with anticipation. But before Blake began to rub herself, she felt another hand already there, dancing across her clit. Tracing the hand back to its owner, Blake saw that it belonged to none other than Ruby, whose smug face could have made Blake cum right there.

"Wet already, huh? Someone must have been excited to play with herself in public" said Ruby in a husky voice, "Just like the slutty little Faunus you are". Those last words caused Blake's pussy to quiver in anticipation, immediately drawing Blake's fingers into her own cunt, pumping back and forth in a quick rhythm. As the two fingers inside her thrusted in and out, Blake felt her mind start to fade as Ruby continued her seduction.

"Two fingers immediately? Blake, I didn't know you were this slutty! Maybe we should offer have left you with the White Fang. They could make good use of a breeder like yourself". Ruby felt terrible saying these kind of things to Blake, but could see that the Faunus girl was lapping it up, her quiet moans slowly growing.

"Would you like that? Being tied up and fucked every single day, a different dirty Faunus cock in each hole? Yeah, you want that?" prodded Ruby, her dirty side kicking into action.

"Yes…" moaned Blake quietly, "I want to be a Faunus cum dumpster…" As she spoke, another finger entered her pussy, now three digits pumping in and out of her cunt.

"Or maybe Yang, Weiss, and I will do that to you anyway. Tie you to your bed, your tongue held out for us to use as our own personal sex toy? You'd have to get used to the taste of pussy juices, as you'd be drinking gallons of it every day" retorted Ruby, to which Blake pulled a finger up to her own mouth, biting down hard on it as she came, her three fingers pumping quickly in and out of her wet pussy. Squirting in a steady stream, Blake's eyes rolled back in her head as she lost herself in her orgasm.

"Than…Thank you Ruby…" came an exhausted Blake. Meanwhile, Yang felt a pungent odor enter her nose, and looked down to see her diaper was stained brown. Fuck, she thought, I can't let this smell get out. Throwing a pencil at Weiss, Yang pointed down at her diaper, to which Weiss nodded and summoned a gust of air, blasting the smell away, leaving Yang to sit in her odorless filth.

By the end of class, Yang had wet herself twice and messed once, leaving her diaper sagging far beyond the normal amount. Taking her to the bathroom, Blake changed Yang's diaper. Once they were back out, the team opened the letter again.

 _And now, your day is done. This has been Day Two. Enjoy the rest of your day, and remember that this will continue tomorrow!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mistress_

Smiling at their freedom, the girls walked back to their dorm, walking past Velvet and Coco, who were sitting on a bench nearby.

"Do you think they did everything?" asked Velvet.

"I do. They aren't the type of team who would attempt shortcuts. They've done everything right so far, and they will continue to do so" retorted Coco.

"I still don't feel right about doing this to them" spoke Velvet.

"Velvet, it's all part of the plan, just trust me" replied Coco, a slight tremor of regret stinging her words. She felt bad too, but she had to ensure those pictures never came out.

…

That's chapter fourteen, y'all! Hope everyone enjoyed! Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! It's day three of Team RWBY's blackmail, with Coco secretly pulling the strings of the team! See what happens next in chapter fifteen!

 **Chapter Fifteen**

When Team RWBY woke up early Wednesday morning to get their daily blackmail assignments, they were surprised to see not one, but two different letters. Opening the first one, the team was quite surprised to see actual handwriting as opposed to crudely copy and pasted words.

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _I know you are being blackmailed. Your Mistress is my Mistress. But while you were forced into submission, I chose my path. My Mistress is not herself, blackmailing is not her way. Someone else has to be behind this, and I will try my best to find out. For now, I cannot reveal my Mistress, but just know that this is not her normal nature. Do what she says for now, I will try and help you along the way._

 _Sincerely,_

 _EB, slave of the Mistress_

"At least we have someone looking out for us" reported Weiss, a new state of calm commanding her voice. Blake nodded and opened the second envelope, seeing the original copy and pasted words.

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _Hope everyone has been enjoying themselves these past two days! I certainly have! Here are your assignments for today:_

 _\- For class one, Weiss, we need to test your bladder's strength. Take the blue pill provided, it is an organic diuretic, and record on this letter how many times you wet during first block. Trust me, you'll want to be truthful._

 _\- Blake, you will not be in your first class today. Why? Because we're testing your endurance for handling smells, given your cat sense of smell. Yang will tie you to your bed, secure you in a diaper, and feed you both a diuretic and a laxative. After class, you will be freed. When you and I meet, Blake-y, we will put that information to good use._

 _\- Ruby, yesterday I had Weiss reveal her secret to a close friend, and I assume she did so. Today, it is your turn. Choose wisely._

 _\- Yang, you have one of the most important positions this first block. You have two options: Revel or Reveal. If you choose Revel, you will have to take Blake's diaper from the end of her challenge and wear it for your second class period. If you choose Reveal, Weiss must reveal her secret to one of her teachers. Who it is is dependent on you._

Immediately, Weiss pulled her eyes away from the paper directly to Yang, who looked back at the ice queen, all color drained from her face. For a few seconds, Yang stood there, unmoving, until she shook it off and smiled at Weiss.

"This is for you Weiss" came Yang, "I'll choose Revel. You've gone through enough this week". Those words brought a tear to Weiss's eye, and the appreciation she had for Yang was beyond description. Running towards the girl, Weiss threw her arms around her.

"Thank you! I really, really, really appreciate this!" she bawled. Yang just stood there, a slightly smug smile plastered on her face. She was strong, and was sure she could endure something like that. Hell, she'd been through so much already, how much worse could it get!? Walking into the bathroom, Yang grabbed a diaper for Weiss, and the excess rope they kept from Ruby's bunk bed. Coming back out, Yang tied a small loop for each bedpost to attach to Blake. Bringing the Faunus up onto the bed, she tied the girl in a spread eagle position, placed a diaper on her, and tightened the restraints.

"Are you okay?" asked Yang, looking down at the tied up girl.

"Yeah, I'm just amazing" said Blake sarcastically, pulling slightly at the restraints. Feeding the girl both a red and blue pill, Yang hoped that Blake went to the bathroom earlier today, or else Yang's assignment was only going to get harder. Meanwhile, Weiss was sipping at a glass of water, taking the blue pill down her throat with it. Finally, Ruby was texting Penny, requesting her to meet her in their dorm in a few minutes.

When Weiss and Yang left to head to class, Ruby heard a knock at the door, which she assumed was Penny. Opening the door, the ginger girl smiled and waved.

"Salutations, friend Ruby! I assume we are continuing our lessons from Monday?" asked Penny naively.

"Actually Penny, no. I need to confess something. You see, people can have…interests in certain things…sexually…as in it turns them on…" spoke Ruby shyly, "Well, I have one that is very…odd…". Penny nodded attentively, waiting on baited breath for Ruby to continue.

"Yes…and that interest is…" she said inquisitively.

"Diapers…" replied Ruby in a hushed manner, "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Oh, don't you worry, friend Ruby, your secret is safe with me! And no matter what you enjoy, just know you will always be my best friend" said Penny innocently, pulling the girl in for a hug. Well, thought Ruby, that was anti-climatic, but I'm not going to complain. Thanking Penny and telling her that she had to get to class, Ruby left the dorm, leaving Blake tied up and alone.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Weiss's weak bladder was already showing signs of bursting. Not more than ten minutes after taking that pill, and Weiss could feel herself about to explode. Oh dust, she screamed internally, I tried so hard to prevent this! After all that work of taking a few seconds each time before peeing to flex her bladder and keep it strong, she had no results to show except a bladder the size of a baby's and a string of wet diapers. Sighing, the girl released her hot piss into the diaper, the liquid absorbing into the material. Looking down, Weiss felt fortunate that it wasn't too much, as it only stained the front of the diaper slightly yellow. Returning to the class, Weiss was hopeful that this was all she had in her for the next hour and a half. Looking over to Yang, she felt a glimmer of love towards the blonde, as she knew that no one in her own family would sacrifice their dignity like that in exchange for Weiss's dignity. Yet here, the same girl who used to loathe her, was going to endure a full diaper of someone else's filth so that Weiss's dignity would remain intact. Poking Yang's shoulder, Weiss mouthed another thank you to Yang, who responded with a silent you're welcome. As the two exchanged pleasantries, Ruby walked in and sat down next to Weiss, placing her hand on the girl's thigh and kissing her on the cheek. Almost immediately, Weiss blushed a deep shade of red, matching Ruby's cape in intensity. Yang giggled quietly at the girl's shyness, normally used to seeing that kind from Ruby and not the snow princess.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm, Blake was in agony as the laxative and diuretic took effect. Feeling the intense pressure on her bladder, Blake released her hot piss into her diaper, sighing and pushing intensely to quickly export as much pee as she could. Soon, the diaper was sopping, with her warm piss sloshing about the yellow-stained plastic. Breathing in the smell of her piss, Blake knew that today was going to be a long day, but it only got worse when the pressure moved from her bladder to her bowels. With no reason to hold back, Blake immediately began to push, the hot mess squirting into her diaper, pulling it down with its heavy weight. As Blake grunted and pushed, the semi-solid waste continued to pull her ass down with the sagging diaper, getting farther and farther with every second. However, after a minute of her ass plummeting alongside her messy diaper, Blake felt the mesh of filth press against her, knowing that it had reached its lowest point, and would only expand outward and up from there. She could feel the mush against her ass cheeks, bringing about a cringe from her as she shivered. Releasing a small stream of gas as the barrage of shit slowed, Blake felt relief to know that it was over. But with the pressure returning to her bladder, Blake was reminded that this was only round one.

While Blake endured her own messy hell, Weiss was swimming in a pool of her own piss. Within the last 30 minutes, Weiss had wet herself three times, but to her it felt like once. Everytime she looked down, she saw her diaper had turned a darker shade of yellow, bringing more embarrassment as she realized just how terribly weak her bladder had become. Guess it's back to potty training for me, she thought sadly. Or perhaps I could just not, she pondered, maybe I could just keep wearing diapers forever? Shaking her head of these thoughts, Weiss returned to her studies, only looking back and forth to see what her two comrades were doing. Yang, being the typical slacker she was, had fallen into a deep sleep, hoping to escape the reality that she would soon be wearing an incredibly messy diaper. Ruby, meanwhile, was trying her best to pay attention, but the distractions of literally anything else kept pulling her away, especially the distraction of the twitching bunny ears in front of her. Turning her note page into a paper airplane, Ruby threw it down to the row below her, landing it right in front of Velvet's face. Opening the letter, the bunny girl saw a very simple message: Hi! Smiling, Velvet pulled out her own pen, reformed the paper airplane, and threw it back up towards Ruby, who grabbed it out of the air. Opening the message for herself, she saw a very similar response: Hello. However, to Ruby, the handwriting seemed awfully familiar. The eloquent and drawn out curves of the letters reminded her of something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Writing another note, Ruby reformed the airplane and threw it back down, landing it on top of Velvet's head. Snickering, the rabbit girl grabbed the letter and saw a second string of writing: How r u? Making her response, Velvet threw the plane back up to Ruby, who rushed to open it and see the response: Quite well. That was it! The letter! The handwriting matched the letter they received that morning! Velvet was EB! Eyes as wide as dinner plates, Ruby wrote another message and returned it to the Faunus girl, who was shocked to say the least at the message: That's good to know, EB, thanks for the letter earlier! Ruby knew she made the right decision as she saw Velvet's ears shoot up to full length, her fear realized. Madly scribbling, Velvet responded to Ruby and threw the letter upwards: This isn't the time. Please don't do this. Ruby smirked at her guessing skills, glad she made the right choice. Passing the paper again to Velvet, the bunny girl was greeted with another message: I'm glad you're on our side. As Velvet madly wrote, Oobleck grew frustrated with the girl.

"Ms. Scarlatina, would you like to read what the note you and Ms. Rose have been passing says out loud to the class?" he spoke.

"Oh um... " replied Velvet shyly, with Coco glaring over at the girl.

"I was just asking for an extra copy of her notes to give to Blake" interjected Ruby.

"Ah, well my apologies then, Ms. Scarlatina" he came, returning to the lesson. Velvet sighed with relief, looking over to Coco, who had returned to the lecture at hand. Looking up at Ruby, Velvet gave her thankful eyes, mouthing a thank you to the girl, who simply nodded in response. Seeing her backpack vibrating, Velvet pulled out her scroll, seeing a message from Coco: Don't try to intervene. They must be trained properly, my little playbunny. Turning to Coco, Velvet nodded, mouthing out yes Mistress to the fashionable girl.

When the girls heard the bell ring, each had significantly different reactions. Weiss was more than happy to get out of her now incredibly soaked diaper, while Ruby was simply happy to get out of class, forgetting all about their blackmail. Yang, however, didn't forget the blackmail, and dreaded the sound of the bell. Standing up slowly, Yang hoped to take as much time as possible to get to Blake, in hopes that she could delay her own punishment for as long as possible.

Opening the door to their dorm, the team was overwhelmed by the smell, draining all color from their faces. They were used to the smell of a messy diaper at this point, but not what smelled like three at once. Weiss, in a panic, summoned her stream of air, pushing it towards the window, which was unfortunately not open, repelling the smell right back at the Heiress, who gagged at the return of the pungent smell. Running over to Blake, Yang saw the girl still tied down, head lolled backwards, with both her hands and legs completely limp. Looking down, Yang saw that Blake's diaper had ballooned out to double its normal size, sagging farther than Yang thought was possible. The yellow and brown stained plastic looked incredibly flimsy, with one more wetting probably capable of breaking it. As Yang removed the diaper from the unconscious girl, Weiss went over to the envelope and wrote her number of wettings on the paper: Nine. However, as she wrote, she felt a stream of liquid begin pouring down her leg, to which she panicked and ran into the bathroom, jumping into the shower. Staring down in horror, Weiss saw her piss stream out of her diaper, the absorbency of her diaper entirely used up. When her diaper finished leaking, Weiss carefully tip-toed outside of the shower, heading to Ruby, who saw the girl's pure-yellow diaper, and began to change her. Meanwhile, Blake was slowly coming to consciousness as she felt her diaper straps being undone. Looking up, she saw the face of her lover smiling down, a calming feeling washing over her.

"Three messings and six wettings" sighed Blake, continuing to look up at her lover, "I couldn't take anymore, and passed out. Sorry you have to wear it".

"It's not your fault" replied Yang caringly, "I chose this punishment. I can endure. But there is no way I can walk with that thing. I'll have to stay here next block". Nodding in agreement, Blake smiled as her girlfriend removed the messy diaper, wiping down the Faunus girl's body lovingly. Grabbing her panties, Blake sighed in relief at finally being back in panties, a feeling Yang would have begged for. Taking Blake's incredibly messy diaper, Yang grimaced as she moved the tapes to her own body, placing the diaper on herself. Immediately, the mess squished against her ass, bringing a shiver along her spine. She hated the feeling of a messy diaper, but a triple-messy diaper was even worse. Now unable to move, Yang simply sat down on her diaper, squishing the mess even further against her, but giving her a somewhat comfortable seat.

Back with Weiss, now changed into a clean diaper, the girl returned to the envelope, removed her paper, erased her nine and rewrote a ten, sighing sadly as she did so. She felt embarrassed that her bladder was so weak, but she knew this was always a possibility for wearing diapers, and was somewhat willing to accept it. Looking down the letter, Weiss read the team's new assignments for this block.

 _\- For Block Two, I will assume that Yang chose Revel, because she is just that selfless. Hope you enjoy that messy diaper Yang ;)_

 _\- Blake, don't get too used to not wearing a diaper, because I want you to wear one this block. Now, I'm not going to make you mess or anything, that is entirely up to your bladder, but I'm going to make your diapers harder to hide. I want you wearing a shorter skirt than normal, meaning that with any movement, your diaper could be revealed. I also want you answering any question Professor Port asks, that way you are drawing attention to yourself. After you answer a question, I want you to readjust in your seat, allowing that cute little crinkle to escape your diaper._

 _\- Ruby, you are to flash someone in this class with your diaper. No, it cannot be another member of Team RWBY, so choose wisely. It's like revealing your secret, but there's a chance others will see it too! How fun!_

 _\- Weiss, oh, my little edelweiss, I have a fun little game for you! For every time you wet during your second block class, you have to endure a vibrating butt plug in your ass for a minute. But wait, there's more! When you do wear this butt plug, you will have taken a laxative, and if you think a vibrating butt plug and laxatives mix, then you are going to have a rude awakening. Enjoy!_

Weiss cringed in horror, that was why she had been forced to endure all those wettings today! To weaken her bladder for this! That bitch, how could she do this to me, she screamed internally. While Weiss imagined the worst case scenario, Blake was experiencing her own, putting on an extra short skirt with a diaper underneath. She felt incredibly exposed wearing this get up, but knew she had no choice in the matter, and felt as if she were locked in a cage.

"Hey Weiss…" interrupted Ruby, "Who did you reveal your secret to?"

"Pyrrha, why?" asked Weiss.

"Because if I have to flash someone my diaper, then I want it to be someone who was accepting of it" she replied. Weiss nodded, not really paying attention to Ruby's answer as the thought of her violated rear having hot mess flowing through it brought a shiver down her spine.

"Hey Blake?" asked Yang, sitting on the incredibly messy diaper.

"Yes, Yang?" she replied, turning around, sighing as the skirt lifted up to almost completely reveal her diaper.

"Could you get me my scroll? I can't really move in this…" returned Yang, swishing her upper body back and forth to express her lack of mobility. Blake went over to Yang's bed, grabbed her scroll, and returned it to the girl.

"Here you are, Yang-y poo" snickered Blake, happy to finally use Yang's own puns against her.

"God, this is really shitty" piped Yang, also snickering. At least I still have my comedy, she thought. The two girls had a laugh together, both trying their best to ignore their grim situations. Hope of eventual freedom in her eyes, Yang pulled Blake down to her level, kissing the Faunus girl passionately.

"I love you" spoke Yang, eyes sparkling.

"I love you too" replied Blake, bringing Yang in for another kiss. After pulling out of the kiss, Blake looked at the time grimmly, knowing she had to leave. Kissing Yang's cheek, Blake stood up and told Ruby and Weiss it was time to leave. Waving them off, Yang remained sitting upon her filled diaper, opening the games on her scroll. As the girls stepped out of their dorm, they stepped upon a new letter, which they immediately pulled open to see the incredibly elegant writing from their letter earlier today.

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _As Ruby may have told you, you now know my identity. I apologize for my actions, but you must understand I was simply obeying my Mistress up to this point, believing she had the best intentions in mind. However, it would appear I was wrong, and for that I apologize thoroughly. I don't believe I could ever make it up to you, but I will try my best to do so. I cannot reveal who my Mistress is yet, at least, not until I find out who is controlling her. Until then, just know that I am aware of your situation, and if the Mistress presents you with anymore assignments that involve revealing yourself, know you can do those to me, and it will still count._

 _With love,_

 _Velvet Scarlatina, slave to the Mistress_

"Ruby, why didn't you tell us Velvet was EB?!" exclaimed Weiss.

"I kind of forgot…" said Ruby, throwing her head down to the ground. Sighing, Weiss accepted this new fact and continued walking to class alongside Ruby and Blake.

Back in the dorm, Yang was already suffering from her situation. The smell had returned full force, and Yang's nose was being penetrated by it in the worst way possible. Unfortunately, Yang knew she couldn't hold her breath for too long, and if she opened her mouth to breathe, it would be more like tasting the diaper than smelling it, and that was something she wanted to avoid at all cost. Trying her best to move, Yang pushed herself to the right, only for the mess to pull her back, plastering her ass to the brown muck even further. Yang was frustrated, having to deal with the smell wasn't the issue, it was dealing with the lack of moving. She needed something to do other than play Plants vs Grimm or Angry Nevermores on her phone, but the damn diaper held her in place like an overprotective mother at a Dust E Cheese.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Blake was fearing the inevitable as Professor Port finished his speech.

"And then I said you don't understand, Edgar is the one in the hole" he grinned, mustache curled into a smile, "Now, what have we learned?" Reluctantly, Blake raised her hand.

"Ms. Belladonna?" asked their overzealous teacher.

"That when fighting a Bovine Grimm, always aim for the udder?" She said inquisitively, sliding back and forth in her seat, the crinkling pulsing out to the people near here. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice her diaper, or else the looks would have been much stranger.

"Exactly! Glad to see someone in this room is listening! Now, let us move on to the mightiest Grimm I ever faced: Terry…" returned the professor, beginning another boisterous speech. As he spoke, Ruby silently pulled out her scroll, typing out a message for Pyrrha to look up to her, to which the champion fighter did. Leaning out into the stairway of the room, Ruby flashed her diaper towards the girl for a second before reeling it back in, immediately texting back: It's part of the blackmail. Pyrrha nodded knowingly back, turning back to the lecture. Ruby sighed in relief, looking over to Weiss who had visible tears in her eyes. She was trying her best to hold back her pee, but it was no use, and the girl released a fast stream of piss into her diaper. One minute, she thought, making a note to herself. Rearranging herself, Weiss felt the soppy material push against her nether regions, bringing out a small groan of arousal from the ice queen, as well as another squirt of pee. Two minutes.

"And then Sir Rimgar and I slayed the terrible Terry! Thus the legend of Port and Rimgar was born! Any questions?" asked Port, to which Blake realized she would have to raise her hand. Sighing, the Faunus's arm shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Belladonna?" questioned Port, bringing the class back to the Faunus in the back of class.

"Um…" she began, mainly because she didn't think of a question to ask, "What happened to Sir Bingo?"

"Well, Sir Bingo lost his life to Madame Rhodes, however, before he died…" continued Port, ignoring the sound of Blake moving back and forth in her seat.

By the end of class, Blake's hand had fallen asleep from asking so many questions. From the life and death of the Brownman to the quest of Rimmy Tim, Blake had asked everything she possibly could have. Weiss, however, had done the opposite, staying cloistered from the class on her seat. As the bell rang, Weiss's bladder released one final time, leaving her diaper completely yellow. Seven minutes, she grimaced mentally, this is going to suck. Walking back to the room, the three of them opened the door to see Yang still in the massively swelled diaper, but also saw she was fast asleep.

"I guess the smell wasn't the killer for her" whispered Weiss, "it was the boredom". Giggling, Blake awoke the groggy Yang and freed her from the straps. Finally free, Yang ran to the shower, her ass still sticky with filth. Slamming the door shut, Yang maxed her semblance and heated the shower water, allowing for her scalding shower to kill any germs. However, when the water reached the skin of her ass, the girl felt pain shoot up her body, making her sigh and realize she had gotten a diaper rash.

Back outside the bathroom, Weiss was having her diaper changed by Ruby while Blake read their lunch assignments aloud to them.

 _For your lunch break, I have a simple assignment for you four: switch roles. For the next hour and a half, Blake and Yang are the diaper wearers. Ruby and Weiss, you are not allowed to wear diapers for this time. Go as far as you usually went before our meeting._

Ruby squealed in joy at the thought of babying Yang, as though this wasn't as much of a punishment as it was a reward for being so good at following orders. Racing around, Ruby grabbed a fresh diaper, ran to the bathroom and grabbed her pacifier, placed it in Yang's mouth, and only slowed down when she realized her onesie wouldn't fit Yang. Sighing in disappointment, Ruby pouted for a few seconds before continuing her rampage around the room, grabbing diaper rash cream, powder, and a bottle for Yang. Filling the bottle with milk and placing it in their microwave, Ruby ran over to Yang, threw her on the ground, and applied the powder and cream to her sister's nether regions and rear, before placing a diaper under her and pulling it tight. Yang, eyes still blinking, looked down in surprise, seeing a diaper applied to her and a pacifier in her mouth. Damn Ruby's semblance, she thought while giggling. She didn't think this punishment was too bad, and having other people take care of her seemed pretty enjoyable.

While Ruby rushed around the house, Weiss nurtured Blake, laying her lovingly on her bed, wiping down the girl and placing a diaper on her before placing a pacifier in her mouth. Looking up, Blake could see the motherly love that Weiss possessed for her, hoping to repay the Faunus for the kindness she showed to the baby Heiress.

"Does that feel smug enough, my little kitten?" cooed Weiss to Blake, who nodded and smiled below the pacifier. Weiss kissed the baby Faunus on her head, heading to the microwave, removing the warm milk bottle, and putting in another for Blake.

Grabbing the heated milk from Blake, Ruby tested the milk on her arm before pulling Yang's body lovingly onto her lap.

"Now tell me little girl" giggled Ruby, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"Some anal beads and a vibrator" replied Yang between laughing fits.

"I think you should be asking Mrs. Claus about that one" chuckled Ruby. While the blonde was laughing, Ruby readied the bottle, placing it in Yang's mouth, who appreciatively sucked on it. As Yang suckled the bottle, the microwave beeped, but Weiss was busy changing out of her diapers. She was a little sad to return to panties, hating the silk and linen that now covered her pussy in comparison to the warm plastic of a diaper. After placing her panties upon herself, Weiss ran over to the microwave, grabbed the bottle and spilled a little milk on her arm to check its temperature before going over to Blake, who laid in the bed with her eyes closed. Pulling the girl's head into her lap, Weiss bottle fed the Faunus, stroking her hair as she drank. Feeling a tinge from her bladder, Blake released the warm liquid into her diaper, to which Weiss giggled.

"Already getting adjusted to the baby lifestyle?" asked Weiss smugly, to which Blake responded by nodding as she sucked on her bottle. As Ruby and Weiss fed their little babies, they heard a knock at the door. Opening the door ajar, Ruby saw that it was Velvet, and opened the door fully to let her in.

"Ah, I see you got the one about switching roles" noted Velvet, "the Mistress told me to come up with a few positive assignments for you, that way you would know that we aren't doing this to be cruel, it's to train you". Weiss gave Velvet a sour look, putting the bunny girl on the defense.

"Listen, do you want me to explain what I thought my Mistress was doing initially? Because it could take a while" started Velvet, to which Weiss nodded.

"When this all began, Mistress told me that she wanted to provide me with fellow sluts to be alongside when serving her. Naturally, I was excited to share my sexual endeavors with others. So we started making case files for the girls of Beacon. What I was told is that we would be looking for the sluttiest ones who would be the most willing to submit to Mistress and join me in her servitude. After a month or so of research, we concluded your team had the best candidates. However, Mistress changed the rules, saying we had to test how far you were willing to go through what she called enhanced persuasion. However, within a day or two of this persuasion, I realized it was blackmail, and it became clear that Mistress was not the one behind this. So I sent my note to you" concluded the rabbit girl, ears now drooping. Ruby went over to the rabbit girl and hugged her, hoping that no words were needed to tell Velvet she did the right thing.

"Wait" questioned Weiss, who had returned to bottle-feeding Blake, "How does any of that imply it isn't your Mistress behind all this? It just shows that she tricked you into helping her blackmail us".

"Weiss!" cried Ruby, "Clearly Velvet didn't go along with blackmailing us, or she wouldn't be here, so don't get mad at her! Now, please continue Velvet".

"Thank you, Ruby, but Weiss is right in some regards. Mistress did trick me into blackmailing your team, but I'm not entirely sure that was her original intention. I think her original intention was the same as mine, but someone influenced her later on. How do I know this? Because I've known Mistress since I came to Beacon, and while she is a lot of things: A seductive tease, a dominatrix, an abusive yet loving person" Velvet said, starting to ramble.

"Velvet! Please, continue" said Yang, removing her bottle's nipple from her mouth.

"Sorry, I get caught up in thinking about her. Either way, she is a lot of things, but a blackmailer isn't one. I don't have any other evidence, but I need you to take my word for it" finalized Velvet, the sincerity in her eyes touching Ruby's soul.

"I believe you, Velvet" replied Ruby, to Weiss's dismay. She felt skeptical about believing her, but this girl was their only ally.

"Thank you, Ruby. I only came here to apologize for my previous actions and explain myself. I must get going before Mistress gets suspicious. I'll send you a message if I find anymore info" said Velvet as she walked out the room, leaving the RWBY girls to continue their assignments. As Blake laid in Weiss's lap, she slowly felt a warm puddle accumulate under her face.

"Hey Weiss, did you spill the milk in your lap?" asked Blake in an incredibly concerned tone.

"No... why?" said Weiss before her eyes tripled in size, "Oh shit!" Pulling up her skirt, Weiss saw a yellow stain in the front of her panties, with liquid still dripping from it. In surprise, Blake jumped up, her diaper sagging down as she did so, seeing that Weiss just essentially pissed on her face.

"Oh my dust, I am so sorry!" bawled Weiss, incredibly embarrassed that her first time as baby Blake's caretaker, she pissed on the girl!

"It's okay, remember, Pyrrha pissed all over my face yesterday" laughed Blake. At least she has a sense of humor about it, thought the ice queen. While she was up, Blake looked at the clock, seeing that their lunch break was basically over.

"Well, it looks like our time is up. But, hey, Weiss, maybe we could... um... do this again sometime? It is kind of nice to have someone baby you" spoke Blake shyly, to which Weiss nodded and hugged the Faunus. Grabbing the list, Blake read their next assignments.

 _\- Final assignments for the day, everyone! Let's start with our little Ice Queen, Weiss, it's time for that punishment! Hope you didn't wet too much earlier!_

 _\- Blake and Ruby, I want to see some bonding between you two! Here's how this last class will go for you two: Each of you will mess your diaper, then request to go to the bathroom, where you will switch diapers. Then, as you sit in each other's filth, you will each wet your diapers, then switch your diapers back._

 _\- Yang, I want you to get used to being told what to do. You are no longer the free party girl who could gang bang a group of guys one night and awake the next day with no repercussions, you are my little sex slave and you will be trained as such! You know what happens to bad little sluts? They get punished, so today, we're punishing you for all of the naughty things you've done over the years. You will be attached to a small leash controlled by Ruby, you will wear a pacifier around your neck on a string, and of course, you will wear a diaper. If anyone asks, say whatever you want, but know that so many people will be staring at and judging you._

Ruby looked over to Yang, who was ready to tear a hole in the paper, find Velvet, and force her to give up her Mistress's name so that Yang could go kill her. Blake, standing right next to Yang, could feel the heat radiating off of the blonde, and tried to cool down her fiery lover.

"Hey, hey, calm down" spoke Blake softly, "It's alright. It's just for one class period. You'll be okay". In retaliation, Yang walked into the bathroom slowly, slammed the door, screamed incredibly loudly in frustration, and came back out with a diaper in her hands. Looking inside, Weiss could see the scorch marks along the walls and sighed, knowing that they now needed to redo the wallpaper in there. Walking into the burnt room, Weiss grabbed a laxative for herself and the butt plug, freshly cleaned from the last few days. Meanwhile, Ruby was attaching her pacifier to a string, placing it around Yang's neck, and grabbing the leash from the envelope, placing it around Yang's stomach. Putting a new diaper on her elder sister, Ruby giggled at Yang's baby-like attire, happy to be the caretaker once more.

After Ruby placed a diaper on her sister, Blake went and grabbed two other diapers, placing them on herself and Ruby, making sure they were secured a little looser than normal, knowing they would be swapping them out later. During this, Weiss took a sip of water from a glass while downing her laxative, scared of the events she was about to endure. Lubbing up the butt plug with her spit, Weiss placed it against her wrinkled anus, pushing it deep into her ass, grunting as she forced it inside. Now that all four were prepared, they exited their dorm, each one with a different way of movement. Weiss, with a butt plug deep inside her, walked with a more clenched style, while Yang walked slowly in front of Ruby, who was holding the girl's leash. Yang was humiliated, she felt like Zwei when they would take him on walks along the country road outside their house. The only difference was that she couldn't just stop in the middle of the hallway and take a shit. Well, she thought, I guess I could, but I'm not going to. Blake meanwhile, walked the closest to normally out of the entire group, as she had grown accustomed to wearing a diaper. Sure, she didn't enjoy it on the level Ruby or Weiss did, but it wasn't terrible, and the padding sure did wonders for her ass after a long day of sitting in class.

Sitting down in class, Yang felt her cheeks burning with shame, despite her normal attitude towards criticism. Typically, Yang couldn't give a single shit what other people thought of her, because fuck, she was awesome! But wearing a diaper and having a pacifier around her neck definitely changed that for her; these objects made her feel vulnerable and weak, like the younger Yang who woke up in the mornings to a wet bed. Back then, she hated being around other people, because she always worried someone would make fun of her for not having a mother or for wetting the bed, even if they didn't know she did so. It took years of bullying for Yang to close off the part of her that cared about other's opinions, but the diaper seemed to bring that side back out, and that is what scared her the most. Not that someone would see, or that she would be made fun of, but that this part of her psyche that she had long ago trapped away was rearing its ugly head once more.

Meanwhile, Weiss was readying the timer on her scroll, while turning on the vibrate of her butt plug. Seven minutes, she reminded herself, starting the timer and initiating the vibration. Almost immediately, Weiss felt her body churning at the vibrations. Even when she felt small sparks of pleasure from the vibrating, they were just droplets in an ocean of pain and burning as her asshole began to pulsate along with the toy. As her insides were thoroughly mixed, Weiss heard her stomach elicit a growl, telling her it was ready to release the waste it was told to soften by Weiss's laxative. However, as the girl felt her filth reach her anus, the butt plug stopped it, vibrating the mass inside her, causing her to double over on the table in front of her in agony. She could feel her asshole burning, and the thought of mess cascading past it brought more fear to her than she ever thought possible given the source material. As the girl sat in fear of her situation, Blake and Ruby felt relatively calm. Neither one had to take any laxatives and diuretics, and considering the tasks they had been assigned earlier that day, neither one was too worried. That is, until Ruby felt a cramp in her stomach, and reluctantly she began to push, light grunts coming from the girl as she filled her diaper. While Ruby messed herself, Blake decided it would be best if she did too, and began to violently force her mess out. Unfortunately for the girl, her asshole remained raw from earlier, leaving a terrible burning sensation in her anus. Rubbing her sore ass lightly, Blake raised her hand into the air, as did Ruby.

"Yes, Ms. Belladonna?" asked Professor Peach.

"May I use the restroom?" replied the Faunus, to which the professor nodded.

"May I go as well?" asked Ruby, to which, again, the professor nodded. Taking off into the hallway, the two girls located their nearest bathroom, and walked inside. Sliding off their diapers, the two girls swapped, with Ruby jokingly holding her nose and pulling away.

"Damn, Blake! I didn't think someone could make a mess this bad!" she giggled, slipping the diaper on her.

"Then you clearly haven't seen your own diapers because let me tell you, little red, you are quite the stinker" she replied back, slipping the mess filled diaper around her waist. Walking back to the classroom, Ruby noticed how much Blake had messed, sagging the diaper far below the girl's skirt. Damn, wish I had thought of putting on a longer skirt like Blake did, she thought reluctantly. Stepping inside the room, the two girls carefully sat down upon their diapers. Meanwhile, Weiss watched her timer come to end, glad to finally remove the butt plug from her violated ass. Asking the professor, Weiss ran out of the room, running into the bathroom and quickly pulling the plug from her ass, to which she anus pucker and gape as it finally released the silicone from its clutches. Doubling over as her body expelled its waste, the Heiress felt her asshole burn as her diaper was filled with the pent up mush. As tears welled up in her eyes, the ice queen got on her knees, praying to dust in hopes of this torture coming to end, the muck now cascading faster and faster into her messy diaper. Looking down with tears streaming across her face, the girl watched in horror as her diaper ballooned out around her waist. As the situation slowed, Weiss pulled herself up, heading over to the mirror and wiping the tears from her face. Returning to the classroom, Weiss created a wind tunnel down the hallway, eliminating any smell that could emanate from the abominable mess she had around her waist. Stepping back into the classroom, Weiss cringingly sat down upon the seat, not in fear of the mess, but of the hard plastic of the seat pushing against her raw asshole. Ruby, however, was having a more pleasant experience. Fortunately for her, the release she experienced did not leave her with a burning sensation, but instead a relieved emotion. Smiling at the feeling of the mess against her, Ruby rubbed her butt back and forth against the chair, the diaper crinkling slightly as she did so.

Later, Yang's shame only grew as she looked down at the pacifier that hung from her neck, and the diaper that crinkled around her waist. She couldn't wait until she could run back to the dorm and change into normal fucking clothes. Looking over at Blake, she saw the Faunus girl sitting completely still, eyes closed, and mouth slightly opened. Listening carefully, Yang was able to make out the small sound of a trickle of liquid come from Blake's diaper, and rolled her eyes knowingly. As the girl finished wetting, Ruby poked her on the shoulder, and the two girls asked to use the restroom again. Reluctantly, the professor agreed. Only thirty minutes in class and the two of them had already gone to the bathroom twice. Meanwhile, the two were in the bathroom, again swapping diapers, Ruby feeling the Faunus's warm pee splash against her as she placed the diaper back on her waist, moistening her pussy even more. Blake too placed the diaper upon her waist, but felt little pleasure from the activity. Sighing, the two girls returned to class, their assignments completed.

As the class ended, Yang sprinted out of the classroom, threw open their dorm and changed her clothes out. Weiss meanwhile, walked slowly, trying to prevent anymore splashing from the mess in her diaper. Blake and Ruby walked ahead of the girl, both in equal need of a change. Walking past them, the two girls saw Coco and Velvet holding hands and smiling.

Back in their dorm, Coco opened her scroll to a message that drained all confidence she had that day in an instant: We need to meet. Tomorrow morning.

…

And that's chapter 15 everyone! Thanks to Awesome_est for the help designing some of the punishments! Hope everyone has enjoyed and leave feedback if you did! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! It's day four of Team RWBY's blackmail, and Coco's mistress has requested her to meet her early in the morning! What could this mean for Team RWBY?! Find out in this chapter of Ruby's Regression, dedicated to my friend and avid reader of this series, Awesome_est! Also, I apologize for all the time it took for this chapter. My schedule is incredibly chaotic, and it will only get worse until June. My apologies! So, for now, enjoy Chapter 16!

 **Chapter Sixteen**

It was early in the morning when Coco quietly crept out of her dorm to meet with her Mistress. She rarely ever requested that Coco meet with her, so the fact that she asked during Coco's blackmailing of Team RWBY worried her. Had she done something wrong? Coco's head swirled with thoughts as she tip-toed down the long hallways of Beacon, eventually reaching the classroom she was told to meet in. Slowly turning the handle, Coco opened the door, seeing nothing but pitch black.

"Come forward, slut Coco" came a domineering voice. Coco took a step forward, only to be blinded by a bright light that shined in front of her. Seeing that the room had been rearranged, with a single table in the middle, with one chair on each side, Coco took her seat at the end closest to her, looking forward to get a glimpse of her Mistress. However, the darkness still seemed to cover the woman, leaving Coco with no chance at deciphering her identity.

"I have come as you requested, Mistress" spoke Coco softly, the typical confidence in her voice noticeably absent.

"So you have. I assume your training of new sluts has gone well?" replied Mistress.

"Yes, Mistress. Team RWBY will be ready by Monday" replied the now quiet girl.

"I'm afraid, slave, that your timeframe is not good enough anymore" continued Coco's Mistress, "These sluts will be trained by Saturday. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress" returned Coco, gulping as she spoke, "And when the sluts are trained?"

"What I do with my slaves is my business, slut, and you will not ask again" spoke her mistress aggressively, outstretching her arm and slapping the girl in the face.

"I'm sorry mistress" sobbed Coco, her face welled up red from the aggression.

"Just know that no harm will come to you or Team RWBY. I merely wish to use their week of submissiveness to my advantage" spoke the woman, seductiveness and power practically dripping from her voice. Coco nodded and stood up, only to be stopped by someone standing behind her.

"You didn't really think that we would just let you go?" said Coco's Mistress calmly, "No no no. We can't let you leave with bad memories of us. Now, please, let my other slave here do what she does best". The Mistress clapped loudly, springing this other mysterious servant into action. Placing her hands down Coco's shirt, the fashionable girl felt her nipples harden as her breasts were thoroughly massaged by this mystery woman.

Back in Team CFVY's dorm, Velvet awoke to a surprising lack of Coco. Normally her Mistress would have woken her up with her pussy in her face, requesting a thorough licking from the rabbit girl. Sighing in disappointment, Velvet rolled over to her bedside table, where she saw a note:

 _Dear Velvet,_

 _I have to go into town today to restock our supply of lubricant and get some new toys for my good little playbunny. While I am gone, I expect you to be a good girl and provide Team RWBY with their blackmail letter. It is inside the drawer to my bedside table. Remember, this is for you and I._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mistress_

Velvet walked over to Coco's bedside, opening the drawer to reveal a manilla envelope. Looking inside, Velvet read through Team RWBY's tasks for the day. These all seem a little cruel, thought Velvet, perhaps I could make that a little better. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Velvet frantically wrote out a new list, placing it in the envelope in place of Coco's. Then, taking Coco's list, Velvet tore it up into tiny little pieces and threw it out, hoping her Mistress wouldn't notice. The bunny girl smiled, yet felt somewhat empty inside. She was happy to do good, but couldn't help but feel disappointed that she was betraying her Mistress, the one woman she truly loves.

"No, this Coco isn't my Coco. This is someone else using my Coco" whispered Velvet under her breath. Rifling through Coco's drawer, Velvet came across the girl's scroll. Surprised that Coco didn't bring it with her to the store, Velvet opened the scroll. Checking her Mistress's texts, she quickly saw the messages sent between Coco and this mystery woman the night before.

"They're meeting right now?!" exclaimed Velvet, quick to cut herself off as to not wake Fox or Yatsuhashi. Scrolling up, Velvet saw exactly what was forcing Coco into this situation. Higher up on the conversation was a set of five pictures, each showing a very drunk Coco having sex with multiple men. She then looked slightly lower, seeing the message that sparked this whole event: Meet me in Room 303 or these pictures will be sent to Velvet.

"That's what this is about…" spoke Velvet, tears welling up in her eyes, "Because she cheated on me?! Because she didn't want me to know that she had betrayed my trust?!" Velvet began to sob, her heart had been broken in ten different ways all at once. The one girl she had trusted more than any other, the one who she had felt could be the one she spent the rest of her life with, the one who Velvet had given up her independence to had betrayed her. Heart broken, Velvet grabbed a new piece of paper, tears streaming down her face, and wrote another note. Leaving it on Coco's bedside, the bunny girl grabbed Team RWBY's assignments, along with her own backpack, and left the room. Racing down the hallway, the downpour of salty tears still raining from her eyes, Velvet placed the envelope on Team RWBY's doorstep before running outside of the dormitories, heading towards Beacon's borders. Finally reaching them, Velvet sat behind a bush, and sobbed quietly to herself, before the rage and anger took her over, and forced her to flee, leaving Beacon behind.

Meanwhile, in Team RWBY's dorm, Blake was just waking up to check their assignments, letting the two babies sleep and refusing to even try and wake Yang up. Opening the door, Velvet noticed that the manilla envelope that they received each day was slightly different, with water droplets across its surface. Opening the envelope, Blake was greeted to a letter in Velvet's handwriting instead of the crude copy and pasted words of their Mistress.

 _Dear_ _Team RWBY,_

 _My Mistress is gone today, and has told me to provide you with your assignments. Because I believe she will be back later today, I can't just not give you an assignment, though I wish I could. So, instead, I am going to give you a gift assignment. I remember how much you enjoyed the role reversal from yesterday, so I want to have you all do that again, but for the entire day! Enclosed in this envelope are two bladder control loss pills (they were already here, so I had to keep them in to prevent Mistress from getting suspicious) that should last through the day. Blake and Yang, you are to take these. In case mistress comes back, I'm not going to let this assignment look like a cake walk, so I have to put down a few ground rules:_

 _Yang and Blake, you may not change yourselves. Only Ruby and Weiss may do so._

 _You must do something to expose yourselves, Yang and Blake. Whatever that is, however, is entirely up to you. The only caveat is that it has to be a different way than what Weiss and Ruby did._

 _Weiss and Ruby, you must not wet or mess your panties. And no, you cannot wear diapers today. I want you to experience true role reversal ;)_

 _Blake and Yang must wear short skirts to ensure maximum potential of exposure (don't worry too much, I've sat in front of you guys for the past few days. It isn't super noticeable)_

Blake grinned the more she read, as she was more than happy to participate in this little assignment of Velvet's. The previous day's role reversal was incredibly enjoyable for her, despite Weiss's peeing in her hair. Now she had an entire day to be pampered?! She could hardly contain herself, so much so that her eccentric movements awoke Weiss. Lightly coughing to alert the Faunus to her presence, the Heiress waved Blake over, taking the letter and reading it to herself.

"It doesn't begin until Yang wakes up. So here, let me change you" smiled Blake, pushing Weiss back down onto her bed, removing Weiss's soggy diaper from her waist. However, instead of the snugness she felt from her diapers, Weiss felt the itchiness of cotton panties constricting her nether regions. Laying in these panties, Weiss was reminded just why she liked diaper so much more. Taking her new role as caretaker to its logical conclusion, Weiss sat up in her bed and pushed Blake down, to the Faunus's surprise, but not enough so that she would resist.

"It doesn't HAVE to begin, but it will begin before Yang wakes up" replied Weiss smugly, pulling out a fresh, white diaper for the girl. Blake, deciding to let Weiss take over, went limp, leaving her body in the Heiress's hands. Pulling down Blake's pajama pants, Weiss saw a small purple thong, just barely covering the hairy pussy beneath. Giggling, Weiss moved her finger up and down the Faunus's thong, teasing her gently. Moving on, Weiss removed Blake's thong, revealing a very engorged pussy below. Lifting Blake's legs, the ice queen placed the padded white material under her rear, snuggly securing the diaper around Blake.

"Is my kitty all snug? Is she? Yes she is" cooed Weiss, tickling Blake's revealed tummy, causing the kitten Faunus to start to laugh, waking Ruby. Looking up to the smallest of the team, Weiss handed her the letter, to which Ruby giggled slightly to see that once more, she would be the older sister. Running into the bathroom, Ruby changed herself, grabbed a new diaper, and brought it back, her panties in the other hand. Despite her usual fear of waking up Yang, Ruby's excitement got the better of her as she ran over to Yang's bed side, poking her multiple times. However, as the surface she poked grew hotter and hotter, Ruby realized what she had done and sprinted back to her bed, hiding under the covers.

As Yang groaned aloud, Weiss and Blake watched as the blonde's blanket turned from a standard red to a singed black. Looking up, eyes flared red, Yang lumbered out of bed, walking slowly to the fridge. Once there, she opened it harshly, slamming the door against the wall, and grabbed a Blue Cow, chugging the entire can in seconds. Looking back, Yang's eyes, now a light lilac, wandered over to Weiss.

"What?" she said groggily, "Why did you wake me?" Weiss's heart stopped, she was being blamed for this?!

"I... I didn…" stuttered Weiss, only to be interrupted by Ruby.

"I... um... actually... woke you up, Yang... you see, Velvet sent us our assignments, and I just was so excited and just...oh, just read this" said Ruby jumpily, handing Yang the piece of paper. Reading over the assignment, Yang groaned, not as happy about the situation as Blake was. Sure, she didn't mind the pampering, and she enjoyed seeing Ruby act so enthusiastically, but the diapers were something she dreaded. Changing them? No problem whatsoever, she was going to have to learn to deal with that anyway when she had her own kids, but using them? Ugh, she shivered just thinking about it. But at this point, after days of enduring wet diaper after wet diaper, she could at least handle it for a day, and try to act chipper, even if she dreaded it on the inside. Stepping over to her little sister's bunk, Yang jumped up, laying herself down on Ruby's bed. Ruby giggled in anticipation, throwing Yang's pajama pants across the room as she sped her way to the good part. Ripping the yellow g-string in front of her, Ruby revealed Yang's pussy, naked and ready to be diapered. Ruby then quickly placed Yang's legs into the air as she pushed the diaper under the blonde fireball. Securing the diaper around her, Ruby puffed a small amount of baby powder onto Yang's pussy, just for good measure, and strapped her in. Looking down at her diapered sister, Ruby squealed in joy, reaching down her own onesie to grab her pacifier, which she placed in Yang's mouth. Sucking lightly, Yang tried to humor Ruby the best she could.

Blake, meanwhile, was in the full swing of things, sucking on her pacifier like a good girl while Weiss made her a bottle. Rolling around in Weiss's bed, Blake felt the warm padding against her tush comforting, and actually quite enjoyable to be in. Weiss, meanwhile, was constantly having to scratch her pussy, as the damn thing seemed to be continuously itchy when in panties, as it had grown used to the soft comfort of the diaper. Hearing their microwave go off, Weiss opened it, grabbing the hot bottle gently, making sure to test the temperature upon herself before presenting it to her kitten. Walking back to Blake, Weiss could see her little diaper girl smiling in glee, anticipating her breakfast. Placing the nipple of the bottle in Blake's mouth, Weiss began to stroke the Faunus's ears playfully, looking down at her little baby.

"You really have gotten into the spirit of things, haven't ya?" sighed Weiss happily. Removing the nipple from her mouth, Blake looked up to her caretaker happily.

"If we have to do this, I may as well try to have some fun" she replied, sticking her tongue out before returning to her breakfast. As the girl happily sucked on the bottle, her eyes wandered to the blur that ran across the corner of her eye, revealing Ruby running to Yang's bunk, where she grabbed a white dust crystal, broke it, and let the dust rain down upon her. Almost immediately, Ruby's breasts grew before her very eyes, to the girl's delight, as she sprinted back up to her bed.

Up on the bunk, Ruby was removing her bra, revealing her engorged breasts to her older sister, who was surprised to see how big her sister had gotten in the last few seconds. Pulling the blonde to her chest, Ruby placed her sister upon her nipple, who began to suck lovingly, freeing Ruby's tits of their newly created milk. Looking down, Ruby watched in glee as her sister hungrily drank from her breasts. Feeling her sister's tongue flick against her nipple, Ruby released a low moan of lust. Looking up, Yang gave a sly smile before biting down on Ruby's nipple, causing Ruby to howl in response. Yang simply laughed, returned to her regular sucking, and cuddled up closer to Ruby. Ruby simply placed her hand on the girl's head, stroking her hair gently.

After many minutes of feeding their babies breakfast, Ruby and Weiss got their little ones dressed, making sure to make them as exposing as possible, per Velvet's orders. Tying the pacifiers around Yang and Blake's necks, the two girls grabbed the bladder control loss pills and had the two babies ingest them, to their reluctance. While Blake enjoyed being babied, having an actual lack of control over her bladder was troublesome and definitely stirred anxiety in her heart. Walking behind Blake and Yang as they waddled down the hall, Ruby and Weiss exchanged glances of happiness, something they rarely got to do in these past few days.

Sitting down in the classroom, Yang immediately noticed how short her skirt was, looking down and seeing her diaper poke out from every angle. If anyone sat on the row next to them, they would see Blake and Yang for sure! Meanwhile, Blake was rocking back and forth on her padded rear, enjoying the warm and secure feeling the diaper provided. She also noticed herself feeling more carefree, much less worried about being caught than ever before. It was somewhat troublesome in Blake's mind, as she couldn't think of a reason that her anxiety would lessen. Sighing in acceptance, Blake sat herself hard upon her padded ass, keeping herself still and collected as the lecture started.

"Okay, class" began Professor Peach, "today, we shall be learning the anatomy Cloudberries, the all-natural cotton candy". As a few pity laughs flew out from the room, Blake looked over to Yang, noticing a small trickling sound. Poking Yang's shoulder, Blake pointed down, to which Yang looked down in horror.

"Aw fuck!" she exclaimed under her breath, "already?!" Feeling the dampened diaper against her skin, Yang tried to readjust into a comfortable position, the crinkling of the diaper starting to grow. Dust dammit, she whined mentally, can't readjust without increasing my chances of getting caught. Dealing with the uncomfortable rubbing of the plastic against her ass, Yang sat herself deeper into her diaper to muffle the sounds it made. Ruby, sitting next to the pouting Yang, noticed the girl slump down into her seat, and placed her arm around the girl, stroking her hair gently while mouthing that it was okay.

Later in the class, while carefully listening to the lecture, Blake felt that her diaper was unusually damp, and looked down to see a slight yellow tint on her nappy. Sighing in disappointment, Blake was less than happy to see herself succumb to her bodily functions. However, unlike Yang, Blake used the diaper as a reason to get better, and prove that she could hold it. Yang was contempt with wallowing in self-pity, but Blake of all people had learned years ago that that never works. Weiss, meanwhile, was fighting her own demons, as her weak bladder tried to fight the inevitable outpouring of pee. Eyes watering, Weiss was praying she could hold it long enough, or at least get to the restroom. Raising her hand, Weiss waited for minutes, hoping Professor Peach would eventually notice.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?" called Professor Peach to the now squirming Heiress.

"May I please use the restroom?" responded Weiss politely, wiggling back and forth on her seat.

"As soon as I'm done with this lecture, yes. It should be just a minute or so more" replied the Professor, "Now, when it comes to the ovaries of the Cloudberry…" Weiss could feel her body starting to give up, losing its power of control. She was holding it the best she could, but could feel a few drops leak onto her panties. The Heiress began to lose her vision as the tears in her eyes tripled, leaving her eyesight swimming. She didn't think she could hold it this long, but she sure as hell wasn't going to raise her hand again and cause a disturbance. Bouncing up and down on her seat, Weiss did her best to distract herself from the issue at hand, to minimal results. She felt she had maybe thirty seconds before she couldn't hold it any longer and wet her panties. However, it would appear that dust granted her mercy, as just as she was about to explode, Professor Peach looked up to the ice queen.

"Okay, Ms. Schnee, I am done. You may go" she said, feeling bad for the desperate girl.

"Thank you" Weiss called as she sprinted out the door to the bathroom. Casting speed glyphs below her feet, Weiss flew through the hallways, reaching the bathroom in seconds and racing inside. Plopping herself onto a toilet seat, Weiss almost tore her panties in half as she pushed them off of her nether regions. Finally free, Weiss released her dam, the sound of the stream echoing throughout the entire bathroom. She felt as though she was in the same room as the Great Atlas Falls, as the sounds that pulsed around the bathroom seemed to mimic them so well. With this release, however, came a feeling of calm and pride. For the first time in a month, Weiss was able to make it to the toilet before wetting herself! Proving that she capable of potty training once more gave Weiss a glowing feeling of joy, something she felt would make the rest of the day much better. Wiping her pussy and pulling her panties back up, Weiss stood up from the toilet, went to wash her hands, and walked slowly back to the classroom. Sitting down in her seat, Weiss looked over at Blake, smiled, and pulled out her scroll to send a message to the Faunus girl: Does my Blake-y need me to change her diap-y?

Blake pulled out her scroll, read the message, and turned her head to Weiss, shaking her head shyly and mouthing no mommy.

"Oh am I mommy now?" Weiss giggled under her breath.

"Just playing the part" retorted Blake, sticking her tongue out at the snow princess playfully.

As Weiss and Blake played mommy and baby, Yang and Ruby were much more restrained. Yang was still pouting from her wetting, yet she was slowly coming around to dealing with it. Ruby, meanwhile, was resisting the urge to childishly doodle on her notes, trying to prove she was a capable caretaker. But the class was just so boring that Ruby found herself trying to stay awake through any motion possible, from twirling her pencil to tapping her finger against the cold desk. Back with Blake and Weiss, the two girls were actively participating in class, their spirits higher than ever in the last week.

"Does anyone know who first wrote of Cloudberry anatomy?" asked Professor Peach, to which Blake raised her hand.

"Sir Pubert Addams?" responded the Faunus.

"Yes, that's right! Sir Pubert Addams first wrote of the Cloudberry's anatomy in..." continued the Professor, while Blake looked over to Weiss happily and high-fived her caretaker. The two couldn't have been happier, it almost felt like they had no pressure on them at all. Yang, meanwhile, pondered how it was that Blake could be happy in this situation. Sitting there for the rest of class wondering that question, Yang was more than happy to hear the bell ring, walking with her wet diaper back to the dorm, where Ruby pulled her aside and changed her lovingly.

"Hey, Yang? May I ask you a question?" asked Ruby as she pulled the wet diaper from beneath the blonde.

"Always" replied Yang, trying her best to imitate a smile, given her mood.

"Why are you upset? I thought you would like if you didn't have any responsibilities and I just took care of you! You seemed to yesterday!" exclaimed Ruby, the passion in her voice driving a spike through the icy shell that had accumulated around Yang's heart during the previous class.

"Maybe for a lunch break or so, but for an entire day?! I feel...I feel like I've lost too much control...I want to be in control, because when I'm out of control...bad things happen...that's when my mother left...that's when you're mom died...when I didn't have control...I know something like that won't happen here, but...it's just hard to get used to not being in control" spoke the Blonde softly, her face split by tears now streaming down her face. Ruby, silver eyes beginning to accumulate tears, hugged her sister, bringing her mouth up to the blonde's ear.

"I know it's hard, but if you love me...then you'll trust me not to let anything bad happen to you? I don't want you having to worry about things when you're in a diaper? I want it to be a safe space for you. When you're in a diaper, you aren't Yang Xiao Long, okay? You're Baby Yang, the baby who has no control over her surroundings, but doesn't care, because she knows that Mommy Ruby will take care of her. Do you understand?" whispered Ruby lovingly, her hands pulling Yang into a tighter embrace.

"Okay... I'll try... " she replied, kissing her sister's cheek and laying back down to allow Ruby to change her. For the rest of the day, Yang made it her goal to not care about anything or be worried about anything, and to dedicate herself to relaxing. I guess people won't be able to tell the difference she giggled, realizing that this version of herself was the party girl she always portrayed herself as to begin with. Now in a new diaper, Yang stood up, smiling, and hugged Ruby again, thanking her for everything she had done. Meanwhile, Blake was being changed by Weiss, the two giggling and joking with one another.

Now changed, the four girls went to their next class, again sitting in the back. Blake, remembering she had to reveal herself sometime during the day, poked Weiss to get her attention.

"Hey, Weiss, you told Pyrrha about your fetish, right?" requested Blake, smiling innocently.

"Yes" replied Weiss, "Why?"

"Because I came up with an idea of how to reveal myself today" said Blake between quiet, under her breath giggles, "I'm gonna ask Pyrrha to change me!"

"Wait, Really?!" said Weiss, eyes wide, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure" returned Blake, "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"She thinks you're so weird she never talks to you again" retorted Weiss sternly.

"I doubt it. She knows about your fetish and the blackmailing incident. She knows about Ruby's fetish. She also said she knew someone else who had that fetish! I'll just try it later" spoke Blake naively, her face showing no shame. Weiss nodded, realizing that of all the people willing to go that far for Blake, it would be Pyrrha.

"Ladies!" called out Professor Oobleck, "Is there something you wish to tell the class?"

"Oh" replied the two girls in tandem, "No! Sorry!"

"That's what I thought. Now, class, onwards with the life of Percival The Ocelot Heart!" continued Oobleck, moving onwards with his lecture. Meanwhile, Blake felt her ass get suddenly wet, and looked down, almost with fake surprise, realizing she was wet once more. Yang, on the other hand, was about to have her new look on today tested. Feeling her ass pucker, Yang felt a large mass eject from her bottom into her diaper. Normally, Yang would be terrified, but she wanted to at least try and be a carefree baby like Blake. Poking Weiss, the girl turned to Yang, who pointed down to her diaper while wafting in front of her nose. Weiss, immediately understanding what the blonde meant, cast her wind glyph, expelling any negative smells far away from them. Giving Weiss a thumbs up and mouthing a thank you, Yang returned to the lecture, sitting in her mess as it continued to flow out of her asshole. Guess my seat just got a little more padded, she thought nonchalantly. Along as she didn't think too hard about what she just did, she could endure it. She started to even forget what it was, something she openly accepted, making it easier for her to sit still. With her face slightly blushed, Yang mouthed a thank you to Ruby for what she did earlier. The longer Yang sat in this carefree state, the more she understood why Ruby and Weiss, and now possibly Blake, enjoyed wearing diapers. They were quite comfortable, and they were pretty damn efficient. No need to go to the bathroom, no missing notes from class and having to borrow Blake's later, no more holding everything in, even to the point of pain. She smiled, crinkling in the diaper, despite the mess, back and forth on her seat. Ruby, seeing her sister happily rocking back and forth, felt incredibly proud of her for accepting this new status quo, as well as herself for doing so well as a caretaker. This same mutual pride was felt by Weiss towards Blake and herself, though she was already used to seeing Blake accept her role. Playfully swatting at Blake's backside, Weiss giggled in childish delight. Her sister was always too prudish to really play with her when they were kids, so having a "younger sister" of sorts that she could care for and have fun with brought out a side of Weiss she never really got to experience. Like her baby-side, Weiss loved living as this side of her psyche, albeit less so than the previously mentioned baby-side.

Looking over at Pyrrha, Blake wondered exactly how she was going to ask the champion fighter to change her. It would be awkward as hell no matter what, but she hoped she could at least minimize it. Pulling out her scroll, Blake texted Pyrrha to meet her in the bathroom, to which Pyrrha agreed and raised her hand to use the restroom. After a minute of Pyrrha being absent, Blake raised her hand to go, leaving the classroom to go to the bathroom. Once inside, Blake looked over at Pyrrha, her cat ears on point and face flushed red.

"Hi Blake! What did you want to talk about?" smiled Pyrrha, waving at the Faunus.

"So, you know that blackmail that Weiss and Ruby told you about? I'm involved as well. Basically, our blackmailer said I had to expose myself to someone, but in a way no one else has. So I'm going to have to ask a really awkward question, but it has to be done. Are you ready?" questioned the Faunus, to which the fighter nodded, "Okay, could you change me?" She had no better way of saying it, but after just blurting it out like that, she felt that any way she could have done it would have been better. Pyrrha's eyes were as wide as saucers, but they quickly returned to normal and the girl maintained her calm.

"You are my friend, so of course!" she replied happily, laying Blake down on the cold floor. Ripping the diaper off of Blake, Pyrrha grabbed the bottle of powder from the Faunus's bag, puffing it out onto Blake's pussy. Placing a fresh diaper on the girl, Pyrrha gave Blake a thumbs up, to which the Faunus jumped up and hugged Pyrrha in gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Pyrrha! You have no idea how worried I was!" exclaimed Blake, ears twitching in bliss.

"No problem, this isn't the first one I've had to change. Nor…er...someone else I know has the same fetish" replied Pyrrha, face now red with embarrassment for revealing the secret.

"Wait, Nora has this?! Does she know about Ruby and Weiss? I don't actually wear them normally, this is for the challenge" shouted Blake in surprise.

"No, not really. It's just been a Team JNPR thing. Maybe I'll tell her about them sometime?" replied Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I bet the three of them could have a killer play date" laughed Blake, standing up and walking back to the classroom. Pyrrha too stood up, walking alongside Blake.

"I bet so" laughed Pyrrha meekly, "But please don't tell her I gave away her secret, she would be crushed".

"Hey, her secret is safe with me, as is yours" winked Blake, "Oh! And Yang may ask for the same thing later, just so you know. She also has to expose herself".

"I'll keep my eye out" laughed Pyrrha, opening the door to the classroom for Blake.

Once inside, the two girls walked in, sitting down with their respective teams. When Blake sat down, Weiss looked towards the girl, her eyes almost begging Blake to tell her the details of her encounter. Blake's only response was a thumbs-up, to which Weiss felt a wave of relief overtake her, happy that her kitten was okay. Again pulling out her scroll, Blake sent a new message, this time to Yang: Just exposed myself. If you have to do it today, take my advice, have Pyrrha change you. She'll be fine with it.

Yang, reading the message, opened her scroll and responded with a message of her own: K, but I'm messy right now. Not going to make Pyrrha endure that xD. Blake looked over to Yang and nodded, acknowledging that it would be best if Ruby cleaned Yang up before she requested Pyrrha's help.

By the end of class, both Yang and Blake were giggling, texting each other silly pictures of them in their diapers, but making sure to delete them immediately after seeing them. The two girls noticed how much more childish they had become, and they honestly couldn't be happier. Sure, this wasn't something they wanted to experience for the rest of their lives like Weiss or Ruby, but for a single day, this was pretty good. Hearing the bell ring around them, the two girls smiled giddily to get changed and fed. Weiss and Ruby, meanwhile, were walking slowly and caringly behind their babies, making small talk with one another.

"I know, Ruby, I miss them too" said the Heiress somberly.

"We'll get them back tomorrow" replied Ruby with a small amount of hope lingering in her voice.

"I know...I just...I feel kind of jealous seeing Blake and Yang enjoy them. I wish I had that childhood happiness again…" lamented Weiss.

"It's been three hours since we lost them, not three years" giggled Ruby.

"It feels like three years" said Weiss under her breath, but when Blake looked back to see if Weiss was okay, the ice queen changed her tune and smiled and waved back.

Stepping into their dorm, the four girls split into their respective groups, Ruby laying Yang down upon her bunk, removing her diaper, and carefully wiping her down. Her body now cool from the wet wipe, Yang shivered lightly, to which Ruby puffed some baby powder onto her pussy. Grabbing a new diaper, Ruby placed it upon her sister's rear, pulling the warm material securely around Yang. Patting the front of the diaper, Ruby told her sister to sit up, who hugged Ruby lovingly. Ruby kissed her sister's cheek, this event no doubt bringing them closer. On the other side of the room, Weiss was holding Blake lovingly, who was taking a little cat nap in her arms, pacifier bouncing up and down as Blake sucked it. Swaddling Blake in a blanket, Weiss left her little baby on her bed, running to go make her lunch.

Meanwhile, in the Team CFVY dorm, Coco opened the door, body still wet with saliva and pussy juice and hickeys on her neck. The girl moved into the room, collapsing on her bed, hoping to get some rest after the orgy of sex she just had to partake in. Whoever her mistress was had a sexual appetite that not even Coco could handle. Coco turned her head to the side table, seeing a white sheet of paper laying on top of it. She grabbed it and began to read.

 _Dear Mistress Coco,_

 _Unfortunately, I have a family emergency I must attend to. I saw that you had to leave early today, so I wasn't able to tell you when it came up. I'm sorry. I'll be back in two days. I gave Team RWBY their assignments for today, as you would have asked me to do._

 _I love you,_

 _Velvet Scarlatina_

A single tear shed from Coco's eye as she finished the letter. She hated whenever Velvet was away from her. When the two were together, Coco was trying her best to be dominant over Velvet, so she never really got enough chances to remind the rabbit girl how much she loved her. But she knew that when Velvet returned, everything would be going back to normal: Coco's mistress will have moved on, Team RWBY's blackmail will be over, and the two of them can continue their master/slave play in peace. Returning to the center of her bed, the fashionable girl threw off her clothes, leaving only her bra and panties, wrapped herself in her blanket, and went to sleep.

Back in the Team RWBY dorm, Weiss was preparing a little bowl of tuna for Blake, while Ruby was making hot dogs for Yang.

"Wuby! I'm hungwy!" cried Yang in a babyish tone, making Ruby giggle.

"Just a few more minutes, Yang-y sweetie" she replied back, to which Yang smiled and continued to sit in bed, reading her scroll as her diaper wiggled back and forth on her waist. Meanwhile, Blake's nose sensed the tuna Weiss was preparing, instantly awakening the Faunus. Her cat ears pointing to the sky, the girl attempted to free herself from the swaddle she was in. Confound it, she thought, I need that tuna! Struggling at her restraints, she pressed harder to free herself, but made little to no noise, as the pacifier covered her mouth. Then, as if on queue, Weiss approached the girl, tuna bowl in one hand, a sippy cup of juice in the other. Sitting the Faunus girl up, Weiss freed her from her swaddle prison, to which the girl tried to grab the bowl of tuna, only for Weiss to pull it away from her.

"No no no, Blake-y. Babies can't feed themselves. Let me feed you" Weiss cooed, to which Blake pouted for a second before accepting it. Diving a spoon into the tuna, Weiss pulled out a spoonful and fed it to the Faunus, whose ears twitched happily to the fishy food. As Blake munched happily, Weiss watched her lovingly, enjoying the feeling of being the older one for a change. Grabbing the sippy cup, Weiss pulled Blake close, holding her head with one hand, pressing the tip of the cup to Blake's lips with the other. Taking a sip from it, Blake happily sucked upon the sippy cup, draining it of the liquid. With this, Weiss placed the cup down and got another spoonful of tuna for Blake, who she fed it to lovingly.

Back with Ruby, the girl was slicing up the hot dogs into little pieces, placing them on a little plate, and brought them to Yang, who was lying on her back in bed. Sitting up, the blonde hungrily tried to grab at the hot dog plate, to which Ruby held it tightly.

"No! Bad Yang. Babies need someone to feed them" Ruby teased, to which Yang pouted in response. Ruby took her fork, grabbed a piece of the hot dog, and placed it at the entrance to Yang's mouth, who opened and allowed the intrusion. Stroking the blonde's hair, Ruby kissed her on the forehead as she ate. Chewing happily, Yang relaxed at finally being fed, the fire in her eyes calming to a low smolder, like the ashes left over from a campfire. Blake, meanwhile, mewed and purred as she ate, her inner kitten calmed into a state of submissive calm. Back with Yang, she felt her diaper moisten, looked down, and saw that she was in fact wet. Deciding this would be the best time to reveal herself, Yang sat up from Ruby, walking out the door in just a shirt and diaper, knocking on the door of Team JNPR's door. All the snuggling and comfort Ruby had provided seemed to blind Yang from danger, although it didn't seem too dangerous to the blonde. Fortunately for her, Pyrrha answered the door.

"Oh hey Yang, what do yo-" she said, interrupted by a gasp as she looked down to the wet diaper Yang was wearing.

"Um...Blake said you could help…" spoke Yang somewhat shyly, yet nonchalantly. Remembering what her and Blake discussed, Pyrrha recollected her calm and smiled at the blonde.

"Absolutely! Come in!" called Pyrrha, bringing Yang out of her daze as she realized that the rest of Team JNPR would see her. Instinctually, Yang's hands flew to her diaper, trying to cover it on her left and right.

"Oh...um...well…" she responded embarrassingly, cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Pyrrha laughed, "don't be worried about being seen! Nora wears them too!" With that bombshell, Pyrrha opened the door, revealing Nora lying on her bed, diaper entirely exposed.

"Hi Yang!" exclaimed Nora cheerily, "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you wore diapers too! We can totally be diaper buddies!"

"This is only a temporary thing for her" explained Pyrrha, "someone is blackmailing them, and this is what they're forcing. But Ruby and Weiss can be your diaper buddies, they're actually into it". Nora squealed in joy, glad to finally know others shared her strange interest beyond just being a submissive like Pyrrha. Pulling Yang into the bathroom, Pyrrha pulled a diaper from the cabinets, changing Yang quickly and efficiently.

"So…" Yang said, trying to ignite small talk, "where are Jaune and Ren?"

"Jaune is out for his sister's wedding. While Ren is off meditating by the pond in the Emerald Forest" replied Pyrrha nonchalantly, pulling the tapes around Yang.

"Oh, okay…" returned the blonde awkwardly. For the next five or so seconds, the silence in the room was so terrible and so thick, it could be cut in half by Crescent Rose. Tap Yang lightly, Pyrrha signaled she was finished and the blonde jumped up, hugging Pyrrha and walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, do you wanna stay over here for the rest of the lunch break? We can paint our nails, or try on clothes, or talk about cute boys!" squealed Nora in a bubbly tone that only Nora could pull off.

"No thanks" replied Yang with a small smile, "I gotta get back to my own team. Thanks so much, Pyrrha!"

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" retorted Pyrrha chipperly. Hugging the blonde once more, Pyrrha opened the door, allowing Yang to walk back out into the hallway, where she knocked against her own dorm door, had it opened by a very curious Ruby, and was pulled in.

"Hey, what happened?!" blurted out Ruby, the anticipation getting the better of her.

"It went well" began Yang, "it turns out Nora also wears diapers. And she knows that you and princess wear them. At least, now she does". Normally, Weiss would be furious that another person knew her secret, but given the fact that this person also wore them, they must be able to keep it a secret, or at least understand why Weiss would want to keep it a secret. Sighing nonchalantly, she returned to cuddling Blake who, following her mass eating of tuna, had given herself a tummy ache.

With their lunch now completed, the team set out for their next class, which so happened to be training. Pairing off, Yang and Blake decided to continue their sparring from their last training class, while Weiss and Ruby worked on their teamwork together. Squaring off, Yang threw herself at Blake, the propulsion from her gauntlets pushing her at unstoppable speeds. Barreling into Blake, the blonde crashed with the Faunus to the floor, where she tried grabbing the girl by the throat. Back flipping into the air, Blake kicked Yang forward onto the ground, her face hitting the padding with a loud thud. The fire in her eyes ignited, Yang rose from this "face down, ass up" position, only to be knocked back down as Blake landed on top of her. As Blake tried to hold her down, Yang shot her gauntlets down on the ground, pushing her upwards and Blake towards the ceiling. Jumping from on top of the girl, Blake ejected from the situation, standing a few feet away to catch her breath. Still raising with her gauntlets and unaware that Blake no longer graced her back, Yang hit the ceiling hard, her back slamming against the padded roof. Falling back down to the ground, Yang felt her chin smash into the floor. Meanwhile, Blake stood off to the side, taking deep breaths and clutching her stomach, the tuna from earlier returning with a vengeance. As her insides gurgled, Blake felt her wind knocked from her as Yang punched her in the stomach, bringing Blake to the edge of collapse. However, when Yang saw the pain she caused Blake, her eyes shifted to their typical lilac.

"Oh god, Blake! Are you okay?!" she cried out, grabbing the Faunus as she leaned onto the blonde. Clutching her stomach hard and bending over, Blake grunted and groaned as her body released itself into her diaper. Pushing her mess out into the diaper, Blake was so incredibly surprised at how little control she actually had over the flow. Grabbing on to Yang to keep her balance, Blake moaned loudly as she felt her diaper swell. The hot waste rushed its way into her diaper, faster and faster with each passing second until, just like it began, it was over in an instant. Blake clung to Yang like a child clings to their mother in a supermarket, refusing to let go lest they disappear into their surroundings.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were hurriedly cleaning up their training materials. Weiss had seen everything that happened to poor Blake and was rushing herself to be at the girl's side. Glyphing both her and Ruby, Weiss sped them up, getting their equipment ready in seconds, and racing over to Blake.

"Blake-y sweetie are you okay?!" cried Weiss, pulling the sobbing Faunus into her arms, "you brute! You hurt my baby Blake!"

"It's not like that was my intention! I didn't know she was in this situation!" retorted Yang, the red returning to her eyes.

"Weiss…" said Blake in a scraggly voice, "it wasn't...it wasn't…" When she proved unable to finish her sentence, the girl collapsed in exhaustion. As Weiss and Ruby raced Blake to their dorm to get her changed and then off to the infirmary, Yang stood back and took stock of herself. She had hurt those closest to her, the girl she loved so much had been hurt by her. Throwing off her gauntlets, Yang helped carry Blake back to the dorm alongside her caretakers.

Later in the day, Blake reawoke in the infirmary, with Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all knelt around her.

"Oh my Blake-y! You're okay!" cried Weiss, hugging the Faunus tightly. Blake tried her best to hug back, but was only crushed under the intense pressure Weiss was exerting. On her bedside, she saw a plate of a few cookies, the last ones Ruby had in the apartment that she had been saving. Blake took one and bit into it, to Ruby's joy. Yang meanwhile, had returned to looking off into the sunset, her gaze only returning to Blake for mere seconds before turning back. Blake pushed Weiss off of her, stood up from bed, and walked over to Yang, placing her arms around the blonde.

"It wasn't your fault" she whispered in the blonde's ear, hearing only a small sniffle in response. Turning the girl to see her face, she saw tears streaming down Yang's face.

"I...I thought I lost you...and I was the one who caused it...I'm so sorry" she said through sobs, pulling Blake in for a deep hug.

"Aw, ain't that just the sweetest" said the nurse, walking in, "Now, Ms. Belladonna, before you leave, I must speak with you on a very serious matter. That punch to your gut, it...well it injured your bladder and bowels. You will need to wear these diapers for the next few weeks or so. I'm sorry, dearie". Blake nodded and thanked the nurse, leaving the room with her team, her hand interlocked with Yang's. Thus, the day came to a somber, but sweet ending.

…

And that's it for Chapter 16! Like I said, I apologize for the delay, the real world has distracted me for some time! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! Velvet has run away, Blake has lost her bladder control due to a training accident, and Coco has returned as Team RWBY's Mistress with a grand finale to her blackmailing! Let us commence this chapter, and remember to leave a review if you enjoyed!

 **Chapter Seventeen**

When Blake awoke Friday morning, she felt her ass smear against a messy substance. Suddenly, everything came back to her: the injury, the results, the diapers, and her situation became clear to her. Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang and known pussy licking pussy, had lost her bladder control to a training accident and was going to have to wear diapers for two or more weeks! She sighed disappointedly, she was fine being in a diaper for a day, and it was very enjoyable to be treated like a baby, but she enjoyed having the choice of NOT having to wear and use them even more. However, given the situation, Blake tried to see the silver lining of the event; perhaps this event could help me discover my own sexual feelings towards diapers, she pondered. Sitting up to get changed, Blake felt a warm hand push against her chest, moving her back to the bed.

"Hey, don't worry, I got this" came the voice of the silhouette, who Blake saw was none other than Yang. Laying Blake down upon the bed, the blonde removed the Faunus's diaper, wiping her ass clean.

"You're up early" said Blake surprised.

"Yeah, well, I'm the only adult left" she giggled, "Ruby and Weiss are back in diapers, and now that you've joined them, I have to be the group's caretaker". Blake looked concerned to hear that she was being ousted as Weiss's caretaker.

"Hey, just because I have to wear this" she said, pointing to her diaper, "doesn't mean I can't be a caretaker. I can change myself".

"If you want to remain Weiss's caretaker, that's fine with me. I just saw how much you enjoyed yesterday, so I was giving you an out" replied the Blonde.

"And I appreciate it" reiterated Blake, "but I can be a caretaker. You shouldn't have to do this alone". Yang smiled, securing the tapes of a new diaper around Blake's waist. Leaning over the cat girl, Yang puckered her lips, pulling Blake in for a kiss. Their lips pushing against one another, the two girls exchanged their love for one another passionately for some time before pulling apart.

Sitting up again, the crinkling of the diaper echoing across the room, Blake went over to Weiss, who was peacefully cuddling a pillow, the yellow stain of her diaper just peaking out of the white sheets. Giggling, Blake lifted Weiss's covers, laying next to the Heiress, as well as moving her pillow snuggle buddy. In response, the Heiress wrapped her arms around Blake, the sleeping girl desperate to cuddle something. As Blake laid there, she heard the quiet sucking of Weiss on her pacifier. Laughing again, she poked the ice queen's nose, to which the girl sniffled, fluttering her eyes open. Blake smiled to the awoken girl, brushing a hand against the girl's diapered nether regions, indicating she was there to change the girl. Pulling the blanket off herself, Weiss assumed the position, preparing herself for Blake's intrusion. Removing the diaper softly from Weiss, Blake changed the snow princess lovingly, tickling her tummy as she did so.

Meanwhile, Yang pounced onto the top bunk, looming over Ruby's unconscious figure. Roughly pushing her hand into Ruby's diaper, the blonde felt the tinge of wetness she had grown to expect from the girl. Smiling, Yang ripped her diaper off, waking Ruby with a jolt, as she was suddenly bottomless. Yang took no time to explain, grabbing the girl's rear and lifting it into the air, placing a fresh diaper beneath her. With a puff of powder, Ruby saw Yang disappear, her body moving in over exaggerated blurs, until she reappeared on the ground, with Ruby's new diaper firmly attached to the silver eyed girl's hips. Taking a swig of her blue cow, Yang winked at Ruby, walking back to her own bed and pulling out her scroll.

During all of this, Blake finished changing Weiss and was now heading to the front door, where she saw yet another manilla envelope waiting for them. Opening the letter, she saw the same crude copy and paste characters, indicating their real mistress was back.

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _Today, we will be having a fun little competition, and I can't wait to see how you sluts react to it! Your assignment today: See who can wet and mess the least! Each of you will take bladder control loss pills (provided in envelope), and endure the entire day! You will record your results on this envelope at the end of the day and place it outside your door. Whoever wins will be rewarded ;) Enjoy, girls!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mistress_

Blake sighed in relief, her handicap was already coming in handy! She wouldn't even need to take one of those pills! Smiling, she returned to the other girls, explained their situation today, and gave each girl a pill. While Yang swallowed hers dry, Weiss and Ruby had to head to the sink, dip their heads down, and take a sip of water to get the capsule past their throats. Blake then pulled Yang aside, laying her down on her bunk, and grabbed a diaper from the bathroom, placing it onto Yang's naked waist. Yang was reluctant to have ANOTHER diaper placed upon her, but at this point, she was far more used to it than she was willing to admit. Sighing, Yang stood up, the crinkle from her ass reminding her of the unfortunate predicament. Together, the four diapered girls walked to class, their competition beginning.

Meanwhile, in a dark room in the school, Coco's mistress was speaking with three other figures, all cloaked in shadows.

"Our Coco has supplied us with four candidates for our program. After their third class today, they will be placing an envelope outside their dorm. You will grab it, as well as them, and bring them to me. Is that clear?" she said, the power practically dripping from her voice.

"Yes, Mistress" they replied in unison, walking outside of the room to go to class. The bright white teeth of the Mistress became the only light in the room, her smile shining in the ocean of dark.

Back in the classroom, the four girls sat down calmly, diapers squishing against their seats. As Professor Oobleck began his daily lecture, the four wiggled back and forth in their diapers, three merely energized about the competition, the fourth adjusting to the feeling of the diaper. Yang could feel her body was already going to betray her. She had forgotten to pee that morning, so she expected she would be the first one to crack under the pressure and wet. Blake, meanwhile, felt she would be the last to break, her endurance and will, she felt, would overcome her lack of control. Weiss and Ruby, having already experienced elements of bladder control loss, knew they would inevitably collapse, and honestly, weren't that worried about it. They had endured this before, they could endure it again. As if on queue, Yang felt her diaper sag slightly, and she knew she was wet.

"Dammit" she swore under her breath. She hated wetting her diaper a lot, but she hated getting that much closer to losing even more. She couldn't allow this, she had to overcome all these obstacles and win, it was simply part of her nature! Squishing about in the wet material, Yang began her pouting, a telltale sign for how today would transpire. Ruby, looking over at her sister after noticing her pouting, saw the slight yellow tinge, and realized her sister was just cranky that she wet herself. To try and make Yang feel better, Ruby poked the girl's shoulder, telling her to look over, which she did. Ruby then grunted, pushing hard against her bladder, and forced her little body to squirt out pee, giving her a demerit in the competition, just like Yang. Yang smiled, appreciating the act that Ruby just committed, and nodded her head in thanks.

"And THAT is why Dragonface is considered the sole cause for the victory at Southeast Pimberton over the Orange-Coats of the House of Funhaus" concluded Oobleck. Weiss, paying close attention, wrote some more notes in her notebook before noticing a patch of dampness against her nether regions. She looked down, assumed she wet herself, and continued on with the class. Back with Blake, the girl had returned to the pity party. Everyone else around her had the choice of whether to take their bladder control loss pill or not, but she didn't. This was forced on her. Damn Yang, she thought angrily, but in her head she knew it wasn't really the girl's fault. Yang had no idea that would happen, they were just training like normal. Sighing, Blake looked down, hoping to see a white diaper, but like the other three members of her team, Blake saw that her diaper had a yellow stain on the front. She sat in the seat, her butt now noticeably damp, and started to break down. Tears welled up in her eyes, her cat ears started to droop, Blake just wanted to go back to the dorm and cry. Two days ago, Blake had been the strong caretaker who watched over Weiss like a mother after her own daughter, changing her diapers and feeding her each and every day. Even yesterday, Blake still felt somewhat in control. Sure, she wasn't the adult of the team, but she felt she could handle herself in that situation. But now, she felt she was reduced to something below Weiss and Ruby when they were at their height of babydom, because even then, they could choose to return to panties at any point. Blake couldn't take it anymore, and raised her hand.

"Mr. Oobleck, may I use the restroom?" she asked, to which the professor nodded, and Blake ran out of the classroom. In the bathroom, the tears that had welled up in her eyes suddenly released, Blake's face now coated in her sadness. Coiling up in a ball, Blake sat in the bathroom corner, sobbing loudly, wishing she could just return to the life she once had. Slamming her fist against the wall, Blake produced a shadow clone of herself to stand in front of.

"Snap out of it!" she screamed in agony at the immobile representation, its eyes focused on some point in far off space, "you have to learn to live with this! You need to overcome this!" In rage, Blake extended her arm, punching straight through the shadow clone. Spawning another, Blake looked into her own eyes once more in hopes of overcoming her rage.

"Why couldn't have this happened to someone else?! Like I already didn't have a hard enough life?! Like the world wasn't already rooting against me?! And now this shit?!" she exclaimed, punching through yet another clone. On queue, a third clone appeared for the Faunus girl to talk to.

"Like I haven't lost enough already?! I have to lose this as well?! What am I supposed to do?!" she begged, but her clone gave no response, "answer me!" With a scream, she jumped onto the clone, only for it to disappear into thin air, Blake slamming her body against the tile floor. Again curling up into herself, Blake began to rock back and forth, her thumb placed firmly in her mouth. She knew she couldn't leave this room until she worked this out with herself. She couldn't allow Yang to see her like this, it would only bring on more stress to her fiery lover. Standing up Blake produced another two shadow clones, taking deep breaths as she did so.

"Either this is a curse or a blessing. Whichever one disappears first loses" she whispered to herself, pacing back and forth in front of the two. Taking away all the control she had over the clones, Blake allowed them to recede, both returning to the shadows. However, one of them remained for just a second longer than the other.

"A blessing it is" she said, smiling, "that's...that's right...it's...it's a blessing…I...I can test my sexuality...see if this...thing...is really for me". Nodding at herself, the girl rinsed off her face in the sink before walking back to the classroom, sitting down in her seat, her composure now secured.

Ruby, meanwhile, was enduring the challenge of a lifetime. She could feel her body preparing to bend itself over and release a load into her diaper, but she tried her best to resist it. However, the lack of control she possessed, given the pill and all, made this impossible, and soon Ruby found herself doubled over her desk, her diaper filling gradually as she messed herself. As quietly as possible, Ruby grunted, her body now in full control of any action she took. This, of course, attracted the attention of Weiss who, like a good girlfriend, cleared the air around Ruby to prevent her from being caught. Blowing a kiss to her icy lover, Ruby thanked her for having her back, and returned her mind to the lesson as she sat in her filth.

By the end of class, Ruby had wet and messed two times overall, Weiss twice, Blake twice, and Yang a staggering three times. Exiting the room, Ruby walked surprisingly gracefully, given what she was walking in, with Weiss daintily walking behind her, Blake nonchalantly walking, and Yang waddling. Unfortunately for Yang, all those Blue Cows had come back and bit her in the ass, as she had managed to wet herself three times in just an hour and a half!

While the girls got themselves changed, in the Team CFVY dorm, Coco was just returning from class, hoping to see her bunny lover waiting for her. But unfortunately, when she opened the door, there was no girl with long ears and a carrot up her ass waiting to greet her; only an empty room, a bare bed where her lover once slept, and a flashing light from her scroll. Running to it hopefully, Coco prayed that it was her sweet playbunny, telling her she was returning home. What she saw instead was a message from her Mistress: Just a reminder of what is on the line here, with a picture of Coco greedily sucking on a massive Horse-Faunus cock, cum dripping down her face. Coco cringed, but responded as she knew she had: Yes mistress, I remember, they will be ready. She received no response, grabbed her bag from the floor, and walked back out the room, seeing Team RWBY walk by her on their way to class.

"Hi Coco!" called Ruby, waving happily to the girl. Coco waved back sheepishly, dreading what the Mistress would do to them when she had them. Given what she did yesterday, Coco pondered whether what she did was truly right. Before following the girls along to their class she sent Velvet a message: Velvet, I'm...I'm sorry...I...I did some bad things a little while ago, and hoped you would never find out. I made a deal with the devil, in hopes of protecting this life we have built together. But I can't hide it anymore. I cheated. All the blackmail was to keep pictures of the incident secret. But I feel that I've risked not just our relationship, but the lives of Team RWBY by doing what I did. If you never want to speak to me, I understand. I just wanted to be with you. I love you, Velvet. Goodbye. Sending her message, Coco walked off towards her class, walking behind Team RWBY.

As the next class began, the four girls of Team RWBY sat down in their fresh new diapers, each one more chipper than they had been a mere five minutes ago.

"Okay class" spoke Professor Peach, "today we are journeying to Forever Fall, where we will go obtain samples of cloudberries for dissection". The four then looked at each other, worried they would expose themselves while bending over in the forest. Sighing, the team sat up, walking towards the front of the school where multiple Bullheads were waiting to take them to Forever Fall.

As the class flew to their destination, Coco watched over Team RWBY, making sure nothing bad happened to them. Hearing a buzz from her scroll, the girl pulled it out of her purse, seeing that it was a text from Velvet: I know. I saw the messages. That's why I left. I need to think about this without you. We'll talk when I return. Coco nodded, knowing that she had messed up and that Velvet had the right to decide what happened next. For now, her only priority would be keeping Team RWBY safe from whoever her Mistress really was.

Setting down on the outskirts of the forest, the wind pulled up the skirts of the four girls, their diapers completely revealed for mere seconds. Fortunately, the only other teams in their Bullhead were teams JNPR and CFVY, and it seemed that Team CFVY was looking the other way. Terribly embarrassed, Yang yanked her skirt down, while Weiss redirected the wind to blow hers back down. Ruby, on the other hand, using her speed semblance, sped up her pulling the skirt back down, that way, to others, it looked like it never went up. Blake, however, was the most casual of the group, merely standing there stunned for a few seconds, then pushing it back down gently. She actually had an excuse as to why she was wearing them, so no one could really say anything if they saw her in them. She smiled, thinking that maybe this injury really was a blessing. Stepping out of the Bullhead, Team RWBY ran towards the forest, going off on their own to try and prevent anyone from seeing them in their diapers. Now deep in the forest, the girls were able to stretch and bend down without the fear of being caught. Giggling and laughing, the girls were incredibly happy to be free from any judgement.

Ruby, deciding to initiate the horseplay, grabbed onto Yang, tickling her sides, causing the blonde girl's bladder to free.

"Damn, Ruby, you really burst my...dam...guys? Anyone?" asked Yang, eyes sparkling from the terribleness of her joke, to which Blake grabbed a cloudberry from the ground, throwing it at the girl. Jokingly, Yang began to cry, faking injury.

"I thought I was the young sister" said Ruby cheekily, to which Yang lightly pushed her, giggling between false cries. As the girls continued to joke, Weiss felt her bowels moving and her asshole opening, something she was unable to stop, and she was forced to double over and grunt loudly. In horror, she remembered how embarrassing it would be if someone were to see her, but her body had lost control, leaving her in this bent over position as her mess filled her diaper.

"Girls, I think I just shit myself" said Weiss, cheeks turning red.

"Wow...that's really shitty…" replied Yang, getting a chuckle from Ruby. As the two girls high-fived, Weiss decided it was time for a little revenge. With her wind glyphs, Weiss redirected the smell of her messy diaper directly into Yang's face, causing the blonde to gag and run away from the place she was standing. As Ruby laughed at this, Yang ran back and tackled the girl, throwing her to the ground.

"Yeah, you think that's funny, squirt? Blake, come on over here" said Yang smugly, to which Blake came over, "sit on her face, Blake-y". Blake smiled, realizing where she was going, and placed her diapered ass onto Ruby's face, a look of horror plastered on Weiss as she watched her girlfriend go under the fluffy rear of the Faunus girl.

"No!" cried Weiss jokingly, "take me instead!" Blake and Yang looked at one another, smiling intently.

"Okay" they said simultaneously, running over to Weiss. Yang grabbed at the ice queen, pulling her to the ground, while Blake sat on her face.

"I didn't actually mean it" Weiss groaned, her voice muffled under the diaper.

"What was that?" cried Yang, "I couldn't hear you over the rushing water!"

"What rushing water?" asked Weiss, something she immediately regretted as she felt the part of the diaper near her face slowly get warmer. To her horror, she saw Blake's diaper start to stain yellow. Underneath Blake's diaper, Yang could hear screaming, to which she alerted Blake, who lovingly sat up, revealing the horrified face of the Heiress. However, Blake looked down, and to her delight, saw that Weiss's fear had caused her bladder to drain.

"That was not acceptable!" exclaimed Weiss loudly, to which Blake hugged her in response.

"I'm sowwy, Weiss-y, I can't contwow it" said Blake in a mockingly childish tone, pulling the princess's face into a scowl.

"You're forgiven…" she said, knowing that Blake was being facetious, "but there will be a time, Ms. Belladonna, in which you will know just what kind of Hell I can raise".

"That doesn't sound like forgiven" said Blake while giggling, but with a seriousness in her voice. Ruby, meanwhile, was starting to stand up, having witnessed Blake piss on her girlfriend, and in laughably extreme rage, raced towards Blake, jumping onto her back.

"No one pees on my girlfriend's face except me!" she called aloud, releasing her bladder into her diaper on Blake's back.

"Are you peeing on me?!" cried Blake, eyes wide. Ruby looked down, just as shocked as Blake, and began to giggle lightly.

"I guess so" she laughed, holding tight onto Blake as vengeance for her ice queen. Blake then shadow cloned, leaving Ruby crashing down through the clone. Blake laughed loudly, seeing her triumph over the team leader. In retaliation, Weiss glyphed over to Blake, pulling the Faunus into the air with a wind glyph. Turning to Yang, Weiss showed her handiwork, presenting Blake spread eagle in the air.

"Bring back the girl and wipe away the debt" whispered Yang, her eyes transitioning from lilac to red. As her gauntlets unfolded, the girl propelled herself towards Weiss, stopping only inches before she touched the girl, and grabbed at her waist, pulling her into the air and freeing Blake, who fell to the ground on her feet, as a cat-girl would do. Holding Weiss by her waist, Yang began to tickle her sides, to which Weiss began to laugh uncontrollably and eventually wet herself.

"Ha! Not in last place anymore!" exclaimed Yang in triumph as the Heiress stained her already messy diaper. Weiss cursed under her breath, annoyed to see herself fall so easily to Yang's tickling. However, before, Weiss heard an explosion off in the forest. As the entire team turned their heads, they saw a pink figure fly over them, immediately recognizing it as Nora. The bubbly girl then landed in the middle of them, saluting as she stood upon her hammer.

"Hey guys!" cried Nora, to which the group waved, "you guys mind if I hang out with you? Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren are actually getting work done. It's SOOOO boring". Team RWBY looked back and forth between one another, afraid to say no but also not wanting to stop having fun with their diapers.

"Oh! Right! I guess only Yang ever really saw it!" spoke Nora, lifting up her skirt to reveal a pristine white diaper clutched around the girl's waist. Suddenly, all the tension was broken, and the girls were able to return to their joking manner.

"Weiss!" exclaimed Yang, calling the girl over to her side, "I have an idea! What if we…" she continued, whispering into the Heiress's ear. The face that Weiss got as Yang spoke was one of pure evil, implying she agreed to the plan. Casting a glyph above her, a bolt of lightning erupted from it, shooting directly into Nora. In response, the hammer girl began to absorb the lightning, her muscles constricting in response. Yang then poked Weiss on the shoulder, to which the girl cut the lightning to Nora. As she did so, Nora's muscles released all at once, triggering her bladder to free, staining her diaper with yellow piss.

"Wow" responded Nora, a smile spread wide across her face, "that was super cool! Great idea! I never thought about that!" Sure, Nora had done some electricity play with Ren and a taser, but not with piss play. She could feel her pussy getting wet, not from piss, but from her own arousal. In retaliation, the girl shot the lightning back at Weiss, expecting her to piss herself. However, Weiss simply stood there after being shocked, her hair all stood up.

"Why didn't it work?" requested Nora, head cocked to the side.

"I went earlier, the aquifer is empty" laughed Weiss. Nora laughed with her in response, just happy to see others laugh. Releasing an explosion of gas from her rear, Nora giggled again, bringing laughs from the entire team. However, before they could continue their work, they heard a beeping from their scrolls: Professor Peach: All students please return to the Bullheads in ten minutes.

Stepping back onto her hammer, Nora exploded against the ground, shooting off into the sky. Yang then shot Ember Celica towards the ground, pushing her into the air, where she again shot behind her, throwing her through the sky. Blake meanwhile jumped onto a nearby tree, free running towards the bullheads, while Weiss glyphed herself a path that she ran across. Ruby, using her semblance, sped through the trees, reaching the Bullhead before anyone else. Standing there for a second, Ruby noticed an explosion hit the air above her, followed by seeing Nora spiraling towards the ground.

"Front flip for style!" she exclaimed, flipping forward towards the ground, landing perfectly on her hammer's hilt. Right above her, Yang came charging in, slamming herself onto the ground in a patented superhero landing. Then, from the trees, came Blake, the silent girl parkouring down a tree and sprinting towards the Bullhead, while Weiss glided her way forward, landing mere inches in front of Ruby, kissing the girl's nose. Minutes later, when Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox arrived, the Bullhead was ready to go, and took off. Noticing that Velvet was missing, Ruby decided to comment towards Coco, wondering where the helpful little bunny had run off to.

"Hey, Coco, do you know where Velvet is?" she asked, to which Coco noticeably saddened at hearing.

"She...um...had to leave the academy for a little bit. Family emergency" she replied nonchalantly, hating herself on the inside. Ruby nodded, turning back to her teammates, leaving Coco alone with her thoughts. She revelled in self-hatred, regretting every act she committed, wishing she could save Team RWBY from the fate that they were now confined to, all because of her own misdeeds. But what was done was done, and she hoped that Team RWBY could learn to forgive her if they ever discovered her betrayal.

Weiss, meanwhile, was pulling out her scroll, adding three wettings/messings to herself, and one for each of her teammates. She sighed, annoyed to be taken down to last place by Yang of all people. She was so far above Yang in skill and class! She would just have to try incredibly hard next class to ensure Yang went as much as possible while she went as little as possible. Stepping out of the Bullhead, Weiss led the girls to their dorm, where they changed themselves and prepared for their next class.

Sitting down in their next class, the newly changed girls looked back and forth at one another with glee. What was meant to be a punishment had become an event that brought the team even closer and helped transform one teammate's day from a day of self-loathing to one of bliss. Kissing Yang, Blake felt her soul pour itself into Yang, their minds caught in the passion the two shared. If there was anyone else she could spend the day with, they would be nothing compared to her Yang.

"Okay, class, let us begin" called Professor Goodwitch, pulling the bumblebee couple out of their kiss. Turning to Ruby and Weiss, Yang saw the Heiress with an arm around Ruby's shoulder, the silver-eyed girl quietly snuggling up to Weiss. In Yang's opinion, Weiss had more than proved herself a perfect match for Ruby, and she couldn't have chosen a better girlfriend for her little sister if she tried.

Speaking of Ruby, the girl was quietly inching herself towards Weiss's bosom, all the activity tuckering her out. She could feel her own body pulling itself to the ground, gravity winning in the fight to keep her eyelids open. Closing her eyes against her lover's chest, Ruby felt herself drifting off into sleep as she laid on Weiss.

"Ms. Rose!" exclaimed the professor, waking Ruby up so loudly that she fell out of her chair, "please pay attention".

"Sorry, professor!" returned Ruby, setting herself back onto the chair. As she sat, she noticed a wet and damp feeling against her bottom, and slightly pulled her skirt up to check on her diaper. Sure enough, the diaper showed signs of sagging from piss, and Ruby could feel the smile creep across her face. Shaking her booty back and forth, the girl revelled in the wet diaper, enjoying the feeling of the hot piss against her skin. Snaking her hand down to her crotch, Ruby began to silently rub herself, holding her moans in. Weiss, looking over, was surprised to see Ruby playing with herself in the middle of class, but quickly noticed how wet it made her.

"Ruby" she whispered, bringing the girl's face to hers, "you're so naughty". The suggestive smile upon her face showed Ruby just enough to imply what she wanted to do to the girl, so much so that Ruby could feel herself gush as she did so. Riding her hand to orgasm, Ruby held her moans back as best she could, with only the occasional noise extruding from her. But because of her cat-like hearing, Blake was attracted to these noises, turning to face the cumming girl and her lover who was also watching. Blake felt her pussy dampen, so much so that she thought she wet herself, only to look down and see she was just incredibly turned on. It seems I'm more into diapers than I first believed, she thought, making a mental note to herself.

Turning her head away from her orgasming girlfriend, Weiss took this chance to mess with Yang, using her glyphs to spawn warm water and place it into Yang's diaper. As Weiss moved the warm water back and forth over the girl's pussy, her bladder finally released and the blonde began to pee herself. Looking down, Yang sighed angrily at this revelation, but quickly returned to the lecture at hand. Weiss was disappointed that she didn't get a better reaction out of the girl, and would have to try harder. Thinking of options, Weiss believed she came up with a good one, but it would have to wait a few minutes before she attempted it.

Meanwhile, Ruby was sending messages back and forth with Velvet: Hey, are you okay? Coco said you had a family emergency. I hope you're okay :). Looking up, the silver-eyed girl saw that Glynda was already halfway through her lecture, so she knew she'd be lost for the rest. Sighing, she knew she could always ask Weiss or Blake for the notes. Re-opening her scroll to play Angry Nevermores, Ruby got a response from Velvet: Yeah, I'll be okay. Coco didn't take the news well. Ruby, scrolling down, sent a message back to Velvet: Yeah, she seemed really sad and out of it when I saw her. I think she misses you :P. With the text sent, Ruby went back to trying to play a level of Angry Nevermores, only to have her hand lightly slapped by Weiss, who shook her head in disapproval. Just then, Ruby received a message and despite Weiss's warning, she picked her scroll back up to check the text: Really? Good, I'm glad she realizes how lucky she had it only when it's taken from her. Sometimes I don't even understand why I'm with her. Ruby frowned, realizing that this family emergency wasn't what this was really about: Because you love her. Whatever she did to upset you, just know that she loves you dearly. With that, Ruby placed her scroll back in her bag, hoping Weiss didn't notice she had sent the message. In her bag, the scroll buzzed to life with a response: I know. But sometimes people do bad things in the name of love.

Back with Weiss, the girl was concentrating incredibly hard, not with class, but with a glyph she had summoned beneath Yang. Mustering up all her aura and all her energy, the girl summoned a small glowing butt plug, floating a few inches above the ground. Continuing to focus herself upon the conjured toy, Weiss lifted it through Yang's diaper, sticking it fully into Yang's ass.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed the blonde, standing up fully.

"Ms. Xiao Long!" yelled the professor, furious at the interruption, "if you act out once more you will be ejected from this class!"

"Sorry!" replied Yang, sitting down gingerly on her chair. Looking below her seat, Yang saw the glyph used to summon the plug, and realized who was doing this. Turning to Weiss, the fiery girl opened her mouth to speak in defiance, only for Weiss to grin smugly and eject the plug from the girl's anus. The pressure of the exit proved to be too strong for the blonde's weak bowls, and she felt her shit escape into her diaper. As the mess poured out, Yang clutched her stomach in a feeble attempt to hold back the torrent.

"You bitch!" Yang said harshly under her breath. Weiss, completely unphased, sat there smugly.

"All's fair in love and diapers" she replied, igniting the fire in the blonde's eyes. Yang was in fucking last place again, and this pissed her off to no end.

Meanwhile, Blake felt her diaper dampen again, and the cat-girl looked down, a yellow stain in the front. Swearing, Blake hated her lack of knowledge beforehand. But she knew she couldn't just wish for it and have it happen, she was far too jaded to believe stuff like that. Sighing, she waded in her liquid, the warm fluid splashing against her pussy as it bounced off the diaper. Deciding it best to access her friends, Blake looked down, taking a survey of the diapers. Ruby's was visibly stained, Weiss's remained pristine and white, Blake's was stained, and Yang's was sagging heavily down with a brown stain coating the back. Smiling, Blake put her arm around Yang, bringing her towards her shoulder. As Yang laid upon Blake, the Faunus kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Hey, cheer up. After this is all over, we're going to the library for some…" whispered Blake, providing her lover with every naughty detail. Instantly, Yang perked up, excited for what was to come.

After a long half an hour, the bell rings, finally freeing the team from the competition. Tallying the times they wet or mess, Weiss read out their results: Ruby four, Weiss five, Blake four, and Yang six. Sighing in defeat, Yang sulked back to the dorm, while Weiss walked daintily with pride. As the rest of the team opened the door, Weiss wrote their scores on the paper, leaving it for their Mistress. Closing the door behind them, the girls started to change themselves. However, as Weiss was pulled out of her diaper by Blake, a knock came at the door, that Yang ran to answer. Opening the door, the blonde saw nothing more than a flash of silver as she was thrown across the room, hitting her head against the wall and falling unconscious. Looking up, Ruby readied herself, only for a pink blur to slap her across the face, then punch her, knocking her out as well. With her hands pulling down Weiss's diaper, Blake was unable to defend herself as a green slash came across her, and she felt someone wrap their arms around her neck, putting her to sleep. Weiss, seeing all the chaos, did her best to stand up with the diaper around her legs, but was pushed back down by a large boot slamming her in the face.

Hours later, Team RWBY awoke chained to a dark and damp wall, in what seemed like a prison. Pulling on her chains, Yang tried to free herself, to no avail. Looking down, the girls saw diapers wrapped around them and their legs chained to the walls. Suddenly, a loud creak spread across the room as a door opened, revealing a black haired women walking towards them.

"What the hell is this?! What do you want?!" screamed Yang, fighting against her chains and waking her other teammates.

"Yang, cool that temper. You are here because you four have been very, very naughty" she said, the articulation of the words like needles against skin, "I am your new mistress, and you will refer to me as such. Now, Ms. Xiao Long, you seem quite fiesty. I will enjoy breaking that spirit of yours".

"Bring it on, bitch! I'm never gonna…" Yang said, being interrupted as the women pushed her wet pussy into Yang's face, holding her to it. As Yang was forced into oral, her sister's eyes opened next to her. Looking up, Ruby saw the face of her attacker. The glowing eyes, the malicious tone, the sense of power she possessed.

"Cinder!" screamed Ruby, confused as to why she did this to them. Turning to face the girl, Cinder's eyes burned brighter, and Ruby could feel her bladder burst in pure and utter fear.

…

That's Chapter 17 everyone! I know it ended on a dark note, but this the end of the first arc! The story WILL continue, but we may be taking a step back from Team RWBY for a little. Hope everyone enjoyed and leave a review if you did! Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! Team RWBY have been kidnapped, but no one knows where they are or what happened! While Team RWBY endures their submission to Cinder, the rest of the world moves around them, and we'll be seeing that today, as this is a Pyrrha/Nora chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! Also, I'd like to apologize for my absence. Real life got in the way, but I'm back now!

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Early Saturday morning, Nora and Pyrrha have gone out for a stroll around the courtyard.

"Any idea where Team RWBY went?" asked Pyrrha, the concern in her voice incredibly clear.

"No, I'm worried about them…" replied Nora, her normally bubbly self concealed behind a wall of worry.

"I know where they went" came a voice from behind them. The two girls jumped at this sudden intrusion, swirling backwards to see the face of Emerald.

"You do?! Where'd they go?!" asked Nora, grabbing Emerald in her tight grasp.

"They were assigned to a secret mission. They weren't allowed to tell anyone, and had to leave immediately after their third class of the day" returned Emerald, Nora releasing the green-haired girl from her grasp.

"Wait, how do you know if they weren't able to tell anyone?" said Pyrrha skeptically. She knew very little about this Emerald girl, so she had no idea just how much of a reliable source she was.

"Because I was in the courtyard when they left" reported Emerald. Pyrrha nodded, and thanked Emerald for letting them know. As the green-haired girl walked past them, Nora and Pyrrha gave one another suspicious looks. This girl seemed to know a little too much from just seeing Team RWBY heading out of the courtyard. Pushing their worries out of their heads, the two redheads continued their walk through the brisk morning air. As they stepped onto the wet grass, dew newly dropped upon them, Nora felt herself sink into the damp earth, and loved the feeling of her shoeless toes in the dirt. Standing still, Nora meditated as her feet dug deeper into the earth, her mind's ever-moving train of thought now at a stop. Breathing deeply, Nora looked down, lifting up her dress to reveal a pearly white diaper underneath. Rocking her hips back and forth, Nora listened to the crinkling that she loved oh so much.

Since she had revealed her interest in diapers to the rest of Team JNPR, much had changed in her life. Nora basically wore a diaper 24/7 now, as she had no reason to not wear them anymore. Along with that, Nora also learned of the submissiveness Pyrrha possessed, and Nora had been using it to her advantage. Whenever she had to pee, she could pee in Pyrrha'a mouth, something that made the champion fighter orgasm instantly, or she could go in her diaper and have Pyrrha suck it out of the diaper later in the day. Alongside Pyrrha's love for golden showers, Nora had learned of how it turned Pyrrha on to be forced into diapers. Since then, Nora has forced diapers on Pyrrha every single night. With a single shot of lightning from her body, Nora was able to zap away Pyrrha's bladder control for the night, ensuring she wet herself helplessly the entire time. Pyrrha herself loved this, as it just forced her to rely on others even more. And while Jaune was still Pyrrha's primary lover, her and Nora had grown closer over the course of the previous month of polyamory. For every time Jaune forced his cock deep into Nora's throat, Pyrrha would eat her out twice. For every hard fucking she got from Jaune, Nora made sure to fuck Pyrrha twice. The system worked perfectly, and Pyrrha couldn't be happier about it. In fact, Pyrrha herself has started to grow fond of wearing diapers. The submissiveness they allowed her to have was unlike anything she had ever felt, and the thought of Nora electrocuting the control out of her only made it hotter.

Pulling to the side of the courtyard by the fountain, Nora grabbed Pyrrha by the hand and started to pull them to the bathroom.

"Nora, where are we going?" questioned Pyrrha.

"I have to pee and my little slut needs her breakfast" replied Nora, triggering a spilling of pussy juices into Pyrrha's already moist panties. Stepping into the bathroom, Nora threw off her diaper, revealing her pussy, mostly shaved but with a small tuft of orange hair at the top. Pushing Pyrrha to her knees, Nora lined her body up with Pyrrha's face. In response, Pyrrha lovingly opened her mouth, practically begging for Nora's piss. In seconds, the sound of a massive stream echoed through the bathroom as the yellow liquid flooded into Pyrrha's mouth. The champion fighter readily chugged it down, gulping it just as she was taught to. The salty taste was to her as the taste of pancakes was to Nora: she couldn't get enough. Greedily swallowing mouthful after mouthful of warm piss, Pyrrha's eyes never lost contact with Nora's. In Pyrrha's eyes, the look of utter submission and acceptance rang out like church bells at a wedding. In Nora's was the look of power and dominance, leering over Pyrrha like a cat playing with its food. With those powerful eyes looking upon her, Pyrrha couldn't help but cum, her body wracked with emotion as her orgasm swept over her.

As the piss started to dissipate and the stream began to shrink, Pyrrha closed the distance between her and Nora, applying a vacuum seal around the girl's sex, licking and sucking the final remnants of the act. Grabbing the top of Pyrrha's head, Nora moved her back and forth against her cunt, the fighter's tongue thoroughly cleaning up Nora's nether regions. Pulling her off, Nora looked down as Pyrrha caught her breath.

"What do you say?" asked Nora knowingly.

"Thank you mistress for granting your slut the right to drink your warm piss!" responded Pyrrha accordingly. As the two walked out of the bathroom, Nora realized she left her diaper inside, as the cold morning breeze was flowing across her pussy lips below her dress.

"Hey Pyrrha, I left my diaper in there, could you go get it?" requested Nora, to which Pyrrha nodded and ran back inside, finding the girl's diaper tossed upon the ground. Grabbing it, Pyrrha brought it to her nostrils, and inhaled deeply, the scent of baby powder and Nora's arousal bringing a continued moistening of her panties. Returning to her task at hand, Pyrrha brought the diaper outside, placing it upon Nora's waist, tightening the straps around her. The two then began to walk back to their dorm, their morning excursion having gone exceedingly well.

Meanwhile, in Team CFVY's dorm, Coco was awoken to the sound of a door slamming, pulling her entirely out of her bed. She looked over to the nearby beds, seeing Fox fast asleep. Turning, she saw Yatsuhashi outside on the balcony of the team's dorm, meditating. That could mean that it could only be one person who was entering their dorm.

"Velvet!" cried Coco, seeing the bunny girl for the first time in days. Running towards her, she embraced her in a loving hug, one which unfortunately for Coco, was not reciprocated.

"Hi" said Velvet coldly, moving away from Coco's embrace, "I'm only back for the sake of the team, not because I forgive you". Coco was crushed, but did her best to keep her composure.

"Velvet, please" she spoke with a quiver in her voice, "can't we talk this out?" Velvet was near crying, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"When did it happen?" came the bunny girl's small voice.

"Six or seven months ago" returned Coco, shamefully dropping her head.

"Six months?! We'd been together for almost half a year! Why would you suddenly become unfaithful that far in?!" called the rabbit angrily.

"You were gone for a week. I missed you terribly, so I did what I used to do before you and I got together: I partied. Raves, nightclubs, house parties, anything to fill the hole I had without you" spoke Coco through sobs, "I started drinking again. I got terribly drunk at a Faunus fraternity party. Before I knew what was happening, I had a horse Faunus's cock in my mouth and a Dog Faunus's cock in my ass. When I came to the next morning, I had dried cum plastered upon my face, and had fresh cum leaking from my pussy. I was horrified at the situation, and ran. Back in the dorm, I took a hot shower to wash away my shame". Coco paused as she was overtaken by tears, collapsing into a sniveling mess. Velvet knelt down, looking deep into Coco's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?! If it was while you were drunk, we could have worked through it easier! I would have understood!" exclaimed Velvet, tears cascading down her face.

"Because I didn't want to lose you!" yelled Coco, "Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I didn't want anything to get in way of us! So I hide it from you, hoping that it would never be brought up again, and we could just live our lives together...I'm...I'm sorry". Coco pulled her hands over her eyes, crying loudly as a torrent of water poured down her face.

"Then you started getting the pictures…" Velvet said understandingly. Coco nodded back, eyes still streaming tears down her face.

"Four months later, she sent me a picture of the event. She told me she would tell you that I chose to sleep with them, and that if I tried to explain different, you wouldn't believe me. I couldn't let our relationship crumble. So...I agreed to her terms. I agreed to help her dominate Team RWBY. And you know the rest…" responded Coco, ending her tale as she fell back into a crying fit. Velvet pulled Coco in for a hug, holding her close.

"Coco...you should have told me…" said Velvet shyly, the fashionesta crying on her bunny's shoulder, "I...I spent a lot of time thinking about this…and...well...I think I can accept this…". Coco's head poked up from Velvet's body, looking into the deep brown eyes of the rabbit.

"What do you mean?" she requested, her normally strong personality crumbled.

"I mean...I'm willing to look past this...transgression...on one condition…" replied the bunny girl.

"What is it?! I'll do anything!" called Coco, grabbing Velvet's shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"You need to get Team RWBY back. You need to make things right. I'll help however I can. I just want them to be safe" spoke Velvet softly.

"Okay. I'll do it! First, we need to find who Mistress was" said Coco firmly, standing straight and tall, her heart filled with hope.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Velvet.

"I don't know...wait! I've got it!" Coco exclaimed, running out of the room, dragging Velvet by the arm along down the hallway.

Meanwhile, back in Team JNPR's dorm, the two girls are preparing for a very diapered day. Placing one onto Pyrrha, Nora fastened the white cushioning around the champion fighter's waist, who sat there submissively, taking everything Nora presented her with. As she felt the soft material press against her rear, Pyrrha could feel a shiver crawl up her spine. In the months since her submissiveness to Nora, the red-haired champion had come to love the control the diapers gave the bubbly hammer-wielder. Sure, she and Jaune had been using Nora's before she revealed herself, but something about Nora forcing it on her made her slit dripping wet. Sitting up, Pyrrha turned around and got on her hands and knees, presenting her diapered ass to Nora.

"How do I look?" said Pyrrha happily, waving her ass back and forth.

"Like a good little slut should" replied Nora, swatting at Pyrrha's rear gently. Meanwhile, both Ren and Jaune ate silently, watching the two girls play with one another. Jaune was more than happy to allow Nora access to Pyrrha during the day, as he knew the champion would always come back to him by the end of the day. It was this confidence that Pyrrha appreciated from Jaune, especially given his usual demeanor. Ren, meanwhile, was just happy to see Nora enjoying herself. After years of holding the girl's secret, he was glad others knew of it. It made his job a hell of alot easier, and this way Nora's sexual frustration didn't come out in random nights of passion. However, Ren sort of missed those nights. After two to three weeks of nothing, Nora would come back to the dorm late at night, drunk off of a single bottle of beer, and lay herself next to Ren. Some nights, if Ren was too tired, he would fake sleep, and eventually, Nora would give up trying to wake him and pleasure herself for hours, leaving Ren in a soaked bed. If he were awake enough, though, Nora would get him hard and ride him for hours. By the time morning came, Ren had already done that four or five times. The energy that it took from Ren to fuck Nora all-night was incredible, but it made Nora happy, and that's what counted to him.

"Hey Ren, what do we have planned for today?" asked Nora, turning to the quiet boy.

"You have a tutoring session at one with me. Following that, I scheduled you and I for a training session in the gym" returned Ren in his typical, monotone voice. Nora nodded and looked out into space, making mental notes to herself about timing. She would have to schedule a fuck session with Pyrrha afterwards instead of before, she thought, she didn't want to get sore before training, after all. Readjusting her diaper, Nora felt her wetness press against the padding. Uttering a low moan under her breath, Nora rubbed herself against the white fluff.

Releasing her hand from her diaper, Nora felt a new hand take its place, and turned her head towards the hand, revealing the extended arm of Pyrrha. Grinning cheekily, Pyrrha began to violently rub Nora's pussy through her diaper, bringing about more guttural noises from the quirky redhead. Seeing Nora's helpless face brought joy to the fighter, as she existed only to pleasure Mistress Nora. Pushing harder and harder against her pussy, Pyrrha brought the girl ever closer to climax. With a loud scream, Nora came, her juices squirting across the interior padding. As she came down from her orgasm, Nora fell upon her bed, her face landing directly in the pillow. She was glad she had a few hours before the tutoring, because she would definitely need that time to recover.

As Nora laid down, Pyrrha took the time to thank her boyfriend for giving her so many opportunities to experiment sexually. Still sitting at the table, Jaune was munching upon his breakfast, quietly watching as his girlfriend pleasured her friend. Setting herself down onto her knees, Pyrrha placed herself under the table, her mouth just inches from Jaune's cock. As she placed her hand upon the boy's manhood, she could feel the shaft hardening with her touch. Pulling at his pants, Pyrrha released the monster hiding within, Jaune's cock flopping out into Pyrrha's view. Mewing happily, Pyrrha flicked her tongue against the head, pulsing it up and down on the slit. Jaune moaned quietly above her, and the low tone of those moans ignited something deep in Pyrrha. The girl could feel herself dripping into her diaper. Licking up and down the shaft, Pyrrha happily tasted the blonde's cock. As the blowjob escalated, Pyrrha placed the cock into her mouth, moving her mouth up and down its slippery surface. While Jaune moaned above her, Pyrrha began to rub her slit with an available hand. As she moaned around Jaune's cock, the vibrations brought even more pleasure to the boy.

The noise drawing her attention, Nora pulled her head up from the pillow, looking over to the source of the noises. Following the sounds, Nora looked over to see Pyrrha on her knees below the table, her mouth furiously bobbing up and down on Jaune's cock. Nora grinned sneakily, planning an evil idea. Jumping off of her bed and racing to the table, Nora placed a finger to her lips, telling Jaune to not alert Pyrrha to her presence. Setting herself upon her knees behind Pyrrha, Nora furiously sucked her pinkie. Wetting it for her plan, Nora pulled back Pyrrha's diaper and thrusted her wet pinkie into the champion fighter's pristine anus. Pyrrha jumped at this intrusion, thoroughly loving how violated she felt. She had no control over who used her body, so having someone just stick their finger in her ass unceremoniously was the ultimate turn on for her. Plus, as Nora had learned in the last month, Pyrrha was a huge anal slut. Whenever she had sex with Jaune, there was basically a guarantee he would get to fuck the champion's ass. With a finger thrusted deep in her ass, Pyrrha felt herself squirt into her diaper as she screamed around Jaune's cock. As she felt her body spray her love juices across her diaper, she felt a hot splash in her mouth, and knew instantly that Jaune had cum. Placing the cock deeper into her mouth, Pyrrha drank his cum greedily, ensuring that not a drop escaped her gullet. As Jaune came down her throat, Nora released her finger from Pyrrha's ass, moving next to the girl to watch as she swallowed her boyfriend's cum.

With Jaune's completion, Pyrrha removed her mouth from his cock, placing it back into his pants. Standing back up, Pyrrha kissed her boyfriend's cheek, and grabbed her backpack, walking out of the room to go to her training session. As Jaune sat there, having just cum, he looked over to Ren, who had sat there silently the entire time.

"Well…" said Ren, "that was a thing…"

Back with Pyrrha, the girl was happily walking to her training session, hips swaying back and forth as her diaper crinkled. Suddenly, the dorm room swung open and Nora came bolting out, electricity visibly pulsating off of her hands.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Pyrrha's waist and firing a bolt of electricity into the girl. Pyrrha simply stood as this happened, having been adjusted to this routine long ago. Immediately, she felt her bladder release, hot piss splashing into the diaper. The shock had destroyed Pyrrha's bladder control, as it had been doing everyday for the last month. Nora smiled, kissed Pyrrha on the cheek, and ran back to the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Pyrrha, diaper now dampened with piss, continued her way down the hall, sans control over her bodily functions. The thought of not having control made Pyrrha incredibly hot, as she felt her pussy pulsate heat in the diaper. As much as she wanted to finger herself to climax, Pyrrha had a schedule to keep, and walked farther down the hall.

Stepping into the training room, the thought of being caught ignited the sexual desire that sat in Pyrrha, her twat growing exponentially wetter. Pushing her skirt down further, Pyrrha concealed her padded undergarment the best she could, but she could only hide so much. Walking towards her training partner, Pyrrha could hear the quiet crinkle as she swayed to and fro. Her training partner's heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she walked towards Pyrrha, her flowing green hair trailing behind her.

"Morning, Dew!" called Pyrrha, skipping towards the girl. Wrapping her arms around her, Pyrrha pulled her in for a hug, to which Dew responded sheepishly.

"Oh, hey!" replied Dew, smiling, "Great to see you! Ready to get to work?" Pyrrha nodded, pulling back into a bent over stance. Immediately, Dew could tell something was up. The way Pyrrha seemed to realign her back to cover her rear suggested she was hiding something, and given Dew's history, she knew exactly what it was. Rushing towards Pyrrha, the girl threw her weapons aside and lunged into the champion fighter. Realizing that Dew wanted to train in hand-to-hand today, Pyrrha immediately became more self-conscious. She needed to prevent being caught, and that would involve even more coordination in her fighting techniques. Dew could see the worry in her eyes, and this only encouraged her. If Pyrrha was hiding what she thought she was hiding, then Dew was going to enjoy the next few minutes. Throwing her arms forward, Dew tried to grab at Pyrrha's thighs, only for the girl to lung closer to the girl, knocking her outstretched arms back to her chest. Thrusting her own arms outwards, Pyrrha pushed the girl back, all the while keeping her legs pointed down to hide the diaper from any onlookers. Dew giggled mentally, enjoying the show of Pyrrha trying to simultaneously fight gravity and Dew. Stopping herself on her trip backwards, Dew sprang forward again, grabbing Pyrrha's arms and pulling her towards the green-haired girl's chest. In confusion, Pyrrha allowed herself to be pulled, her head landing between Dew's breasts.

"Oh Pyrrha!" mewed Dew, "I didn't know you could be so forward!" As the green-haired girl laughed, she moved her arms to Pyrrha's sides, grabbing at her waist, the soft diaper squishing as Dew grabbed it. The light that beamed from Dew's face was unmistakable, and instantly, Pyrrha knew that the girl was aware of her secret. Enraged, Pyrrha pushed herself off of Dew's tits, taking her outstretched arms and pulling them forward. As Dew felt herself being pulled into Pyrrha, she had mere seconds to react as Pyrrha released her grasp and slugged Dew in the face. Falling back, Dew collapsed to the ground, her aura significantly damaged. Smiling as she stood up, Dew visibly cracked her knuckles and ran towards Pyrrha. The champion fighter readied herself for another close range brawl, only for Dew to stop halfway through the run and thrust her arms forward, spawning a dust storm below Pyrrha. Suddenly, Pyrrha was thrown into the air, her skirt flying up to reveal her diaper. In shock, Pyrrha wet herself, and the pristine white garment turned into a stained yellow. Dew laughed as quietly as possible, hoping not to give Pyrrha's secret away to others. With her semblance, Dew pushed her storm downwards to push down Pyrrha's skirt, concealing the undergarment once more. With her storm throwing Pyrrha to the ground, Dew lunged forward, preparing to drop down violently onto the red-haired girl's body. But as she thrust herself down, Pyrrha simply looked up and smiled, a black aura spawning around her hands. Suddenly, Dew felt her shoulder pauldron betray her and fly backwards, turning Dew into a spiraling mess. Below her waist, the green-haired girl's dress was slowly flying upwards, eventually revealing something Pyrrha didn't expect: A yellow and brown stained diaper. In shock, Pyrrha's semblance collapsed, causing Dew to collapse to the floor. With their secrets revealed to one another, the two girls felt a camaraderie that compelled them to stop.

"So…" began Pyrrha, "how long have you…"

"Three years" giggled Dew, "what about you?"

"I wore them during sex for a month or so, I've worn them regularly for the last month" returned the champion fighter, "three years?! Really?!"

"You have no idea" said Dew between laughs, "Team NDGO goes hard with this kinda thing!" Pulling out her scroll, Dew opened her pictures, scrolling through a multitude of selfies and pictures of breakfast before reaching a photo of the team. Passing it to Pyrrha, Dew smiled smugly. Looking down at the photo, Pyrrha's jaw hit the floor as she saw Team NDGO lifting their dresses to the camera, revealing incredibly messy diapers. I didn't even know someone could shit that much, screamed Pyrrha internally. Seeing this, Pyrrha could feel her pussy start to drip, as she imagined just what she could do with a team like this.

"So...would you want to join us some time?" asked Dew. Pyrrha blinked a few times, wondering if she had misheard the question.

"Um...excuse me?" she replied, wondering just what she had heard.

"Do you want to join us some time? We have diaper messing contests every Saturday, and diaper orgies every Sunday! We would love to have someone new to play with!" responded Dew, smiling widely. Pyrrha pondered this for a second, then smiled back.

"Absolutely! Do you mind if I bring a friend?" she questioned.

"If they're okay with diapers, girl on girl, and tons of messing, sure! The more the merrier!" responded Dew happily. Pyrrha was overjoyed to have found other people like herself! If only Ruby and Weiss knew about this, she thought somberly. Hugging Dew goodbye, Pyrrha left the training room to head back to her dorm. As she walked back, she felt her wet diaper squish with each step, the soggy material pushing against her skin. Opening her team's dorm, Pyrrha saw Nora and Ren sitting at the table, studying. Ren sat in his normal clothes, while Nora sat there topless, pacifier in her mouth, and sitting upon a damp diaper.

"Hi Pyrrha!" called Nora in a sing-songy tone, her pacifier somewhat muffling her voice.

"Hi Nora! Hey, Ren, do you mind if Nora takes a little break so I can talk to her?" asked Pyrrha. Ren nodded, and walked over to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, Pyrrha walked over to her bed, throwing the wet diaper off of herself. As Pyrrha changed herself, she looked over to Nora.

"Nora, guess what!? We got invited to a diaper party!" said the champion fighter gleefully.

"Oh! That's cool! You found some more people like us?!" replied Nora joyfully, her tone even happier than usual.

"Yeah! And you'll never guess who it is! Guess!" retorted Pyrrha, her excitement getting the better of her.

"Team SSSN?" asked Nora, to which Pyrrha shook her head, "Team CFVY? Team ABRN? Team FNKI? Team OCAN? Team IVRY?" Pyrrha shook her head at each one, each time questioning at whether they could be into this as well.

"Team NDGO!" spoke Pyrrha, to which Nora's jaw collapsed to the table below her.

"Really?! Wow! Of all the people! That would be so cool! So this is a no boyz allowed party?! My kind of party!" said Nora, petting her diapered pussy in glee, "When is it?"

"Um...I'm not sure...she said they have one on Sunday, but I'll have to check if we're invited to the one THIS Sunday" replied Pyrrha, pulling out her scroll. Sending a message to Dew, Pyrrha finished up her change, while Nora walked over to her own bed and began to change herself. In a minute or so, Dew responded the affirmative, and Pyrrha spoke up.

"She said Sunday would be good! I told her it was you I was bringing, and she says the group is super excited!" spoke Pyrrha, to which Nora squealed gleefully. With a plan for tomorrow, the two girls began to speak of their boundaries.

Meanwhile, Velvet and Coco reached the dark room that Coco was called to by her mistress. Grabbing at the doorknob, Coco tried to open it, to no avail.

"Damn, it's locked!" she huffed, only for a hand from Velvet to push her aside. Running through her camera, Velvet stopped on a certain picture, then spawned a wire-frame key from it, to Coco's surprise.

"I took a picture of Glynda's masterkey, just in case we ever needed it" giggled Velvet, placing the key within the door, which responded with a click. Swinging the door open, the two girls walked in and turned on the light, revealing a wooden desk in the middle of circular room. Around the desk, a sloped arena-like platform sat bare, probably waiting for desks to be placed upon them. It looked like any lecture room, but Coco was able to see some slight differences. The chair closest to them appeared stained, which Coco realized was her own doing. The other chair seemed slightly singed, with burnt marks formed upon the seat in an ass pattern. Looking to the desk, there appeared to be ten little burn marks, probably from Coco's mistress's fingers. Nearby, a disfigured camera hung from its melted supports, at a point of almost collapse. Running up to it, Coco pulled it violently off its hinge, ripped the camera in half, and pulled out the SD Card.

"Maybe this could help us?" asked Coco to Velvet, who nodded in agreement. Continuing their look around, the girls found what looked like a pile of dried gel on the far side of the room.

"Lube?" asked Velvet, to which Coco shook her head.

"No, Lube doesn't dry that way" responded the fashionable leader.

"Maybe it's cum?" asked Velvet once more, only to get another shaking head in response.

"Why would there be a pile of dried cum next to the wall? Unless this person is wiping their dick on the wall, it wouldn't make sense. And I've seen a lot of men, but none of them wipe their dicks on the wall. No, this looks like it could be hair gel, left over from someone who is very conscious about their hair" returned Coco. Velvet nodded, but couldn't think of anyone who cared about their hair THAT much. Well, anyone besides Coco, that is. Continuing their quest, Coco moved over to where she was fucked for hours on end by her mistress's minions, hoping to find some DNA sample. Fortunately, she found just that, in the form of a pink hair. Grabbing it, Coco handed it to Velvet, who snapped a picture of it and formed a wire-frame form of it.

"Do you know anyone with pink hair?" asked Velvet, who once again, got a shake of the head in response.

"Not really. I think we've got everything we need. Let's get going. We need to investigate that tape" said Coco. The two then walked out of the room, turning off the lights and slamming the door behind them.

Meanwhile, in Cinder's dungeon, the four RWBY girls stood against the wall, their limbs chained. Weiss loudly sobbed, her asshole dripping fresh cum from White Fang thugs. Blake was cringing as she tried to rearrange her body so that her ass was not touching her shit, as it was brutally red from the intense spankings. Alas, the angle forced the shit against Blake's rear, bringing a searing pain to the girl's senses. Ruby was busy catching her breath, having spent the last hour with Cinder's asshole firmly placed upon her lips. Ruby had done her best to please the woman, in hopes it would prevent what she expected would happen if she did a bad job. However, this was moot, as Ruby now knew. She felt physically bogged down by the whole experience, and her breathing was incredibly fast paced as she tried to regain her composure. Yang, meanwhile, was the worst off. Her nipples were thoroughly burnt from the electric clamps attached to her, going off at random intervals. Her pussy was practically swimming in piss, as she had not been changed since they were first taken. The piss had long ago stopped being absorbed, and Yang had endured the warm liquid spewing down her body, leaving her lower half almost constantly wet. This was truly their hell. At night, Ruby prayed that someone would rescue them, but as time went on, she felt herself losing hope faster and faster.

…

And that's it for chapter eighteen! Once again, I'm sorry for the massive hiatus! Real life has been getting in the way so terribly in these past couple days, so I appreciate the patience as I continue this series! Hopefully, things will start to get more regular, but at this point I'm not 100% sure that will happen. I still have things to work out in real life, so it may be a little here and there for a while. I'll try my best to please you all, and I thank you for reading! Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed and please feel free to message me if you have ideas for where you want the series to go! I typically check this account once a week, and my reddit account almost daily! Once again, thanks so much for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! As I said many times last chapter, I have been incredibly busy. I just finished up with a lot of that work, and am taking a week vacation far away from my home. Fortunately, that gives me time to write more of Ruby's Regression! Sorry everything has been taking so long, I write other things, and my interest shifts between them quite frequently. Ruby's Regression was at the top for a while, but now my book is. But I refuse to give up on you all, and I will keep writing! Today's adventure: Pyrrha and Nora at Team NDGO's ABDL Party! Without further ado, enjoy!

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Sunday evening, Nora and Pyrrha walked down the hall towards Team NDGO, diapers firmly attached to their waists. In their bags, the two girls brought spare diapers, just in case the NDGO girls' diapers didn't fit them. Reaching the door, Pyrrha knocked lightly, to which no response was met. Nora, stepping in the way, bashed her fist against the door, the loud sound echoing down the hallway. Fortunately, no one came out to check to see what the commotion was, save for Dew, who opened her door to reveal her in a short green belly-shirt, and an incredibly puffy diaper. Dust, thought Pyrrha, I didn't even know diapers could get that big! It was like she was walking around with a bean-bag chair attached to her ass! In glee, Dew jumped happily and hugged the two, not even trying to conceal herself despite the fact that she was in a hallway where anyone could see her.

"Oh hi, you two! I am SO happy you guys made it!" cried Dew, her arms tightly wrapped around them, "come in! Come in!" Ushering the two in, Dew's diapered hips swayed back and forth, the fluffy material pushing itself into Nora and Pyrrha's hips with each step. Inside, both Pyrrha and Nora were shocked by the sight they saw. Instead of four beds, the girls saw three beds and one crib, each covered in color-coordinated blankets. On the table, a container of laxative powder and a few strewn about pills. Nearby, three chairs and one high chair sat, with bibs hanging neatly on a rack behind them. On the kitchen's bar, diuretics, laxatives, a sorted array of baby foods, and little pink spoons stood neatly. Under each bed, Pyrrha could make out individual changing tables, each labeled neatly. Looking into the kitchen, Pyrrha saw the pantry lined with boxes of diapers, while a row of pacifiers hung from a string. On their fridge, a gridded paper lay attached by baby beowulf magnets, but Pyrrha found herself unable to make out the writing.

Turning back to the main room, Pyrrha looked down and saw an ornate circle rug where three girls sat. Each one of them sat upon their incredibly puffy diapers, with different attire to match. On the far left sat Nebula Violette in a large purple shirt and no pants, only her diaper concealing her womanhood. Her hair, as usual, was quaffed off to the side, almost covering her left eye. Next to her sat Gwen Darcy, whose black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with a bonnet placed gently on her. In her mouth, a gray pacifier with a white G slowly moved up and down as she sucked. On her chest, she wore a modest, baby-style gray shirt, with a white stripe going down the center to coincide with the zipper. Below that, Darcy's diaper was even more puffed out than the rest, a large stain of brown displaying the girl's large mess. Finally, to the right of her was Octavia Ember. The least modest of all, Octavia wore no shirt, with her bare breasts revealed for the world to see, something Nora took advantage of. Her long red hair draped over her shoulders, the only concealment she had. In her left hand, she held a bottle of chocolate milk, while her right hand steadied her as she sat on her diaper. Looking to it, it was clear that it was visible stained, as the entire thing had almost turned pure yellow.

"Look who's here, everyone!" called Dew, to which the three turned their heads and stood up, running over to Pyrrha and Nora.

"Hi everyone! SO glad to be here!" squealed Nora, a little overwhelmed at the majesty she was looking upon.

"Yes...um...me too!" stammered Pyrrha, "um...I really only know Dew from combat practice, so why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Pyrrha, I only just got started wearing diapers two months ago, I'm submissive, and I'm looking forward to experiment tonight!" The five girls around her clapped as she concluded, and Nora quickly stood in the center.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! My turn! I'm Nora, I've worn diapers for about two years, I'm an AB, and I'm the one who got Pyrrha out of just using them for sex and using them regularly!" said Nora enthusiastically.

"Good job on that!" laughed Dew, "okay, I guess it's my go! I'm Dew Gayl, I started wearing diapers three years ago, I'm DL, and Pyrrha, I promise you, by tonight's end, you'll have tried everything you've ever wanted to try". Concluding her statement, Dew stepped out, giving room for Nebula to step in.

"Hi, I'm Nebula, I've been wearing diapers for three years, I'm pretty DL, messing is SUPER hot, and I'm a dominant" she said, winking at Pyrrha. Afterwards, a small cough came out, and Gwen stepped in, popping the pacifier out of her mouth.

"Hey, I'm Gwen, I've been wearing diapers for five years, I introduced the team to them, I'm an AB myself, and I'm looking forward to meet another AB tonight!" she said, waving towards Nora who enthusiastically waved back.

"And now it's my turn!" said Octavia, her breasts swaying back and forth as she ran into the center, "I'm Octavia, I've been wearing diapers for three years, I'm a DL, and I'm the kinkiest of the group! I can't wait to show you two girls just what I can make you feel!" As the clapping for Octavia simmered down, the six girls moved to the center of the room, back towards the rug. Removing her skirt, Nora freed her diapered bottom to thunderous applause, which encouraged Pyrrha to do the same, to equal applause. Sitting down, the six diaper girls crowded around and continued their talk.

"So...Gwen...how'd you get the team into diapers?" asked Pyrrha awkwardly, hoping to get the ball rolling.

"Oh! That's a juicy one!" cried Octavia, "Gwen? Do you want to tell it, or would you rather I tell it?"

"I'll tell it, and you can correct any mistakes I make" said Gwen softly, "I'd been wearing for two years at that point. I'd hid it from the team through clever subterfuge and slowly adjusting the room to smell like baby powder so they wouldn't notice. I guess I got into them because I like having an escape from the world. Either way, I was found out by the team…"

"By me!" interrupted Octavia, "I caught her when one day her blanket was too far off and it exposed her wet diaper!" The girl giggled at this, while Gwen just sat quietly and nodded, her cheeks a burning red.

"Yeah, so, when Octavia caught me, she assumed it was a kink thing. We talked a little bit, and by the end, we had sex" spoke Gwen, only to have Octavia take the wheel once more.

"I thought it would make her feel closer to the team. We're pretty peppy and Gwen was...well...not, so we didn't exactly get along great at the beginning! So, I tried my best to bring her into the folds! And what better way to do that than to play WITH her folds?!" laughed Octavia, "And you know what?! It worked! When she stopped having to hide that part of herself, she opened up to the group more! Look at her now!" As she spoke, Octavia pinched Gwen's cheeks lovingly, turning them even darker red.

"I always felt like an outsider, as though I didn't belong, and I kept myself cloistered inside my mind" said Gwen, "but she's right. When I no longer had anything to hide, I could be myself. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Awwww!" cooed Dew, Octavia, and Nebula, bringing Gwen in for a hug. This went on for a few seconds, and then concluded so Gwen could continue her story.

"When I was found out, the girls were super accepting. Suddenly, I was able to wear diapers all the time, and the rest of Team NDGO had no problem with that. And plus, because we were super open with one another, we had a lot of fourways" said Gwen, giggling and blushing, "so...after we really all got acquainted with one another sexually, the girls decided they wanted to try out my kink. So they did, and they really liked it! From then on, Team NDGO was the more like Team ABDL! The other three got into it in more of a sexual manner, though. None of them enjoy it in the way I do".

"Don't say it like we're in the wrong" cried Dew, jokingly slapping Gwen's shoulder, "we just like some parts of it more than others! But we also use them for fun! We just aren't super into the whole cribs and high chairs thing. But boy, does Gwen love that stuff! Our little princess here just can't get enough of us feeding her in a high chair or laying her in her crib! It's a lot of fun, honestly! We can basically do anything and no one in the room judges us for it! In fact…" Dew stopped for a few seconds, and scrunched her face, her body tightening up. Looking down, Nora and Pyrrha watched as the already puffy diaper grew with hot mess from the green-haired girl.

"Ah…" said Dew relievedly, "see? So, now that we had our own little baby, and we became fascinated with diapers, we invested in transforming this place into an ABDL paradise! We love it here! All of this really brings us together as a team, right girls?" In response, the three girls clapped and cheered, patting Gwen on the back as a thank you for the introduction.

"So…" continued Nebula, "how did you and Nora get into diapers?" While Pyrrha explained the history of the two JNPR girls, Nora took her time to smile at Gwen, the two of them linked in a way the other team members weren't. They liked diapers for being diapers, while Nora and Gwen liked diapers for being part of their adult baby ensemble. It was like they were two members of a separate world that only they could really see, and it brought Nora joy to see another person who was in this world. Gwen, meanwhile, was listening to Pyrrha's tale, but her eyes kept darting back towards Nora. Their connection in interests kept drawing Gwen's attention, and it made her want to explore how in-line their interests really were. Perhaps after the tale, she could investigate their interests more deeply.

"And that's pretty much it…" concluded Pyrrha, to the applause of the four. Nora, pulled out of her trance, clapped as well and hugged Pyrrha, happy to have been brought here by the champion fighter.

"Okay girls, gather round!" called Dew, standing up and heading towards the kitchen, "time for our diaper slut contest!" Cheering, the other three teammates jumped up and started to run towards Dew, leaving Pyrrha and Nora utterly confused. Noticing this confusion, Dew giggled and took it upon herself to explain the customs of a Team NDGO diaper party.

"How rude of me! Sorry, I guess I didn't explain this part to you both! At the beginning of each diaper party, we each drink a glass of laxative-infused chocolate milk! Whoever messes her diaper first is declared diaper slut for the night! A diaper slut must resist no advances made upon them for the entirety of the night! Is that cool with you?" asked Dew, to which Nora nodded immediately.

"Absolutely!" called Pyrrha, her pussy dripping from just the thought of submitting to all four of these girls, PLUS Nora! Walking over to the bar, the five watched as Nebula poured them six glasses of chocolate milk, infusing them with white powder as she went.

"Okay, everyone! Ready?" called Dew, to which the five nodded, "Three. Two. One. Chug!" With that signal, the six girls greedily chugged down the chocolate mix, finishing their glasses in less than ten seconds.

"And now" said Nebula, "we wait!" While Dew, Nebula, and Octavia chatted it up with Pyrrha, Gwen took her plan into fulfillment and pulled Nora aside.

"So...Nora...why do you wear diapers?" asked Gwen shyly, the red on her cheeks glowing harder than ever.

"Um...honestly? It's the same reason you do. Sometimes I get a little too stressed by the world around me. So, I take as much time as I can to relax. That's why I'm so energetic normally: because I'm super relaxed!" returned Nora. Suddenly, the blush in Gwen's cheeks calmed, as she realized she hit the jackpot.

"So...how do you feel about...acting like a baby?" questioned Gwen with a smile.

"If I could do it more, I would!" exclaimed Nora, to which Gwen's face lit up and a smile filled her face.

"Then follow me" winked Gwen, gesturing Nora to follow her. The two went over to Gwen's crib, and Nora watched as the girl pulled out a chest from behind it. The girl then lurched it in front of them, and opened it, revealing a treasure trove of baby toys: Stuffed animals, plastic dolls, rattles, etc. Grabbing a hold of one of the dolls, Nora looked competitively into Gwen's eye with a mischievous grin.

"Are you ready, Baby Gwen?" asked Nora, smiling wide.

"I tink the bettew question is, awe YOU weady, Baby Nowa?" replied Gwen, bringing her false lisp into the mix. And thus, the girls began to play dolls with one another while Dew, Octavia, Nebula, and Pyrrha watched from the bar.

"That is adorable" said Octavia, forming a little heart around the two with her hands, "I'm glad Gwen found someone interested in the same stuff as her! Or at least, on a level that we aren't". Pyrrha nodded, happy for the both of them.

"So...Pyrrha…" began Dew, a sly smile plastered on her face, "you've been in diapers for two months, and have been wearing regularly for a month, you ever think about going all the way?" Pyrrha pondered the question, then looked over to them curiously.

"Well, to be honest, I have been thinking about it recently. Like I said, diapers just started as a way for me to submit to Jaune. When he first found those diapers in the closet, we tried them as a novelty. I only suggested we do it next time because I came so hard. But now...I think they're more than just a sex toy...I actually enjoy wearing them now...not just for submissive reasons...but for the fact that they're diapers" said Pyrrha, to which the three girls clapped and cheered in joy. Suddenly, however, Pyrrha's hand jolted down to her stomach and grabbed at it. She gasped loudly, drawing the attention of all five girls. In seconds, Pyrrha was doubled over, with her hair draping straight down and her diaper presented to everyone. The five girls looked to one another and smiled, knowing what was about to happen. Watching in glee, the girls stared down Pyrrha as she began to fill her diaper. Moaning and groaning, the girl felt the hot mush stream into her diaper, pushing against her buttcheeks. Pulling herself up, Pyrrha tried to keep her composure and act as naturally as possible. Not because she wanted to hide it, but because she wanted it to be normal for her.

"Well girls, looks like we have our diaper slut!" called Octavia, signaling a squeal from the five, including Gwen and Nora, who came running over to Pyrrha. As Pyrrha continued to fill her diaper, she noticed a twitch come from Nebula, though it was nothing more. Looking down, she watched Nebula nonchalantly fill her diaper, talking with the rest of Team NDGO like it was nothing! Pyrrha wished she had that much control, and when she looked around, she realized that the other members of Team NDGO had voided their bowels as well. Nudging Nora, she pointed her eyes down to their diapers, and after Nora looked as well, the red-haired girl filled her diaper happily, doubling over as she did so. With six messy diapers, Pyrrha wondered how long getting changed would take them all. As she started to head towards her bag for diapers, she noticed that only Nora was starting to change herself.

"Aren't you guys gonna change yourselves too?" asked Pyrrha, to which the girls laughed.

"You clearly haven't been around us long enough! We get off wearing messy diapers! Well, all of us except Gwen" said Octavia, "we wear these extra large diapers to hold multiple loads! So we don't have to change for three or four messes! It's amazing!" Then, Pyrrha turned her head to one side as she saw the diapers glow softly.

"Are those dust-lined?" questioned Pyrrha, causing Octavia to jump up, run to the pantry, grab two diapers and come back.

"Yeah! The dust is actually IN the material, so it absorbs scents. When we all got into diapers, I looked for some high-end wears, and this is what I found! Pretty great, huh?" exclaimed Octavia, handing one to Pyrrha and one to Nora, "now you both MUST change into these. Well, at least Pyrrha MUST change into them, as ordered. Nora, you can if you choose". Nora and Pyrrha nodded and began to head to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Dew.

"Hold on, you can't just abandon us and not let us see those messy bottoms of yours!" she giggled, "we'll change you!" With that, Dew and Nebula grabbed Pyrrha and Nora, laying them down on two changing tables that Gwen and Octavia had brought out. Practically ripping the diapers off of the two JNPR girls, Dew and Nebula went to work, thoroughly cleaning them. With each movement of the wet wipe over her clit, Pyrrha let out a subtle moan, to Dew's utter enjoyment. Octavia and Gwen then take the puffy diapers and hand them to Dew and Nebula, who lovingly place them on the two JNPR girls. Meanwhile, Octavia and Gwen were nonchalantly rubbing each other's pussies. Seeing the girls getting frisky, Dew and Nebula called the two over, to clean them up so they could get a better kind of dirty action. Quickly changing, the two girls were rapidly pulled out of their puffy diapers into fresh white ones. Finally, with almost everyone in clean diapers, the four get to work on Dew and Nebula. While changing them, Octavia and Gwen look at each other mischievously, and plan a sinister little plot. Bending down, Gwen and Octavia begin to eat out their teammates' pussies. Nora and Pyrrha, in obvious shock, looked to one another.

"What do we do?" asked Pyrrha, bringing about a smile from Nora.

"When in Vacuo" replied Nora, who then leaned forward, lowered Gwen's diaper, and began to lap at her pussy. Pyrrha, still in shock, decided it would kind of fun to spice up the night, and went at Octavia's dripping hole. Soon, the room was filled with the moans and screams of Team NDGO as they came to remnant-shattering orgasms. Taping the diapers around Dew and Nebula, the girls finished their changing, while Pyrrha and Nora re-raised Gwen and Octavia's diapers.

"That escalated REALLY quickly!" cried Pyrrha, laughing while she caught her breath.

"Yeah it did!" joked Dew, "don't worry, I'm sure that Octavia will repay you for your services". Blushing, Pyrrha looked over to Octavia, who winked seductively.

"Okay girls, next event! Truth or dare!" called out Nebula, assembling the girls into a circle of six.

"Okay, Gwen-y, let's get this started! Truth or dare?" requested Octavia cheerfully.

"You always start with me first" jokingly whined Gwen, "truth". Octavia pondered for a few seconds, and then, suddenly, a smile spread across her face.

"Okay, when was the last time you came in your diaper?" asked Octavia, giggling as she did so. Gwen blushed, this was something she didn't want to reveal, clearly.

"Um...well...when Nora said she was an AB…" she said, hiding her face behind her arm. As the other girls cooed over the cuteness, Gwen focused her gaze onto Nora.

"Fine then. Dew, truth or dare?" asked Gwen. Dew knew she had nothing to hide, and smiled smugly..

"Truth" she replied.

"What is the naughtiest thing you've done while wearing diapers?" returned Gwen, bringing a smile to Dew's face.

"You know this one, but I'll humor you and our guests. About a year ago, I used one of these diapers for an entire day, messing in it three or four times. Just before I was about to change out of it, I decided to try something: to masturbate in a diaper filled to the max. Now mind you, I had masturbated in messy diapers before, that wasn't new, but never when it was filled to the max! So there I am, in an incredibly messy diaper, in the bathroom, while the rest of the team is out in class. I start to rub myself, and the mess is pushing against every inch of my ass. It felt...really damn good! I eventually came, and had to take a shower afterwards it was so bad!" said Dew, laughing and blushing as she said this. Pyrrha and Nora, somewhat shocked, decided to just move past it and laugh with her.

"That is SOOO hot!" cried out Nebula, the front of her diaper turning yellow with pee as she lost control. Dew then winked to Nebula before turning to Nora.

"Nora, truth or dare?" asked Dew. Nora smiled, and the competitive look in her eyes returned.

"Let's spice things up! Dare!" she replied, to Dew's happiness.

"Yes! Perfect! Okay, here we go: I want you to knock on Team CFVY's dorm across the hall. Once there, find Coco and ask her if you can eat her delicious asshole out. If she says yes, you have to do it, while fingering yourself. Up for the task?" challenged Dew. Nora, competitive look still on her face, looked Dew dead in the eyes.

"Too easy" she replied, putting her skirt on and running out into the hallway. Reaching Team CFVY's dorm, Nora knocked, only to have Yatsuhashi answer the door.

"Hi, Yahtzee! Is Coco home? I have to ask her something" said the excited girl. Yatsuhashi nodded and held out his finger for Nora to wait, and walked back into his dorm. In a minute, Coco was at the door, her sunglasses slightly off-kilter and her skirt clearly on backwards.

"Oh, hey Nora! What's up?" she said jumpily. Nora giggled, knowing exactly what was just happening.

"I'm playing truth or dare, and I need to eat out your asshole! Is that cool with Velvet?" requested Nora. Coco's eyes widened at the bluntness of the question, but appreciated that she would just get to the point like that. Beckoning her inside, Nora was amazed at the size of their dorm. There were no beds in this room, just a coffee table, a couch, a kitchen, and a little balcony where Yatsuhashi was meditating, making Nora wonder how he heard the door at all.

"Wow! How is your dorm so big?" Nora wondered, to which Coco scoffed.

"When you're this good, you get stuff done" she said, smiling smugly. However, from the bathroom, came Fox.

"Also because Glynda has a soft spot for Yatsuhashi and we make really good grades" said the blind Faunus.

"That too" said Coco, a passive-aggressive anger brewing inside her. The two then walked into the bedroom, where Velvet was tied up on her bed, spread eagle, with a vibrator in her ass.

"Oh! Hi Nora!" called Velvet, "um...Mistress Coco? What is Nora doing in here?" Coco, untying Velvet, sat Nora down next to them on the bed.

"Well, because little Nora here is playing a game of truth or dare. Can you remind me of what the dare is, Nora?" asked Coco.

"I need to eat out Coco's asshole" said Nora bluntly, causing the bunny girl's eyes to widen like dinner plates.

"I wanted to consult you on this. You are my lover after all" said Coco, kissing Velvet on the forehead.

"Awww, you two are finally together-together?! So cute!" squealed Nora. Velvet, looking to Nora and looking to Coco, seemed surprisingly calm about the entire situation.

"Thank you for telling me. If it is for a truth or dare, I see no reason for you to not give pleasure to my Milk Chocolate" said Velvet, returning Coco's kiss.

"Thanks so much! I promise I won't make this too awkward!" cried Nora, grabbing towards Coco's clothing. As soon as she pulled the fashionable girl's skirt down, Nora was met with a soaking wet pussy, still open from previous activities, and a puckering asshole. Immediately, the bubbly girl latched on, her tongue plunging deep into Coco's anus. The sunglasses-wearing girl moaned passionately as her backdoor was assaulted, while Velvet visibly played with herself at the sight of her lover in pleasure. Soon, Nora was tongue-fucking the girl faster and faster, harder and harder. Her experience from the last month appeared to be paying off, as she watched Coco's pussy squirt onto the bed, immediately followed by Velvet lapping it up. Thanking the two, Nora left the dorm room, leaving the two alone once more.

"Is she gone?" asked Velvet, to which Coco nodded and shut the bedroom door. Instantly, Velvet rolled herself onto her stomach, grabbing a laptop from underneath the bed.

"Keep replaying the footage. We need to find out who she is. Oh, and nice touch on the ropes. Really sold it!" said Coco, winking to Velvet as laid down next to her.

Back in Team NDGO's dorm room, the girl's welcomed Nora back with a thunderous applause and swaying tits, as it seems the group had decided to disrobe while she was gone.

"If I knew this is what I was going to see when I got back, I would have worked faster!" cackled Nora, to everyone's amusement, "okay, so it's my turn? Alright, Nebula, truth or dare?"

"Well, considering I won the bet on whether Coco would say yes or no, I choose truth" she said triumphantly, to Gwen's disappointment. Before Nora got to ask anything, however, she heard a burst of gas escape from the rear end of Gwen, and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Excuse me" she said, blushing, the sound of her diaper crinkling as she filled it slicing through the silence.

"That's nothing!" called Nora, releasing an even louder one. The room was alive with laughter, so much so that Dew wet herself. When the laughter started to die, Nora went about asking her question.

"Okay, how long have you gone without a diaper change?" asked Nora.

"Um...two days? Something like that? It was SO hot for me! Messing is totally my fetish!" returned Nebula, the lust practically dripping from her voice.

"Okay, Pyrrha, truth or dare?" asked Nebula.

"Ah, what the hell! Dare!" said Pyrrha, throwing her arms up while those around her cheered in excitement.

"Masturbate in front of us while describing...wait, one second" said Nebula, the sound of her peeing filling the air, "sorry. While describing your ultimate fantasy". Smiling, Pyrrha laid down in the center of the group and placed her hand down her diaper. Once she reached her mound, the champion fighter began to ever so gently rub herself back and forth. Between her moans, she did her best to recount her greatest fantasy.

"Okay…I'm laying in my bed, wearing nothing, and the windows are closed. A girl then comes in and grabs me. She immediately forces my mouth to her pussy, and she makes me eat her out. As she gets closer and closer to orgasm, I can feel myself losing consciousness. I need air, but I can't seem to free myself from her cunt" she said, pausing as she released another moan, "as I feel the last breath of air escape my lungs, she releases me. As I start to catch my breath, I feel a warm stream hit my nose, and I know she's peeing on me. She's claiming me as her own. Pausing her pee, she drags me to the window and throws it open, for everyone to see. She slaps me and tells me to open my mouth, which I do obediently. She then pisses in my mouth, right next to the open window! When she's done, she makes me swallow it all and beg to be diapered. Like a good girl, I do as she says, and she fits a diaper around my waist". Pausing once more, the girl inserted a finger into her soaking hole. Meanwhile, the girls around her has given up modesty and were fingering themselves passionately to her tale.

"She holds me against the window, my diapered body visible for all. She tells me if I don't wet myself she'll hurt me, but I can't seem to pee. I can feel her nails dig into my back as she tells me what a slut I am and how I need to wet myself like a good girl. Finally, I drench myself for her" said the girl, her breaths getting rapidly faster. As Pyrrha tells her story, Nora notices her diaper grow more yellow. It would seem all of Pyrrha's playing has numbed her senses.

"But that isn't good enough for her. She turns me around, my wet ass visible for anyone to see, and tells me to fill it. I lie and say I don't have to go, but she doesn't want to hear it. She gets me on my hands and knees, ass still pressed against the window, and has me lick her ass. Eventually, as I can feel myself losing consciousness once more, I mess. I feel my body lose control and fill the diaper rapidly, right in front of the window for everyone to see! Just like a little diaper baby who can't hold it! Who has no control! Oh fuck!" she screamed as she violently came, bucking against her hand. As she fucked herself harder and harder, Pyrrha's bowels released as well, so as the girl sat up, she felt the mess squish against her. All around her, the satisfied girls came to her story. Applauding loudly, the crowd begged for a bow, to which Pyrrha allowed. Bending over, Pyrrha presented her saggy diaper to Nora and Gwen, while her dangling tits were presented to Dew, Octavia, and to her seat, Pyrrha looked over to Gwen.

"It's back to you, Gwen. Truth or dare?" asked the fighter in a breathy tone, her heart rate still trying to slow from the excitement.

"Truth" she responded quietly, to Octavia's dismay.

"How many people know about your diapered side?" requested Pyrrha.

"Um…one...two...three...seven" answered the little AB. Instantly, Octavia jolted to face Gwen.

"Seven?! I know five people, but what about the other two?!" reeled Octavia.

"You already asked your question" she replied, to which Octavia stood up and walked over to the little girl.

"Screw the rules, who are the other two people?!" yelled Octavia, begging for answers. Gwen exhaled, and looked up to the red-haired girl.

"My parents know. They found out over four years ago. I was sloppy, and they caught me. I was disowned, and they kicked me out of the house. That's why I hid it so intensely when we first met" spoke Gwen, the disappointment in her voice. For the next few seconds, not even a crinkle broke the deathly silence in the room. That is, until Dew tried to liven up the party.

"Well, we'll never abandon you! In fact, just as a symbol of solidarity, we're gonna give you a twenty-one buns salute! Girls?!" called Dew, with Nebula and Octavia closely appearing at her side. Turning around, the girls revealed their already saggy diapers to Gwen, Pyrrha, and Nora. Then, with pinpoint accuracy, they released seven bursts of gas from their rears, bringing a roar of laughter from the three on the ground. The rest of Team NDGO then huddled around Gwen and hugged her tightly.

"Team NDGO sticks together no matter what!" said Octavia happily, nuzzling Gwen's cheek. The group then sat back down, forming their original circle.

"Okay, Pyrrha, I'm going back to you. Same question: how many people know about your diapered side?" asked Gwen, grinning proudly.

"Um...my team...your team...Team RWBY…" replied Pyrrha, still mentally counting when Nebula interrupted.

"Wait, Team RWBY knows?! Are they into diapers too!?" asked Nebula hopefully.

"Yeah, or at least, Ruby and Weiss do. I don't think Blake and Yang wear them" said Pyrrha, looking back at the past week.

"Why didn't you tell us?! We could have invited them!" reiterated Nebula.

"They're out on a mission right now, so they wouldn't be available" laughed Pyrrha, enjoying Nebula's wanting to include more people.

"Well, with all of that, I think that ends our truth or dare" concluded Dew, "now, we can do something fun: sex dust experimentation. I recently bought some dusts from a sex shop, and I wanted to test them out with the team. But now that we have a new diaper slut, we can use them on her instead". Grinning, Dew turned to Pyrrha, a mischievous smile on her face. Pyrrha, somewhat excited, nodded her head in acceptance, and Dew ran off to her bed, grabbing a bag of crystals from underneath.

"Yeah, last time we tried out some of these crystals, Octavia couldn't talk for a week" said Nebula, laughing as she spoke.

"Wait, really!?" said Pyrrha, regretting her decision.

"Yeah, but not for the reason you're thinking" laughed Octavia, "let's just say that I had a new bottle to suck on".

"Speaking of that" said Dew, dragging the crystal bag over and removing a white one, "let's start things off right!" With that, Dew broke the crystal onto Pyrrha's breasts. Immediately, the girl felt her tits enlarge, as though they were being filled. As her nipples grew, they became engorged and uncomfortable for her. In response, milk started to pour from them. The look on Gwen's face was magical, as the sparkle in her eyes grew.

"It looks like Baby Gwen wants a drink" giggled Octavia, "Pyrrha, could you give the baby her milk?" The champion fighter smiled smugly and nodded, gesturing Gwen over. The AB girl approached Pyrrha quickly, crawling into her lap and latching onto her breasts quickly. Like the little baby she wanted to be, Gwen began to suck the milk furiously from her tits.

"Someone is vewy hungwy, awen't you?" cooed Pyrrha, holding Gwen close. The girl, still attached to Pyrrha, gently nodded her head as she suckled. As she continued to hold Gwen, Pyrrha felt a warm sensation against her arm, and looking down, saw her diaper turn more yellow and sag even farther. Choosing not to acknowledge it, Pyrrha simply patted her on the butt and pulled her closer.

"Thank you, Pywwha" said Gwen, unlatching herself from the nipple. Octavia was glad to see Gwen coming out of her shell even more now that she was calmed down. As she watched Gwen attach herself to Pyrha's tit once more, Octavia felt herself fill her diaper even more, the padding of her mess growing upon her rear. Looking over to Dew, Octavia nodded, to which Dew went over with a red crystal and smashed it against her crotch. Suddenly, the front of Octavia's diaper bulged out, and the girl's smile grew wide.

"Pyrrha, you and me. My bed. Blowjob and Golden Shower. Now" cried Octavia, grabbing Pyrrha by the arm and pulling her to the bed, Gwen being pushed off of Pyrrha's tit, to her dismay.

"Octavia! Pywwha was mine!" whined Gwen, her diaper sagging harder with every movement. Dew, seeing her disappointment, tapped Gwen on the back, breaking a brown crystal against her back end. As Gwen plopped her pacifier back into her mouth, she felt her ass open wider than ever before, and she heard a loud splash as a massive stream of her mess started to flow into her diaper. As Dew and Gwen laughed at the result, the green-haired girl pulled out two more crystals: A blue one and a brown one. Putting a finger to her mouth, Dew shushed Gwen and pointed towards Nebula. Giggling quietly, the two snuck up behind Nebula as she spoke to Nora. Nora, noticing them, chose to say nothing, and continued to distract Nebula with conversation. Smashing the two dust crystals on her back, the girls watched as Nebula realized what was happening as her diaper expanded with mess.

"You two aw da wowst!" she cried, the blue crystal taking effect as it limited her speech. Grunting, Nebula continued to fill her diaper, to her own delight. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was returning to the group with Octavia, her face with small amounts of girl cum, and her tongue splattered in piss. Sitting down, Pyrrha rubbed her nipples, hoping to stimulate milk again, only to see the dust had worn off. Looking over at Octavia, she watched as the bulge in the front of her diaper receded, but the bulge in the back of her diaper expand. Laughing, Pyrrha grunted and pushed, filling her diaper even more, to the applause of Octavia.

Returning to Gwen, the girls could see her tiring out, as the lack of nap today went against her. As she dropped in and out of consciousness, they watched as she wet herself multiple times, and her rattle began to drop from her hands.

"Well girls, it looks like wittle Gwen is starting to pass out. Let's give her a good final memory to remember from tonight!" exclaimed Nora happily, to the rest of Team NDGO's delight. Grabbing Gwen, Nora kissed her passionately, all the while peeing in her diaper. Meanwhile, Dew grabbed yellow and brown crystals, thrusting them onto Gwen's diaper as she wet and messed herself. Soon, Gwen's diaper ballooned out to almost triple its normal size, almost large enough to be a bean bag chair against her ass. Not done, however, Dew threw another brown crystal at her diaper, causing Gwen to fill it even further. When she was done, she couldn't even stand, and began to laugh hysterically.

"Dat was amazing!" laughed Gwen, her body sat upon the diaper. As the rest of them laughed, Dew and Octavia grabbed the messy girl and changed her into a fresh diaper, laying her down in the crib.

"Thanks fow coming by Pywwha and Nowa" said Gwen past her pacifier as she laid her head upon the crib's pillow, "Nowa, befow you go, I wanted to ask you someting...do you wanna meet up and baby ouwseves again?" Nora could feel herself blush, and nodded acceptingly, incredibly happy at being asked to be an ABDL again. As Gwen squealed in happiness, she sucked her pacifier lovingly, and drifted to sleep. Waving towards Dew, Octavia, and Nebula, Pyrrha and Nora changed themselves and got their clothing ready.

"Thanks for everything, guys! It was so much fun!" said Nora happily, "we should do this again sometime!" Dew nodded, and turned to Pyrrha.

"Hey, Pyrrha, how was it for you? Make you decide anything?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, actually, I did. Um...I'd like to announce, I plan on wearing diapers 24/7 alongside Nora as an official DL!" she said, to the applause of the team. Now changed out of the incredibly messy diaper and back into her clothes, alongside Nora, the two girls left the room, heading back to their own dorm.

…

Thanks so much to everyone for reading! This chapter took a TON of work, and I don't know when the next chapter will be released! It may take longer, it may take less time. I really don't know. Please just know this story will not be dead unless I say so! Also, let me say happy birthday to my biggest fan and close friend, Awesome_Est! Happy birthday, buddy! Hope you enjoyed this one! Remember to leave a review if you have ideas or just if you enjoyed, and you can contact me on Reddit (username is DiaperVids, I check frequently) and here (I don't check as often as I do Reddit). Hope you enjoyed!

Edit: I'm sorry to say but after much consideration, Ruby's Regression will be entering hiatus for a little bit. It isn't cancelled, but I feel like I can't put my 100% effort into writing it right now, and my readers deserve nothing less than 100%. When I can once again put full effort into these chapters, I will continue. I am sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

The hiatus is over! Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! Got inspired by some fans, so here we go! We've seen NDGO, Pyrrha, and Nora at a sleepover, and seen Velvet and Coco investigating the disappearance of Team RWBY! It all comes out here, so without further ado, let us continue on! Just note, it may not be as ABDL as usual, but that's because this is a very plot heavy chapter.

 **Chapter Twenty**

It was early morning, and Coco and Velvet hadn't slept the entire night. They had spent the entire time running through hours and hours of footage for a single shot of Coco's mistress. As Velvet slurped down a hot chocolate, Coco's eyes drooped in a tired fashion. Then suddenly, a face appeared on the monitor. The tired girl jolted, spilling Velvet's drink across the bed as the fashionable girl jumped for the pause button.

"There she is!" yelled Coco, pointing excitedly to the screen.

"How do you know for sure?" asked Velvet.

"Because no one else has entered this room through the entire tape! She HAS to be the one! And look at the time! It's only an hour before she and I met up! It's her!" she replied.

"Who is she?" questioned the bunny girl.

"I've...I've never seen her before. She isn't from our grade. I'm gonna message Nora and see if she or Pyrrha have ever seen this girl before" responded Coco, reaching for her scroll.

"Okay, and Coco...I'm glad to see you so invested in helping Team RWBY. I love you" whispered the faunus, kissing her partner on the cheek as she stood up, "I'm going to get some towels to clean up the spill, okay?" Coco looked towards the girl, and the sparkle in her eyes seemed to hypnotize her, as though she couldn't look away.

"I...I love you too…" returned Coco cautiously, a meek smile on her face. Turning to her scroll, she got the response she needed from Nora: Yeah, her name is Cinder. Messaging back, Coco asked if there was anyone they could get in contact with about finding where Cinder was. We're coming to save you, Team RWBY, she thought. We're coming to save you.

Meanwhile, a petite girl sat in a lonely dorm not far from Team CFVY, comfortably waving her tied hands back and forth. In her mouth, a pacifier held her quiet, and she dared not spit it out. Her hair was tied back into two ponytails: one pink and one brown. With her arms brought together in front of her, they brought her exposed breasts together as her back was arched to give the most exposure possible. Underneath, she wore a massive diaper that caused her to waddle when she walked, and left nothing to the imagination. Right now, it was soggy from multiple uses, and her pussy continued to drip. Her legs, as short as they were, had also been bound, leaving her a motionless statue as she remained where she was told. The look in her eyes was something of regret, but also of lust. There was element to this that got her off, and she couldn't be happier to be in this position. In her mind, she was waiting for the moment when her body lost control, and the laxatives she was forced would be used. Then, from the front of the room, a small clicking sound came, and in walked Emerald Sustrai. With her dark complexion, she looked like little more than a silhouette against the harsh light of the hallway. Inside, however, she was almost invisible, with the tied up girl unable to see where she went beyond the occasional look of her red eyes and the mint of her hair reflecting off what little sun penetrated the curtains.

"How's the dirty baby doing?" she called out, to no response, "oh right. You have your wittle pacifiew in. How cute! You're disgusting. Wetting and messing yourself like a toddler? I'd be ashamed if I were you". The humiliation that the girl felt as Emerald berated her only fueled her lust and her want. She could feel her bladder release even more piss into the diaper.

"Another accident?! Again, Neo?! Fuck, you are just abhorrent! Guess I have to punish you again" sighed the green-haired girl, sitting down next to Neo and pulling her onto her lap. Rotating the girl until her rear was facing the sky, Emerald continued to verbally abuse the girl.

"How do you think Roman would react if he saw you like this?! His little gladiator reduced to a pants-wetting infant! I couldn't live with myself if I was in your position! Yet I can see you continuing to wet! Bad girl!" she called, swatting hard against Neo's rear. The girl grunted lightly into her pacifier as she bit down, the hard slap against her ass igniting her already fiery passion even further. As she was bent over Emerald's knee, she couldn't see her attacker's reaction, but could only assume the dominance it showed. With more and more slaps on her butt, Neo felt her body get closer and closer to orgasm. Still muffled, a quiet moan emanated from her.

"Are you getting off on this?! You're such a fucking freak! Only a disgusting human being like you would get wet from being spanked for wetting a diaper!" yelled Emerald, her hand spanking Neo harder and harder. The girl could feel her body approaching climax, and it would only be a few seconds before she came against the palm of Emerald's hand. Throwing caution to the wind, she let out a low moan, and squirted hard into her diaper. As she did, her bowels exploded and she could feel the mess press into the diaper, spreading out and around her diaper. As it turned a deep brown, Emerald watched with disgust as Neo's diaper expanded. She was messing right on top of me, screamed Emerald's mind as her body froze.

"You little fucking whore! You just shit yourself on me! I swear to dust I wi-" exclaimed, Emerald, only to be stopped by the knocking of the door.

"Um...Ms. Sustrai, can we talk to you?" called the voice of Coco through the door as the knocks continued. Looking to Emerald, even in the darkness, she could see the seriousness within Emerald's eyes.

"If you so much as move while I speak with them you will know what it means to be in pain!" she whispered aggressively, to the scared nodding of Neo. Laying herself back into the shadows, the girl watched as the silhouette of Emerald stood up from the bed and headed to the door, opening it to reveal a blinding wall of light. In this wall, two figures, one a human and the other a bunny faunus, were standing at attention.

"Can I help you two ladies?" asked Emerald cheerfully, the smile on her face killing her on the inside.

"Yeah, we're investigating a friend of yours. Do you know a Cinder Fall?" questioned Coco, her eyes staring through Emerald's soul, even with the sunglasses hiding the sharpness of the stare. Meanwhile, Neo was sat against the wall, the slow crinkle of her diaper growing louder as the mess inside her diaper sagged farther and farther down.

"Yes, she's my teammate. Has something happened to her? Oh gosh, if something happened to Cinder, I don't know what I would do" returned Emerald in an over exaggerated tone.

"Nothing bad has happened yet. We just need to find her, do you have any idea where she could be?" asked Velvet. Emerald's heart stopped at that. They knew. They just had to know. About the kidnapping, the torture, they knew everything! No, she thought, stay calm, and try to find out what they know.

"Um...not really...why do you need her?" she responded shakily.

"Let's stick with us asking the questions, huh?" said Coco as she fronted on the dark-skinned girl. Looking down to her fingernails, Coco noticed the mint green tint reminded her of something. Something she could leverage against Emerald.

"Nice nails. I've seen a pair just like them before, actually! It was in a room not too far from here, actually" she said suggestively. The look in Emerald's eyes said everything that her mouth failed to. She was panicking. Fuck, she cried out in her head, they do know! I only joined in on that because Cinder told me to! I didn't even want to do this! What do I do?!

"Huh, well I guess it is a pretty common color" she replied, giggling awkwardly.

"I could have sworn that those hands had your skin tone as well…" came Coco once more. Emerald continued her panic. She couldn't seem to get off the hook, and it was clear that she wouldn't be able to without giving someone up. She didn't want to give Cinder up, but something in her seemed to break free of its chains, and take over her mind.

"I mean...maybe she's at that old warehouse she's always talking about" she responded. Neo gasped as she felt Emerald surrender her own friends. This gasp, of course, drew the attention of Coco and Velvet.

"Is someone else in there?" asked Velvet inquisitively.

"No, it's just the wind" replied Emerald, "but um...yeah, I bet she's in that old warehouse by the docks. Um...24 if I remember correctly…" Coco and Velvet looked to one another and smiled. They had got what they needed. Thanking Emerald for her help, Velvet and Coco left, leaving the messy diaper girl Neo and her incredibly edgy mistress in the cool embrace of the morning.

"What are you looking at me like that for!?" came Emerald, looking to Neo, whose eyes were squinted in a disappointed view, "I did what I had to do! Don't tell me you grew a soft spot for Cinder! That bitch needs to be taken down a peg, you know?! Why should she be the one telling us to do?! Why can't I...I mean why can't we run our own lives?! Make our own choices?!" Neo didn't make a single sound, and continued to stare deeper and deeper into Emerald's soul.

"Why do you even care?! You work for Roman! You hardly even know Cinder! If it weren't for me, you'd probably still be repressing this fantasy right now as you jilled off to the thought of Roman catching you in a diaper! You owe that witch nothing! I owe her nothing!" screamed Emerald, before a change in her face brought about a new tone, "except for taking me off the streets, and for introducing me to you, and for giving me a well-paying job as an assassin...oh dust, Neo, what I have done?! I've betrayed the one woman who ever cared for me! I'm just a backstabber who shouldn't be trusted by anyone!" Grabbing onto Neo's arms, Emerald threw herself against the constrained girl's shoulder as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"But...but it's not like she wouldn't do the same thing to me...right? She would have just thrown me under the bus the second she got caught as well...at least, I think she would. I just...I don't even know anymore! Neo! Say something!" she exclaimed to the girl through tears. Slowly, slipping her hands and legs through her binds, Neo unwound herself and stood up, walking to the bathroom. Grabbing something that made an awfully loud noise, the girl returned and hugged Emerald close. As she did, she placed a warm object around Emerald's waist. Feeling it against her skin, Emerald felt the diaper push warmly on her. It brought her a sense of comfort she never expected, and it seemed to calm her. The material softly pushed against her cold skin, and the foreign feeling it gave her sent shivers up her spine. With each slight push as Neo rearranged it, the fabric touched a new part of her, as the warmth that it supplied radiated into her body. She never had any interest in trying diapers, but this feeling that she felt seemed to change her mind. Looking up to Neo, she saw a mischievous look in her eye as she tore off Emerald's panties and playfully tried to place the diaper upon Emerald. Spitting out her pacifier, Neo kissed Emerald passionately.

"I...I don't know Neo...it's...weird…" said Emerald, only to feel Neo's finger push itself against her lips. While she shushed Emerald, she tightened the diaper around her waist, and brought her other hand to her pussy, rubbing it gently.

"What...what do you want me to do?" asked the dark-skinned girl. She was incredibly new to this, but the tingling and the warmth that engulfed her body surpassed any feeling she had ever felt before! Neo, pointing towards her own messy and sagging diaper, closed her eyes and grunted, before the sound of a stream splashing against the diaper echoed throughout the dorm room. Emerald's eyes grew wide as she realized what Neo was asking.

"Neo! That's...no! I can't! That's disgusting! I could never…" she continued, only to be stopped by Neo's finger again quieting her. Neo then once more pointed towards her own diaper as the stream grew louder.

"Neo, I just...I don't think this is something I want to do…" said Emerald before, as with last time, she was silenced by Neo. This time, she sternly pointed to her own diaper, and the stream somehow got even louder. She wasn't asking this time, and Emerald could feel it in her stare. Pushing as hard as she could, the girl tried to release herself into the diaper, but years and years of toilet training were holding her piss back. Suddenly, Neo placed her hand upon Emerald's upper groin, and began to push softly. Emerald could feel her piss being forced to its exit, and finally, she heard a quiet stream escape as her piss filled the diaper. The warmth it brought her was unlike anything she had ever felt. As her piss splashed in the diaper, Emerald felt her body squirm as it experienced for the first time since she was a child, what it was like to wet herself. As it concluded, Emerald took a sigh of relief, and stood up to change herself. However, as she did so, she was grabbed by Neo, who pulled her back to the floor and shook her head. This was just the beginning.

Meanwhile, Velvet and Coco were dashing to their rooms, their bodies seemingly floating as they pushed themselves forward, their mission the only thing in their minds. Running through the door, the two of them jumped onto the computer and opened Vale Maps, displaying an image of the warehouse Emerald told them about.

"Okay, so it looks like we can enter here" said Coco, pointing to a doorway on the side of the structure, "but I think we'll need some sort of disguises".

"It's on the docks. That's notorious White Fang territory. I know some people that can provide us with outfits. There's one thing we'll also need" said Velvet cautiously.

"And that is?" requested Coco curiously. She expected Velvet to say weapons or ammo or something else of that sort, but what she heard really did shock her.

"Diapers" finished Velvet, to the open mouth shock of Coco, "let me explain: many of the Faunus in the White Fang are not toilet trained. They never really needed to be, depending on where they grew up. However, they cast off human created inventions, and just go whenever they want to, as if they were in nature. If we arrive in diapers, it would seem like we're new to the White Fang, and it would seem less suspicious for us to be in an area that we weren't assigned to". Coco thought it over, and nodded understandingly. It was a pretty smart plan.

"I'll make a run to the store. You get in contact with your friend" said Coco swiftly as she darted out of the dorm while Velvet typed away on her scroll.

An hour later, both Velvet and Coco returned to the dorm, each with a plastic bag. In Coco's, a case of diapers, and in Velvet's, two sets of White Fang uniforms. Suiting up, the girls headed for the docks, with their weapons tucked in their cases. At the docks, the two were greeted by a large White Fang guard, who halted them from entering.

"Rookies, huh. That the kind of people they're sending now? You girls got your approval cards?" he asked, to which Velvet and Coco looked to one another. Instinctually, Velvet stepped forward.

"No, we forgot them back at our homes, but we just want to help the cause! They told us we could come here to start our guard duty, so if you could just let us past so that we can speak with Cinder" spoke Velvet seductively. Unfortunately, it appeared the guard was having none of it.

"No one speaks to Ms. Fall" he replied, "besides, you're just little rookies! You haven't even cast off your diapers! Go home! You don't belong here!" Coco was starting to get frustrated and she too advanced forward.

"Now you listen here, we are Faunus, this is our assignment, and we intend to do our jobs, okay?! If you want to take it up with Ms. Fall, then feel free, but she personally had us picked out of the training camps to do guard work for her!" she said confidently, hoping that would lead to a more believable story.

"That's all well and good, sweetheart, but I gotta ask…" he said, pulling Coco closer, "why don't you have any ears, horns, or tail? You don't look like any Faunus I've ever seen…" Coco could feel her confidence in her lie fade away as her story collapsed around her. As if on auto-pilot Coco punched him in the mouth, forcing Velvet to pull out her hologram version of Yang's weapons, crashing them into his stomach. As he hit the ground, the sound of the exploding shell rang out around the warehouse. Suddenly, the two could hear the sounds of guards coming towards them. Coco quickly grabbed the body and threw it behind her into the street. As the guards approached, she pulled Velvet into a cowering position.

"What happened?!" yelled one of the guards over to the girls.

"Some huntress! She attacked him! She went that way!" pointed Coco towards the road, away from the warehouse. As the guards ran out that way, Coco and Velvet ran into the warehouse. Inside, a stairway led upstairs, while the hallway in front of them showed three different rooms on the sides, and one at the very end. The girls knew that if they chose the wrong one, their cover would be blown. Quietly, the girls creeped below the windows of the doors, towards the one at the end of the hall. At the end, they peaked through as quietly as possible into the door's window. In this room was the most heartbreaking sight Coco had ever seen.

In this room, the four girls stood chained to the wall, with only the light of the moon from the window behind them illuminating their figures. Ruby looked the worst. Her dress was horribly torn, and the bags around her eyes were far darker than the ones the other girls had. Her diaper, sagging far below her waist and almost to her knees, was stained entirely yellow, with massive splotches of brown around the bottom. Her hair was tussled violently, and they could see her drool coming out of her mouth. Next to her was Weiss, who was completely naked. Her breasts had red bruises on them, the same kind Velvet got when Coco whipped her, and the ice queen's cheeks were stained with the black of her eye shadow, long ago brought down by tears. Her pussy, shaved in a sporadic manner, was dripping a white substance, as was her ass. Below her, a puddle of cum and piss had accumulated, soaking her feet. Next to her was Blake, who seemed to fair the best of the four. Parts of her clothing remained intact, save for her skirt, which was little more than a torn piece of cloth. Her diaper sagged even farther than Ruby's, with a darker brown stain, turning the diaper almost entirely brown. Her ears were drooped down, while her face had red hand marks on both cheeks. Finally, was Yang. Her breasts were exploding out of what little fabric remained on her top, with each nipple thoroughly burned from shocking nipple clamps. Her diaper, like Blake and Ruby's, hung down incredibly far with brown and yellow stains. Her hair was matted with dried cum and looked to still be wet from piss, while her face glistened in the moonlight from the aftermath of dealing with Cinder. Her mouth hung open, as though she were still obediently waiting on Cinder's piss. Her tongue stuck out, the girl looked completely defeated, with her eyes staring off into space. On her arms, large gashes covered her wrists like fucked up bracelets, while her legs showed the very same cuts.

Coco was horrified, as was Velvet, at seeing what this sick woman had done to their friends. But it was Coco who hurt the most, knowing that she was the one who surrendered their freedom to save her own ass. She felt queasy, but tried to soldier on, and nodded to Velvet. Together, the two kicked the door open. The girls, however, made no attempt to respond, and stood there like motionless dolls. Closing the door behind them, Velvet and Coco headed to free the girls. First, Velvet ran to Ruby, pulling her cuffs from the walls, dropping her arms for the first time since her capture. Eyes opening, Ruby saw Velvet, and couldn't believe her eyes

"Vel..vet? Velvet? Is...is that you?" she rasped, her voice husky from the days of torture.

"Yes Ruby, it's me. We're here to rescue you. Stay quiet, we're getting you out" responded Velvet. For the first time in days, Ruby smiled, and a tear could be seen dropping from her eyes. As her leg cuffs were released, the girl started fall to the ground, her legs too weak to carry her. Velvet did her best to steady her, but the diaper's weight was too great. Releasing the tapes on each side of the diaper, Velvet released Ruby, her naked bottom half trying to hold itself up.

Meanwhile, Coco was freeing Weiss, who suddenly awoke, her eyes wide, and tried to get away from Coco.

"No! Please, stop! No! Please! Not the ass! I'll let you have my mouth but please don't use my ass again! Please!" she screamed, to which Coco covered her mouth, muffling the continued screams of hysteria. To their surprise, no one came, as though it were common for Weiss to yell this. Coco cringed at that thought, and tried her best to calm the confused girl in her arms.

"Weiss, it's me! Coco! Velvet and I are here to free you! Stay quiet, please! We need to get Blake" she said, to which Weiss suddenly froze, and nodded. Standing herself up, Weiss seemed to have the ability to stand on her own. She moved slowly, but confidently, towards Blake, grabbing the shackles that held the Faunus's arms, but failed to pull them off. Coco then moved over, pulling them off herself, which woke up the cat girl. Somehow, once again to Coco's cringing thought, Weiss's screaming hadn't awoken her earlier.

"Coco...is that you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"They've come to save us. Here, help me with Yang" said Weiss, now completely awake. For a girl who only seconds ago was crying and begging for her life, she was incredibly grounded. Pulling off Blake's leg chains and unlatching her diaper, Coco freed the catgirl, who hugged her in thankfulness. Coco, embracing the girl, felt the tears start to drip onto her shoulder, as she too began to cry with the thoughts of knowing that this was all her fault. Meanwhile, Weiss was pounding violently on Yang's arm shackles, unable to break them with her current level of malnutrition. Coco, seeing this, lept over to Yang and broke the chains free. The girl, however, failed to awake from whatever trance she was in, as her eyes still stared bleakly off into space.

"Yang?" asked Coco, snapping her hands in front of the blonde, "Yang? Are...are you okay? It's me...Coco. We've...we've come to rescue you". The girl didn't move her head one bit, save for her lips.

"Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Ruby" she said blankly, her head still staring at the ground.

"Yang, we aren't guards. We're here to rescue you" repeated Coco.

"Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Ruby" reiterated the blonde. She was far more broken than any of the others were. Looking worriedly to Weiss, Coco hoped that Weiss could think of a way to get the girl out of her trance.

"Yang, if you can hear me, it's Weiss. Ruby is okay. She is okay. We are escaping. Can you hear me?" she said slowly, punctuating every syllable of every word.

"Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Ruby" she droned again. Velvet, having gotten a hold of Ruby, carried her over to Yang, and in her stooper, even Ruby could see Yang was in deep.

"Hey...Yang...I'm...I'm okay...It's time to go...Yang please...Please just come back to me!" she cried before collapsing again onto Velvet's shoulder.

"Ru...Ruby...Ruby!" yelled Yang, whose eyes had changed from lilac to a fiery red. With all the strength she had left, she reached down to her leg shackles and violently ripped them off, as well as tore off the diaper. About to slug Velvet in the face, reality caught up with the girl, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Velvet? Coco? What...what are you guys doing here?" asked Yang.

"Rescuing you" replied Coco, "we have to go. Quickly. Before the guards return!" Pointing them towards the door, everyone moved through the hallway quietly, with Yang carrying Ruby on her back, while Velvet carried Blake. However, as they reached the exit of the facility, Yang suddenly stopped. Turning around, Coco saw the blonde frozen in the center of the hallway.

"Yang, we have to go!" she whispered assertedly.

"You...you don't understand...this wasn't a one-time incident. We were only Cinder's first prisoners. We need to stop her. And I know how to do it" replied Yang, walking forward and heading towards the stairs. Telling Velvet to take the rest of the team out and to get them to safety, Coco followed Yang upstairs, where a large monitor stood. As Yang prepared to sit down, her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor.

"You...you need to destroy it...end this before she can do it again…" she said with her last breath as she collapsed. Coco, sitting down on the chair, looked through the files, and was shocked by what she found.

"Yang was right...this...this was only a test for Cinder...break down the girls...and implant the commands...Cinder planned to rewire their brains with mind control...turn them into her mindless diaper slaves that were completely obedient to her?! I have to stop this! Or…" she said, catching herself mid sentence as she thought of an idea. Opening up the code of the mind control, Coco made a slight modification, recorded something verbally, changed a few settings on the monitor, and walked out of the room carrying Yang. The rescue mission had been a success, and Team RWBY was safe. Hours later, Coco and Velvet delivered Team RWBY to the medical ward of Beacon. Coco's conscious was far from clean, but at least she knew that Cinder could never cause any harm again.

Meanwhile, Cinder, having been called by the White Fang and telling her of the break in, furiously flew in on a helicopter, landing at the warehouse, where she was escorted inside by White Fang soldiers. Shutting the doors behind her, she turned to each soldier and fired a blast of fire at them, killing them in rage. She dashed up to the computer, which fortunately looked to be in working order. Turning it on, Cinder was greeted by a swirling circle that immediately grabbed her attention and froze her eyes on the monitor. Oh fuck, she thought.

"You will submit. You will submit. You want to submit. You want to submit" said a recording of her voice, "you want nothing more than to submit. To be a diaper slave. A dirty diaper slave. That is all you want". Cinder tried to look away, but her body felt glued to the desk, and she had no control over anything. Suddenly, the recording's voice changed to that of Coco.

"Cinder Fall, you will submit to me. You will submit to Coco Adel. You want nothing more to submit to Coco Adel. You will submit to me. You will submit" spoke Coco's voice, numbing down Cinder's defenses.

"I...I...will...submit...Mistress...Adel" she said, her mind screaming as she was held within the programming she had written.

"You will cut all ties to the White Fang. You will call off all those who follow you, and ensure that they never do harm again. You will return to Beacon Academy as a incontinent diaper girl, who wants nothing more than to submit to Coco Adel. Au revoir, Ms. Fall" concluded Coco, the message ending. As it ended, the computer started to delete all its files, destroying all of Cinder's plans. As she sat there, her mind called out with a last attempt to regain control as all of her work was demolished in front of her very eyes.

"I will...return to Beacon Academy, Mistress Adel" said Cinder, smiling. The old Cinder was gone. As she walked to the helicopter, she released her pee, as she no longer possessed control. From now on, she was to follow Mistress Adel's orders no matter what.

…

And that's it for Chapter 20, and thus ends the first true arc of Ruby's Regression! Next chapter will be part of an epilogue to this saga, but also part introduction to the next arc. I'm sorry if this wasn't super heavy with ABDL, it's just that I believe that in this instance, the plot must advance. Thanks so much for reading, please leave comments/reviews in the reviews if you enjoyed! Message me on Reddit (name's DiaperVids, I check frequently) or PM me here if you have any ideas! Thanks again for reading!

Author's Note: Also, before I go, I'd like to announce a VERY special event! If you are a writer and a fan of this story, send me a one-shot based in the RWBabyverse, and I'll feature it in a series I have planned, known as "Tales from the RWBabyverse". It can take place during the month time jump from earlier, it can take place before that, just try and make it stay in-line with the canon I've established. I promise, you will be credited with writing the stories. I've already received a submission, and it's amazing! Can't wait to see the great work you all can come up with! If you send it to me here, use the tagline "Tales from the RWBabyverse", and the same applies to Reddit! Once again, thanks for all the support my readers have given me!


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! This chapter will wrap up arc one, set up arc two, and establish some other things for us to enjoy in the future! Thanks to all the positive comments and remember, submissions for "Tales From The RWBabyverse" are still possible! So, let's get on with the story!

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

It has been a week since Team RWBY was rescued by Coco and Velvet, and unfortunately, not much has changed mentally for them. Every night, the girls are treated by nightmares and flashbacks of the events that transpired during their torture. The nights are no longer peaceful and quiet, and are instead filled with screams and cries for help from the girls. Even after all the therapy and rehabilitation they have been given, the team is unable to cope with their experience. So, a new method has been chosen, and Coco and Velvet have been called in to see it done.

Stepping into the room, Coco and Velvet saw the four girls strapped to hospital tables, with nodes stuck on their faces and along their arms. The cords of the electrical nodes led back to a machine in the center, with a large purple dust crystal protruding from the top. Yang's eyes glowed a deep red, while Weiss shook violently, Blake's ears twitched uncontrollably, and Ruby lay frozen, not moving a single muscle.

"Ah, Ms. Adel and Ms. Scarlatina! Good! Thank you for coming in! I wish to speak with you about your friend's conditions" said the doctor bluntly, ushering the two to the center of the room, "you see, they are experiencing immense PTSD from their incident. I cannot say if they will ever recover from it as long as the memories haunt their minds".

"What does that have to do with us, doctor?" asked Velvet.

"I was just getting to that" he said, beginning to pace the machine, "while Team RWBY cannot function normally with these memories, they could without them. So…"

"You want to wipe their memories" interrupted Coco, "are they okay with this?"

"Co...Coco" rasped Ruby, her arm outstretched like an over dramatic death scene, "we're okay with this...we just want the pain to stop. I want to be happy again...but with these memories I never can be…" Behind her, Blake, Weiss, and Yang nodded, all of them indicating that they too wanted the pain to stop.

"Then why'd you call us in here if they gave permission?" asked Coco, turning back to the doctor.

"Because you are the only ones who know what happened to them. And because I assume you don't want your memories of the last few days wiped, I want you to know of their memory wipe so that you don't remind them. If you do, there is a chance the wipe will wear off, and their memories will return" he said in a stern tone. Coco and Velvet nodded, to which the doctor nodded back and headed to the machine. Pushing the crystal deeper into the machine, the wires began to glow purple, heading towards the five girls. Once the glow reached them, their eyes opened wide, followed by a loud spark as their brains were assaulted by the dust particles. Suddenly, the four girls were glowing with a purple aura, but in a few seconds, it was over. The girls lay in their beds unconscious. The doctor smiled and looked to Velvet and Coco.

"They should reawaken any second. Whatever story you need to tell them to get them through this, please do" he said, ushering them over to a stirring Ruby.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" asked Velvet, cupping Ruby's head.

"Vel...Velvet? What happened? All I remember...is a blur of light entering the room...then I got knocked out...where am I?" responded the silver-eyed girl.

"You were attacked" replied Coco, "you were knocked unconscious. Velvet and I heard the commotion, and say you four knocked out, but the assailants got away. We brought you here, and you've been in a coma for a few days. But you're okay now". Velvet looked over to Coco and smiled, but also gave her a look of disappointment, and Coco knew exactly why.

"Ruby...there's...something I have to tell you…" Coco began, to Velvet's surprise, "I...I was your mistress...someone was blackmailing me to blackmail you...I didn't think they would attack you...I'm so sorry...I don't expect you to forgive me. Just know that I will do anything to make it up to you guys". Velvet could feel herself tearing up at this revelation, seeing the good in Coco finally shining through to Team RWBY.

"It's...it's okay...I understand...I think I'm going to rest for a little longer...we'll message you when we're back at the dorms, okay? Then we can discuss all this" said Ruby, smiling as she turned over on the bed and fell back asleep.

"Okay, I understand" said Coco, turning back to the doctor, "thank you doctor for this. They'll be much better. Are there any side effects we should worry about?"

"Not from the mind wipe, no. But there are other effects their torture had on them. With so much time in diapers without any control, the girls' bladders have weakened to record lows. They basically have zero control over their bodily functions. They could regain them in time, but for now, they must rely on diapers" spoke the doctor calmly.

"I think they'll be alright" smiled Velvet, taking Coco by the hand out of the room back to their dorm. Out in the hallway, Velvet stopped Coco and pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you for telling her that!" exclaimed Velvet, arms still around her lover, "and while we're telling the truth…" Coco's face went from proud to worried, but could see the look in Velvet's eyes were not angry or sad, but embarrassed.

"Yes, Velvet?" requested Coco, looking into the eyes of her lover.

"Do...do you think maybe we could try diaper play? Team RWBY just seems to enjoy it so much...maybe it's enjoyable?" she said, her cheeks darker red than Ruby's cape. Coco's eyes doubled in size, as she stood paralyzed with shock at what she just heard.

"Um...yea...I mean...we can try" replied Coco, blinking furiously in awkwardness. She was willing to try it, but wasn't sure if she'd like it.

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want to" reiterated Velvet quietly, "I just...you know...wanted to see what it was like…" Coco nodded and brought the girl in for a hug.

"Okay, we can do that! When Team RWBY gets settled into their dorm, we'll go over and visit and ask for a few, okay?" spoke Coco, grasping the face of her lover and bringing it in for another passionate kiss.

Hours later, Team RWBY woke up completely and returned to their dorm. Sending a message to Velvet and Coco, the team invited the two over. Coco and Velvet, of course, came right over, knocking on the door minutes later. As the door opened, Coco was greeted by the angry scowl of Yang, who violently pulled her in and threw her down onto the bed.

"You were the mistress all along?! How dare you do that to us!" screamed Yang, shaking Coco back and forth by her shirt.

"Please, let me explain! There's a reason I did it! Please!" yelled Coco, the first time she ever heard fear come from Coco's voice. Running over to Yang, the bunny girl tackled the brawler to the floor, though Yang was able to throw her off when they reached the ground.

"Why are you protecting her?! Don't you remember what she did to us?!" exclaimed Yang, the fire in her eyes glowing louder than anyone on Team RWBY or Team CFVY had ever seen.

"Yang, wait! Let her explain! Stop!" cried Ruby, grabbing one of Yang's hands and yanking it down. Yang, looking towards her sister, calmed, and her eyes changed back to their standard lilac.

"Two minutes, Adel" said Yang sternly, her hands still balled up into fists.

"Thank you, Ruby. Weiss, Blake, and Yang, I'd like to apologize for everything that happened. I was blackmailed by an unknown woman into blackmailing you all. I thought of myself before I thought of others. Velvet, however, got me back to my senses, and I saw all the terrible things I had caused. And for that, I don't expect you to forgive me…" spoke Coco, tears welling up in her eyes as they dropped to face the floor.

"Damn right I can't forgive you! I have to wear diapers now! Not as in I can choose to wear them! I have to!" yelled Yang, the fire starting to return to her eyes.

"And I promise I will do anything to make up for that. I want to do the best I can to help you regain control. Weiss, do you remember those dust crystals I provided you with during the punishments? Well, perhaps if I gave them to Yatsuhashi, he could reverse them? He's a master with dust" said Coco, hoping to redeem herself the best she could.

"I can find a way to have a shipment of that dust sent to your dorm. Hopefully, you can find a cure for all this. Until then, we'll all have to deal with just wearing diapers 24/7" spoke Weiss in a tone that was trying to be cheerful but came off as hollow and fake.

"What else is new?" giggled Ruby, sitting down with a loud pomf onto her bed in her fluffy diaper.

"That's the spirit, Ruby!" said Velvet enthusiastically, before being given the death stare by Yang. Seeing this, Velvet backed down behind Coco and remained quiet.

"Yang, I don't expect you to forgive me" said Coco, looking to the brawler, "but I do want to do anything I can to restore a friendship between us. I did what I did for selfish reasons, and for that, the guilt will haunt me until the day I die. But to have everyone I know hate me...it's just…" Coco stopped and broke down, falling to her knees as she cried into her hands. She had caused all of this pain, and for no true reason beyond her own selfishness! She wished Yang had killed her when she grabbed her at the door. As Coco sat crying on the floor of the dorm, a quiet voice emanated for the first time that day.

"I forgive you…" it came. Looking backwards, Coco saw Blake, laying on her top bunk in a t-shirt and diaper, cat ears out entirely.

"I do too" responded Ruby, jumping down from her bunk to hug Coco.

"I don…" came Weiss, only to be silenced by the angered stare of Ruby, "I do too". Gracefully, the heiress lent down to console the crying girl alongside her girlfriend. Yang, the only left standing besides Velvet, could feel her anger starting to slip away. It wasn't like she wouldn't have made the same choice as Coco did. Unballing her fists, she knelt down and placed her hand on Coco's shoulder. When Coco looked up, she saw nothing but a diaper, and then from it, a loud escape of gas puffed out at her. As Coco dived backwards, the owner of said derriere, Yang, was laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"Ha! That was amazing! Such perfect timing! I can't fully forgive you, but I can thank you for saving us, and say that I will try to forgive in the future" said Yang, coming back over and hugging Coco. As the four broke apart, Velvet and Blake looked onward to see their faces: all smiles. Everything was happy once more.

"Hey...Blake, could I ask you for something? One Faunus to another?" asked Velvet nervously, to the nodding of Blake, "could Coco and I borrow maybe four diapers? Just to…you know...try them out?" Blake blinked confusedly for a few seconds, before her brain caught up with what she heard, and she nodded. Jumping down from her bed, Blake walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a few diapers, as well as a bottle of powder and some wet wipes.

"Oh, do we need all that?" questioned Velvet. Blake nodded from behind the stack, and handed them to Velvet, who placed them neatly next to the bed.

For the next few hours, the girls chatted and made conversation, while on the other side of the room, much more enjoyable things were happening. Pyrrha was tied in a spread eagle position on the bed, with only a diaper keeping her modest. Jaune was busy pounding her mouth with his cock, while Nora was using a vibrator to stimulate the diapered girl's clit. With each movement, Nora could feel the champion fighter contracting around it joyfully, as she got ever closer to orgasm. Finally, she exploded, piss and cum squirting out and staining the diaper. As she did this, Jaune came down her throat, to her surprise.

"Tpmph pmph!" gagged Pyrrha, unable to make words with Jaune's dick so far down her throat. Seeing her try to speak, Jaune removed his package from her mouth, watching as his warm spunk drooled out of her mouth. Looking upwards, Pyrrha gave the sexiest look she could at her lover.

"Thank woo" said Pyrrha in a baby voice, then turned to Nora, "and thank woo". Nora nodded and untied the girl, but refused to change her out of the wet garment she wore, to Pyrrha's pleasure.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm, Velvet and Coco had just let themselves out when Weiss pulled Ruby over to her laptop. Looking to it, Ruby was shocked to see a website loaded up called the Beacon Academy Babies.

"What is that?" asked Ruby, enthralled by the thought of the other Beacon Academy ABDL students online.

"This, my little red dolt, is a website I just made for the diaper loving girls of the academy! We can chat with them, exchange photos, and schedule play dates! Just as soon as other people sign up...I already made you an account! You're LittleRed7, I'm IceQueen4, Blake is PussyLovingPussy, and Yang is FieryToots" said Weiss happily, clearly proud of her work. Giggling at the names, Ruby kissed her lover on the cheek.

"That sounds great babe, but won't everyone know who we are if we have such obvious usernames?" asked Ruby, causing Weiss's smile to shrink, then grow again.

"If they find us, we know they were looking for an ABDL site. If they try to rat us out, we can rat them out as well" she replied confidently, "I was thinking if we got enough people we could do a little diaper soiree. Sound good?" Ruby nodded at this, and in her mind, fireworks were going off. This sounded amazing! She wished she knew more diaper people to advertise this to, but alas, she didn't, save for Pyrrha and Nora. Speaking of which, Ruby went and grabbed her tablet, asking the two of them to sign up. In minutes, Weiss received a pop-up on her laptop.

"Hey, some people already signed up for our site!" she said enthusiastically, turning it to Ruby, who saw the names GrecoGirl1 and DiaperViking69 alongside the list of other members.

"It's Pyrrha and Nora. I just messaged them about it! They said they'd tell some other people, too! This is going super well!"

In only one hour, almost two times the names from earlier had filled the screen. Alongside GrecoGirl1 and FieryToots were new members like Gaylaxy4, WindBreaker, DarkandDirty2, and SmolderingSister. Ruby, not knowing who any of them were, was incredibly happy to see the website flourishing, and couldn't wait to see it in a few weeks when it had grown so much more!

Meanwhile, in the dorm of Team CFVY, Velvet and Coco were scouring the web trying to find how to secure a diaper correctly. Velvet, laying naked on the bed with the diaper under her, was unable to understand why this was so difficult for Coco. Speaking of Coco, she was sat at the laptop not more than ten feet away in her bra and panties, furiously typing away to find out how to put a diaper on someone. After five minutes of searching, Coco came back to Velvet and tightened the straps around her waist, securing her in.

"Sorry, I didn't have any siblings. I never learned how to change one or put one on" said Coco shyly, bringing out a giggle from Velvet, who was now rolling back and forth on the bed as the diaper crinkled below her bottom. She quite enjoyed the feeling, and the warmth it engulfed her in was super relaxing. She almost understood why Team RWBY enjoyed this so much, but she still couldn't understand why they enjoyed using them. That was when she realized that would be her next move.

"Yeah, it's okay, hey, I just got an idea...should I wet this? Like...now? Because I kind of half to pee…" she said, trying to be sexy despite the fact that what she was saying didn't seem sexy to her.

"Actually...yes...that...that would be...kinda hot" said Coco while blushing. Velvet, in an over dramatic tone, looked to the girl and placed her hand over her own mouth.

"Oh my! Is the fashion queen Coco actually turned on by...piss?" said Velvet jokingly, bringing a big smile to Coco's face. The comedy definitely made this less awkward for the both of them. As Velvet laughed along with her girlfriend, she felt her bladder start to loosen, and as the giggles overtook her, she wet herself. Hearing the trickle, the laughing from them both came to an end as they watched the bunny's diaper stain yellow with piss. She clearly had to go a lot, as she didn't stop for two minutes. As the stream came to an end, the laughing began again from Coco, who pointed childishly to Velvet's diaper.

"You...you really did pee! Oh my dust!" she squealed between giggles. Never before had Velvet seen Coco acting so childishly, and she loved it. Being able to see a more relaxed and comfortable Coco was much more enjoyable for Velvet, and if wetting herself was the way to get this Coco out, then so be it. But along with this more open Coco, Velvet saw something else: her horniness was incredibly high as well. On the front of Coco's panties was a noticeable wet spot. Smiling, Velvet approached her lover and began to gently rub her panties.

"Someone enjoyed this, didn't she?" said the bunny girl seductively, a finger dancing over Coco's clit.

"Ma…maybe" stuttered Coco as she let out a moan.

"No, really, are you enjoying this?" asked Velvet seriously, her stare looking into her lover's soul.

"Yeah...I am...but...I think I have two reactions. The diaper part brings out a more immature side of me, and the piss brings out the horny part of me" returned the girl as she grabbed Velvet's hand and tried to force it back on her pussy. Velvet rolled her eyes lovingly and returned to rubbing her lover's slit.

Meanwhile, in Emerald's dorm, she was lying alongside her lover Neo, the two interlocked in a cuddling position. Each one wore a diaper, with Emerald's significantly wet with piss, and Neo's wet from pussy juices. Over the last week, the girls experimented with one another, trying to find out what Emerald was into when it came to diapers. What they learned was Emerald needed a way to relax from her stressful life as Cinder's right hand woman. So, releasing all her bladder control was a good way to do this. However, she also wanted to please Neo, and agreed to being her dominant mistress whenever they were in the mood.

Waking up, Emerald felt Neo's arms wrapped around her, with the girl's wet diaper pushed against her thigh. The multi-colored girl's legs were tangled around Emerald's as her mouth gently sucked on a pacifier. Looking over, Emerald kissed the girl on her forehead as she pulled the pacifier from her mouth. The silent girl opened her eyes and saw the puckering face of Emerald, which she kissed promptly.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm, the four girls were returning to their pre-blackmail ways, being incredibly open towards one another.

"Does my little Weiss-y need to be changed?" cooed Blake, her hand waving at Weiss, who laid on the bed in a visibly stained yellow diaper with a pacifier in her mouth. The heiress nodded, and Blake lovingly removed her diaper. As she threw it out, she grabbed a wet wipe and began to wipe down Weiss's nether regions.

"I'm so glad the blackmail is over" spoke Blake. Weiss then removed her pacifier, placing it on her side table.

"Yeah, now everything can go back to normal!" exclaimed the ice queen. But even she knew that this wasn't true. Since the blackmail started, so much had changed for Team RWBY. Not only were their secrets revealed to Coco and Velvet, but to Nora and Pyrrha as well. Along with this, Blake's bladder was weakened in the training accident with Yang, and Yang's bladder was weakened during her coma. Weiss and Ruby had it even worse, however, as they both had lost control entirely. This became apparent as when the two girls talked, Weiss felt her bladder release, and a stream of pee started to squirt out onto Blake's hand.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled Weiss, the pain and embarrassment in her eyes all too apparent to the Faunus, who merely smiled and continued to wipe her down.

"Weiss, if I'm going to be changing you from now on, I have to get used to your piss. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault" responded Blake, kissing the ice queen on the forehead.

"Hey guys, we're back!" called Yang, carrying multiple plastic bags full of groceries to their kitchen counter. Behind her, little Ruby did her best to carry in a few bags as well.

"Hi!" said Weiss, lifting her upper body up to greet the two, completely unconcerned that she was bottomless and had another girl wiping her pussy. Ruby, placing the groceries on the counter, sprinted over to Weiss and gave her a small smooch, greeting her girlfriend lovingly.

"You almost done getting changed?" asked Ruby, eyes locked on the ice queen's pussy.

"She's almost done" giggled Blake as she caught Ruby's wandering eyes, "she just peed on me, so I need to clean her up a little".

"Hey!" cried Weiss, a little annoyed with how nonchalantly Blake broke the news.

"Yeah, hey! She's only supposed to pee on me!" exclaimed Ruby, followed by the little silver-eyed girl bursting out laughing. As the three laughed, Yang sipped from her 3rd can of blue cow in the last hour, completely filling her bladder. But without control, Yang had no choice but to wet herself, to the girl's annoyance. Looking over, Ruby saw her sister void her bladder's contents into the diaper, staining it the same yellow of her hair. Going over to her sister, Ruby hugged her, seeing she was in distress.

"Yang...I'm sorry this happened…if you ever want to talk alone...feel free to come talk to me" said Ruby, smiling at her sister, who was now shedding tears alongside piss. Yang, nodding, hugged her sister back, then headed for the bathroom to change.

"Wait, Yang! I can change you if you wa-" uttered Ruby, hoping to calm her sister, or at least keep her from doing anything she'd regret in the bathroom.

"Please stop, Ruby. If I can't control my bladder, I want to at least be able to control my diaper changes" replied the blonde as tears streamed down her face. Ruby looked concerned, and turned to Weiss and Blake for advice.

"She's taking this really hard...even when she didn't have control during the blackmailing, she never was this bad…" whispered Ruby in a hushed tone, hoping that her crying sister couldn't hear them talking about her.

"She knew she would eventually regain control" returned Blake, "now she doesn't know that. I had a similar problem. She just needs time, Rubes". Going over to the red hooded girl, Blake wrapped her arms around her, hugging her and engulfing her face in cleavage, to Ruby's joy.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you and Ruby hang out for a little while I take Yang out to a bar or something!" said Weiss cheerfully. Blake looked confused, and wondered just what Weiss's true motivation was.

"I'm her girlfriend, I think it would make more sense if I-" replied Blake, only to be interrupted by the heiress.

"Then that would be a date, and let's not pressure the girl with getting ready for a date. I'm just gonna go out with her as friend and see if I can comfort her" reiterated Weiss sternly. She wasn't taking no for an answer here, and Blake appreciated that.

"Wow, Weiss...that's really generous of you...okay...let's do it" agreed Blake happily. Heading over to the bathroom, Weiss knocked a few times, all the while hearing the sounds of low sobbing and the crinkle of a diaper.

"Hey, Yang, wanna go out? Just you and me? We can go to your favorite bars?" asked Weiss encouragingly.

"I don't know Weiss...I'm just...I'm not really in the mood…" replied Yang between sobs.

"Well, I guess we could stay home and do homework, watch romantic comedies, maybe do some house cleaning…" said Weiss, trying to jab a little at her friend. There was a pause of silence, followed by the click of the door's lock as it swung open.

"I...I guess it would be nice to get out of the dorm…" whispered Yang, her eyes still puffy from crying.

"That's the spirit, Xiao Long! Come on! We'll take your bike! I'll drive!" said Weiss triumphantly, marching out the door.

"No no no, you are not driving my baby!" exclaimed Yang, sprinting out the door after her. Blake and Ruby watched and laughed as their diapered comrades ran out of the room.

"Well, they're gone, so what do you wanna do now?" asked Ruby.

"I think you and I both know what we're going to do…" replied Blake smugly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" smirked Ruby, pointing her eyes towards Blake's bed.

"Ball of yarn?" requested Blake excitedly.

"Ball of yarn" returned Ruby. Immediately, the two ran off to the bed, pulling out a large ball of yarn from underneath. Throwing it back and forth, the two spent their time well.

A few minutes later, Yang and Weiss arrived at Junior's Club, where the music was loud and the drinks were cheap. Well, cheap enough for Yang to get them frequently.

"Two shots. One Dustotov Cocktail and one Senpai's Surprise" said Weiss, handing her card to the bartender. Handing the two their shots, the girls chugged them down, leaving Weiss quite tipsy and Yang only mildly buzzed. Calling on another three for herself, Yang downed them all, getting to the drunk level that Weiss had achieved with one shot.

"So...Yang...how are you feeling?" asked Weiss, hiccuping slightly.

"From the drink or from everything else?" asked Yang, still relatively sober as she called upon another shot for Weiss and another three for herself.

"I mean everything else" replied Weiss, downing her shot afterwards. Yang was going to be the death of her if she kept buying her these drinks.

"I just want some control in my life" returned Yang, taking shots in between her sentences, "you know? I can...I can handle a diaper, it's not too big a deal. But I don't want to be powerless to control my own damn body". Weiss looked concerned to Yang, but it could also be the alcohol. Fortunately for the blonde, it wasn't the alcohol.

"Yang...you do have control. You have the choice of whether to accept your body for what it is, or wish for what it once was" Weiss said, strangely cognizant despite the drinks, "there are some things you can control. Right now, your bladder isn't one of them. But the rest of your life is. Maybe you want to get into diapers now that you have to wear them? Maybe join us? Ha, wouldn't that be great?! To see you wearing a diaper and a bonnet and pacifier!" The alcohol was starting to set in and the elegant speech of the heiress was starting to wear off. As she giggled mindlessly, Yang legitimately thought about what she said. Not that last part, that was just utter drunk talk, but the first part wasn't. Yang could feel herself fighting between two extremes, and suddenly, the side that hated her body disappeared. Something in Yang had snapped, but it wasn't bad. She had realized that this would take a lot more time, but that maybe, just maybe, everything could get better, and that was just what she needed to get out of this slump.

"Hey...hey Yang! Yang! Wat..watch this!" called Weiss, followed by the girl sitting still for a good thirty seconds, the loud rhythms of the music drowning out any sound she was hoping Yang heard.

"Weiss, did you just wet yourself?" asked Yang with a slight smile, her slump now gone.

"Fuck yeah I did, gir...girl!" replied Weiss, standing up, followed by her waving her arms back and forth in the air. She clearly didn't drink very often, thought Yang.

"Okay, let's get you back to the dorm, alright?" said Yang, grabbing Weiss by the arm and helping her walk out of the bar.

"No, no no!" exclaimed Weiss, pulling herself from Yang's grip, "we aren't done yet! Not until you feel better! To another bar!" With that, the once elegant ice queen drunkenly stumbled towards the next bar, requiring Yang to chase after her.

"Weiss, really, I'm fine" said Yang, sobering up.

"No, you're just..hic...you're just hiding your feelings! To another bar!" yelled Weiss once more, pulling Yang along with her into the next bar.

A few hours later, Ruby and Blake sat in the middle of the room, mindlessly pawing at the ball of yarn. Suddenly, from the front door, came a loud knock, followed by multiple soft knocks, and a loud knock again.

"Ru...Ruby! We're HOOOOME!" called Weiss in a drunken stupor. Ruby ran to the door, opening it wide to reveal Weiss basically collapsing on top of Yang, who had carried her all the way through the garage and the hallway.

"What happened?! I thought she was going out to make you feel better!" asked Ruby loudly.

"The ice queen can't hold her drink. When she recovers, tell her I said thank you. For now, I need to get changed, and then go to bed" said Yang, smiling and kissing Ruby on the forehead. Releasing Weiss, the heiress jumped to Ruby, the full weight of her body being held up by the small girl. Sloppily, Weiss tried to french kiss her diapered girlfriend, resulting in her licking Ruby's upper lip. Taking Weiss to bed, Ruby laid her down, and looking up, saw Yang peacefully sleeping in her bed, with no bottoms beyond a diaper. Smiling, Ruby brought herself to the top bunk and went to sleep.

…

And that's it for chapter twenty-one! I hope everyone enjoyed! Also, I'd like to shout out BlakeysEars, who gave me my FIRST ever piece of fanart! Look up for "RupphireSmut" on Tumblr, and you'll find it! So, feel free artists out there to draw anything from this story! Speaking of fan work, remember to check out "Tales from the RWBabyverse" Chapter One, written by a fan and made canon in the universe! Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks so much! Leave comments if you enjoyed, send me your own writings you want featured in Tales from the RWBabyverse!


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! The girls have returned to their lives without torture and blackmail, and everything is heating up! We've seen an ABDL site established for Beacon girls, we've seen Velvet get into the world of ABDL, and Yang accept her diapered body! And now, we're getting a new person in this series: Winter. Hope everyone enjoys, and don't forget to check out "Tales from the RWBabyverse"! Enjoy everyone!

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Weiss waited eagerly at the school's landing platform for her sister to arrive. She had spent the last few hours dealing with a hangover, but now that Winter was coming, she had to woman up and get ready for her idol to arrive. The two hadn't seen each other in years, and already, Weiss knew the changes she went through during that time would have to remain hidden. Not only did she not want to reveal she was a lesbian, but she also didn't want to reveal she wore diapers 24/7, or that her girlfriend did as well. So, after making a deal with Ruby, Blake, and Yang, the team agreed to hide their diaper use for the day while Winter visited. Weiss appreciated their sacrifice, and did her best to hide her own. While Weiss recovered from her hangover, Yang went out and bought pull-ups that were thinner and could be more easily concealed in their clothing, making it harder for Winter to pick up on them.

As a ship came down from the sky, Weiss felt her body tingle as she anticipated the arrival. Looking onwards, Weiss saw the door open and reveal an elegant girl in a long, white trenchcoat with pulled back hair. Running forward, Weiss wrapped her arms around her sister lovingly.

"Winter! I'm so glad you could make it!" she cried, pulling her sister deeper into the hug.

"As am I, Weiss" replied Winter in a calm tone. That's when Weiss realized that she was being a little too emotional.

"Oh, sorry...I guess Ruby has worn off on me a little too much" said Weiss apologetically, taking a step back.

"It's quite alright. Come, let us go to your dorm" said Winter, ushering her hand forward so that Weiss could lead the way. As they did so, a gust of wind came from behind Winter and blew directly up Weiss's combat skirt, causing it to fly upwards. For those few seconds, Winter had a clear shot of Weiss's pull-ups, and quickly noticed. Tilting her head, Winter looked incredibly confused as to why her sister was diapered. Ignoring it, she carried on following Weiss, acting like she had never seen this shocking revelation. Perhaps there was a logical explanation for this?

When the two arrived at the dorm, Ruby ran up and hugged Winter tightly, to her surprise. She expected to be done with hugs, but this little rambunctious scamp was hugging her like they were related. Winter knew something was up, and realized what it was almost instantly by the way Weiss looked at this girl. Her little sister's eyes revealed much more than anything she had seen from her that day.

"So, Ruby, how long have you been together with my sister?" asked Winter nonchalantly, resulting in a terrified Weiss.

"What?!" squealed the heiress, to the smug smile of her sister.

"Weiss, the look you have on your face when you look at her is one of lust and passion. Either you two are together, or you're in a scandalous sex affair" replied Winter with a sly smile on her face.

"Can...can it be a little bit of both?" whispered Ruby under her breath.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Weiss, giving Ruby the death glare.

"Weiss, it is quite alright, If you are gay, you need only tell me. I'm not father" said Winter, hugging her sister.

"Okay...Winter, I'm a lesbian...and Ruby is my girlfriend" reported Weiss as confidently as possible.

"You're disowned" spoke Winter shocked, followed by laughs, "come now, Weiss, I'm kidding! I'm off duty, I can be a normal person, too. You aren't the only one who did some experimenting in school". Weiss's eyes doubled in size at hearing this. To imagine her prim and proper sister experimenting with girls during her time at school brought a massive shock to Weiss, but she also noticed it kind of turned her on.

"You mean…" she began before Winter cut her off.

"I've had my fair share of girlfriends, as well" replied Winter while nodding, "in fact, I'm bisexual".

"Woo! Coming out party!" called Ruby, pulling a little bag of confetti out from under her bed and throwing it into the air. Winter giggled happily. It was nice to be in a place where everyone didn't expect you to be proper and elegant, and you could just come out as bisexual and no one batted an eye. In a way, it made her miss her time at school. That's when she remembered Weiss's diaper. Could that be some sort of fetish she had? To be fair to Weiss, it wouldn't be the first fetish Winter had discovered the girl was into. It was when Weiss was fifteen that she discovered the anal plug hidden in Weiss's dresser. She never mentioned that to Weiss, and she didn't expect to tell Weiss about her newest discover either. But that's when she noticed the crinkling sound coming from Ruby. As the girl walked from her bed back towards the door, a distinct crinkle was heard, and Winter realized that she too was wearing a pull-up. So it was a fetish, and it was clear the two indulged in it with one another. Perhaps she could ask Ruby about it at a later time. Brushing that aside, she walked alongside Weiss and sat down next to her sister and Ruby at the dining table.

"So...Winter...how have things been going?" asked Ruby awkwardly, trying her absolute damndest to break the ice.

"Good, good…got promoted, so that's good..." replied Winter, the awkwardness in her own voice also filling the room. Learning that not only is your little sister a lesbian, but also potentially a diaper fetishist would do that, she thought.

"That's nice…" intruded Weiss, even her own elegant speech now muddied by the deathly awkwardness that encircled the three. For the next ten seconds, they sat in complete silence, looking at one another.

"Um...how about I make everyone some tea?!" called Ruby, standing up from her chair as quickly as possible.

"That would be lovely, I'll help" returned Winter, also hoping to sit up from her seat.

"Oh, that's not necessary…" retorted Ruby, waving Winter off in an attempt to give the sisters time to bond.

"No, no, please, allow me to help. They say that assisting in the kitchen is the best way to learn of new acquaintances, and I'd say it's important for me to learn of Weiss's lover" reported Winter, again standing up from her chair. Ruby, deciding this would probably be better for her if she ever hoped to maintain a relationship with Weiss post-Beacon, nodded, and led Winter into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, Weiss waited for her sister and girlfriend to head into the kitchen, giving Weiss enough time to readjust her pull-up that had become wedged in her rear. As she groped her backside, the girl pulled the material violently out of her ass, creating a comfortable cushion for her to sit on. Now adjusted, she pulled out her scroll to check on the website.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ruby set up the oven top while Winter filled it with water. As the water reached the top, Winter came close to Ruby, her hand brushing against the back of her combat skirt, pushing lightly against her diaper. Ruby jumped, feeling her diaper press against her backside.

"So...you and Weiss…" said Winter inquisitively, hoping Ruby would be willing to reveal everything quickly.

"Yep, me and Weiss" replied Ruby naively.

"I gotta ask, how is my little sister in the bedroom?" returned Winter, jabbing her elbow into Ruby's side.

"Um...well…" stuttered the silver-eyed girl.

"Come now, Ruby. We're both adults here. I just want to know if my little sis is pleasing her woman" giggled Winter, trying to calm Ruby into a state of relaxation.

"Well...I guess she wouldn't mind...she's really great" concluded Ruby, although this clearly wasn't enough for Winter.

"So...how far have you two gone? Like...backdoor...maybe some light bondage...specific fetishes?" tried Winter, egging Ruby on further.

"I...I don't think Weiss would be comfortable with me telling her sister the details of her sex life…" whispered Ruby shyly. Grabbing Ruby's shoulders, Winter pulled the scythe user closer, staring deep into her eyes.

"Ruby, if you are going to hide that, I understand. May I ask you one more question, and have you answer it truthfully?" said Winter sternly, to which Ruby nodded, "why are you and her wearing diapers underneath your skirts?" What little color was in Ruby's face disappeared with Winter's last sentence. She felt light-headed, and tried her best to break free from Winter's grasp, to little success.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" replied Ruby, hoping that acting stupid could get her out of this. Unfortunately, this just further annoyed Winter, who grabbed Ruby's combat skirt and lifted it, revealing a pair of pull-ups wrapped around her waist.

"Please, Ruby! I HAVE to know! No matter what, I won't tell Weiss! I won't be mad, I won't get her in trouble, I just need to know why" said Winter calmly, releasing Ruby from her grasp. Ruby could have used her semblance and jolted away from the icy woman, but the look in Winter's eyes revealed a look not of someone hoping to find gossip, but to learn. There was a mark of intelligence in her that Ruby could see: she didn't want to know for malicious reasons, but for protective reasons.

"If you promise never to make fun of her for it or do anything to hurt her related to it" replied Ruby, an incredibly aggressive and puffed up face upon her.

"I wouldn't do that to Weiss" returned Winter, placing one hand over her heart and the other into the air. Taking a deep breath, Ruby began to relay the story to Winter.

"Okay...so I have this interest in...diapers...and well...Weiss caught me...one thing turned into another and well...we had sex...but I also convinced her to try on a diaper. From the first time she put it on, she was hooked. I think it's the security. She feels comforted by it, and enjoys not having the responsibility of a Schnee. She just wants to relax and not have to worry about upholding your family's name" spoke Ruby carefully, "I love her more than anything else, so I couldn't not let her indulge in this alongside me. I know it may seem weird to you, but it isn't to us. It brought us closer together, and I hope you can understand and respect our decision". Concluding, Ruby heard the kettle start to steam over, and began to pour the hot water into the cups.

Winter, meanwhile, looked on, her mind still chewing through the new information it was just provided. So my sister is a diaper fetishist, thought Winter, I really don't know how to react. Should I be mad at Ruby for exposing her to such scandalous things? No, it's not the girl's fault, and it's not like they're hurting anyone. If they're both happy, I guess I'm happy.

"Thank you, Ruby" replied Winter, kissing Ruby on the forehead, "I appreciate the love and care you have for my sister. She needs a nice girl like you to take the Schnee brand stick out of her rear. I myself got it out during my time at the academy, as well. Although, I did it through underage drinking and pleasuring multiple men with my...anyways, thank you, Ruby. I respect you and my sister's choice". Ruby smiled and hugged Winter tightly. Breaking the release, Ruby placed tea bags into the mugs and brought them out to the table, where Weiss was sitting calmly, scrolling through posts on the website. Seeing Winter coming, she closed the page, albeit with her pussy much wetter than when she first started reading.

"Hey, Winter, I was looking at the time of your shuttle leaving tomorrow, and it's late in the afternoon, so you can stay the night here instead of going to the hotel!" said Weiss happily, "I can give the room to Blake and Yang, giving you a choice of two beds, and this way, we can stay up and watch a movie or something!" Weiss was doing her best to be energetic, she just really wanted to spend time with her sister before she had to leave.

"Sounds good to me!" replied her sister casually. Secretly, Winter hoped to coax more out of the two girls about this diaper situation.

Hours later, Winter, Ruby, and Weiss sat down on the heiress's bed to watch a movie together on Ruby's scroll. Sitting in between the two, Winter placed her arms around them, telling them mentally that they were in a place of calm and sanctity. Hopefully, this would encourage some lewd behavior from the two. As the opening crawl began, she felt Ruby place a hand upon her breast and nuzzle her head into Winter's armpit. She assumed this was normal for the two, and was happy that she was so calm. Their legs also laid close to Winter's and, unbeknownst to them, she could feel the soft cushion underneath their skirts. She could tell they were quite thin and began to wonder: are they trying to hide it by using thinner diapers? She almost cooed at the thought, it was just adorable to hear that her little naive sister was into such a scandalous act. This one wouldn't end the same way as her own acts did, however. When their dad heard of her smoking dust and going to orgies, he cut off her credit card for months. Winter had to live off of the kindness of strangers, and that changed her life. She became more understanding of others, which is why she accepted her sister's homosexuality and unusual sexual fetishes.

Over on Weiss's side, she sat in fear, trying to keep her legs away from her sister's to ensure she couldn't notice. Her bladder was angrily pushing against her body, and she knew she couldn't hold it for too long. It had been so long since she had to hold her piss, and her body knew it. She wasn't used to it anymore, and her resistance was worn down so terribly, she thought she may have mere seconds before her dam burst.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she murmured, sitting up from the bed and trying to stand up. Just as she thought she was free, though, she felt a hand grasp her by the arm and pull her back down. The girl squeaked at the sudden assault and looked down to a smirking Winter

"Not now, Weiss! You'll miss the exposition! Besides, you can hold it! You aren't some kind of baby!" Winter said, grinning devilishly. She knew exactly what she was doing, and enjoyed messing with her little…no...baby sister.

Weiss laid back down, about to burst into tears. Her sister was never that insistent on staying around for every second of a movie, so why now? This couldn't be at a worse time! Suddenly, Weiss felt all of her dignity escape her as the trickle began. To her horror, the girl soon felt the warm liquid splash against her, absorbing into the diaper. She reached her hand over to the scroll, and raised the volume in response.

"I….um...couldn't hear it" Weiss whispered, the normal arrogance in her tone completely absent. Winter took notice and carefully rearranged her leg, pushing it ever so gently against Weiss's crotch. Instantly, she felt an intense heat the likes of which she'd never felt and a distinct sogginess. She peed herself, she exclaimed internally, my sister peed herself right next to me! This is fascinating! Winter smiled maliciously, excited to see how far she could push Weiss. Ruby, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the acts of sabotage next to her. However, she also felt an urge to release a heavy pool of piss into her fresh diaper. But while Weiss was trying to hide her diaper use, Ruby knew that Winter knew, and relieved herself happily. Winter felt the other explosion of warmth on her right, and smiled knowing Ruby had followed suite. Pushing her knee against the red cloaked girl's clit, Winter made sure to tease the girl as much as possible.

Weiss was now fighting her own instincts, wiggling back and forth against her sister, even though she was wet. She couldn't help it. The diaper was in a terribly uncomfortable position, and was running up her ass like Ruby on a Saturday night. The thinness definitely didn't help, as the lack of soft padding made her even more uncomfortable. This only brought joy to Winter's eyes, a sparkle in them that hadn't been present in years. There was a sort of childlike splendor in watching her sister suffer like this, and Winter revelled in it. She wanted to push it father.

Sitting up, the eldest girl paused the movie and began to steady herself with her hand as she stood. Her hand, however, was in the awkward position of being directly on Weiss's wet diaper. Pushing the damp plastic, she smiled and cringed as it squished.

"I'm going to use the restroom" she smiled, again pushing on Weiss's soggy groin. Weiss wanted to howl in protest, but doing so would give her away. Looking into her sister's eyes, she saw malice, and began to wonder if maybe Winter knew about the diapers.

As soon as the door shut, Weiss's entire face turned red as the arousal she received from Winter grinding on her clit came to. She was disgusted at herself for getting turned on, but dammit! It combined diapers and her pussy, how couldn't she be turned on!? Trying to cover up her actions, she turned to Ruby, who was smiling silently.

"Did you tell Winter about...these?" stammered Weiss, pointing down to her skirt, which her other hand had pulled up to reveal a very yellow diaper.

"No! No no no! No! Of course not!" stuttered Ruby, but her red cheeks gave her away.

"I knew she knew!" exclaimed Weiss angrily, jumping on top of Ruby, ready to claw her like Blake did to her to bedpost. Ruby recoiled and tried to reconcile the situation.

"I'm sorry! She forced me to! She said she'd tell you about it, and I didn't want that to happen! I wanted you to be happy! So I told her you do it to make me feel better!" she exclaimed, her hands covering her face. Weiss's arms fell to her sides as she realized that Ruby had been protecting her. She had sacrificed her own dignity to protect Weiss's. Weiss knelt down, but instead of the fist she expected, Ruby received a kiss on the lips. Suddenly, the door behind them swung open, revealing Winter.

"Dust, I was gone for two minutes and you two are going at it like Faunus in heat?!" she laughed, but Weiss wasn't in a laughing mood. That anger she had towards Ruby now transitioned to Winter.

"You! You threatened my girlfriend with my own suffering for information! How dare you impugn the Schnee name with your despicable scheming!" she declared, to which Winter scoffed.

"Says the girl wearing a fucking wet diaper! You have no right to say what is or isn't impugning on our name!" Winter retorted smugly.

"At least I'm comfortable with my sexuality! At least I know what I like and do it in a polite way! At least I can say that I have people who love me for me and can look past the weird shit I'm into! So maybe next time you try and explain what a freak I am, how about you take a look in the mirror and ask yourself if people would accept YOU if you were in my position! Because, really, I doubt they would ever accept someone as cold hearted and unaccepting as you!" bellowed Weiss angrily, running into the bathroom as tears streamed down her face.

"Weiss, wait! Dammit!" cursed Winter, turning to Ruby's shocked face, "I wanted to tell her that it was okay, and that I was cool with it! What did you tell her?!"

"Me?! What did I do?! I've been supportive of Weiss from the very beginning because I love her! All you did was try and sneak your way around her to get information! Maybe if you had been upfront and direct about it, she wouldn't be in the bathroom sobbing! Oh, Weiss, sweetie! I'm coming!" called Ruby, racing off towards the bathroom and forcing herself in. Seeing that the door was now unlocked, Winter tried to enter, but found a very disappointed Ruby standing angrily on the other side, shaking her head at Winter. The girl took a step back, perhaps it was better to give them space.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Weiss sobbed heavily as she laid her head on the toilet seat, her makeup smeared across her face. Ruby knelt behind her, an arm wrapped firmly around the back of her lover.

"I just...why can't she accept me?! Why does she have to be so mean!? All I want to do is be happy! But she has to ruin everything!" wailed Weiss, her body shaking with every sob.

"Weiss...I...I think you need to give her another chance...maybe she'll surprise you...and if not, we'll kick her out for the night and you and I can just lay in bed, eat ice cream, and fill our diapers to the brim!" said Ruby cheerfully, kissing the heiress's cheek.

"Re...really? You...you mean it?" sniffed Weiss, turning to face the red-clad teen.

"Would I lie about that?" smiled back Ruby, bringing in the girl for a hug. As the two pulled each other close, they felt their diapers smush against one another, and remembered to get changed.

A few minutes later, Weiss and Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, but this time, they wore full-fledged diapers. Not hidden under skirts anymore either, just out there for anybody to see! Winter was in shock, but she managed to maintain her composure and tried her best to explain herself to her little sister.

"Weiss, I know you're still young, and I get that you think you've figured everything out. But you haven't, and all I wanted to do was ensure my little sister was okay, and that she hadn't gotten into something that she regretted. Hell, as far as I knew, you got beat up by some Beowulf and you couldn't control your bladder anymore! Either way, I want to let you know that if this is really just some kinky choice of yours, then I accept it completely. I love you, whether you're a diaper wearing young adult or someone who likes to play with herself to the thoughts of a Beowulf having its way with your partner! All that matters to me is that you're happy, alright? That's all that ever mattered" said the white haired girl, standing up and hugging her diapered sister lovingly. Weiss smiled happily, and though she said no words, her face spoke more than enough for her. With that, the three spent the night watching movies together and enjoying their time they had, regardless of diaper use or not.

…

That's it for this chapter! I tried to finish this one quickly to show people I wasn't dead, so sorry if it's a little short! The next one will be a pretty long wait as well, as I honestly am just so terribly busy with my real life that I don't have the time to write as much! I'll do what I can, and I have a feeling that when RWBY Volume 4 starts up, I'll get even MORE inspiration for writing! This series is far from over, though, I promise that! Remember, you can always submit your own stories for Tales from the RWBabyverse, and I'll take a look at them and see if they should be published! Either way, thank you so much for your support, and thank you so much for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! I know it's been a long time, and I hope that everyone isn't mad at the hiatus! I do have a real life outside of this, unfortunately, and that means that I've had to focus on that. Also, I just couldn't think of any ideas. Or at least, that was the case. Today's chapter is going to feature everyone's favorite chocolate bunny: Coco and Velvet! Last time we saw them, they were experimenting with diapers! Let's continue in on that! But WAIT, there's more! We'll also be exploring a closer insight into Yang and Ruby's relationship, as we've seen a lot of Bumblebee and White Rose interacting post-mind wipe, but not too much Yang and Ruby interaction. So, without further ado, please enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Coco and Velvet laid peacefully on the bunny's girl bed early Sunday morning. After two long days of going on missions, the girls were finally able to return to their comfy dorm and relax. Yawning, Velvet awoke, her ears twitching, and she looked over towards her fashionable lover. A thumb placed firmly in her mouth, Coco was completely out of it, as drool drifted down her pillow like whitewater rapids. Velvet giggled, and placed her head against the girl's bosom, embracing the feeling of the soft breasts pushing against her cheeks.

Coco, still very much out of it, reacted as any sleepy person would, and proceeded to roll over towards the warmth, squishing her faunus lover between her tits. Normally, someone would loudly call out, but Velvet made no noise, and allowed her body to be engulfed by the succulent melons hanging from her partner's chest. Reaching down, Velvet could already feel her pussy start to salivate at the sight of her sexy lover, thinning the already quite thin material of her panties. Rubbing against her bunny mound, the girl moaned out softly, her teeth gritting against her bottom lip as she tried to maintain her composure.

With the sounds of her playbunny's moans, Coco awoke in an instant, pulling the thumb from her mouth with a loud pop. Curious, she thought, she never sucked her thumb as a child. Was it the state of things? Opening her eyes, she saw the face of an aroused faunus, holding back her sweet screams of ecstasy to provide her mate with but one more minute of silence. Coco could appreciate it, and reached down towards her girlfriend's mound to return the favor. However, as her hand caressed by her own thigh, a crinkle brought her into reality. She was wearing a diaper. Suddenly, the memories flashed back to her. After experimenting with Team RWBY's diapers and discovering Coco's apparent piss fetish, the two girls had chosen that it would be best to try and push their boundaries a little to get even further out of their comfort zone. So, a challenge was set, and in the end, Coco had lost. Thus, her punishment was to wear the diaper during the entire mission. Fortunately, she had only needed to pee once, and now, she was left in a soggy diaper that chafed against her cunt. However, she couldn't deny the nice feeling of warmth that seemed to encapsulate her ass.

"Morning, Mistress" cooed Velvet, the arousal in her eyes like lighthouses attracting the lone sailor. Coco smiled, and kissed her lover passionately, sliding her tongue into the bunny's mouth.

"Morning, playbunny" returned Coco, shaking her ass back and forth in the covers, the muffled crinkling stirring even more wetness from Velvet's slit. Though she didn't admit it, the diaper made her incredibly hot, and seeing her sexy girlfriend/mistress wear one could send her over the edge in an instant.

"Still got that diaper on, Mistress? I must have such a naughty owner" teased Velvet, her hands caressing Coco's shoulder. Her mistress then stood up, the somewhat stained diaper now clear for everyone to see, and turned so her ass faced right at Velvet. Shaking back and forth, she showed off her goods to the bunny. Velvet couldn't take it anymore, and had to taste that Coco cunt. Grabbing her mistress by the ass, the rabbit yanked her backwards, putting her ass directly on Velvet's face.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be in control" joked Coco, undoing the straps of her diaper.

"When I'm not in heat, sure, but for now…" said Velvet, trailing off as Coco's wet slit was exposed to her. The faunus couldn't stand it, her body was burning up, she needed it right now! Diving forward, she thrust her tongue deep into Coco's pussy, the juices spraying out as she entered. Coco almost screamed right then and there, but managed to restrain herself. As Velvet licked, she felt a dark desire in her mind begin to creep in: what if Coco had to pee? Would I be turned on, she wondered? Moaning into her girlfriend's pussy, she almost prayed that Coco had to take a morning piss, and boy was she rewarded!

"Velvee! Velvee, I'm gonna pee! We need to stop, I don't want to piss on you!" cried Coco, her knees already starting to buckle.

"Do it Mistress! Piss on your slave! Mark her as your property!" exclaimed Velvet loudly, almost begging for others to hear her. Coco looked into the deep, almost endless eyes of Velvet, and saw that she was very serious. So, she did what any good girlfriend would do: listen. Coco felt her body release, and the stream began. Hitting the bunny right on the nose, the stream grew stronger with each second, and Velvet couldn't get enough of it. As the hot piss splashed down her body, the girl felt her own pussy gush. She couldn't help but moan out in pleasure, filling her mouth with piss as she came. She couldn't believe the depravity of her actions, but at the same time she felt as though it weren't enough!

Coco, meanwhile, was having more than a great time watching her hot bunny girlfriend get soaked in piss. Her body had already began to cum, but seeing her lover get golden-showered sent it even further down the path. Her legs buckled further, and she felt as though her entire weight was being held up by the mere power of the piss stream. Soon though, it began to trickle down, its speed slowing. Velvet looked disappointed to see it end, and without even being asked, began to swallow the piss that had accumulated in her mouth. Looking up innocently at Coco, she gave her the most naive eyes she could muster.

"Did I do good, Mistress Coco?" she mused, eyes still puffy and enlarged as her innocence turned into sluttiness as she winked at the sexy girl who stood above her. Coco sat there, dumbfounded, and could do nothing more than nod. When the two finally calmed down, they looked at one another, and began to wonder what was to come next.

"Well...it seems that Team RWBY isn't the only team into this kind of thing…" whispered Coco, "it seems there are two new diaper sluts at Beacon!" Velvet nodded, and pulled out another diaper to place onto her Mistress.

Meanwhile, in Team RWBY's dorm, Ruby and Yang sat together on the blonde's bed, while Blake and Weiss were out shopping. The two diapered girls were watching an online video on their scroll, when Ruby heard a small sound emanate from Yang's rear.

 _Pfffft_

Ruby turned to Yang, a knowing look in her eye, and giggled. Yang, surprisingly, giggled as well, as the back of her diaper began to grow gradually.

"Yang, are you…." began Ruby inquisitively, a smile plastered on her face. Yang looked down, and noticed the growing brown stain against her ass.

"Yeah, I guess I am" she chuckled, turning back to the scroll. Ruby looked confused, she knew that Weiss and Yang had a little talk on their night out, but Yang was surprisingly accepting of all this within such a short amount of time. Ruby tapped on her screen, pausing the video, and turned to face her still shitting sister.

"Okay, I have to know, what did you and Weiss talk about?" requested Ruby, the seriousness in her eyes catching Yang off guard.

"What do you mean?" returned Yang with an airheaded response, hoping to get off the subject.

"When you two went out that night. One day you were super depressed, and after that night, you have been unusually okay with using diapers. What's up?" she questioned again.

"Not much. We talked. We drank. She told me to get over it" reiterated Yang, clicking play on the video. Ruby wasn't having it, and again paused it.

"Not good enough, Yang. We need to have a legitimate talk here. I want to make sure you aren't hiding your feelings with this facade. We know what happens when you do that. You're accepting this too well for someone who just had a little talk" spoke Ruby, eyes trained on the blonde's lilac pupils. Yang sighed as her face changed expressions. She would have to be honest, and there was no way she would get out of it.

"You want the truth? I don't accept it fully. I hate knowing that I'll be shitting myself for the foreseeable future, but you know what? Weiss reminded me that I can't control it, but I can control other things: my happiness being one of them. So do I like this diaper stuff now? Nope, not really. It isn't something I get off to like you or like Weiss. But it's part of me, and I have to accept it. So, I may as well treat it with the commonality it will become. Happy?" concluded Yang, the softness of her expression moving Ruby. The silver-eyed diaper girl could see she had struck a chord she didn't intend to. All she wanted to do was make sure her sister was okay, not upset her further.

"Yes, and, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push that hard. I just want to make sure you can be happy with where you are right now. I love you, Yang. I want you to be happy" smiled Yang, as another pfffft came from the blonde's diaper. Dust, thought Ruby, that girl is going to break that diaper in half.

"No, I get it. Thank you. I love you too, Ruby" she grinned, hugging her sister tight as her bowel movement cessed. Looking down, the girl saw that her diaper had ballooned to twice the size of before, swelled to a level she hadn't seen since Coco's punishments.

"Dust, Yang! What did you eat to produce THAT much?! The entire cafeteria?!" exclaimed Ruby, slapping her sister playfully on the back, "you need me to change you?" That last sentence, Yang felt the change in tone as she said that, and while she was appreciative, didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Nah, I gotta get used to having a load back there...well...I have to get used to a different kind of load back there" giggled Yang, bringing a face of horror onto Ruby's.

"Ewww ewww ewww! Yang, no! I don't want to hear about THAT! Tell me all about your shits, but I don't want to know about who's been back there!" joked Ruby, pulling herself away from the blonde.

"You sure? I have a ton of stories about guys laying some pipe in the ole' backdoor" returned Yang, eyebrows cocked. Ruby shook her head violently, but the smile remained on her face.

"No no no no no! I heard enough pipe laying through the walls in our home, I don't need to hear the first hand accounts!" yelled Ruby.

"I wasn't that loud!" responded Yang annoyed.

"Really? Because all I heard was...ahem" coughed Ruby, preparing her stellar Yang impression, "Oh yeah! Fuck me harder! Fill your whore with that thick, juicy cock! Yeah, put it in my shithole! Yeah! Yeah! Yeeeeeaaaaaaah!" with that final exclamation, Ruby got on her knees and faked an orgasm, her back arching as her eyes closed tight and she thrusted her diapered crotch towards the sky. Yang laughed and pushed Ruby down.

"It wasn't THAT bad" said Yang with red cheeks.

"No, it was far worse. I didn't even bring up what I heard when you had your "special sleepovers"" said Ruby, again clearing her throat, "Yeah! Punish me mommy! Spank your daughter! Aw yeah!" In response, Yang pounced, jumping on top of Ruby and jokingly trying to throw punches at her.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" a fake shocked Yang exclaimed, still throwing playful punches at her little sister.

"Just like how I wasn't supposed to hear the window opening as you left every few nights to go meet your boyfriends or girlfriends?" joked Ruby, pushing her sister off, "did you know that dad always knew? He just never stopped you because he thought you'd grow out of it. Seems he was wrong, you're an even bigger slut now." The two girls play fought for some time, exchanging loving blows back and forth, until it reached the point where Yang's full diaper was pressed against Ruby's diaper. The feeling of the hot mess against her brought something out from deep inside Ruby, and the girl groaned with an aroused tone.

"RUBY!" exclaimed Yang, pulling back surprised, but with that same smile on her face, "is this making you...wet?! Are you turned on feeling your sister's messy diaper against you?! What a naughty girl! I guess I'll have to deal with you!" Grabbing Ruby with all of her strength, she threw the youngest girl over her knee, and could feel the wet spot on Ruby's diaper against her warm flesh. The girl was definitely turned on, and this only brought back memories of the time she fingered Ruby for Coco. This, in itself, seemed to turn Yang on as well, surprisingly, and she prepared to do the least sisterly thing she thought of. Instead of spanking her sister, she pulled the silver-eyed girl up to her height, and kissed her. Ruby, shocked, tried to pull away, but was instead pulled in closer as their lips met. Tongues colliding, the two passionately threw their lips together, loud smacking echoing out around the dorm. After what felt like ages, the two pulled apart.

"Yang, what was that?!" called out the younger sister.

"I'm sorry! My hormones took over! Feeling how wet you were, and remembering that time I had to finger you in class! It just…" said Yang shyly. Ruby, however, was less upset, and more trying to hide her own arousal.

"Yeah, I...I remember that….it was….great...you're really good...this is wrong, I'm sorry…" she finished, tears welling in her eyes as she turned away. However, she felt a hand grab her and pull her back.

"Wait, Ruby, hold on! Does this...does this have to be wrong? What is wrong about it?" asked Yang seriously.

"We're sisters!" yelled Ruby defiantely, her own pussy spilling more as she said those words. Damn her fetish, thought Ruby.

"Exactly. Sisters. Incest is only bad if it makes a child or if it's not consensual, right? Well, we can't make a kid, and we're both adults capable of giving consent, right? So why is it wrong? I'm just a sister who wants to make her little sis feel good" smirked Yang, the love in her eyes clear. Ruby thought about it for a moment: Yang made a damn compelling argument, and her hormones were raging. Ah, damn it to hell, thought Ruby, pulling herself into Yang's arms and kissing her passionately, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Yang responded equally forcefully, tearing Ruby's shirt off, revealing her braless tits to the world.

"No bra, huh? Scandalous!" chuckled Yang, removing her own shirt and bra with a single movement. She had learned to take off her clothes quick. Instantly, she was on top of her sister, sucking on her breasts as Ruby moaned loudly. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she sure as hell wasn't about to stop! Placing a hand on Ruby's diaper, Yang began to rub back and forth on her mound, increasing the sound of her sister's moans. Tearing the diaper from her sister, Yang dived in, her tongue thrust deep into Ruby's pussy. Ruby screamed out passionately, the feeling of a tongue inside her bringing her even closer to the edge! Ruby was about to cum, her mind laid blank, and her legs wrapped around her sister's shoulders. Yang felt her body pulled further into her sister's core, and in an instant, she felt a massive squirt of liquid explode out onto her face. Ruby's screams could be heard down the hallway, echoing as the silver-eyed girl was brought to orgasm by her own sister. Instantly, Ruby took back over, tackling Yang, as they prepared for another round. The two were so involved, they didn't notice the door open, and Blake and Weiss walk in.

"Well...this wasn't what I expected" said Blake in shock, turning to an even paler than normal Weiss.

"Yeah...agreed...wanna come back later?" asked Weiss. Blake nodded, and the two closed the door behind them, leaving the two sisters to go at each other like two Grimm in mating season.

…

And that's it for Chapter Twenty-Three! Hope everyone enjoyed! I really wanted to finish this quickly to show people the story isn't dead, and I hope everyone who reads will enjoy it! Remember, Tales from the RWBabyverse could ALWAYS use more content from readers like you, so feel free to message me with ABDL Ruby fanfictions that you want incorporated! Also, in regards to fan art, feel free to make some, I personally love it! It makes me feel good to know I had an influence on others! So, stay creative everyone, and just so you know, I don't know what will be next. I don't have a huge amount of off-time, so it could be awhile before Twenty-Four. It will come out one day, so remember that this isn't over. Thanks so much for reading everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! As always, my apologies for a lack of schedule, but my real life prevents a standard schedule, and my interests wane back and forth so frequently nailing down time to write this ain't easy! But I wanna keep doing it for my fans! You all have been so supportive and amazing! Thanks to everyone who has submitted fan art, chapters for Tales from the RWBabyverse, or just given praise! I appreciate each and every one of you! So, what is today's chapter? Well, I know that the story itself has been at a standstill recently plot-wise, but that was to set up a beginning of a brand new arc I like to call: The Spring Arc. What is it about? What will happen? Read more to find out, and please leave a review if you enjoyed!

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Velvet and Coco nervously stood in front of the wooden door they had stopped at so many times before. They had been used to it, and there shouldn't be any nerves in this, but for a particular reason, the girls were more terrified than ever of about what was on the other side of that door. So, with timid movements, Coco knocked the door gently, waited as the sounds of padded feet across carpet came, and jumped as she felt Ruby grab her in a hug.

"HI COCO!" she exclaimed, latching onto the fashionable girl. Coco smiled, pushing her back, as well as taking a few steps back herself.

"Hi Ruby!" called out Velvet happily, hugging the ecstatic scythe-wielder. As Ruby let go, she saw the nervousness across their bodies. Their arms shook, their eyes constantly darting away from her, and their legs wobbled to the point where Ruby worried they were going to collapse.

"So, what brings you two to the neighborhood?" she asked cheerfully. The two CFVY girls exchanged glances, and after simultaneous nods of approval, they turned back to Ruby.

"Um...well...can we talk about it inside?" stammered Coco, the normally cool facade shattered like a window of a dust shop. Ruby nodded slowly, suspense grabbing her limbs and holding back her explosive personality. As she held the door open, the duo walked past her, emitting a scent that Ruby knew quite well at this point: Piss. Scanning their waists, Ruby could just make out the puff of diapers underneath, and inside, she could feel herself squealing! It was so exciting to see more people wearing diapers! Dust, she thought, what if we could get the entire school to do it?!

Meanwhile, Weiss looked up from her textbook to see a shaken Coco and Velvet enter her dorm, and jumped off her bunk to greet them. Velvet, being her incredibly submissive self, bowed before the heiress, while Coco nodded and stood there, her body language closing her off from conversation. Blake, meanwhile, watched from her bed, eying the situation and trying to read the emotions of the two. A cat lurks, and watches. It waits and stalks, so she did. Suddenly, the awkward silence was interrupted by Yang slamming the bathroom door open, wearing nothing but a diaper.

"Guys, you have no idea how big my diaper got! It was like-" suddenly, the blonde cut herself short, as she looked over to see Velvet and Coco, who were both taking in the sight of the buxom blonde's naked figure. Running back into the bathroom, Yang slammed the door louder than anyone in the room had ever heard, and quickly came back out with a towel around her top, to the dismay of everyone.

"Velvet! And Cocs! What can we do for you?!" she said, stuttering from embarrassment.

"Well, remember how we asked to borrow some diapers?" replied Coco, to the nodding of Team RWBY, "we um...we...used...them...all...thoroughly…" the red on her cheeks was like watching Ruby after Yang gave her a good spanking for not finishing her veggies.

"OH!" laughed Ruby, patting Velvet on the shoulder, "THAT was all you needed?! A refill?! Let me get that for you!" However, as she walked towards their supply closet, she felt Coco reach out and grasp her arm, pulling her back to the room's center.

"That's actually not it…" said Coco sternly, "it's um...the reason we used them…"

"Cuz you guys had to pee? Did you drink too much juice yesterday? That happens to me all the time!" blabbered Ruby, only to be interrupted by Velvet.

"No, Ruby, we think we may be like you" she blurted out, instantly covering her mouth as she spoke the words.

"Like...you guys are silver-eyed, scythe-wielding…" began Ruby again, confused at what was being said.

"No, Ruby, they mean they think they're ABDLs" concluded Weiss, to the approving nod of Velvet.

"We um...experimented with the diapers, and used them a lot, for number one and number two, and well…" muttered Velvet, rubbing her elbow nervously.

"You got wet!" laughed Yang, "I knew it! The second you asked for diapers, I knew this is EXACTLY what the case was! Pay up, team!" Velvet and Coco looked around confused, wondering just what it was she was talking about. What they saw was the rest of Team RWBY reaching into their purses and pulling out Lien, handing it to Yang.

"What are you doing?" asked Coco.

"We all made a bet after you asked for diapers, and I just won that bet!" chuckled Yang, rolling her money in her hands. Coco glared to the blonde, trying to keep her eyes off of her bountiful chesticles.

"You bet we were going to get off on it?!" exclaimed Coco.

"Hell yeah! You know why I knew it? Because I saw it happen to Weiss and Blake! Both of them were introduced to it from Ruby, and soon they were all masturbating to the thoughts of a shit-filled diaper!" she replied happily. Obviously, Blake thought this had gone to far and jumped from her bed to Yang's side.

"Hey, I don't get off to that!" yelled Blake, her eyes glowing with rage. But Yang knew what Blake didn't.

"Oh yeah? What about all the things you say early in the mornings? You don't think we're deaf, do you? We've all heard you in the shower. _Oh yeah, oh I'm a bad kitty. Oh, I'm sorry, Mistress, I messed my diaper again. I guess you'll have to punish your naughty pussy_ " retorted Yang, to the immediate embarrassment of Blake.

"Hey, if you need a mistress" began Coco, smiling, until she was interrupted by the glowing red of Yang's eyes.

"NO! THIS IS MY BLAKE! YOU MAY NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON THAT SEXY BODY!" yelled Yang forcefully, almost as if she wanted to throw Coco through a few walls right now.

"Yang! Take it down a notch!" called Weiss, chilling a glass of water in her hand and throwing it at the girl. As Yang wallowed in the water, her rage subsided, as steam rose from atop her head.

"Sorry about that" she said, turning from Coco, "so, you're diaper sluts now? Welcome to the club!" with that, she shook their hands happily, smiling wide.

"Um...I'm not sure if you'd say we're both…" stammered Coco.

"Nope, you already claimed your memberships! Welcome both of you! You two are very naughty babies who need to be punished, and us here at Team RWBY are ready to assist in that!" grinned the blonde, her entire attitude now switched, "I may not get off on all this stuff, but that doesn't mean I don't like to see it!" Winking at Coco, Yang's eyes pointed down towards Coco's skirt, which Coco took as a suggestion to readjust it. Pulling it up, the girl was met with a shaking head from Yang. Shrugging her shoulders, Coco failed to understand Yang's request. So, Yang took it upon herself to initiate the two into her little diaper cult. Rushing forward, she grabbed the two girls by their skirts and yanked, leaving the two in bras and diapers. Smiling, Yang brought them to the ground, each one kneeling before her.

"Hey wait" began Velvet, but her mouth was filled with a pacifier before she could finish.

"Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, you stand before us asking to become Beacon Academy Babies. Do you swear to abide by the rules of the order as follows" called out Yang, who waited a few seconds, then turned to her team members, "hey! This was part of the bet! I told you to read the damn scripts!" Ruby, suddenly remembering, jumped up and approached the kneeling two.

"A Beacon Academy Baby must devote himself or herself to secrecy. No members are to be revealed to the outside world" proclaimed Ruby, who then poked Weiss, who also approached the duo.

"A Beacon Academy Baby must ensure that he or she keeps their minds open, their diapers full, and their cunts wet. Yang, you wrote that specifically so I would have to endure saying that!" accused the heiress, only getting a laugh from Yang, who pointed at Blake, who nonchalantly strolled forward.

"A Beacon Academy Baby must promise to participate in group chat online, to ensure that we can keep in touch" she said clearly.

"Hey how come she got something normal?!" whined Weiss, getting no response as Yang cleared her throat.

"A Beacon Academy Baby must agree to a full cavity search, as done by Yang Xiao Long" she smirked.

"That wasn't in the script" muttered Blake, jabbing Yang with her elbow.

"I'm kidding. A Beacon Academy Baby must always be willing to support a recruit or someone new. You must stay kind, you must stay honest, and you must never kink shame. Do you two agree to join our most sacred order, as hundreds -" rambled Yang.

"Like nine people" corrected Weiss.

"As HUNDREDS have done before?" finished Yang, looking down on the two confused girls.

"We swear" they spoke in unison, going along with her crazy ritual. Hey, at least this gave them a place where they could act like themselves with others.

"So, it is with my great honor as High Priestess of Diaper Changes that I proclaim you two both official Beacon Academy Babies! Now, if you two would take these scrolls and sign up for the online forums, our weekly newsletter, and make sure to rate me five stars on the Orientation Review" smiled Yang, handing them scrolls. The two girls took them, and began writing down their information. Meanwhile, Yang rushed into the kitchen, returning with six glasses of what looked like chocolate milk.

"I thought only they had to drink it" began Weiss, but again, Yang only laughed, handing her a mug.

"Drink upon the wealth of knowledge passed down from diaper slut to diaper slut! Huzzah!" exclaimed Yang, chugging the entire drink at once. Coco took a sip, and noted the chocolate taste, but with some kind of powder in it.

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Chocolate milk and laxatives. Lots and lots of laxatives" replied Ruby nonchalantly. Obviously, Coco and Velvet weren't too keen on that.

"Um, our diapers are already wet. Are you sure it can hold a lot?" asked Velvet.

"Guess it's time to find out!" laughed Yang. The six girls then sat in the center of the room, chatting and waiting out the inevitable. Coco and Velvet sat nervously, trying to hold out. The rest of the group was used to taking laxatives, whether on purpose or by accident or by sabotage, but this was completely new to Chocolate Bunny. So, naturally, Velvet was the first one to collapse.

Doubling over, Velvet felt her body start to betray her, as the floodgates were just about to burst. With one hand, she grabbed her stomach, and with the other, she grabbed Coco's hand. With a loud grunt, she released her mess. Instantly, it poured out like a waterfall into the diaper, the sounds of it flowing heard throughout the room. Velvet moaned as she released, while Coco watched in awe. She had never seen her bunny shit like this, and to be honest, it was getting Coco incredibly wet. She could feel her pussy dripping as she watched her partner expel everything into her diaper. Meanwhile, Coco could feel her asshole burning as the mush passed through, the diaper slowly sagging farther and farther, eventually reaching the ground almost entirely, revealing a slight view of Velvet's asscrack, something Coco partook in. During this, the girls of Team RWBY cheered Velvet on.

"Yeah, thata girl!" called out Ruby.

"Hang in there, Velvet!" addressed Weiss.

"You're almost through" coached Blake.

"Yeah, fill it more!" yelled Yang lewdly, getting stares from everyone else, "hey, I'm never the one who gets into it like this! I wanted to try!" Laughing, she turned back to Velvet, who's diaper had ballooned out to almost comical proportions! Any bigger and it would be a fucking bean bag chair, thought Yang. Then, just as quickly as it had started, it stopped, and Velvet was left in a diaper close to bursting. Looking down, she saw it was completely brown, and any movement she made squished the mess closer to her, which only made her hornier. Moving her bunny butt back and forth, the girl swayed against her shit happily, humming like a little girl as she did so.

"One down I guess!" she joked, turning to Coco and kissing her on the cheek before whispering into her ear, "loosen up a bit. Try and have fun. They just want to make us comfortable." Coco knew Velvet was right, and tried to laugh along with her, but she found it quite hard. It wasn't easy going from all control to no control, and right now, Coco was at the tipping point. She had to hang on, she had to do something! Carefully, she lifted a single cheek, and eked out a small fart to relieve pressure. The others girls laughed at this, and Coco decided to join them. Well, she thought, if you can't laugh with them. Then suddenly, another girl doubled over. This time it was on Team RWBY's side of the circle.

Directly across from Coco, she saw Blake bent over, her ass pointed in the air like an animal in heat, as she mewed and purred as her diaper began to inflate. Stretching out her hind legs, the girl revealed her diaper for everyone to see, and everyone made sure to partake. As it grew darker, the cushion began to sag downwards towards Blake's back. It began to pull downwards away from her crotch, bringing her mess right up against her skin and meshing against her pussy. Blake moaned loudly as she released another load into the diaper, shaking as she orgasmed.

"Hey kitty" said Yang, leaning into Blake's ear, "you've been a bad kitty, and I need to punish you. Only untrained faunus shit themselves in diapers. Are you an untrained little faunus. Maybe you need a good mistress to take control and show you how a civilized pussy should react." This sent Blake over the edge, and she screamed loudly. Her arms could no longer support her, and she collapsed onto her chest, her ass still in the air and her diaper still growing and sagging. Holding the diaper up from the bottom, Yang could feel the hot mush inside, and pushed it closer to Blake's ass, mashing it against the kitty. The girl purred happily, as the torrent of shit finally concluded, and she laid her entire body down, flat as a board. On her backside, a massively filled diaper ascended to the heavens like the largest mountains of Remnant. Smiling with a cat-like smile, the girl closed her eyes, and laid her head upon a pillow she brought down from her bed. She was out like a lightbulb.

"Wow, I've never seen her cum that hard. What did you say to her?" asked Ruby.

"Exactly what she wanted to hear" smirked Yang in response. So, the talk between the five continued, until, once again, they were interrupted by grunting, but this time, from two people: Weiss and Ruby. Instantly, the two girl's recognized their situations, and gave up fighting, huge releases of gas coming from them both. As they giggled, their diapers began to swell, and the sound of escaping mush began anew. Turning to one another, the two partook in a passionate kiss, with Ruby's tongue slipping into Weiss's mouth.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" called Yang.

"We have one. This one" said Weiss sternly, "and trust me, tonight you'll get to hear your sister cum like you've never heard her cum before." Yang's eyes grew a deep red.

"I swear to Dust, if you make me endure the sounds of my sister getting fucked by your magical strap-on ONE MORE TIME…" she said, before being interrupted by a loud fart from Ruby.

"'Scuse me…" she muttered, her face as red as her cape. Now, Yang's eyes had returned to lilac, and she started to giggle alongside the rest of the group. As the two messed, Coco felt her eyes water, and instantly, she knew she was done. Hunching over, she too began to release her hot, hot mess into her diaper.

"Ha! I win!" exclaimed Yang happily.

"How?! You're tolerance to laxatives is terrible!" whined Weiss angrily.

"You assume I took laxatives" smirked Yang. Her deception had become known.

"YOU CHEATING BITCH!" yelled Weiss, preparing to pounce onto Yang, only for the realization that she was still filling her diaper to bring her back to reality, her grunts continuing.

"Actually…" Ruby spoke up, "I thought you may do that, so I made you think that you didn't take any. I gave you ones that acted a little slower, but at double the dose. Vengeance, my dear sister, is sw-" That was all she could say before she was once again bent over at her stomach, still messing herself uncontrollably. Yang's eyes grew wide, and now, she felt them starting to affect her. Up until that point, her own thoughts of not taking any laxatives had staved off her body's primal urges, but now, she had no barrier to hold. The girl collapsed to the ground, practically screaming, as her asshole took center stage. Her diaper swelled immediately, as a fart louder than any of them had ever heard overtook all the noise in the room, even startling Blake awake. Looking around, the faunus witnessed the end of Ruby and Weiss's messings, saw Coco mid-way through hers, and was seeing the beginnings of Yang's.

Yang was crying at this point. The pain her ass felt was unkown by any. She didn't know a body could shit this much! It was as though everything had been ejected from her body, and somehow cloned as it left! Fuck, she thought, I should have thought about Ruby knowing I would do that! Gotta think wiser next time! Her diaper had ballooned further and further each second, reaching the point where they could stop calling it a diaper and start calling it a full blown bed. Oh dust, she screamed internally, please make it stop! With that plee, it did, to her surprise, and when she looked up, she saw girls with faces she could only describe as complete and utter horror.

"Oh my dust! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Ruby, racing to Yang, or in this case waddling, the sagging diaper holding her to the ground. As the girl ran to her sister, Coco and Velvet stood up, thanked the four girls for the fun, and went into the bathroom to change. When they were done, they grabbed a few extra diapers, and left, leaving Team RWBY to their own devices.

"So…" began Yang, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know...that was so much fun...what if...wait" paused Ruby, before jolting up and grabbing her scroll, "I have an idea!" She opened up the Beacon Academy Babies page and made a journal titled "Spring Trip: ABDL Festival of Love".

…

That's it for chapter 24! I know it's short but I wanted to get it out, as well as establish the formula for the next few chapters. They may be short, but it'll be all focus on the ABDL aspects. Ruby will be settings things up, so we'll see the other members of the ABDL Beacon Academy Babies community coming together in the meantime! So, get ready for a return to the basics, and a return to the ABDL focus! I hope everyone enjoys! Please leave a review if you enjoyed, please link me any fan art (it's always so heartwarming to see people inspired by my stuff), and if you want to write a chapter for Tales from the RWBabyverse, message me on Reddit or Fanfiction. Thanks so much for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! So, last time we saw Team RWBY admit Coco and Velvet into the Beacon Academy Babies, and now, we get to see Ruby start the quest to unite all the ABDLs of Beacon for her spring trip! First stop, well, who else but the friends across the hallway?! That's right, this is a Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora chapter! So, sit back, strap on that diaper, and enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Early the next morning, Team RWBY awoke bright and early, prepared to set out on their biggest mission since Mount Glenn: Recruiting the ABDLs of Beacon for a spring trip. While Yang would head out to the skate park to find some friends of hers, Weiss and Blake would hit up a team of ABDLs that Pyrrha and Nora told them about, and Ruby would head after the two JNPR girls themselves. With that, the four diapered girls waddled out into the hallway, skirts floating in the breeze, just barely concealing their padded posteriors, and walked towards their objectives. Fortunately for Ruby, it was literally across the hall.

Knocking lightly, the silver-eyed scythe wielder rocked back and forth on her feet, whistling nonchalantly to herself. On the outside, she seemed to be calm, but on the inside, she was exploding. The idea of a diaper spring trip was exactly what she always wanted, and now it was finally coming true! Before she had a chance to continue her anticipation, or even think of a plan of how to ask Pyrrha and Nora to participate, the door in front of her swung open, revealing a topless Pyrrha. As the door creaked open, a waft of baby powder exploded into Ruby's nose, reminding her of exactly what she was stepping into. She felt her pussy quiver at the scent, and seeing the sexy champion fighter in front of her didn't help calm that feeling.

Pyrrha stood meekly, yawning and raising her arms into the air while she looked down towards Ruby. Pyrrha wore no shirt or bra, her breasts revealed to the entire world. Around her waist, she wore a thoroughly stained diaper that sagged downwards. Clearly she had a hell of a night, thought Ruby, happily squealing internally. Even after everything she'd been through, Ruby had never seen a diaper that soaked! The entire cloth was yellow, and the scent of dried piss floated from it into Ruby's nose, causing her to crinkle her diaper back and forth as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Hi Ruby" welcomed Pyrrha, "what can this diaper slut do for you today?" Ruby's eyes went wide at the random act of lust so early in the morning, but tried to stay on topic.

"Um, I was um...is Nora awake?" she requested, stammering lightly. She couldn't help but focus her eyes on the luscious melons in front of her. She had to have seen Ruby coming, she was practically begging the scythe-wielder to fuck her!

"No, but why don't you come in? I'm sure she'll be up quite soon" smiled Pyrrha, ushering Ruby inside. Shutting the door behind them, Pyrrha led the way into the main room. It appeared that Jaune and Ren were already gone, leaving the two girls to their own devices. Turning to the far left side of the room, Ruby saw Nora wrapped tightly in blankets, a pink pacifier in her mouth. A large bulge could be seen near her ass, and a small toy teddy laid next to her pillow, which was sufficiently soaked with saliva.

Sitting down at JNPR's breakfast table, Ruby continued to eye up Pyrrha, who's ass was now swaying proudly back and forth, the diaper clinging for dear life.

"So, what's with the whole tits out thing?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Oh, it was a suggestion from Daddy Jaune" returned Pyrrha, "he wanted me to spend my entire day topless, as a naughty baby should. I couldn't say no, it isn't my place to deny my daddy's wishes. Ruby nodded in approval, but in her mind, she was shocked at how sexual Pyrrha had become. That's when they heard a cry come from the beds.

"Pywwha!" it came, causing Pyrrha to rush from Ruby's side towards the beds, stopping next to Nora, who had just awoken. In the time since Ruby had last seen her, Nora had fully embraced her adult baby side, taking the persona to an entirely new level. As Pyrrha reached down, she pulled the girl into her arms, and began to cradle her gently. Nora sighed happily, and nestled into Pyrrha's bosom. Ruby arrived just seconds later, her hand laid upon Pyrrha's arm. Looking to Nora, Ruby saw a face of utter content and joy on the redhead, and this made her smile. Moving her hand down, Ruby patted Nora's diaper gently, and felt the hot mess pressed against the cloth. Grinning, Ruby pushed slightly harder, the sound of squishing mush against the stained cloth bringing joy to her loins.

"Oh, hi Wuby!" called Nora loudly, her arms outstretched and beginning to entangle Ruby's neck.

"Hi Nora! Wow, you really went all in on AB stuff, huh?" Ruby chuckled, stroking Nora's hair.

"Yeah! It's supaw gweat! Pywwha changes me, and plays with me, and gives me baths, it's da best!" exclaimed the eccentric baby.

"Yes, sweetie, oh, that reminds me, someone needs a changing don't they?" smiled Pyrrha, kissing Nora's forehead.

"No, I wanna stay in my diapees" protested Nora, pulling herself away from Pyrrha.

"Are you sure, sweetie? We don't want our wittle Nowa to get diapaw wash, do we?" cooed the champion.

"I'm suwe!" reaffirmed Nora, now free of Pyrrha's grasp and sat upon her filled diaper. Pyrrha nodded back, allowing Nora her time with her mess, and the girl began to happily sway her butt back and forth, smearing the mess even further. With each sway, the smell seemed to creep higher and higher into the air, eventually reaching Ruby, who sighed happily. Oh how she wished she still controlled her bowels! She would have messed right then and there! But the enjoyment she got out of her entire lack of control at any other time was even better for her.

"So, Ruby, what did you want to see us about?" asked Pyrrha, who was now slowly rubbing the front of her diaper in circles centered around her clit. Nora, looking up, nodded inquisitively, also wondering why Ruby came by.

"Well, you guys remember Beacon Academy Babies?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, your website for us diaper wearers to interact. I must say, it is useful for me to communicate with Team NDGO so frequently to set up playdates for Nora and Gwen" chimed in Pyrrha. Hearing that name, Nora perked up, looking over to Pyrrha happily, her butt inches off the ground as she went through everything she wanted to do with Gwen on their next play date. They could spend all day in their messy diapers, and no one could stop them! They could finger paint, try on onesies, and talk about cute toys! Oooo, just saying it made Nora want to bounce around the room in excitement. However, the adult left in Nora chose to restrain herself until Ruby had gotten out what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, well, the team and I were thinking, and we want to bring all the ABDLs together for a big week long trip!" explained Ruby, a huge smile plastered on her face, "we can rent cabins by the lakeside, and just indulge in everything we enjoy! We can have a day centered around adult baby stuff, a day centered around messing, a day of diaper movies, it'll be great!" Ruby looked to the two, and got exactly the reaction she was praying for: Joy, pure and utter joy. Nora's eyes were almost entirely glazed over, her face curled back into a smile, while Pyrrha sat more meekly, her hand now down her diaper entirely, rubbing quickly. Ruby watched as the girl bit her lip in ecstasy, closed her eyes for a few seconds, and returned to the world.

"That sounds lovely" responded Pyrrha happily, pulling her now wet hand from her diaper and sucking each finger individually.

"Yeah, that would be gweat! Can we bwing Gwen? Can we, Wuby, can we?!" asked Nora, bouncing up and down on her hot mess, shooting baby powder into the air like a chimney ejecting smoke. Ruby nodded, and before she could even open her mouth, Nora had grabbed onto her and was hugging her madly. Ruby felt the hot mess of the diaper against her stomach, and suddenly, it became too much for her. The girl collapsed, her body wrecked by orgasm, as she released her cream pie into her diaper. When she recovered, she smiled towards Pyrrha, who was almost drooling a waterfall, and her cheeks blushed.

"I didn't expect you two to say yes so quickly. It even took my team a while to agree to it. Everyone seems nervous to share their diaper love except for us three" giggled Ruby, pulling against the waist of her diaper. Then, in an instant, Ruby felt her sphincter quiver, and she doubled over, as she released a load into her diaper. Underneath her butt, she felt a warm creamy substance press gently on her skin, piling up into a mound. The girl moaned loudly, grabbing at her stomach as she pushed more and more of her waste into the diaper. The scent was intoxicating, and Ruby felt herself growing more and more flustered by the second. She could feel it piling up farther, and soon, it was beginning to creep up her cheeks, surrounding her butt in a plaster mold of mush. Sighing quietly, the girl sat up to see Pyrrha now once again rubbing herself, while Nora sat mere inches and watched the diaper balloon.

"Look, Pywwha, Wuby is going poop!" giggled Nora, squishing her own mess farther down into her own crevices.

"Oh, I know Nora, and trust me, I can smell it" purred Pyrrha, the lust in her eyes growing with each passing second like a raging inferno. Ruby took a sniff, and yeah, the smell was quite pungent. She can't remember what she ate, but she knew she'd have to add it to her weekly list if it made her shit that much!

"But yeah, I expected this to take longer. I guess I'll message you guys the details" concluded Ruby, sitting up from Nora's bed. However, before she left, she felt Pyrrha grasp her arm.

"Well, we could make sure this takes longer. Maybe we haven't quite agreed yet. Maybe you need to...convince us" she winked, her fingers dancing up the scythe wielder's arm, "wait, I have an idea!" Pyrrha leaped up, leaving Ruby and Nora alone on the redhead's bed. Nora, seeing her opportunity, grasped her arms around Ruby's neck and brought her to her knees.

"Wuby, do you wanna pway?" asked Nora excitedly, already crawling across her bed to grab her teddy bear and another tucked under her pillow. Handing one to Ruby, the girl began to move it like a little doll, making it shake hands with Ruby's teddy.

"So, Nora-" began Ruby, before she stopped herself, and decided to give herself a silly voice for the child's sake, 'so Nowa, how has it been watewy? Awe you enjoying youw time as JNPW's baby?" Nora's eyes lit up, her mind firing on all cylinders. These were the moments that pleased her the most. Sure, she loved being woken up to Pyrrha coddling her while feeding her milk from a bottle. Sure, she loved the feeling of spending an entire day in a messy diaper that dragged behind her as she crawled across the room. Sure, she enjoyed taking those long baby naps with a pacifier in her mouth. But being able to interact with others in this baby environment and play with toys as though she were one herself, that was something special to her.

"Is gwat! I dun haf a do anyting but cwy when I poo or tinkle" she smiled, waving her toy around like a toddler. Ruby smiled back, the girl was clearly in a different state of mind. Ruby held up her teddy bear once more to address her.

"As wong as you'we happy, I bet the west of the team is happy" replied Ruby. Then, she heard an unmistakable noise. It was quiet, but Ruby had learned long ago to make out that noise: the sound of piss in a diaper. Smiling, she looked down at Nora's diaper, and saw it slowly turning a shade of yellow, the color mixing with the already brown-stained cloth. Nora, somewhat confused, cocked her head to the side when she saw Ruby looking away, and when Ruby looked back, she pointed the girl downwards towards her diaper. Seeing herself wet, Nora's grin grew wider, and she revelled in the hot warmth that splashed across her diaper.

"Oopsie" she giggled, "guess I wet again…". With this, she began to shake her butt back and forth again, swinging the piss from one side of the diaper to the other. Meanwhile, Ruby watched as the piss splashed about, enjoying the view of the girl wearing such a full diaper. That is, until Pyrrha came in with three glasses of what looked to be the same concoction they used for their initiation ceremony.

"Is that?" asked Ruby, to the nodding approval of Pyrrha, "and if I win, I assume you'll join us?"

"Yes, precisely" smirked Pyrrha, handing a sippy cup of the liquid to Nora, who took it in her hands carefully. Handing Ruby a glass, the champion grinned. Even if she lost, she still won. It was either she shit herself now, or she shit herself later, and that was fine with Pyrrha. Nora, obviously, felt similarly, as she already had such little control over her bowels, she thought of no better way to keep Ruby from leaving, but at the same time ensure that they go to this spring trip. Ruby, however, felt quite differently. She herself felt her stomach head into knots as she realized she would have to rely on her own bowel control, or at least, what was left of it. Sure, she lasted all right yesterday, but it wasn't great, and especially not with something this important on the line. Watching, she waited for the other two to lift the drinks to their mouths, and Ruby too downed her laxative smoothie.

"So, we begin" said Ruby nervously, "hope you two are ready to lose!" Nora's eyes squinted, and she looked at Ruby with that competitive flame that sparked inside her.

"I don't know, Wuby, awe YOU weady to lose?" she laughed, pointing threateningly at Ruby. As she giggled, however, Nora felt her bladder give way, and more piss was released into her diaper. This wasn't a good start.

"So...Ruby…" continued Pyrrha, her eyes now poised seductively at the third girl, "how have you and Weiss been? Done anything….scandalous lately?" Ruby's eyes narrowed, she knew exactly what Pyrrha was trying to do, and was intent on preventing it.

"Oh, not really, just the occasional fling when Yang and Blake are out" said Ruby. Pyrrha was determined, however, and continued onwards with her scheme.

"Oh, really? Nothing like...oh I don't know...maybe you found her one day playing with herself...her white haired mound just glistening as her fingers plunged in and out, her moans calling you over like a siren?" sang Pyrrha, to Ruby's dismay, "you watched as she masturbated for some time, your pussy growing moist as you watch your lover fill herself, until you couldn't take it anymore, and you pounced. You tore off your diaper and threw your dress, leaving your bare breasts and slit poised for the world to see. You pulled Weiss's legs apart, and you licked as passionately as you can, devouring her delicious cunt. You inhaled the smell of her sex, your tongue toying with her clit like a cat with a ball of yarn, until she screamed, and released her juices into your mouth like a glass of wine from the Gods". Ruby was flustered, to say the least. Her entire body was radiating heat, and both sets of cheeks were glowing red. Her pussy was pouring out juices, and her body was preparing for orgasm, but she did the best she could to hold it back. This wasn't over yet. Looking back to Pyrrha, the determination in Ruby's eyes was all Pyrrha needed to see to know the truth: She was the one who was going to lose first.

"No, but you know what we did do?" asked Ruby, who gained no response from Pyrrha, "one day, we went to the lady's bathroom, and I decided that the Heiress needed some punishment. So, I tied her to the toilet, with a sign on her that said *PLEASE FEED ME YOUR PISS*. The first girl that came in had massive breasts, and apparently her pussy was to die for. She stepped in, and at first seemed like she was about to leave, but Weiss convinced her otherwise. So, the girl disrobed, and she forced Weiss's lips onto her cunt. Weiss licked her like a good girl, her tongue rubbing deep inside her love canal. Then, she turned around and presented her asshole for Weiss. Obviously, Weiss was disgusted, but didn't get much of a choice as she was grabbed by the back of her head, and her tongue was forced inside the puckered hole. She screamed and groaned, but it was all muffled by the girl's fat ass. Weiss eventually gave in, and tongued her asshole real good. In the end, the lady gave Weiss what she requested, and filled her mouth with hot piss. My dust, when I saw her later that day, the scent of piss was all over her. She had to take two showers just to get rid of the pungent odor that formed a cloud around her. And the best part: She was soaking wet the entire time, and came four times. Maybe we could invite you next time…."

Pyrrha couldn't hold it, and screamed out as she came loudly, her orgasm exploding out of her body, at the same time, causing her to lose all muscle control, and making her fill her diaper. Pyrrha, however, failed to notice that she was slowly being pushed higher and higher into the air, as the scent of hot mess filled her nostrils. When she came down from her orgasm, she felt her ass smash against the mush, and she bowed her head in defeat, the saggy mess still pressed against her skin. Ruby smirked, and turned to Nora, who was sucking her thumb and rocking back and forth on her diapered tush.

"Having trouble keeping it in, Nora? It's okay if you can't hold it, babies typically can't keep from messing their diapees" joked Ruby.

"Nuh-uh, I'm a big girl" giggled Nora, sticking her tongue out at Ruby. Pyrrha, meanwhile, reached her arms behind Nora, all the while looking directly into Ruby's eyes. She then reached around Nora's waist, and began to tickle her profusely. As Nora collapsed, laughing like a child, a small fart escaped, and Ruby's eyes sparkled. In that instance, she knew she won. Suddenly, Nora's entire bowels failed her, and a hot mess began to flood into her diaper. As the plastic sagged below her, the color changed to a dark brown, and the smell began to emanate into the air. Inhaling deeply, Ruby could feel herself getting wet at the odor, but continued to watch Nora mess completely. Soon, it was like the redhead was sitting on a beanbag chair, as the diaper lifted her up into the air. By the time she was done, Ruby couldn't believe her eyes! And she thought Pyrrha messed a lot! Dust, Nora can really shit, she thought gleefully. Seeing her victory, and looking Nora in the eyes, Ruby squinted, and in a squatting position, pushed the hot mush into her diaper. The sounds of the rushing bowels were like music to her ears, and the sagging that came with it brought joy to Ruby's face. As the plastic strained at the amount of mess, it let out a cry of anguish, begging for relief from the intense downpour. Ruby was far from over, however, and continued to fill like the dirty girl she was. Farther and farther the diaper extended down, and the wetter it made Ruby. The scent had now filled the room, as the three messy girls sat in it, and Ruby could feel her pussy begin to convulse as she orgasmed to the sexy odor that penetrated her nose.

Now calmed down, she looked to Pyrrha and Nora, who were watching hungrily as she messed.

"So, you guys are gonna come to the thing?" asked Ruby, smiling, trying and failing to sit up from the bed as her messy diaper held her down.

"Oh, we'll cum, and we'll also go on the vacation with you" laughed Pyrrha, hugging Nora and Ruby tightly.

One mission down, three missions to go.

…

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to put something out for you guys! It's a new year, and hopefully that means an increased amount of content as we wind down to the finale! Thank you so much for reading, and remember, if you have an content you want in the RWBabyverse, message me here or on Reddit about it, and maybe we can get it in the next Tales from the RWBabyverse chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Welcome back to Ruby's Regression! Last time, we saw Ruby recruit Nora and Pyrrha for their week-long ABDL vacation! This time, we'll get to see Yang recruit two others! So, please enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Yang walked into the skatepark nonchalantly, a tight white diaper wrapped around her waist. As her hips swung back and forth, the plastic crinkled loudly. Pulling out her scroll, she checked her messages. Nothing. Neon and Reese better show up, she sighed. She needed them to come along with the team to this excursion! It would be perfect to get another two diaper wearers there! As she thought, she saw the familiar rainbow streak appear on the other side of the park. Yang waved her hand up, and Neon came skating over, her tail wagging in the breeze.

"Yang! Hi!" she squealed, hugging the diapered bombshell tightly, "ooo, I can feel you wearing! Kinky! Did someone get more into it after all?"

"Well, it's a long story…" nodded Yang, ruffling her skirt over the white plastic below.

"So, are you wet right now? Do you want to change that?" giggled Neon, poking the girl's rear lovingly.

"Not yet, we have to wait for Reese" jumped Yang, pulling her butt from Neon's grasp.

"Awwww, okay" said Neon sadly, her tail falling, "well, if you aren't going to start this party, I will!" With that, Neon placed her fists upon her waist, smiled widely, and stood still. Yang, realizing what she was doing, looked down to the girl's skirt, and saw a sag beginning to appear as the yellow diaper fell down. Yang's eyes grew wide, as she soon felt her own diaper begin to soften and collapse as she filled it with hot piss. As it trickled across her lips, a small moan escaped the blonde's lips, and she felt her stream grow.

"Oh my dust, are you wetting too?! We're so in sync!" exclaimed Neon loudly, grabbing Yang's diaper with her calloused fingers. Yang let out a moan as the catgirl's finger pressed against her clit, the crinkle coming from it as she pushed into the blonde's cavern.

"Neon, someone will see!" she moaned past her own hand as she tried to silence herself. Fuck, she could feel something pushing at the backdoor as well! Pulling herself back, she slammed her ass to the wall, and held it there. This was her only way she could hold it in, and Neon could sense it.

"Wait a minute...you aren't in control anymore, are you?" she smirked, a shit-eating grin spread across her kitty face. Yang pouted and turned away, but couldn't help but bite down on her lip as Neon again started to push into her pussy.

"So what if I'm not?" she said angrily. Neon's grin grew.

"That means that if I were to...oh, I don't know, remove you from that wall you're up against, you'd have nothing to hold back the hot mess you're clearly trying to stop, right?" said Neon bashfully, blushing violently. Yang was getting more and more upset. Her eyes started to fluctuate between their normal lilac and red.

"Neon, if you so much as move me an inch, I will make sure that that hot mess is on more than just this diaper!" threatened Yang, fist grasping a pigtail.

"Oh Yang-y, you haven't seen the shit I've gotten into over the years. Both figuratively and literally. I told you, I'm one kinky bitch!" grinned the skater girl, dancing around the blonde, "but I suppose I shouldn't upset you, you were the one who called me here. Can we get that started already, though? I'm going to be late for an afternoon orgy. This week is bukkake themed, and I made sure to get nice and ready for it!"

"As soon as Reese shows up, we can begin, okay? Keep that cocksucking mouth of yours where I can see it!" growled Yang, ass still plastered against the wall. That's when she heard the sound of wheels rolling towards them from her left. Turning, Yang saw Reese approaching, but before she could say anything, Neon ran out and tackled her to the ground.

"Reese Piece-y! It's been so long! Oh how I've missed that diapered butt of yours! Come here!" she exclaimed, hugging the skateboarder who was now lying flat against the ground with the sexy cat on top of her.

"Off. Now" said Reese angrily, throwing the cat aside, "Hey Yang". Holding out a hand, she saluted the blonde, who, given her current circumstances, found her body unwilling to move from its current position.

"Hey" she said back, before being interrupted.

"We were JUST talking about you! Cause Yang, you'll never believe this, ALSO lost her control! I have no idea how, I think she got fucked REALLY hard, and now she's like you!" giggled Neon, slamming her palm against Reese's now upright ass. As she did, she felt a mush, and couldn't help but start laughing happily as she rubbed Reese's rear.

"Hey, stop it!" said Reese angrily, but Neon just continued.

"Did someone have an accident? It's okay, you can tell me" said Neon, winking at her, "I'll get you all cleaned up, baby". As she spoke, she approached Reese's ear with her tongue, and began to lick the outline ever so gently, sending shivers down the skateboarder's spine.

"Hey! Ladies!" exclaimed Yang, "you can scissor after we talk! Get over here!" Reese, pulled from her experience, walked over to the blonde and parked her ass next to her, the smell of her mess wafting into Yang's nose. Fortunately, she had become incredibly used to the smell of a full diaper.

"So what's this about, Xiao Long?" asked Reese, arms scrunched against her nonexistent chest.

"Well, to summarize, Team RWBY will be hosting an ABDL-themed spring event that we want to invite both of you to! There'll be tons of other ABDLs, all of different tastes, games, food, it'll be fun!" explained Yang, a smile on her face like nothing before had even happened. All the while, though, she felt her mush at the castle exit, prepared to eject like a cannonball from a pirate ship.

"O. M. G! That sounds funtastic!" exclaimed Neon, pulling Yang off the wall into a hug, "I would love to go!" As she pulled the blonde, Yang gasped loudly, and fell to her knees. From Reese's point of view, she could see everything. The girl's skirt left little to the imagination, and down below it, the green-haired girl could make out the yellow diaper beginning to bulge. Yang moaned again, gas escaping from her rear, as she pushed the hot sticky mess into her diaper. She couldn't hold it back, and dust, did it burn as it slide out of her! She could do nothing but sit there on her knees and shit herself like a child. She tried to muffle herself with a hand, but lost her balance and fell even farther forward, pulling her skirt up and revealing her diaper even further. Fortunately, Neon was there, and sat upon the blonde's behind, hiding it beneath her skirt. So, Neon sat quietly as Yang ejected her waste into the diaper loudly, her excretions warming her ass quite nicely. As Reese watched Neon get taller with each passing second as Yang filled her pants, she couldn't help but feel her pussy grow moist. Could she really be that turned on by this? She certainly didn't expect to be! She managed to hide her lust, however, and stood against the wall while the person closest to her shit herself. She couldn't help but pity the blonde, however. There were a multitude of times in which she had experienced much the same thing in public. When you want it to happen the least, she thought, it would happen the most. Yang stood up, her diaper now sagging far below her skirt and visible for all, tears streaming down her face, and just looked to the two she stood with. They watched and waited for her reaction, but Yang, in a way they hadn't seen her before, just sat down. She sat down, placed her head in her hands, and began to cry.

"I'm….I'm so sorry!" she cried, her body wracked with emotional trauma, "I...can't control myself!" Reese rushed to the girl's side, and placed her arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay! It's okay! Calm down! Everything is going to be okay! You're fine! I'll help you clean up, don't worry!" said Reese lovingly, patting Yang's back as she held her. Neon, meanwhile, ran off towards the bathroom, with Yang's purse in hand, and obtained a spare. She then texted Reese, who started to help Yang walk to the bathroom. The two of them, Yang still sniffling, walked calmly through the skatepark, Reese's angry stares so extreme no one dared look at them, across to the bathroom. Once inside, Yang curled up in a ball against the wall and continued to sniffle loudly. Neon looked to Reese, who nodded, and suddenly, Neon released some gas. Loud. Yang looked up, and saw as Neon's diaper almost doubled in size. In seconds, it was practically a bean bag chair as it wrapped around her touche. Yang, through her tears, smiled, and even laughed a little. As Neon continued to mess herself, she felt it begin to pull her down, and that's when she remembered her one mistake: She never took off her roller skates. The cat plummeted towards the ground, and was caught only by the hot mess residing in her diaper. With a loud pomf, she hit against it, wafting the smell above her like a deadly cloud. Yang began to laugh harder, while Reese readied the new diaper. As she laid it out beneath the blonde, she pulled the old one gently off. She then wiped down Yang carefully, infiltrating every crack and crevice available until the girl was spotless, and placed the shiny new white diaper upon her waist. Yang sniffed, and hugged Reese happily.

"Th...Thank you so much! I...I don't know what to say other than that!" she exclaimed, her tits practically suffocating Reese. Fortunately, Yang knew from experience when to release someone from one of her hugs, and pulled out quickly.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Reese, hand against Yang's cheek. Yang nodded, and hugged Reese once more.

"I am too, thanks for asking" said Neon in the background, sticking her tongue out to Reese.

"So...do you both think you'd be interested in going?" pondered Yang through sniffles.

"I didn't plan on it...but after that...sure, why the dust not?!" laughed Reese, slapping Yang's back lovingly.

"And you already know I'm in!" exclaimed Neon happily. The three girls laughed heartily in the bathroom for sometime, enjoying one another's company. Four girls down, now it was Weiss and Blake's turn to get their final comrades to join them.

…

And that's it for this chapter! Let me be the first to apologize. I know it's been forever. I know it's been frustrating having to wait, and I know that you all probably want to lynch me for taking so long. So, I feel an explanation is required: In the past few months, I have had a lot of personal matters come up that have required me to work much harder in real life, and have kept me away from writing as a whole. Along with this, my grandfather passed away late last month. I found myself unable to write anything for days. Also, my fetishes fluctuate, and for the last few months, ABDL has not been there. I just haven't been into it, so I haven't felt the need to write it. Finally, and this is my worst excuse, but the most pertinent to the situation: I haven't watched RWBY in a while. When I started Ruby's Regression, I never really expected it to be this popular. So, when it became this niche hit that it is, I found myself struggling to keep up. Along with that, RWBY seemed to be switching from a more comedic show to a full on drama, and was getting darker tones. So, it felt a little more conflicting with my work as time went on. Then, I discovered anime. I had never watched prior to, and now I'm 44 anime series in, while watching three at this moment (Lucky Star, Kodomo No Jikan, and Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai). As a result, I've fallen behind on RWBY, and have been putting off writing this for a while. However, I did promise this series would be completed, and I intend to keep that promise! Ruby's Regression will not end until AFTER the spring event occurs! I just want to take these last few sentences and thank everyone who has supported me up to this point. You are the reason I keep writing this, and you are the people I want to make happy. I apologize for such a short chapter, but as I said, there are a lot of factors limiting me. I hope to try and release the next chapter in less time than it took to release this one, so please have patience. Once again, thank you so much for reading and staying tune to Ruby's Regression!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, welcome back! It's been a long wait, I know, but I'm trying my best to get back to it, and thank you for being patient! Now, let's get everyone caught up! Last time, we saw Yang recruit Neon and Reese for the ABDL trip! This time, we'll see Weiss and Blake try to recruit Team NDGO! How will it go? Read on to find out!

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Weiss and Blake walked down the hallways of Beacon Academy, diapers clung to their waists and hidden beneath their dresses and skirts, hunting for the next set of recruits for Team RWBY's diaper extravaganza. At the end of the hall, they saw the sign they were looking for: Team NDGO. The sign was purple, and was poorly drawn, as though a child had made it. Blake chuckled to herself at the sight, and pushed Weiss forward, lightly tapping against her padding. Weiss glared back, and waddled forward, knocking on the door. Squinting, Blake could make out a moving eye on the other side of the peephole. When it saw them, she saw the pupil grow large with excitement, and the click of the lock reaffirmed this. The door swung open, revealing a shirtless Nebula, her nipples terribly swollen. Clinging around her waist was a yellow diaper, almost falling off as it weighed down the girl.

"Hey you two! Come in, come in!" she exclaimed happily, ushering them inside. As the two shuffled in, she shut the door behind them, and rushed forward. From their left, Dew appeared, holding a set of fresh diapers in one hand, and a canister of baby powder in the other.

"Oh, hi, Blake and Weiss! Sorry that Nebula isn't able to talk, she has to feed Gwen!" laughed Dew, moving the two huntresses with her into the Team NDGO kitchen to let Nebula past. Hanging from the fridge, Blake saw more of the childish artwork, while Weiss observed the many pacifiers hanging from a rack against the wall. Nearby, a stack of diapers towered to the ceiling, and a bib that read "little gwen" swung in the breeze against them.

"Who drew those drawings?" asked Blake, pointing to the fridge.

"Oh, that's our little Gwen!" smiled Dew, "let me take you to her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you!" The two followed behind the happy green-haired girl, their diapers still dry...for now. Blake reached down, and tapped against Weiss's tummy.

"Hey, you're an Adult Baby right? Well, to convince them to go, maybe you should play it up a little?" implied Blake, "it's not like they're gonna tell anyone what happens here".

"Maybe you're right…" noted Weiss, really just thinking of an excuse to get into her baby persona.

"Then let's do it! Hey, Dew, one moment! Weiss-y here has to slip into her little girl clothes. Do you have a bathroom we could use to change?" asked Blake, pulling her purse from her shoulder, revealing a cavalcade of baby clothing and diaper changing supplies inside. Weiss gasped, this was Blake's plan all along! She would have been angrier, of course, had this not been something she herself had hoped for as well.

"You can just change here! The others don't mind! Hell, we've seen so much kitty in this dorm we may as well call it a cat cafe!" replied Dew, now standing still, waiting for Weiss. The heiress could feel her cheeks going red as Blake grabbed the bottom of her dress and began to pull it up. Weiss reached her hands to the sky, allowing the puffy clothing to be lifted off in a single pull. Now, the Schnee heiress stood in just a small white bra and a well-padded diaper. Dew smiled and awed at the sight of such a puffy diaper! She hadn't been able to notice it beneath the dress, but now that she saw it, she was so excited for what was to come!

Weiss, meanwhile, felt her bra clasp release with a click, and suddenly, her tits were out for the world to see. She looked to Dew, expecting the look of sexual depravity she saw whenever Ruby saw her topless, but she merely saw a smiling woman, who waved to her. Dew seemed to have little interest in fucking Weiss, and for Weiss, that was a good thing: It allowed her to step into her Baby Weiss persona even easier. As Blake pulled an ice blue shirt over the heiress's head, the girl felt her entire perspective change. Like she had suddenly warped into another world, Weiss felt her emotions fluctuate greatly. She had transformed her mind into Baby Weiss. With only a blue T-shirt and a diaper on, Blake patted the girl to go, and the little heiress tried her best to walk forward, only to fall flat on her face. She looked up, expecting Dew and Blake to laugh at her, but when she saw legitimate signs of concern, she felt...at home. It was comforting, and allowed the newly minted baby to continue on, and start to crawl forward alongside Blake. The two reached Dew, and she again walked them through the entrance to the kitchen, this time turning them to the center of the room, where Gwen was being held closely by Nebula. The little goth loli girl wore a beautiful grey dress, with a pacifier hanging around her neck like an extravagant necklace. Her eyes were closed, and upon further inspection, they could see she was suckling on Nebula, who was breathing quietly, her eyes also shut.

"Do you normally breastfeed her?" asked Blake, while Weiss began to crawl around quietly.

"When we can get our hands on the dust crystals to do so, yeah" said Dew. Blake watched happily, and as she did, she could sense something in her, that same maternal instinct she had whenever Weiss entered her baby persona.

"Hey, do you by chance have another one of those crystals?" asked Blake. Meanwhile, Weiss was crawling around, exploring the room. In the corner, underneath the crib, she saw a crate of baby toys, as well as a bright blue blanket. A set of diapers was sat in the other corner, along with a turned off nightlight. As she crawled, she could also smell the scent of baby powder wafting through the air, bringing back memories of their punishment to her. Sure, she hated it then, but now, well, it opened her eyes to a new side of herself. However, before she could continue further, she felt her body get picked up by Blake, who cradled the girl in her lap. Weiss turned to Blake, and saw that her breasts had grown significantly, and seemed to be creating wet spots on her shirt.

"What's wong, Bwake?" asked Weiss, a thumb planted firmly in her mouth.

"Nothing, Weiss-y. Mama Blake just didn't want you to feel left out. Now here, open your mouth" said Blake, pulling down her shirt to reveal swollen areola. Weiss latched on quickly, her lips puckered as she sucked at the teat in front of her. With a moan, Blake felt her nipple squirt, and release milk into the heiress's mouth. Weiss sucked continuously, the warm liquid flowing into her mouth like nectar from the Gods, while her body began to quickly filter it. Blake purred calmly, and closed her eyes, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to her right, she saw Octavia, the dark red haired girl smiling meekly.

"Hi, Blake and Weiss!" she whispered, as not to wake up Gwen, what can we do for you?" Blake smiled back, and Weiss's eyes told the redhead all she needed to know.

"Well, actually, so we wanted to invite your team to a week long event next week for ABDLs like us. We're inviting all of the Beacon Academy Babies" explained Blake, also trying to keep her voice down. Octavia squealed quietly, her body quivering with excitement.

"I bet we'd all LOVE to go!" said Octavia happily, her body still shaking.

"That was easier than I thought" sighed Blake in a relieved fashion.

"Oh, I can make it harder for you to convince us, Blake" purred Octavia, her face in a sadistic grin, "maybe if prove you're really one of us, we'll consider going".

"This doesn't prove I'm one of you?" asked Blake, gesturing down to the adult baby who was currently sucking on her lactating breasts.

"All that proves is you're a caregiver for one of us. We heard from Yang you can be quite kinky...let's test that, shall we?" said Octavia seductively into Blake's ear. The faunus felt a chill run down her spine, as her pussy twitched in anticipation. She guessed a little play couldn't hurt. She could just leave Weiss with Nebula and Gwen.

"I guess if I have to!" replied Blake sarcastically, unlatching Weiss from her breast, "Mama Blake has to go talk with the big girls, okay sweetie? Don't worry, Auntie Nebbie and Cousin Gwen will be here for you". Weiss, temporarily jumping out of her stupor and realizing the situation, nodded calmly, and returned to her baby self. Back as Baby Weiss, she began to crawl over to Nebula.

"Actually, Auntie Nebbie will want in on this too" purred Octavia, "don't worry, I know Gwen and Weiss won't get into trouble. We'll just be a room over". The redhead sat up and walked over to Nebula, whom she prodded.

"What is it?" asked Nebula, awaking from the trance she had entered when feeding Gwen.

"Blake here has invited us to a week long ABDL trip. However, I think we should make her prove herself to me, you, and Dew that she's a real ABDL, right?" winked Octavia, nudging Nebula with her elbow.

"I agree, we have to test her authenticity" noted Nebula, removing Gwen from her breast calmly, "Gwen-y sweetie, your mommies have to go and help Auntie Blake do some things, okay? You and Weiss play nice, okay?" Gwen yawned, her little body stretching out across Nebula's lap. She then nodded calmly, and crawled off of her mother figure's lap onto the floor next to Weiss.

"Wanna pway?" asked Gwen, her eyes lit up like a thousand stars. Weiss nodded quickly, and the two traveled off towards the toys.

"Let's go make kitty purr" smiled Octavia sadistically, pulling Blake from the ground and rushing her to the room next door. Blake looked around, and saw that it was a large bathroom. The tiling extended across the entire floor, with a carpet in front of a shower/bath, and the toilet. The actual appliances themselves shined brightly, their silver surfaces reflecting the large lights above them that radiated down the white light. Meanwhile, Nebula explained everything to Dew, who came running alongside her into the bathroom. With the four inside, Nebula closed the door, and turned to face them.

"So, we get to play with Yang's little kitty all we want?" she asked, her hands grasping Blake's now massive breasts in her hands, rubbing them feverishly. The catgirl moaned excitedly, and nodded in approval.

"Anything for my team" she purred out seductively, like a lonely mother in a cheesy porn.

"Dew, get me the Super-sitory!" requested Nebula, who was quickly given a quite large white pill, "well Blake, here's step one: We gotta get this up you! You clean back there?" Blake nodded, she always kept her body well-cleaned, mainly because Yang's anal slut fetishism seemed to work both ways. For the sake of her partner, her asshole was well-cleaned out after each messing. Nebula's grin grew wider, the dominant leader of Team NDGO poised atop the helpless faunus. She tore the diaper from Blake's waist, revealing the unshaven pussy beneath.

"Oooo, just like Yang told us!" said Dew happily, almost drooling, "I can't wait to taste your wild side!" The girl pounced, clinging her lips to Blake's pussy, and began to drag her tongue across the catgirl's folds. Blake moaned passionately, and it only grew worse as she felt Nebula snaking up behind her. With a gasp, the faunus felt her body jolt forward as the purple-haired leader stuck her tongue deep in her asshole.

At the same time Octavia twisted Blake's nipples, squirting milk from the hefty jugs across the bathroom. Blake moaned loudly, her asshole still being thoroughly explored by Nebula. Then, as quickly as it started, the purple-haired girl pulled out.

"She's ready" she smiled, extending her hand up to Dew, who handed her a massive white pill. The size of an extra large banana, Nebula had made sure Blake was as thoroughly lubed up as possible. Slowly, she began to insert it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! That's big! Go slower!" cried Blake, her milk spray becoming harder as her body contracted.

Meanwhile, out in the main room, Weiss and Gwen were playing with some of the adult baby's toys, when Weiss saw one she wanted. It just so happened however, that it was in Gwen's hand. Weiss, crawling against the carpeted floor, reached to the hand of Gwen and pulled the toy from her grasp. Gwen was shocked, and looked at the thief with naive disappointment.

"Give back, please" asked Gwen quietly, her voice shy and reluctant. She hadn't ever had to ask for stuff like this from her other teammates. Her baby-self didn't seem to know how to react. Weiss sneered, sticking her tongue out at the girl.

"Mine!" she exclaimed, pushing Gwen to the ground. The little girl's eyes went wide. She knew what she had to do. Partially back in reality, the girl reached towards her battle skirt, laying underneath the bed. Grasping under it, she grabbed two of her throwing knives, and clutched them sneakily beneath her arm, hiding them from view. She progressed further towards Weiss, and when she was finally within arm's reach, she pulled the knives from underneath her arm, extending them to the Heiress's neck.

"Give. Back. My. Toy" she threatened, the knives almost rubbing against the pale neck of the rich girl. Weiss froze. She was being threatened. She had to leave her baby persona, but her body didn't seem to want to turn back. She would have to make do. Beneath Gwen, she summoned a glyph, and with a bang, Gwen was thrown back against the wall. Weiss stood up, the toy in one hand, while the other was balled into an angry fist. Pointing to the angry grey-haired girl, Weiss yelled out.

"Nevew!" she cried, projecting another glyph under Gwen as she ran. Gwen prepared to jump, but as the glyph activated, the girl was frozen to the ground in ice. She could see Weiss running at her. She was going to get hit. She didn't have time to activate her aura. Then, from the bathroom, came a yell.

"Weiss!" it called. Weiss stopped her pounce, falling flat onto her diaper, the toy falling from her hand. There stood Blake, completely naked, her eyes burning in rage. Behind her, the other three members of NDGO. Oh shit, thought Weiss. Immediately, her baby-self came back entirely, and she began to cry, the crocodile tears pouring like waterfalls from her eyes. Team NDGO rushed to Gwen, pulling her from the ice.

"What did mean ol' Weiss-y do to you, baby?" asked Nebula, coddling the young girl.

"She twied to take my toy!" accused the baby, pointing her finger across the room at the girl in the light blue dress.

'Weiss! Did you do that?!" said Blake angrily, still naked as she grasped the girl.

"Yeah….but she thweatened me with a knife!" spat Weiss right back at Gwen, the two angrily looking to one another over the shoulders of their caretakers.

"Gwen! Did you do that?!" asked Octavia, her brow furled.

"Yeah…" she said, her head falling down.

"No threatening with knives! Go sit in the timeout chair for two minutes!" said Dew frustratedly. Weiss was enraged, they were going so easy on Gwen!

"Two minutes?! She thweatened me!" spoke Weiss angrily. Blake placed her hand over Weiss's mouthing, leaving only muffles as the baby tried to speak her mind.

"You're a huntress. A baby huntress, but a huntress. Huntresses can handle knives. But huntresses do not steal" said the catgirl in the tone of a disappointed mother, "girls, is there anything else you use to punish Gwen besides timeout? I'd like to give Weiss a taste of it". The NDGO girls smiled, and Dew ran off to the kitchen. In a few moments, she had what Blake wanted in her hands: A large wooden paddle, with the word "Judgement" written on it in red.

"Your weapon, my queen" said Dew, presenting the paddle to Blake as though she were being presented Excalibur.

'Thank you, Lady Dew" mocked Blake in a false British accent. She then grabbed Weiss, pulling the girl over her knee. Reaching at her diapered butt, Blake pulled down the diaper, revealing an ass almost as pale as the actual diaper.

"You can't do this to me!" exclaimed Weiss, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Bad babies get punished, Weiss-y" explained Blake, "besides, it's time we took what little dignity you had left". The catgirl lifted the hefty paddle into the air, preparing to spank the Heiress with it. Weiss cringed, and squirmed angrily.

"You may take my dignity, but you'll nevew take….my fweedom!" bellowed Weiss, the paddle slamming against her exposed ass. _Whap!_ Weiss yelped, her ass stinging as it was hit.

"Ow!" she cried out, followed by another swing, "ow! Stop!"

"Huh, sorry I can't hear over all the paddling, you'll have to speak up!" responded Blake, paddling her again. This went on for minutes, quippy one-liner followed by ass paddling, quippy one-liner followed by ass paddling, quippy one-liner followed by ass paddling, so on and so on, until Weiss decided it was time to change her tactic.

"I'm sowwy!" she yelled defeatedly. Blake paused mid-swing, and smugly pulled up Weiss onto her knee, making sure her knee pad was directly against the now raw and red ass of the girl.

"What was that?" she asked. Weiss huffed.

"I'm sow-" she murmured.  
"Oh, I couldn't hear you, please say it more clearly, dear" said Blake, taunting the baby. Weiss knew this game would last forever unless she fessed up to her mistake.

"I'm sowwy Gwen! I'm sowwy for taking youw toy!" she reiterated, looking to the girl who was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Gwen, you can leave the chair sweetie. Do you accept Weiss's apology?" told Octavia, the little adult baby stepping down from the tall chair. She nodded, and ran to Weiss, whom she embraced tightly with a hug. The rest of Team NDGO awed, while Blake watched happily. At least, until there was a grumble in her stomach.

"Oh no…" she said, "oh no oh no oh no not now not now!" The cat leapt up, almost knocking Weiss off, and placed her to the ground. She ran towards the bathroom, and as she entered, she realized there was no toilet. Shit. Literally. She rushed back out into the main room.

"The super-sitory! Where are your diapers?!" she yelled frantically. Gwen looked up, and pointed towards the kitchen. Blake practically long jumped to the kitchen, where she found the diaper stack in their pantry. Desperately, she pulled it around her naked waist, the plastic rubbing against her pussy and ass as she did. She pulled for the strap, only to see it wasn't going to fit around her. Oh no, she repeated in her head. She was going to shit herself! There was nothing they could do! Unless...the diaper she had brought in! It must still be in the bathroom! Before she could jump for it, she felt Octavia wrapping herself around Blake's waist. She was placing something on it. Looking down, she could see it was a massive diaper. Just as Octavia placed it, Blake released everything. Her mess began to pour from her ass, breaking through the first diaper in seconds. It began to pile up within the diaper, while the sound of releasing gas and dropping solids filling the room as the scent wafted. Her asshole was on fire as the sticky semi-liquid cascaded out into the world. It felt like it had been minutes since she started, then she looked at the clock on the wall: It had been less than one! This was awful! How could they ever use this!?

"Why?!" begged Blake between her grunts as she fired her mess out of her ass like a waterfall

"We needed to test it on you to make sure you were a real diaper girl! Also because Nebula wanted to see you mess. That's kind of her thing-" explained Octavia.

"Yeah it is, and let me tell you, if I can get a smell of that thing up close, and maybe a touch, I can use it as fap material for months!" interrupted Nebula in the other room. Blake didn't even hear her over the violent convulsions her body was having. The mess was unending for ten minutes, before, finally, it was over, and Blake was basically sitting on a beanbag chair.

"It's over, Nebula!" called Octavia, "come get your prize!" Nebula raced in, and when she saw the sight, her entire face turned dark red. This was exactly what she had wanted! She approached Blake slowly, her body wanting to race and throw her face into the mess. As she stepped closer, her nostrils flared each second, filling them with the sweet aroma of freshly messed diaper. Her pussy was dripping even faster than Blake's ass just minutes ago!

"B-B-Blake, do you mind if I…" she said, before being interrupted.

"Go ahead" smiled Blake, beckoning the girl down to the massive diaper. Nebula's face got even redder, and with a massive smile, she fell face first onto the diaper. Her face against the mess, she pressed hard, feeling it shape itself within the confines of the material. With a muffled moan, she came, squirting into her own diaper. She buried her nose deep, eventually reaching Blake's asshole, and slightly prodding it. When Blake yelped, Nebula knew she had reached her target, and inhaled deeply. That smell, that's the smell only a faunus could make. Again, she orgasmed, her diaper getting even wetter. Weiss looked over to Gwen.

"She's a weiwdo" noted the Heiress. Gwen giggled.

"We aww awe!" replied Gwen, hugging Weiss, "that's why I wove you aww!" Team NDGO awed, while Weiss tried to pretend, as her Tsundere-personality normally did, that she didn't have any care for those sappy emotions.

"So does this mean that you'll all come to the event?" asked Blake, starting to stand up against the gravity of the hefty diaper.

"I think Nebula just did" laughed Octavia.

"Fo-" moaned Octavia, still muffled by Blake's diaper, "five times". The girls laughed. There work here was done.

…

Hey, thanks everyone so much for reading! Sorry I've been unavailable recently, I've had a ton on my plate! However, with RTX coming up, and me needing to catch up on RWBY, I think that you'll be able to see an update relatively soon in the future! I hope everyone enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone and welcome back! Again, apologies for the lack of communication (when I can only comment once per chapter, it means I have to upload a new chapter to comment about delays). Either way, I'm here now, and it's time for another chapter, this time featuring Coco and Velvet as they recruit two newcomers into the world of ABDL! I know many have felt this story is over, so now, I hope to display that I still have an intention to complete this tale!

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The keys to the abandoned classroom jingled on their ring as Coco turned the lock, allowing her and Velvet to enter. Inside, a single light bulb dangled in the center of the room, unlit. Blackness spread across the room, with complete silence to accompany it. Only the sound of Velvet and Coco's diapers could be heard as they entered inside, and flicked on the lights. Standing in the room's center, just beneath the now glowing bulb, was Cinder. She wore two cuffs around her feet, and another pair around her hands, with a ball gag in her mouth, and a blindfold covering her eyes. No, she hadn't been like this each and every day, but today, Velvet and Coco had sent a message earlier for Cinder to be waiting for them like this. To them, this was merely a precaution. Even though she was completely under their control, the thought of even an attempt at escape kept them cautious. Reluctantly, Coco removed the ball gag.

"Hello, mistress," said Cinder in a sing-song tone. Coco rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hi, bend over. Diaper check," she commanded. Thus, Cinder contorted her body downwards, pushing her ass out behind her. Lifting her skirt, Coco revealed an incredibly soggy and full diaper, just begging to be changed. This brought a smile to Coco's face. Ever since they hypnotized Cinder for what she did to Team RWBY, they had rendered the fiend an incontinent slave, unable to take care of herself.

"Change position," ordered Coco. Immediately, Cinder fell to the floor, turned onto her back, and placed her bound legs into the air, revealing the mushy diaper. As she hit the ground, the squish of the filth could be heard inside, sending a tinge through Velvet's body. Even though she had only recently become a DL, the girl was learning what turned her on fast. As Coco dove into her bag for a fresh diaper, however, she remembered the other triggers she had placed in the woman.

"Velvet, do you have to pee right now?" she asked the submissive Faunus.

"Well, now that you mention it…" shuffled the diapered rabbit.

"Cinder, drink!" ordered Coco. Immediately, Cinder's mouth flew open, and her tongue fell out.

"Please fill my mouth with your piss, mistress Velvet!" begs Cinder, her mouth still agap. After getting a nodding confirmation from Coco, Velvet hastily removed her diaper. Her quivering vaginal lips now in full view, the Faunus proceeded to relieve herself into the mouth of Cinder. From Coco's position, she was able to get a great view of the fountain of piss descending downward from her lover's pussy, and pooling in the waiting slut's mouth below. Coco, obviously, could feel her own pussy wetten at the sight, and began to rub herself through her diaper. Meanwhile, mouthful upon mouthful of the rabbit's golden essence was swallowed by Cinder greedily. When it came to an end, Cinder whined like a puppy, expecting another round of hot piss, but was all the more content to have her diaper changed.

"Didn't we come here for something, mistress?" asked Velvet as she placed her diaper firmly around her waist.

"Oh! Right! Slave, what's the status on Operation: Wet Dream?" interrogated Coco.

"The foundation has been set. They need but your commands, mistress," smiled Cinder.

"Excellent," grinned Coco, "call them here,". With the final Velcro fastened around her, the freshly diapered Cinder jumped up, and moved to the far side of the room, where her scroll was. Initiating a chat, Cinder waited impatiently until Emerald appeared on the scroll. Her green hair perfectly cut and washed, it bobs with excitement as the girl bounces happily at seeing Cinder.

"Mommy!" she says happily, her lips curled up high into a massive smile.

"Yes, darling. Miss Coco is here. Please come to the dark room as quickly as possible," sang Cinder in a maliciously controlling tone.

"Right away, mommy! Shall I bring the dog as well?" asked Emerald.

"But of course! Bring her toys as well. We wouldn't want her to be bored," responded the villainous woman, her lips quivering in awe of her control over the green-haired girl.

"I'll get her ready as soon as possible, mommy!" nods Emerald, turning off the scroll. Cinder turns back to her mistress, and approaches her cautiously.

"She shall be here soon, mistress," spoke Cinder, the venom in her voice completely gone. Only vulnerability remained.

"Good girl," applauded Coco, with a tinge of condescension in her voice.

"Until then, mistress, may I pleasure you?" requested the slave.

"Hmmmm…." paused Coco, comedically holding out on her decision for quite some time, "alright,". Immediately, Cinder pounced forward, tearing the diaper from Coco's waist. Attaching herself like a barnacle to a ship, the woman wrapped her mouth around her mistress's cunt. Lapping at it steadily with her tongue, she washed Coco's folds in saliva. Above her, Coco moaned aloud, while Velvet pulled down her shirt, and began to suck on her nipples.

"Does this please you, Mistress Coco?" asked Velvet, toyingly biting the dom's nipple.

"You know it," replied Coco with a smile, pulling the rabbit faunus into a makeout session.

A few minutes later, and the three are welcomed by the bang of the door as Emerald races in, placing her arms around Cinder.

"Mommy!" she cried out happily, her voice quivering. Meanwhile, what amazed Coco and Velvet more than anything else was the leash Emerald carried. On its end, walking slowly in, was a constrained Neo. Placed in a small vest that failed to cover her breasts, Neo approached the two, her mouth covered with a ball gag that dripped with saliva. Attached to each nipple was a clamp that led towards another that led into a very soggy diaper. Almost entirely yellow, and with a massive brown stain in the back, it was clear it had been some time since it was changed. However, what intrigued the two was that her ass also vibrated. Something was inside the diaper, and given the expression on Neo's face, she seemed to be enjoying it. Cinder smiled, and hugged the girl softly. Coco looked on happily: she had no regrets for using that hypnosis.

"Our reprogramming of them certainly worked" snickered the fashionable girl to Velvet.

"Yes, it seems our work is really cut out for us. As soon as we finish the inspection, we'll send word to RWBY about our guests" replied Coco.

"Are you speaking of us, Mistress?" asked Cinder, eyes widened with admiration. Even if Coco knew it was false admiration only implanted into the malicious woman, she still found a way to appreciate seeing it.

"Yes, we are. You see, there is an event set up for little bedwetters and accident makers like you and your lot" mocked Coco, pulling her sunglasses down to reveal her eyes, "we already knew we were going to take you to this event. However, we have no idea whether Emerald and Neopolitan are able to take this journey with us".

"They are ready, mistress" responded Cinder quickly, "they have learned to obey the commands taught to them, and are more than willing to fraternize with whomever you need them to. Just as you requested". Coco patted Cinder softly on the head, and looked down at the well-cleaned Emerald, who hugged tightly against Coco's hypnotized plaything. Meanwhile, Neo remained on all fours, her mind blank from the pleasure she was experiencing in her rear.

"Show me" reiterated Coco. WIth a nod, Cinder stood up, proudly displaying her clean diaper, and turned to her servants.

"Emerald, dear, mess" she commanded. In less than a millisecond after the command, Emerald's eyes crossed. A puff of gas escaped her diaper, followed by a torrent as hot mush rushed across her ass. With each second, the growing tide of shit expanded further beyond until finally, the green-haired girl was practically wearing her own highchair.

"All done, mommy" smiled Emerald innocently. Cinder turned to Coco, who nodded in approval.

"Show the dog what you've done" ordered Cinder. Emerald then stood up with a blank expression on her face, and walked over to Neo. The girl on all fours looked towards the dark-skinned beauty, who was now turned around, with her messy diaper pointed at Neo.

"Neo, check" called the leader. Neo's eyes suddenly became incredibly serious, and she practically leapt forward, shoving her nose against the diaper. Coco watched with both delight and disgust as the mute girl inhaled as much of the odor as she could, her body twitching as she did so. Meanwhile, Velvet could feel herself dripping every so slightly with excitement. If only Mistress Coco would allow her to do something so degrading!

A few seconds passed, until finally, Neo retreated, and Emerald stood, smiles plastered across both of their faces. Again, Cinder looked to Coco for approval, and received it in the form of a second nod.

"Can they change each other? Because I don't want to have to do that when we go to this retreat like we have to with you," spoke the fashionista.

"Emerald is capable of changing Neo, as well as herself. Neo is dependent entirely upon others, however. She cannot change anyone, let alone herself. She is incontinent now, and seems to get off on that mere fact" explained Cinder in response.

"Can they behave normally as well? That's the important part. The other….individuals participating in this event are unaware of the...,methods we have used to transform Emerald and Neo" questioned Coco, purposefully leaving out the fact that Cinder too was under hypnosis.

"Yes, of course, Mistress! I followed your instructions to a T" replied Cinder happily, "Emerald-darling! Come over to mommy!" Immediately, Emerald began to waddle over in her filled diaper, carrying the leash of Neo at the same time.

"Be cordial" muttered Cinder. Emerald's eyes went blank for a few seconds, until they suddenly reappeared, completely filled with life.

"Hey, Coco!" she greeted, "how have you been? It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Coco was impressed, but had yet to be convinced entirely. She would have to attempt to break that conditioning to make sure everything was accounted for.

"Why are you wearing diapers?" she asked. Emerald blushed a cherry red upon the utterance of her situation.

"Well...it's a little embarrassing," she responded, giggling under her breath, "but I have a certain someone in my life who introduced me to this fetish, and well, I've been hooked ever since".

"And what about Neo? Why is she like that?"

"Neo? Oh, she and I share the same individual as our master".

"So you're in a polyamorous relationship?"

"Now you're getting it!" laughed the green-haired woman.

"So what do you like about the fetish?" continued Coco, trying to head further down the rabbit hole. Meanwhile, the rabbit next to her felt liquid beginning to drip from her own rabbit hole as she rubbed her legs against each other. With each rub, the diaper pressed gently against her quivering pussy. Cinder watched with amusement, and visibly licked her lips.

"All of it! Mistress has me mess myself, piss myself, all those sorts of things!" rambled Emerald.

"In private or public?"

"Both, really. I kind of get a kick out of that feeling when you're walking down the halls of Beacon, and no one knows you're wearing a diaper. So, underneath your skirt, secretly, you let yourself go a little bit. That feeling of it dripping down into the absorbent material, and the fact that you have increased your odds to be caught is thrilling! Surely, a faunus with a good enough nose can smell my piss, or if I go too much, the diaper will balloon out and be all that easier to see" continued the girl, swooning at the thought.

"Can Neo do the same thing?" asked Coco, now turned towards Cinder. Meanwhile, Velvet can no longer take it. Placing her hand down her diaper, she proceeds to rub herself, letting out tiny little moans as she does.

"Well-" began Cinder, only to be cut off.

"Mommy, may I go assist Velvet there?" requested Emerald, a sparkle in her eyes.

"You musn't interrupt me!" snarled Cinder angrily, who prepared to raise her hand at the girl.

"Cinder! No!" yelled Coco angrily, forcing the woman to retreat, "yes, Emerald, you may go with Velvet. Be gentle, though, she's very sensitive".

"Thank you, Coco!" replied Emerald happily, who headed off to assist Velvet in reaching orgasm. Back with Coco and Cinder, the former looked upon the latter with disgust.

"You will not act like that around me, around Velvet, or around anyone else, is that clear?!" threatened Coco, her finger pointed enragedly towards the submissive Cinder. The black-haired woman cowered down, and placed her hands on the ground. She was prostrating to her master.

"I am most sorry, Mistress Coco! This slave does not deserve to be in the presence of even your feces, let alone your person!" cried the broken shell of a villain.

"Mess yourself, right now" ordered Coco, hoping to watch the pain as Cinder tried to conjure up shit immediately after having gone. With a grunt, Cinder entered into a squat and began to push as hard as she could, forcing what little fecal matter was left in her hole to escape.

"Now, answer my question: Can Neo do the same?" repeated Coco.

"No, she was mute when we encountered her. Neither I nor Emerald has ever heard her speak" responded Cinder between grunts as she released her few turds into her newly christened diaper.

"Then it looks like Velvet and I will have to work around that. Alright, it appears you three are ready. I'll send word to Team RWBY. Velvet" addressed Coco, turning to her partner. Nearby, the bunny girl was being thoroughly rubbed down by Emerald, who was also sucking seductively on one of her breasts.

"Yes, Mistress Coco?" pondered the faunus.

"Send a message to Ruby and the gang. We're all good to go," replied Coco. Velvet gave a thumbs-up, and pulled out her scroll as Emerald continued to pleasure her. Coco smiled in anticipation. This would be quite the adventure.

…

Another chapter complete, folks! We're winding down to the end of the series! Just one (maybe two) chapters before I'm calling it quits. Now, when will the next chapter be posted, you may ask? Well, I'll be frank with you, I don't know. I only was able to complete this chapter out of my dedication to my fans and the assistance of one of my kind readers who encouraged me as I wrote. This fetish is not really something I indulge in anymore, but I don't want to give up on such a beloved series without concluding it properly for all who still wish to partake in it! So, just know it isn't over until I say it's over. Regardless of how long between chapters, I do intend to finish this series. So, thank you all for reading, and I wish you all good day!


End file.
